Guardian She Devil
by Shelly Webster
Summary: The story starts after the election. Penelope and her weird ways of loving and protecting Josie
1. Chapter 1

Penelope was in her room waiting for Josie. She knew the other girl will come, she knew her better than anyone and much more than even Josie gave her credit. Penelope was not a good girl, but she was not your typical bad girl either. She had her believes, her principles and she stood behind them in every situation. That is why she did that with the election, that is why she stood behind Josie who had no idea she was even nominated. She believed in that girl and she knew that if she was elected, she would work to better the position of witches and warlocks in the school and not use it for the self-promotion feeling high and mighty. She had her issues with Lizzie and a lot of bottled feelings about her. She believed it was her fault that she and Josie broke up. No one brakes up all of the sudden. It's not what happens. It doesn't happen few days after saying you love someone and share many intimate moments, not just sex but real closeness and connection. So, that is how Penelope knew Lizzie had something to do with it. She was hurt, she was in pain, she missed Josie, but she was a tough bitch and she made sure no one knew extent of her pain. Her pain was even deeper when she realized how Josie is hurt and she did some things to hurt her intentionally so she would punish her for the unnecessary pain she caused them…and she hoped that Lizzie would notice that her sister was in pain and she would leave them alone. She was not surprised when she realized that Lizzy was not noticing her sister's pain and continued to be so self-centered person. Only real friend Josie had was Hope and even that relationship was in danger because of how selfish and jealous Lizzie was. As expected, midnight brought Jose's letter telling Penelope to come to their spot in the garden. Penelope got ready and went to meet her very angry and intrigued ex.

Josie asked Hope to come with her and just be there. She couldn't face Penelope alone, especially since all other students were asleep. Night was always their time of the day. She would sneak out of her room and spend most of the night in Penelope's room or outside on their bench or even in the garden. She had strong feelings for Penelope and she knew that if that girl wanted her back it wouldn't take her long to let herself be back into Penelope's arms. But she couldn't do that. That is why she needed Hope.

''Why do you need me? She is just your ex, not some sort of monster.''

Josie gave her a look.

''She is not a monster Josie, but it's easier for you to see her in that way.''

''She hurt me Hope and today she hurt Lizzie.''

''Ok, first of all, you hurt her too and she didn't do anything to Lizzie.''

''She lost the election because of Penelope.''

''Are you sure it was because of Penelope? You think it had nothing to do with the way Lizzie is?''

''She could have done it. I would have helped…''

''To be honest, Penelope did a favor to the students. I know you love her, but your sister is…''

Hope had to be careful how would she put her opinion in words that Josie would not see as an attack on her sister.

''…not capable of seeing others and thinking about their needs and wants. Lizzie only sees Lizzie and what she wants, she needs… and you know that somewhere deep inside. She is your sister, she matters to you and that's ok and normal. Problem is that others don't matter to her. For that reason, you are the right choice. You care about people, even when they don't deserve it.''

Josie didn't see things same way Hope did. She knew Hope was not fan of Penelope, so saying something positive about the girl was a huge thing for her. If she said all that, it means that she really agrees with Penelope. They were not friends and nor really enemies. There was some inexplicable respect between them. They had amazing powers and they learned spells with such an ease and natural talent. Watching two of them do magic, was magic itself. It looked like she and Hope were born to do magic, like they were magic and there was no spell they couldn't learn or do. Hope was a granddaughter of one of the most powerful withes ever, but no one knew why Penelope could do amazing things too. And there was one more thing that connected the girls; they were versed in the black magic too. Josie knew Penelope was fascinated by the dark and very powerful magic but she never practiced in front of her or even spoke about it. She found out by accident. She found some spell books in Penelope's secret chest. She kept that secret for her and also Penelope kept some of her secrets too. She found in the library books of offensive magic and she was learning spells from them in secret. Lizzie was often out of their room, so she had time and space to do so.

Penelope was very nervous. She will see Josie and she had no idea where their conversation might go. She knew it would not be pleasant, but had no idea how far they would go to hurt one another if they get into one of their arguments. She pretended she didn't see Hope hiding behind the rose bush near the bench where she and Josie usually met during their time together. She found it cute that Josie brought a secret chaperone.

''Hello Josie…''

''Why? Why would you do that?''

''What do you refer to?''

''The election…. Why me?''

''Why not? Who would be better than you?''

Josie wanted to say her sister's name, but Penelope didn't let her speak.

'' And, please, don't insult my intelligence with saying your sister's name.''

Josie huffed and felt frustrated with the other girl. She knew Penelope and Hope were right about Lizzie.

'' Like you are not interested in the position on the council?''

''Honestly, I am not. ''

''Really?''

Josie didn't see that coming. She expected Penelope to start prizing herself and saying she was born for that moment to rule the school.

''I know I would suck at it. I don't have a sensitive bone in my body, so I know I would suck at being a representative. I don't like many people at that school, they don't like me and I don't see myself defending people who can't stand me and talk shit behind my back… I know where your mind is going. It's true. I am surrounded by many people, but they are there out of fear not because they are really interested in being my friends and by my side. I don't take care of people. I take care of myself and few exceptions…. You do take care of everyone. You let them walk over you and you still take care and cover their crap…And that is your natural state.''

''What are you talking about?''

''You are taking shit from your sister and doing nothing to stop her from stepping all over you. She is desperate when you are good and happy. She feeds on your misery and enjoys seeing you sad and unhappy. She is using you as a doormat and you don't react. You just let her…never take a stand or try to tell her no. I'm guessing she never heard you say that word. Do you know how to say no to her?''

''This is not about her!''

''Hmm… I believed you wanted to see me to state your opinion on the topic that your sister didn't get what she wanted…this time… And you are frightened what sort of stupid thing she would do to draw attention …''

Josie lowered her gaze.

''It's time for you and Hope to stop cleaning up her mess.''

''What mess?''

''Kitchen… She demolished kitchen few times… She didn't do her community service after the game. You and Hope did her work…Hmm… Your notebooks disappearing… weird accidents you had when she didn't get what she wanted…What else?''

''I get it… Ok, you don't have to list all the things.''

Hope agreed with Penelope. She was a witch with capital ''B'' and she couldn't be the one fighting for anyone else's interest. She had sense for justice, but her methods were sometimes very specific and cruel. But Hope had to give it to the girl. She knew who she is and she knew what things she could or couldn't do. She also was impressive how perceptive Penelope was. Hope noticed pretty recently all the things she was saying about Lizzie. She did help Josie clean up her sister's mess and she was honestly also sick of the way Lizzie treated her sister. She had to give it to Penelope…again.

Josie was silent. Penelope was studying the other girl and she just smirked at how deep in her thoughts Josie was.

''There are many more things… And you let her get away with everything. You just keep quiet and let her hurt you.''

Josie looked at Penelope and responded a bit hurt and angry.

''And there are things you do and I never said a word to anyone. Things that could get you grounded or even expelled…''

''But I never used any of that. I never hurt anyone with magic…''

Josie knew Penelope was right. It was a bad move.

''But you already knew that….''

She approached her and pushed some hair from Josie's face.

''I… I….''

''From the moment we met and started dating, you knew who I was. You knew that I have thing for forbidden things, for dark, for prohibited. You knew I love good adventure and that I am all in when I give myself to someone. I never pretended to be anything else. You love me for who I am, but you never had courage to give me the place I deserve in your life. You never feared your feelings or saying that you are dating a girl. But you feared fighting for us and giving our relationship the place in our lives it deserved. You never fought for me and the love we have. What hurts me the most is the fact you never fought for yourself. You just gave up on things for Lizzie. You always put her first, forgetting what you want. And how did she repay you? You got the position in the council and she got to have sex with Raphael in the gym, just because you might want him and he wants you.''

Josie couldn't believe what Penelope just said about her sister. She also was surprised that Penelope noticed that she sort of liked Raphael. Feelings she had for him couldn't ever compare to what she felt about Penelope, but she did like him. He could have been someone who could help her maybe get over Penelope.

''What?''

''Your sister dearest in screwing your potential love interest in the gym just because you took the seat at the council and someone wants you….''

''She would never do something like that.''

''Oh, she would do exactly something like that…''

''You don't know her. She loves me.''

''She might, but its selfish love. It's love that drains you and cuts you away from everyone. We broke up because she wanted all of your time and couldn't stand the fact that you are happy, loved and that you might need someone in your life. Someone who is not her and someone you could really love and belong to. She hated us because you were happy and we were close. She couldn't stand sharing you. That is why she hates me and hates Hope.''

''No, she doesn't hate Hope. She hates you because you hurt me and you do things to provoke me….''

''I hurt you?''

''Yes, you didn't have patience and understanding for Lizzie needing me.''

''And what about me needing you?''

''You don't need anyone Penelope…and I hate it…''

''I needed you, but I never said anything because I hoped you would see that. But you didn't. You only had eyes and ears for what Lizzie might need. You didn't even think about what you need. If you did, we would not be here.''

''And where would we be?''

Penelope looked at her watch.

''I believe that at this time we would be making love in my room. We would be finally alone because your beloved sister would be sound asleep and her slave would be free to have some fun and life of her own.''

Josie smiled at the memory of them making love in Penelope's room and Penelope doing all sorts of sweet things for her.

''And you would be showing off with new spells you learned… ''

''And you would roll your eyes saying I am just like Hope, braking rules every breath I take.''

''You are… Two of you live for braking the rules.''

''We might, but you can't deny that Hope and I know how to have fun with magic.''

''Once my dad sees you…''

''I think he knows about small portion of what Hope is doing. That's why he is taking her with him everywhere he goes. She is like hot bodyguard he has.''

Josie's smile was now gone.

''You think she is hot?''

''You don't?''

''She is like sister to me.''

''But not to me…''

Penelope gave her a wink. Josie started feeling sick. She could forgive making out with MJ, she could forgive other girls she flirted with, but she would die if she hooks up with Hope.

''Hope would never do that.''

''Why? She is single…. I am single…. Imagine how hot it would be. Especially all the magic we could do together and all...''

''She would never do that….''

''Why? You don't think I am attractive enough for her?''

''She would never hurt me like that…and she doesn't like girls…''

Penelope was satisfied. That was small confession from Josie that she still cared about her…maybe even…. But she didn't let her mind go there.

''I am glad that the only reason is her not liking girls… I would be deeply wounded if you said that I am not attractive enough for her.''

Penelope gave her one of those looks that completely paralyzed her and she always told the truth.

''No one could ever say you are not attractive… You are most beautiful girl I have ever seen and everyone wants you. You could get anything you wanted…without even using magic…''

Penelope was surprised with the sudden fall of Josie's walls. It was very honest answer and something she didn't expect to hear. She touched Josie's cheek and Josie cuddled her face into her hand. She missed Penelope's touch. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed that tiny skin on skin moment. She stomach was in knots again. She felt some weird flickering all over her body and then she heard something unusual. She opened her eyes and saw bunch of all color butterflies around them.

''You can say what you want about me… But I can still give you butterflies like no one can.''

She gave her a peck on the lips and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope went and Josie stayed surrounded by butterflies. She didn't notice Hope coming her way.

''Wow! She has game.''

Josie just gave her a look and started blushing.

''I am thinking it's not the first time Miss Park is doing something like that for you…''

''No, it's not… She would often do things like that…even some more elaborate things than this…''

''I am all ears….''

''No you are not… We are going to bed….''

''Are you sure that you will end up in your bed? Someone's room is just few doors down… You could always get confused and wander into her room.''

Josie rolled her eyes at Hope. It's not far from truth that she did think about getting into Penelope's bed few times, but she always had admirable self-control and managed to stay out of that sort of trouble.

''I am absolutely positive…''

''Ok, if you say so.''

They walked toward the school and Hope had to ask the million dollar question.

''You love her…she loves you… What happened?''

''We broke up. Sometimes, love is not enough.''

''Ok, I can understand that… But why? What happened?''

''She didn't have understanding for the fact that Lizzie needed me too.''

''Hmmm…''

''What?''

''Lizzie conveniently needed you when you stopped needing her all the time… Sounds like weird coincidence. And let me tell you something. There is huge difference between needing your sister and invading all of her time and isolating her.''

''You and Penelope make Izzie sound like a villain.''

''Think about it.''

They continued walking.

''You really think she loves me?''

''Oh, Josie… That girl adores you.''

''Then why did she do all the things she did? Why make out with MJ, constantly appear out of nowhere where I am and say very mean things. Why?''

''Because you notice her when she does some small evil things. You tend to hide from her most of the time.''

''I am not hiding!''

''Ok, you are strategically avoiding any way of seeing her unless you really have to.''

''That is just more complicated way of saying I am hiding.''

''I know…''

Before they entered the building, they run into Landon who was getting ready to leave. Josie felt bad for him. She did vote for him to leave, but she felt bad about it.

''Hope, can I have a minute?''

''Sure…''

Josie said good night and went to her room. She didn't know if she could face Lizzie. She knew Lizzie was angry and hurt, so she hoped her twin would be asleep when she gets there. She was surprised to find locked doors and she was sure she heard someone inside. She knocked, but no one opened. She went to Hope's room, but found it locked too. She looked out from the window, but Landon and Hope were not in front of the school. So, there was only one more place she could go to. Penelope. She knocked at the door and was very surprised to actually get the answer. She was frightened and relived at the same time. Someone opened the door for her. Penelope was still dressed in her dark jeans and white shirt. Her jacket was on the chair and she was barefoot. She was slowly getting ready for bed.

''Josie?''

''I need a place to stay…''

Penelope moved from the door and let the other girl in. She didn't ask anything. She felt Josie was very nervous and she found it very cute. She opened her closet and got Josie's nightgown. She kept it there, but she didn't get much chance to wear it. There was never need for that. Josie was always a good girl, but there was something about Penelope that made her very naughty when no one was watching. If Josie had to pick her vice, it would be Penelope and the way she looked at her. When they were together, she loved those looks and their sneaking around, but now…it was torture to see those chocolate eyes and very familiar smirk. They broke up less than a month ago and she still felt bad about it.

''I'll leave it for you in the bathroom. You have clean towels under the sink and your toothbrush is also under the sink in your vanity case.''

Josie went into the bathroom and exhaled finally. She was holding her breath out of nervousness and fear. She was so scared of being so close to the other girl. And also she felt sort of flattered that Penelope kept her things. She had her nightgown in her closet, vanity case in the bathroom and she also found her shampoo in the back of the bathroom cupboard under the sink. It was so familiar to her, almost too familiar. She took a shower and got ready for bed… She was felling excited and scared since she had to share a bed with Penelope. She opened the door and found Penelope in a simple black cotton nightgown sitting on the bed with a mirror in her hand.

''Staring at yourself? And you say that Lizzie is the wain one…''

''Long or short?''

''What?''

Penelope whispered some word and her hair was almost as long as it was before Josie burned her. But this time she made it a bit longer and with more defined curls.

''Do you like it?''

''It's nice.''

''Nice?''

''Yes, it is nice.''

''I was not going for that.''

''What were you going for?''

''Sexy….''

''You always look sexy… Your hair length will not change it.''

Penelope gave her one of her signature looks.

''You think so?''

''I know so.''

Penelope got up from the bed and went to clear her sofa.

''What are you doing?''

''Making a bed for myself.''

Josie was a bit disappointed. She believed they would sleep together.

''Oh…''

''You can take the bed. I'll sleep there.''

''You don't have to…if you don't want to sleep there. It's uncomfortable.''

''I don't want to make you uncomfortable.''

''It's ok. I promise.''

Penelope got back on the bed. She picked up her favorite plush pillow and made herself comfortable.

''So, what happened? Why are you here Josie?''

''Lizzie locked our door… And I think she was ignoring me.''

''You didn't use any spells to open the door?''

''No, maybe she really needs to be alone? I don't know…''

''And Hope?''

''What about her?''

''I know I am not your first choice…''

Josie smiled at that comment.

''She is with Landon…somewhere…''

''And that left you with poor little me.''

''You were the only person I could stand…aside from Hope.''

''Ok Saltzman, you get to spend the night with this perfection... But I must warn you, hands to yourself…''

''Same goes for you Park. You don't really have reputation as someone who keeps their hands to themselves.''

''And I remember it never bothered you before.''

''True… But that was before. Now…''

''I get it…''

They got under the covers and Penelope turned off the light. As usual, there was small night light by the bathroom door. It was not very strong light, but it still left some possibility for girls to see one another.

''Do you really think I would be good as representative?''

They turned to face one another.

''I don't think… I know… You will be amazing. You care about the people. You have sense for justice and a lot of patience to deal with people. You are responsible and you tend to keep promises you give. You care about people at this school and about the school too. You will do an amazing job because it's in your blood.''

''Why did you get people to vote for me?''

''Because you are best for the job. Fact that we are not together doesn't mean that I would ever deny your qualities. You have many faults, but I would never deny any of the good things about you.''

Josie was glad Penelope said that. She always loved compliments from Penelope. She didn't give them often, but when she did, she was very generous and honest.

''Now it's my turn…''

''What?''

''Why did you burn my jacket and hair?''

''I don't know…''

''Yes, you do…''

''I was angry… You and MJ... How could you ask of him to drink your blood? Are you crazy? My dad would expel you…and him too…''

''I knew you were there and you would stop it. You pretty much followed me everywhere I went.''

Josie was surprised Penelope noticed her that night. She looked like she was having too much fun to notice her.

''Why Penelope?''

She was silent. She didn't even look at Josie. She had so many things to say, but didn't have courage to say them.

''Let's sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow. We have first lesson with your dad.''

''I forgot about that.''

''I know. You are never good at memorizing timetables. I have no idea how you make it to class.''

''At least I make it to class. What is the use of knowing what classes we have if you don't show up all the time.''

''You keep tabs on me?''

''No!''

Penelope had her signature smirk on. So, Josie kept tabs on her. She was too defensive when she teased her. Penelope positions herself on the very edge of the bed and turned her back to Josie. It was time to sleep and she was firm in her decision to keep to her side of the bed and not let anything change that. Josie felt bad. She knew that having Penelope too close would be even bigger temptation than it already was, but she really wanted her close. She didn't dare moving toward the other girl and she kept on her side of the bed too. In the morning Josie woke up to an empty bed. Penelope was not there. She heard water in the bathroom and she guessed Penelope was getting ready. Few moments after Penelope emerged from the bathroom dressed in black pants and white uniform shirt. Her hair was braided and she had light makeup.

'' Good morning stranger…''

''Good morning Penelope.''

Josie got dressed in the bathroom and now it was time for her to go back to the real world. She had to face her sister now.

'' I have to get to my room and change before breakfast.''

''See you at class.''

''See you.''

Josie was at the door.

''P, thank you for last night.''

''Any time Joe.''

She sneaked out of Penelope's room and the first person she run into was Hope.

''Do I want to know?''

''It's not what you think. I promise.''

''Now, I am curious.''

''Lizzie locked our door. You were not in your room and if I went to dad…''

''That would cause chaos with Lizzie….''

''So, that was the only place I could sleep at.''

''Ok. And how was it?''

''What?''

''Night with Penelope?''

''It was…nice… But nothing happened. Don't give me that look.''

''Ok, if you say so.''

''I promise.''

''Ok…''

Josie got to her room and took a deep breath. It was time to face her sister. She opened the door and found Lizzie picking what to wear.

''Good morning Josie.''

She didn't expect that greeting.

''Good morning Lizzie…''

''It's our birthday. This day is amazing. I can't wait for the presents. I wonder what dad got us?"

''I don't know. I haven't asked him for anything.''

''I sent him a list of things I want.''

Josie surprised herself with the comment she mumbled.

''Why am I not surprised?''

She was glad her sister didn't pick that up.

''I must pick something perfect to put on.''

''Ok… What would you like to wear?''

''Your black dress.''

''What black dress?''

''Uniform dress. That sexy, black one. As a matter of fact, I am still surprised you would pick something like that. It's too sexy for your taste.''

 _Oh, that dress._ It was actually not Josie's dress. It was Penelope's but she never told that to Lizzie. She borrowed it one morning after two of them woke up late due to some…night activities…and she didn't have time to go back to their room and change into something of her own. Later she kept it because it reminded her of Penelope and night they had. Lizzie believed it was something Josie ordered by mistake. She didn't use it much, but it was agreed that it was very sexy uniform.

''Why do you want that dress?''

''I have to look hot…for my boyfriend.''

''Boyfriend?''

''Yes, Raphael… We had sex last night.''

''Sex…?''

''Yes, that's what two people do when they are in love.''

''I believed it was called making love. Sex is just a physical act.''

''Fine, we made love….''

''You had time to fall in love?''

''Yes, it was love at first sight. So, from some distance, I think it is good that you got the seat at the council. I would never have enough time for it now, all the people suffocating me with their problems. Now, since I am in a relationship all I would have time for is my boyfriend and school work. I am happy for you. Now you will finally have something to occupy your time. I would be busy with my boyfriend and you will have something to do.''

Josie felt like someone kicked her in the gut. So, Penelope didn't lie to her. She was right about her sister. Lizzie grabbed the dress, black uniform jacket and went to get ready. Josie changed very quickly and went for breakfast. She took her usual seat and Raphael joined her.

''I'm sorry for what I said to you last night. It's not your fault that Landon went. You and Hope were right. I had no right to keep him here if he felt unsafe. But it's just…''

''I get it. Don't worry…''

Lizzie shower up and found her sister eating with Raphael. She went to them right away. She kissed Raphael in front of everyone and it was clear to Josie he felt very uncomfortable.

''Good morning boyfriend.''

Raphael look uncomfortable and like he would like to be anywhere but at the place he was at.

''Good morning Lizzie.''

He turned to Josie and gave her sad and apologetic look.

''I must leave. I have meeting with the pack. See you at math.''

''See you later.''

Some of the girls joined them at the table when he left. They wanted all the fresh gossip and the surrounded Lizzie and started asking questions. Josie felt uncomfortable listening to her sister. She was very aware that most of that relationship was in Lizzie's head. Raphael was angry and maybe that was the reason for him to have sex with her. He had to blow off the steam and she was there, offering herself to him. Josie knew her sister good enough to read between the lines. She didn't see Penelope in the dining hall. She wondered where she went and why did she skip the breakfast. She went to classroom and waited for her dad to come and give lesson in history of magic and magical creatures. Lizzie showed up soon after Josie, surrounded by the girls listening to her story about her and Raphael. Josie noticed that Penelope didn't come yet. Now she was worried where the other girl was. Her dad was about to enter the classroom and Penelope was not there. She entered the room as Doctor Saltzman was coming. Josie was relieved to see her enter the room.

''Last minute Miss Park.''

''I'm sorry. I got detained.''

''Please, make sure you are on time. I don't like my students coming late.''

''I'll make sure to be there on time.''

Penelope scanned the room and had very surprised face when she realized what Lizzie was wearing. She gave meaningful look to Jose who just shook her head. Class was very boring and almost all of the students couldn't wait for it to end. When it was finally over, they got out and started walking to the next one. Day was so slow and Josie had zero concertation. Her mind was wondering between Penelope and what was happening with Lizzie.

She didn't get to see Lizzie until lunch. She was still surrounded by girls who wanted to hear about her and Raphael. Josie realized that many of the girls didn't believe her, but let her talk just to make fun of her behind her back. She was making a fool of herself. Hope joined them, but she was also very quiet listening to Lizzie's ramblings. She just gave Josie few looks of understanding and compassion. Josie's thoughts were interrupted by two underclassman. They came with big bunch of dark purple roses with silver butterflies in them. They were tied with black sating sash.

''Happy birthday Josie… This is for you from your secret admirer.''

That got entire table intrigued. She knew right away who sent the flowers. That shade of purple could have only been Penelope tempering with blood red roses. She did it few times for her and she had those roses pressed and hidden in her journal. In the roses was a message too. Before she got to it, Lizzie took it to see who sent her sister flowers. She was jealous. Josie took attention away from her. She was angry since she had no idea who it came from. It was not signed. It was written in amazing calligraphy and it smelled nice.

" _I know. I have no hope that I shall ever call you mine, Estella. I am ignorant what may become of me very soon, how poor I may be, or where I may go. Still, I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you in this house."_

''This is stupid. It's not for you. It's not your name…''

Josie took her card and finally had chance to see what was written. There was a small smile on her face. Hope sneaked a peak and just lifted her brow.

''Wow! ''Great expectations''? Classy… Someone does their reading….''

Josie just smiled and blushed. Lizzie looked at them a bit confused and later that confusion grew into anger. Hope and Josie knew who sent the flowers and had no intention of telling her anything. Josie didn't say anything because she was looking for Penelope. She found Penelope standing in the corner with some classmates. She felt Josie's eyes on her. She looked at Josie and winked at her.

''Why are you excited about those flowers. They are not for you. They are for some other girl… But I don't know any Estella here.''

Josie didn't listen to her sister and Hope just rolled her eyes.

''It's a quote from the book. That's why it's not your sister's name. Whoever sent that, knows what Josie loves.''

''Oh, another nerd!''

She turned away from them and went to the bathroom.

''So, will you thank the ''secret admirer''? ''

''Later… Now it's not time or place…. I'll take my roses to the room.''

Hope walked with her to the room and she felt glad that Josie and Penelope were finding their way back to one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Josie left the roses in the room and spent few more moments looking at them and reading the message.

''Ok Juliet, shall we?''

''I am not Juliet…''

''You are saying that you and She Devil are not some sort of cute teen star-crossed lovers?''

''You need a hobby…''

''And you need to get back with her.''

''What?''

''You heard me. You miss The One Whose Name You Avoid Saying… and she has some serious game. She is really impressive in the game of seduction.''

''It's not like that. She is like that even in the relationship. She doesn't stop doing these things after she gets you.''

''I still stand behind what I said. Get back in there before someone else gets her attention.''

''I can't… Lizzie….''

''Forget about her. Think about yourself. You went crazy after she and MJ kissed and all. Imagine how you would feel if she really fell for someone?''

Josie didn't like that idea. She hated the very thought of Penelope loving someone else, touching someone else...and forgetting about her. She was hers, as much as Josie still belonged to her too. Maybe it was complicated for them, but they still loved one another.

Lizzie marched into the room.

''Daddy said we can have birthday party on Saturday. I told him we wanted big Sweet 16 ball. Big dresses, amazing hair and makeup…all I ever wanted.''

''And what about what I want?''

''What about it? You never mentioned anything, so I went with what I wanted.''

''You could have asked me and talked to me about it.''

Lizzie choose to ignore Josie's comment.

''I said that the party would be in the gym.''

''Why there?''

''It's nice space and I want it to be at the place that was special to me. That's the place where my boyfriend and I kissed and made love for the first time.''

Hope just looked at Josie that didn't really know what to tell her sister. It was not easy thing to say to someone that they just served as one night stand. It was clear to Josie that he didn't have same ideas as Lizzie did. When lunch break ended, girls went back to their classes and when they were finally done, Josie had some things to do at the council. Emma wanted them to meet. She met with hope and started walking toward the library. They got in and found Penelope sitting there. Emma asked her to leave. She picked up books she had and tried to pass Hope and Josie without them noticing what she had in her arms. Hope didn't see what other two books were, but she saw that one was Michaelson family line book. She was intrigued why would Penelope want that book. Was she doing the paper about her family or it was for something else? Josie didn't see what she had in her hands. She just noticed Penelope was nervous.

''What is wrong with her? I've never seen her that nervous…''

''And she took out books that are not allowed to be used by the students out of library.''

''What? She knows my dad could punish her for that?!''

''Maybe, but who knows why she took them?''

''What do you think?''

''I don't know…''

Emma interrupted them and started the meeting. Underclassmen had some requests and she was obliged to address them with the representatives. It was very slow and boring meeting. Wolves were without representation since Raphael left the meeting. They had to pick another person to represent them. It took them more than two hours to end their meeting. Josie couldn't wait for them to finish it all and go back to her room or maybe go and see what Penelope is up to. She didn't find Penelope in her room and she had to give up from searching her because Lizzie insisted they made their party list and write their invitations. Josie was sure she would be doing the job for two of them and Lizzie would just boss her around. She was not in the mood for that. Her sister had so many things she wanted, but it was clear that she had no intention of doing anything about the party. She tried to get out of so many things about the party. Lizzie tried to boss her around and she just snapped.

''You wanted the party, now work for it. I am not your slave. It's my party too! Pick up a pen and address your invitations. Cross people off the list and after that, write suggestion for the playlist. I will add some things I want too.''

Lizzie sat down and started writing the list and all that Josie told her to do. Raphael came to their door and Lizzie got very excited.

''I came to see if you wanted to watch a movie?''

Before Lizzie had time to answer, Josie did it for her.

''She can't! We have to work on the stuff for the party.''

''I am sure you can do it Josie.''

''Elizabeth Saltzman, if you leave this room I am leaving too and no one is going to work on the party.''

She saw that Josie was serious, so she had to send Raphael away.

''Did you really have to do that?''

''If you want the party, you will have to work for it. I am not your slave Lizzie.''

''But I have a boyfriend….''

''Suck it up! I had a girlfriend I missed, but I did things I had to do. So, as I said suck it up and work. You will see him when we are done.''

''Are you really comparing your relationship with She Devil with what I have with Raphael?''

''No, I wouldn't dare… No one has that epic love story like two of you.''

''Are you being sarcastic?''

Josie didn't have it in her to argue now.

''Just do your work.''

Josie finished her invitations pretty fast. She knew Lizzie would invite a lot of people she would put on the list herself. She had about twenty invitations and she went to give them away leaving Lizzie to finish what she had to do. She found MJ in the gym working out with some other vampire girls. He was such a flirt and girls loved him. His bad luck was that he had feelings for her sister and Lizzie didn't notice him ninety percent of time.

''Hi Josie.''

''Hey MJ. I got you invitation for the birthday. We celebrate on Saturday.''

''Thank you.''

''Who is coming?''

''I am giving mine to about ten people. The rest is Lizzie's.''

''Is….she coming?''

''Penelope?''

He exhaled with relief. She said her name, what usually meant that he can say it too.

''Yes, Penelope…''

''I haven't seen her yet so I haven't given her the invitation… ''

''So, you ARE inviting her?''

''She is my ex, but I must learn to coexist with her.''

She wanted to keep things neutral with her friends. They didn't have to know about last night and that it was Penelope who sent her flowers.

''So…''

''No, you can't make out with her again or try to bight her.''

''I didn't want to ask that… But, let's change the subject. Rumor has it that you got some pretty nice flowers today… Who is that secret admirer?''

''If I knew, they wouldn't be secret.''

''I have feeling that you know.''

''I have my guesses, but I will not address them until I am sure.''

''Ok. I can live with that… But just one thing… Was it a boy or a girl?''

''You have too many questions. See you later MJ.''

''See you Josie…''

''Don't forget. It's formal. Lizzie wants us all dressed up.''

''I'll try to find something.''

She gave her invitations to some of her friends and only ones left were for Hope and for Penelope. She found Hope sitting outside with her dad.

''Hey dad…''

''Hey honey. What are you up to?''

''Giving my invitations. Here is one for you Hope.''

She thanked Josie and asked her to take a walk with her.

''Where are we going?''

''To find your girlfriend.''

''Penelope?''

''So she is your girlfriend?''

''No, she is not…But why do you need her?''

''She walked out of the library with a book about my family. She is not in her room and not in the library. Where would our favorite Evil one hide?''

''Greenhouse, she must be there. She knows no one goes there and she hides there to reed or do something no one should know…''

Hope gave Josie teasing look.

''NO! We never did anything of a sort there….Maybe we just made out few times…but nothing more.''

''Ok… Let's see if she is there.''

As Josie assumed, they found her in the part where highly poisonous orchids grew.

''Fancy seeing you here…Usually no one comes here.''

Hope was first one to talk.

''Why did you smuggle book about my family out of the library?''

'' I needed some answers.''

''Hm... What sort of question is that when the answer is my family tree book?''

She looked at Josie and then turned to Hope.

''I wanted to write a paper about them. Everyone is so interesting, especially your grandmother and Rebecca. Your aunt is fascinating... and she looks hot.''

''I am sure she is… Especially my grandmother and her little games.''

''She seems badass.''

Hope smirked at that.

''That is one way of putting it. She did try to kill her children.''

''She sounds interesting… And there are amazing things in these books.''

''Yes…. But I must say that this is not the way I would expect anyone to speak about my family that way.''

''It is exciting family history. Regardless of the history…at least you know who your family is. I have no one. I don't know who I am. I was raised by humans and then I learned about this school. I made them forget me and escaped to come here.''

Hope was surprised to hear that.

''You compelled them? How?''

''I just told them to forget me and they did.''

''Wow!''

Josie listened to them and she tried to understand why Penelope was not telling the truth. She had no idea how to address that issue and she was not sure if she is supposed to do it in front of Hope. She knew Penelope good enough to know when she should let her keep her secrets. It was eating her alive what she was hiding, but she knew that Penelope will tell her eventually.

''I got you an invitation for my birthday.''

''Thank you Josie.''

''Lizzie got our dad to make us a birthday party. Actually, a birthday ball.''

''Of course she did. She has to parade her boyfriend. That is the reason for the party.''

''I agree.''

''And what will you do?''

''Hide?''

''I guessed that… But you shouldn't. Try to have fun… and don't burn me again.''

''Behave and I will not.''

''You know I never behave…''

''Maybe you should?''

''That would be boring….''

Josie had to smile at that.

''I'm guessing there is some truth in that.''

Penelope put books in her bag and put the envelope in her bag.

''I'm going back to my room. You coming?''

Hope gave them a look and left before them. She went to find Alaric and talk to him about Landon leaving. She waved at them and she left them alone.

''Soooo, what is the real deal behind the party?''

''I have no idea.''

''Hm.. How about Lizzie trying to impress Raphael?''

''That is possible, but why? They are already together.''

''Oh, honey… Having angry sex is not being together.''

''How do you know it was just angry sex?''

''He had argument with all of you in the meeting and she…''

''What about my sister? Did she fight with someone?''

Penelope didn't want to tell her about their little talk.

''She lost the election. That crushed her ego.''

''That would be enough for her to do something stupid. She wanted his attention from the moment he came.''

Penelope was silent. She had so many questions, but didn't dare to ask.

''Do you like him? Did something happen between you?''

''We kissed…It was when we were trapped in the giant spider web. It helped me get strong and do the spell to rip the web. And we talked few times. He is nice.''

''Oh…''

Josie took her hand.

''Penelope… I know it means nothing, but… I am not ready for someone new. I liked him, but…''

''But what?''

''As you said… No one else can give me butterflies.''

Penelope smiled at Josie.

''It's better we leave. Someone might catch us here…and it might get to Emma…''

''You are right. It might get to my dad…''

They got to Josie's room and just as she was about to enter, they heard Lizzie talk to Raphael about Josie. He was asking questions about her and Penelope and he was asking if she was into girls exclusively. Honestly, that was something that even Josie was not completely sure of. She just knew she was in love with Penelope and she couldn't say that she would never fall for a boy.

''I don't approve of her feelings and relationship with the Evil one, but… She loves girls. She never showed interest in anyone else.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes. She is my sister. She would have told me if anyone intrigued her at least just a bit. But no… She has a thing for Miss Satan and no one else. She is either paining over her or having some crazy anger issyes because that…person did something to her.''

''Their relationship sounds toxic.''

''What did you expect? What sort of relationship could you have with a bitch of Penelope?''

''I don't know her. I can't judge.''

''She is evil and I am so happy that my sister finally got out of her claws.''

''What did she do to her?''

''She tried to get between us. She is my sister, she can't separate us. But now I am worried what she might do.''

''What do you mean?''

''Our party is coming and she will be alone and lonely. I know she will try to ruin it for me and push a lot of blame on me because I am not single and she is.''

''That doesn't sound like her.''

Josie and Penelope stood in front of the door and listened to their conversation. Penelope was not really surprised by what Lizzie was saying, but Josie was in shock. Penelope saw few tears gliding down. She took Josie into her room and locked the door.

''Stay here until you calm down. If you need a minute, I'll leave.''

''No, its ok…''

''Why does she hate me so much? What did I do to her?''

''You somehow managed to live and not let bad things from the past mark you. Your mom died and other woman cared you… Your dad doesn't give you much attention and still you function… You are amazing person and you care… Even when I think its crap and people are crap, you somehow make that worry work and people love you.''

Josie felt better after listening to Penelope. She even smiled.

''I got people to vote for you for two reasons. One is because you deserve a chance like that and second one was…for Lizzie to see how it feels to be without something you really want.''

''Why?''

''Because she screwed up our relationship.''

''I am also to blame for that. It was not just her. I let her hurt us.''

Penelope was silent. She was sitting on the floor. She had a lot to say when it came to her and Josie. She did love the girl more than she believed she could and her heart was broken when she left her. Being so close to her, without actually being with her hurt her a lot. Josie took a seat beside her. She took her hand and pulled her into a kiss. Penelope was surprised by what happened. Josie was never the one to make the first move. Penelope broke the kiss and looked at Josie surprised.

''Josie?''

'' Can we not talk?''

''Sure… Fine by me.''

They kissed again and continued their heated make out session on the floor. After very long time, Josie felt happy and like it was best birthday ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in Penelope's bed completely naked was not new thing to Josie. She and Penelope went that way many, many times, but this time it felt different. Two of them were not together, or maybe they were back on. She didn't really know what that meant. She turned to the other side and saw Penelope sleep beside her. Her now long curly hair was all over the pillow and Josie was always so taken by the other girl's beauty when she was asleep and very much angel like. She was not blinded by love. She knew her beloved was a Devil and a very bad girl when she wanted it, but she also knew there was some amazing good hiding in that girl. Penelope didn't have it easy. Josie knew she was adopted and that her life with adoptive parents was not easy. She had many hidden scars and a wish to find her real family and ask why did they leave her. Sometimes her attitude had to do with the fact that she pushed people away in order to protect herself from being abandoned again. That was why she was often cruel to Josie. She was protecting herself. Josie moved few hairs from Penelope's face and kissed her.

''You are such an ass sometimes, but then you do something incredible and you leave me absolutely stunned and amazed at how attentive you are. You will be the end of me Penelope Park…or whatever your real name is. I am close to being absolutely in love with you… You are my person…even if you are pain in the ass most of the time and, after Lizzie, the most selfish person I know.''

Penelope opened her eyes and scared Josie. She didn't expect the other girl to be awake.

''You see, even you think Lizzie is selfish.''

Josie rolled her eyes at the other girl. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

''And that is the only thing you picked up from what I said?''

''Oh, and you are my person too… Even when you get on my very last nerve.''

''That's better Park…''

''…or whatever my real name is….''

''Shut up…''

They kissed again and they were about to make love when someone knocked at Penelope's door.

Josie jumped out of the bed and started picking up her stuff. Penelope showed her to go into the bathroom and hide there. She put on her nightgown and pulled her hair up… She looked like she just got out of the bathroom or something like that.

''Who is it?''

''MG… Can we talk?''

''Now is not a good time…''

''Please…''

She opened the door and he came in. He saw her messy bed and looked at her.

''I was taking a nap… What do you want?''

''A nap? And I believed that evil never sleeps…''

''What can I say… Even goddess like me needs her beauty sleep. But I am pretty sure you didn't come here to talk about my napping…''

''Yes… I need your help with Lizzie.''

''You need help, period! Anyone loving her needs serious help.''

''Josie loves her.''

''Do you need some time to change your answer or I can burry you alive with my wit and sarcasm?''

''Point taken… You don't need to say anything.''

''I know…''

''Penelope…''

''Yes…?''

''I need an honest answer from you…''

''I am always honest…''

MG gave her a look to cut the crap.

''…with few modifications… Ask your question…''

''Do you have feelings for Josie?''

Penelope gave him a look that might kill. He really found a moment to ask his question… Josie was hidden in the bathroom and he had to ask that.

''Short or long answer?''

''Honest…''

''Ok… I do have feelings for her.''

''Why don't you tell her?''

''She knows…''

''I love her very much, but that girl needs to be reminded sometimes. I would never say this to her but… She really needs to let herself be loved. She is amazing, but sometimes she forgets that.''

Penelope smiled…

''What is it Park? Are you going to make fun of me?''

''No, I will not. I sort of agree that. She is amazing.''

''We should do something for her…so she doesn't forget.''

''Then it's up to us to remind her.''

''Oh and one more question...''

''What is it now?''

'' It's not a question…It's more a warning…''

''Are you threatening me?''

''No, I am just warning you. She got flowers from someone and from the look of it...she really likes that person.''

Penelope smiled.

''Don't worry about me and Jose. We will be fine.''

''Don't be so cocky… She can fall for someone else…''

'' All of us can, but that's not the point. Point is that we will be fine.''

''I am not so sure. She was very happy with her flowers.''

''You will not drop this?''

''No, I just want her to be happy. I am still in deep shock that you can be someone's source of happiness, but that is another conversation. But that girl really cared about you. If you have feelings for her, don't let it go to waste. So, I will make you talk to her and solve your issues. Get dressed and we are going to find Josie and two of you will talk.''

Penelope rolled her eyes at him.

''You better don't make me regret this.''

''It will be ok. We just have to make sure Lizzie is not there. She will sabotage my Posie mission.''

''Posie?''

''Yes, your names combined…''

''MG, you are such a girl sometimes.''

''I'm ok with that… It got me an amazing make out session with you.''

Penelope gave him a look.

''Shit, I said that out loud…''

''Yes you did…''

''I'm sorry… It's now what I wanted to say… Just get ready and we will end this misery and chaos.''

''Or cause real mayhem?''

''You MUST be positive!''

''I am…''

''That coming from a girl that says she loves to watch the world burn?''

''I do… ''

''Get ready and let's go get our girl.''

She rolled her eyes at him and he just smiled and blew her a kiss. She opened the door and Josie walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed now, but it was clear that something happened. MG looked at one and then at the other girl. Josie was blushing. She really felt weird with MG knowing she is in Penelope's room and she didn't dare thinking about what is happening in MG's mind.

''Hey MG.''

He looked at Penelope pretty shocked.

''You said you were taking a nap?!''

She kissed his cheek and smiled.

''I did. I just never said I took it alone.''

''But…''

Josie looked at Penelope's clock on the wall. It was already around seven. Dinner would be served soon and she had to talk to her sister about some things for the party.

''I will leave now. I have to find Lizzie and settle stuff for the ball. See you later. Dinner? Greenhouse? 8?''

''Ok?''

Penelope nodded and smiled. She gave Penelope peck on the lips and smiled at MG.

''See you…''

MG stood in shock.

''What in the hell just happened?''

''Hmm… I don't know… What do you think?''

''You are back on?''

''Hmm… We didn't really get to talking about us.''

''So you just….?''

''Don't even try to get me to talk about it.''

''Ok. I am glad two of you are managing to find your groove.''

''Oh, we never lost it.''

''I don't want to know! Aaaaaa! My mind! Aaaaa!''

''I am surprised. You don't fantasize about two girls?''

''Two girls, yes… Josie being one of the girls…NO! She is my friend…sister even…''

''That's cute. Now leave. I must shower and go have dinner with Josie.''

''I hope there will be some eating…''

Penelope smirked and lifted her brow.

''FOOOD ! I AM TALKING ABOUT FOOD!''

''Of course.''

''I am leaving…''

''Thank you…''

MG left and Penelope just threw herself on the bed. She started laughing like crazy. Entire situation was so weird and crazy. But it was fun to see MG confused and Josie blush. She got into the bathroom and started getting ready. She took a shower, fixed her makeup and got dressed. She picked black pants and black shirt with bare shoulders and bat sleeves. She put on her flats and got her hair in a messy bun. She choose not to use lipstick, but her favorite chocolate cherry chopstick. She loved it and knew Josie liked it too. She sometimes used it herself and Penelope found it very sexy.

Josie got into her room and felt huge relief that her sister was not there. She opened her closet and picked something to change into. She put it on the bed and went to take a shower. Unlike Penelope, she didn't have bathroom in her room. She had to share with two more rooms. Bathroom was empty and she was glad. She got into shower and started thinking about the day she had. She slept with Penelope…She opened herself up again and now she was scared to death. Penelope had such a power over her. She could make her or break her with few words and gestures. Since MG showed up before they could talk about anything, she had no idea what their status was. And that scared her a lot. She dreaded the talk she and Penelope were supposed to have and part of her wanted to postpone it. She changed into jeans and baby blue shirt and braided her hair. She looked cute and she loved that small glow she was sporting. Lizzie came back to the room. She sat on the bed and just stared at the sealing light.

''Life is amazing when you are not alone. I have the hottest boyfriend ever.''

''I am glad you are happy Lizzie. I must go now. See you later.''

Just as she left the room, she run into Penelope. They nervously smiled at one another and went downstairs.

''P, do you want to have dinner here? We could go to the greenhouse later.''

''Sure…''

They went to the dining room and all of the sudden, all eyes were on them. People were surprised to see Penelope and Josie together. Everybody knew it was an epic love that grew into epic avoiding and from Josie's side and epic mischiefs from Penelope's side. They were one of the best examples of thin line between love and hate.

''People are staring…''

''JoJo.. Who cares?''

''I don't like all this attention.''

''I will be ok. If we ignore them, it will pass.''

''I feel so under the microscope.''

''I know, but relax.''

She took a deep breath, let it out and smiled at Penelope.

''It will pass.''

''Yes, it will. Just ignore them.''

They took what they wanted for dinner without too much thinking. Josie picked pepperoni pizza and Penelope choose pizza with all sorts of different vegetables. They got some Dr. Pepper and went to find a seat. Jose was not crazy about Dr. Pepper but she always had it with Penelope. She really loved it. Once she told Josie that it reminded her of nice part of her childhood, some foster family that was amazing, but she had to leave them because of some paperwork complication. Penelope didn't talk much about herself and Josie took every chance she had to remember things Penelope told her about her past. Penelope picked empty table by the window. They took their seat and started eating. Josie had so many things to ask but she had no idea how to start the conversation.

''What is on your mind?''

''A lot of things P.''

''Like?''

''What are we?''

''We are two girls having dinner and talking…''

''I meant… Are we together?''

''Do you want us to be?''

''I asked you first...''

Josie really needed that answer. She had to know what is their status.

''Fine… I will give you the answer, but after dinner. Hope and Raphael are coming and we can't talk with the audience.''

''Ok…''

Hope took a seat beside Josie and Raphael took a seat beside Penelope.

''I don't believe we officially met. I am Raphael…''

''I know who you are… I am…. Satan, the Evil one, the one whose name should not be spoken…and many other not pretty creative ideas of your girlfriend…or Penelope, for normal people.''

''I like you… You have fire…''

''Oh, you have no idea wolf boy…''

''Should I be scared?''

''Do you have reason to fear me?''

Penelope gave him pretty chilling look. Hope enjoyed this exchange and Josie felt a bit weird. Penelope was her girlfriend…sort of… and she and Raphael kissed and she sort of likes him…in a way.

''So, are you coming to the party?''

''I am coming. I got my invitation today.''

''Cool…''

''I know…. What can I say, I AM the life of the party…''

''I can see why….''

''Wolf boy, don't let your girlfriend catch you flirting with me. She will blast you with some sloppy spell.''

''Ok. You must explain that. I am new here and I have no idea what each group slang is.''

Hope took that one to explain.

''It's not slang…It's Penelope's observation. Lizzie can be a little sloppy casting her spells.''

''And what about three of you?''

''Penelope and Hope are naturals… I am good too, but not as two of them. They are born to do magic.''

''Wow! So, I should be careful around two of them…''

''Three…. Josie sells herself short…and Penelope is known to cast a spell or two on someone who messes with Josie.''

Josie didn't know that and Penelope shot a look at Hope that could burn her alive.

''You did what?''

''Nothing…''

''Penelope…''

''After we broke up… There were some people talking crap about you…and I took care of that… And someone tried to put a scorpion in you gym bag…I removed it and casted a spell or two at those people. Weird rashes and rabies….''

''That was you?''

''Yes, that was me.''

''But you hated me then… Why would you?''

''I never hated you Josie… I never could…''

''But you left me…''

''You left me first… I just said the words.''

Penelope got up from the table and left. Josie got up after her and gave Hope and Raphael sad smile.

''I have to go and find her. Apparently we have somethings to talk about.''

She left the room and Hope noticed how Raphael was looking at her.

''Don't even think about it…''

''What?''

''Josie… Don't go there…''

''What?''

''You are with Lizzie and that makes you off Josie's list. She would never do that to her sister… Unlike Lizzie who would do just that.''

''So, she hooked up with me because Josie likes me?''

There was hopeful smile on his face.

''She likes you, but she LOVES Penelope.''

''Oh…''

Their conversation was interrupted by Lizzie that came to the dining room. She took a seat beside Raphael and she kissed him in front of everyone in the room.

''Where is my sister?''

''She is with…''

Hope had to think fast. Lizzie was not supposed to know she was with Penelope. She would ruin this chance for them to talk and maybe finally fix things.

''…some girls talking about homework.''

''My dorky sister…''

Josie found Penelope at her favorite spot. She was sitting and looking at one of her favorite flowers. She heard Josie coming, but didn't turn to face her.

''This flower has enough poison to kill and elephant…. And if it's picked and her poison is mixed with some other things, it can become a cure… It pretty much cures everything… This flower is the queen of life and death.''

''And you love it…''

''Ironically, I do…''

''Why ironically? What is going on?''

''Nothing… Just forget about it.''

''You are hiding something?''

''Don't I always?''

''You do, but it's not like that. This is something different.''

Penelope got up and pulled Josie in a kiss. That kiss was different than the one they shared before. It was filled with hunger as it was filled with worry and need.

''Penelope, what is going on?''

''I love you! Ok?''

''That is very much ok….''

''…and I need you to be safe…''

''Penelope….''

''Just don't ask anything else now. Soon… I will talk to you soon…''

''Ok….''

Josie said the words, but they didn't match what she was feeling. She wanted to know what is bothering her…girlfriend?

''Will you tell me why you took those books?''

''In a few days. I can't explain now. I don't have enough information.''

Josie understood that. She also didn't like sharing incomplete information.

Penelope got them to sit and she touched Josie's forehead with hers.

''I just missed you JoJo…''

''I missed you too P… And let's try to make this evening about us. Just about us, without any talk about anything but us. I want us just to enjoy.''

''Then we should go back to my room. We can't really enjoy here.''

Josie smiled at that comment.

''Maybe later… But for now…we stay here.''

''I can live with that.''

''One more thing…''

Josie used her magic and all of the sudden room was full of fireflies. It was very romatic and Penelope loved it. Beside her favorite orchids was small pool with fish. She and Josie were sitting on the edge of it and looked at the water. Image of fireflies in the water surface was beautiful.

''I missed time like this with you and I love fireflies…''

''I know… That's why I did it.''

They kissed again and their kiss was interrupted by Lizzie and few other girls.

''What in the hell is going on here? Satan, get your paws off my sister…''

Penelope moved away from Josie. Lizzie still looked very angry at her sister.

''What on earth were you two doing?''

Penelope rolled her eyes and decided to get on Lizzie's nerve.

''We were kissing…''

''I know!''

''Than why do you ask?''

''Oh, I hate you Satan!''

''I know…''

Josie took her girlfriend's hand.

''I took your advice. It's amazing when you are not alone, and I got back with Penelope.''

''Why? Why would you do that?''

''Because I love her!''

That was unexpected. Josie didn't want to say it in front of anyone and the fact she said it surprised even Penelope. She took Penelope's hand and started walking toward the door.

''Let's go.''


	5. Chapter 5

They returned to their floor. It was time to go separate ways. They were kissing in front of Penelope's door.

''I should go back to my room…''

''I know…''

''But I can't… I don't want to face Lizzie.''

''We can always go back to my room. I owe you a present…''

''A present?''

''Yes… You go back to your room and come back in fifteen minutes… Ok?''

''Ok….''

Josie took a breath and went to her room. She opened the door and felt relieved that Lizzie was not there. She fixed her hair and brushed her teeth again. She also choose to change her clothes. She picked red dress and black flats. She took a seat on her bed and opened the present she found. It was from her dad. It was pearl necklace and earrings. She took them in her hands and she instantly knew it was their mom's. Josie and Lizzie never met their biological mom and for Josie anything that belonged to her was huge and important. She got the card from the envelope and started reading.

'' _Josie,_

 _You never got the chance to meet your mom and see how amazing she was and to experience amazing things with her. She died before she had an opportunity to feel you grow inside and watch you grow up, but I know she is proud of the girl you've become. These are her favorite pieces of jewelry and on this day, I give them to you. Wear them with pride and remember that your mom loves you , regardless of the fact you've never met._

 _Love, Dad''_

She put the necklace and earrings in the box and wiped the tears she felt falling down her face. She loved Caroline very much, but she felt so bad that she didn't get to meet the woman who is her biological mom and whose name she got. It was time to leave to Penelope's room. She hid the box in her closet and got out of the room. She didn't see Lizzie coming down the corridor. Lizzie knew where her sister was going and she was beyond pissed. She hated that Penelope and Josie got back together. She hated to share her sister's love and time. She believed Penelope didn't deserve her sister.

Josie got into Penelope's room and found it filled with candles and bed covered with rose petals. She was a hopeless romantic when it came to the girl she loved. Yes, Penelope Park was very in love and not afraid to show it to Josie…and to the world if she had to…or someone asked her too. Penelope changed into nice black dress and heels. There was a box on Penelope's bed. It was huge.

''Is that for me?''

''Yes… It is…''

Josie went to the bed and was about to open it when she looked at Penelope again.

''What is this P?''

''For the party.''

''I should opened it.''

Josie opened the box and on top of it was ten layer petticoat. She put it on the bed and went for the dress. She got out huge, beautiful blush color dress and same color satin shoes. Josie was surprised that Penelope got her something like that.

''It's beautiful. Thank you… It's out of this world.''

''I know you said that you still didn't figure out what will you wear for the party. I wanted you to have something different and amazing. I wanted you to enjoy your night and really be…''

''A queen?''

''Not so much… Queen of the night has another connotation that you don't really fit.''

Josie looked a bit confused at Penelope.

''A prostitute.''

''Oh, no! I definitely don't fit that description.''

''I know.''

They packed the dress back to the box and Penelope turned on the computer with a very southing playlist. Josie took a seat on the floor at the bottom of the bed and Penelope joined her soon with two glasses of dark liquid in very fancy glasses.

''P, what is that?''

''That is blueberry juice. It's not alcohol…Don't worry…''

She took a seat on the floor and gave Josie her glass.

''To you Josette Saltzman . May you have many birthdays more….''

''And may we celebrate them together.''

Both girls blushed a bit before they clicked their glasses and drank. Josie took Penelope's glass and placed it behind her along with her own glass. She put her hand on Penelope's neck and pulled her into a kiss. It was very gentle and soft kiss. Both girls smiled after and put their foreheads together.

''Thank you so much for the dress. It's really a dream come true.''

''Anything for you…''

''When did you become such a romantic?''

''I was always like that, but we never had a chance to get quite there last time we were together.''

''I know I messed up last time… But I really loved you Penelope. I never stopped. I loved you in spite of everything…''

''I know… I am not easy person to be with. I have my moments, as many others have and I am not going to deny my role in our brake up. With that said, I want you to know I am ready to work on us and our relationship. We deserve much more and better than we had.''

''I agree P...''

Josie kissed Penelope with intention to take things much further than a kiss.

''Penelope Park, I want to take you to bed.''

She winked at Josie…

''It will be my pleasure JoJo…''

They got off the floor and Josie stepped behind Penelope. She unzipped her dress and let it fall on the floor. Other girl stepped out of it and now it was Josie's turn to get rid of her dress. Penelope did somethings he never expected herself to do, she let go. She finally let her fears go and allowed her walls to fall and someone else take care of her needs and wants. She and Josie made love, not just had sex. It was more than sex because of connection they managed to establish and because they really managed to face those fears and let go of them. Penelope was cuddled up to Josie and her head was on Josie's chest. Josie played with her hair and enjoyed the silence of Penelope's room. She didn't have that in hers. She shared with Lizzie, who was very loud and always talked about herself. She had quiet time only when Lizzie was somewhere, but that was usually interrupted by the other students walking down the halls of the mansion and just doing their daily things.

''What are you afraid of?''

Penelope didn't move. She just kept silent and lost in her thoughts.

''I am afraid of how much you love some people and how far you would be willing to go to protect them…or save them.''

''Lizzie? Again?''

Jose was a bit tired of this discussion. She was tired of Penelope and Lizzie not being able to see eye to eye. She really had to do something about it and finally put a stop on that. She loved them both very much and she didn't want to be forced to choose sister or girlfriend.

''Not just her… You are amazing person Josie… You are loyal, you are really something special. You take care of everyone…and in that process you forget about yourself. All the love, help, support, contort you need from others.''

''But that is who I am P… That will never change.''

''I know…And that is what scares me. I don't want to change you… I just want you to be safe… You are very selfless person Josette Saltzman…. And I am very selfish person who wants you…''

''Why are you selfish?''

''Because I fear the day you would have to choose between your life and someone else's.''

''Why do you think that day would happen?''

''Because it has to… It simply has to… Every bone in my body is telling me that I have to stop you from being who you are… But I can't… I know that if I try to stop you, I will only push you away…and not have you by my side.''

Now Josie was confused…

''Penelope, what are you talking about?''

''Nothing…. Just forget about it.''

Both girls knew Josie will not drop it or forget about it. Josie will get to the bottom of this. Maybe not tonight, but soon. She had to know what is going on with Penelope and what got her to say things like that. Crazy banter in her head was interrupted by Penelope's repeat of her question.

''What are you afraid of Josie?''

''Fucking it all up!''

Penelope was surprised. She never heard Josie curse.

''What do you mean?''

''Our relationship, I am afraid of you leaving me again…of you getting tired of me…getting bored with me.''

''Why do you think that would happen?''

''Because you are you?''

''I don't get it.''

''You are Penelope Park. You are sexy, hot, beautiful, smart, and mysterious; people love you and fear you. And I am Josie Saltzman, principal's daughter, boring, invisible.''

''But you are also many of those things and you are far from boring.''

''You think so?''

''I know so… Yes, sometimes you have your good girl moments…but… I live for the moments you turn into a very, very bad girl.''

Josie giggled and winked at Penelope who was coming for her long awaiting kiss. Penelope kissed her and now it was her turn to show Josie how loved she was. Making Josie happy and safe was very important to Penelope. Josie smiled at her. Penelope knew how to make her feel better. They fell asleep tangled up, tired and very happy. For the night Penelope put her fears for Josie's life aside and enjoyed moment they had. She had to learn to live here and now with her girl and forget about Josie being in danger. She had to learn to have faith in herself, that she will learn how to save the person she loves.

In the morning Josie woke up first and left the bed. She took a shower and changed back into her dress. She sat on Penelope's side of the bed and kissed the other girl.

''Good morning P…''

''Good morning JoJo.''

''I have to go back to my room. I need to change. We have classes in an hour and we must get to breakfast.''

''Ok.''

''See you at the dining room.''

Penelope smirked and removed the covers. She was naked under them and she noticed that Josie was seriously thinking about skipping breakfast.

''I need to get dressed too. I doubt you want to share this perfection with the world.''

''World can't handle you Penelope Park…''

''Good thing you can.''

Penelope pulled her into a kiss and Josie gave in, just for a minute or two… She tried to convince her girlfriend to let her go.

''I…must…go…''

''Go! See you in a few.''

When Josie got back to the room, she finally saw her sister.

''Good morning.''

''Please tell me you didn't spend the night with a SheDevil?''

''Ok…''

Josie opened her closet and picked plaid skirt, white shirt and jacket. She changed and fixed her hair. In the mirror she noticed that her sister was very angry.

''What is wrong Lizzie?''

''You tell me?! What was that yesterday? Penelope? AGAIN?''

''I love her…''

''NO! How can you? She is a bad person… She is evil and very unpleasant.''

''She is my girlfriend and I want you to respect my choice. I respect the choice you made to be with Raphael and you owe me the same respect.''

''Don't compare them! It's not the same…''

''Why? Because I am dating a girl? Is that a problem?''

Lizzie and Josie never really took time to talk about that. Lizzie never really stated her opinion on the topic of her twin being with a girl. Josie never really had courage to address that issue. And now, from some distance, Josie wondered if the problem was Penelope or the problem was the fact she loved a girl. What really bothered her sister?

'' I can't say I am happy about that. Why would you date a girl when you can be with a boy? You are cute, you could find a boyfriend without much problem… Why would you pick to date a girl when you could be normal?''

''I AM normal! I love Penelope and that is why I am with her. Maybe someday I will marry a man, or marry a woman…. I don't know. All I know is that I love Penelope and for now she is my person, my choice, my partner.''

''You see! You are calling her a choice, that means that you don't have to be with a girl.''

''I don't have to be with anyone, but I want to be with her. She is someone I have very deep feeling for and I want to explore that more.''

''I think I am going to be sick!''

''Why?''

''Because you wat to ''explore'' that person…''

''I can't talk to you… I have to leave.''

'' See you, Dora the explorer…''

Josie didn't reply. She knew it was time to leave and not stoop to Lizzie's level. She opened the door and found Penelope standing there with a smirk.

''Ready to explore some food?''

Both sisters rolled their eyes, but Josie felt proud of Penelope for not going after Lizzie. She guessed Penelope heard most of their conversation and she was glad she didn't respond to any of it. They were walking to the dining room and Penelope decidet to tease Josie.

''Dora the explorer? I love it… It has potential…''

''Please, stop! I don't want to know where your mind left. It's a cartoon, don't spoil it for me…Please.''

''Such a waste…''

''Mind of the gutter Park… We have breakfast to finish and then go to classes. I could use a day without any dirty insinuations.''

''JoJo… I must warn you that for that sort of day, you are dating a wrong person. BUT, I can tell you that we can use our lunch hour in a better way… I have test in herbs today and that usually means I leave the class before the bell…and you will do the test pretty fast too… So… we can go back to mine… I must warn you that I'm rocking some dirty girl lingerie underneath this uniform…''

Penelope kissed her cheek and went to her locker and Jose stayed paralyzed in the hallway. She was not thinking about her hunger and breakfast that was just starting. There was new hunger growing inside of her.

''Of course she would do something like that to me…''

She found Penelope in front of the locker. She put some books in her bag and went into the bathroom. It didn't take Josie long to follow her. She entered and saw Penelope sitting on the table in the corner. Her legs were crossed and Josie could see lace on top of her stockings.

''Took you long enough…''

''I hate you…''

''I know….''

With one very quick move, Josie locked the door and approached the other girl. Making out session was very hot and Josie felt very aroused for doing something very forbidden. Her dad would kill her if he knew what she was doing with Penelope. They left the bathroom just as the other kids started coming from all the sides to go to their classes. They managed to run into MG who had million questions about some math assignment they got. Penelope tried to explain it to him, but it was not working. They loved MG, but he really was not person who could understand math or science during five minutes. It took some time for him to get it. Josie admired Penelope for always trying to explain things he was bad at. She was very patient with him when it came to school work. MG and Josie had history together and Penelope's first class was French. MG beamed proudly when they kissed in the hallway. You could see in his face that he was very happy for two of them. Josie held Penelope's hand and kissed her again.

''Will I see you for lunch?''

''How do you feel about brunch?''

''Oh, ok… see you then.''

Penelope went her way and Josie continued walking with MG.

''So, it's official. Posie is on.''

''Stop it with that name.. You are freaking me out.''

''So, not the point! Are you back on or not?''

''We are…''

''So, girlfriends again? All sorts of official?''

''Yes, we are…''

''I am so happy for you.''

''Thank you.''

Conversation ended because they were joined by Lizzie, Hope and Raphael. They were going in the same direction. After third class Josie and MG found Penelope by the lockers. Girls took their chance to exchange few very gentle touches and kisses before they hat to go to the next class. Three of them had class in the same hallway, so they walked with MG.

''So, where do you go for brunch? Food here is becoming a bit boring.''

Josie started blushing and she couldn't really think quick enough. Penelope started laughing so hard that she believed she might pee herself. MG noticed the blush on Josie and Penelope's laugh was safe bet that it's nothing ''good''. Than he sort of got it.

''O….OOOOOO! It's code for getting it on?''

''Sort of….''

''Ok. I guess I will leave you two to it… But we should...go and consummate food together sometime.''

''Why are you talking in such an idiotic way?''

''Because PENELOPE, whatever I say, you will find a way to twist it into something very dirty…and I am only talking about food.''

''You might be onto something… But, you make it so easy MG, sooo easy….''

''Almost like you Park?''

''Good try, but you will need better to defeat me.''

''I will work on it.'''

''That would be a good idea.''

She turned to Josie and gave her a peck on the lips.

''See you in an hour.''

She winked and left.

''I so don't need to know you are about to get it on.''

''I don't want to talk about it…''

MG hugged her and kissed her cheek.

''I like you like this.''

''Like what?''

''Happy….''

''That's on Penelope…''

''I am still in shock that someone could say that Satan makes them happy…''

''Don't do that. I have enough of that with Lizzie.''

''I like Penelope. She is awesome. You know that when I call her Satan it's different than when your sister does that.''

''I can't deal with Lizzie and her comments.''

''What did she do now?''

''I don't think she is comfortable with me dating Penelope…''

''I know that…She was never her number one fan.''

''She doesn't like me dating girls.''

''That is a problem…''

'' I can agree with what you said.''

''What will you do?''

''Honestly…. I have no idea.''

There was a bell that ended their conversation or at least put it on hold for some time. They went to class and occupied their mind with some other things.


	6. Chapter 6

Jose and Penelope enjoyer their afternoon together and talked about the party. They were talking about dresses and things they would do at the party. Lizzie didn't find dress, so she decided that it will be just the usual party. So her dress was useless now. She had to figure out what dress to pick now. Penelope offered her some of her dresses and Josie said she will think about it. They were on the floor. Penelope enchanted the sealing and made it look like starry sky. So, they were on the floor, watching the stars and holding hands.

''JoJo… If you could pick anything for your birthday…what would be the perfect present?''

''My mom… I would love to meet my mom…''

''Caroline? Isn't she coming?''

''No, she is coming… I was talking about my biological mom.''

''Oh…''

''I am turning sixteen. It's a big deal…and I would love to see her… I would love to have her with me… But that will never happen. I will never have my mom here… But…it was what I really wanted ever since I found out about her.''

''I can relate to that. I would love to spend time with my mom too.''

''Do you know who your mother is?''

''I heard some things, but nothing is confirmed.''

Josie knew not to ask too much. One thing she learned about her girlfriend was that she never gives information if it's not completely true or checked. She told her now that there is someone who might be her mom and Josie knew that is all she would get until Penelope knew for sure.

''Will you do something about it?''

''I don't know. I have to think about it. She and my dad left me. I really have to be mentally prepared to hear why my parents didn't want me. I am not sure I want to hear that.''

''Is she alive?''

''You can say so…''

''Then go and see your mom. I would do anything to see mine.''

Penelope kissed her and held her tight. Josie cuddled up to her and noticed that Penelope was not quite there.

''What is it?''

''You think I should look for my mom?''

''I think you deserve closure. You deserve to know what happened to all that and deserve to close that chapter if she rejects you again or enjoy having a mom if she wants to try and build some relationship… And I would like to meet a woman who gave me you.''

''You are so cheesy.''

''I am not… I just love you…''

I love you to JoJo.''

''You do?''

''Yes, I do…''

''Good, because we have about an hour for you to show me just how much you love me. I can't stay long. Lizzie and I have some things to settle for the birthday.''

''I have no problem with that.''

They moved to Penelope's bed and spent next hour in each other's arms. Josie was not happy that she had to go and spend time with Lizzie the party Nazi, but she choose to enjoy time she had left with Penelope. She held the other girl and loved the feeling of being the one providing the warm embrace. It made her feel needed and good.

''Sometimes I wish people knew about this side of you.''

''Naked side?''

''No, I am fine with keeping that to myself.''

Penelope smirked, but didn't say anything to interrupt Josie.

''This gentle and caring side. You are an amazing person Penelope and you actually care very much about people and their feelings.''

''Just about you…''

''And MG.''

''And MG… But I don't care about people I have nothing with.''

''You do…in your twisted way…but I love you no matter what.''

''And I love you too.''

''I can't wait for the party and for us to dance and have fun.''

''You hate dancing… Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?''

''Very funny Penelope. I don't like dancing, but I love the girl who dances.''

''And she loves you back…''

''Say thank you to her and ask her not to be an ass to Lizzie.''

''She woun't be if Lizzie is not an ass…''

''That is impossible.''

Penelope lifted her head from Josie's chest and just looked at her with a smirk.

''I want his confession on tape.''

''No chance… I am naked and I will not give you blackmail material…''

''Because you are naked?''

''Nooo, because of what I said.''

''So, I can show your naked pictures to people?''

''I would be grateful if you would not do such a thing. But consequences of me being naked would be more bearable than of Lizzie knowing I called her an ass.''

''You might be right….No one would believe that you rock this killer body under all that not so sexy shirts and skirts.''

''Hey, not all of us walk around school looking like someone's wet dream!''

''Is there a compliment somewhere?''

Josie just rolled her eyes.

''Are you honestly fishing for compliments now?''

''No… I don't care about it…as long as I am something that YOU fantasize about.''

''I do… A lot… You are going to be death of my perfect GPA.''

''If it makes you feel better, you will never fail my class…''

''And what is that?''

Penelope whisprered some sweet nothings into Josie's ear and made other girl blush.

''I love to make you blush.''

''You can't say those things to a girl just as she has to leave your bed and go deal with her sister.''

''You getting out of this bed is what you have in mind doing…''

''And what would you like to do Penelope?''

''Is you an option?''

''For you always, but we don't have too much time.''

''Then stop talking….''

And Josie did what she was told. She stopped talking and she let Penelope take charge of their time together. She knew she would not regret it.

''I have to go… I am afraid I will see you in the evening. It will be hard to move away from Lizzie before that.''

''I know.''

Penelope walked her to the room door.

''See you tomorrow P…''

Josie was about to leave the room when Penelope pulled her back. She kissed her like there was no tomorrow and then let her go. Josie went back to the room and spent entire evening with Lizzie trying to settle all the things for the party. Around three in the morning Penelope sneaked out of the school leaving Josie a letter. She managed to get out without being noticed. She hoped that Josie would understand and would forgive her for what she was about to do.

Next morning Lizzie and Josie went to find their father and talk to him about the party and what they planned to do with their mom when she arrives. Caroline promised she would come and spend few days with them. They knew she was very busy and even these few days she promised them were a lot of time for her timetable. They opened the office door and found their father with unknown woman. Lizzie started right away with inappropriate comments. Josie looked at that woman paralyzed with shock and surprise.

''It can't be… You can't be…''

The other woman looked at the girls with same surprise.

''How old are you?''

''Sixteen…''

''You are twins?''

''Yes, we are… Fraternal twins…''

Woman turned to face their dad.

''Rick, how is this possible?''

''When you died your cousins implanted them into Caroline. She is their birth mom.''

''I can't believe I got to see them.''

''How did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?''

''I am… I am dead, but I got to be here for two months…on borrowed time.''

''What do you mean?''

''I was told someone took my place in Hell so I could be here.''

Alaric looked at her in shock. He still couldn't believe she was really there. Dorian and Emma came to his office and tried to figure out. They were checking if Joe was new monster they had to deal with. They did all sorts tests that proved that Joe was not monster. She had no ability to use magic and that made Emma and Dorian feel safer. Alaric and Josie didn't care about it. They only wanted to spend time with her. Josie told her about the party and what she and Lizzie wanted. Lizzie kept her distance. She felt like she was betraying Caroline by getting close to Joe. To her that woman was just DNA and nothing more. She left office and went back to the room. She didn't want to be with Joe. She was sad her mom was not coming and she really didn't need that other woman.

Josie didn't stay long. She had to go back and deal with birthday things with Lizzie. She wanted to see Penelope before she goes to deal with Lizzie madness. She entered the room and found it empty. Penelope was not there. Josie didn't think much of it. She told Penelope she would be busy, so she guessed she would be with MG or somewhere else. Lizzie was sitting on the bed looking sad.

''Are you ok?''

''How can you be ok with this?''

''I really wanted to meet our mom.''

''Caroline is our mom… She is just DNA…''

''But she is our DNA. It doesn't make Caroline our mom any less. We just got chance to meet our other mom.''

Josie managed to get her sister to give Joe another chance. They got the room decorated and all the food was prepared and everything was perfect. Their birthday will be amazing. Their mom was there and she couldn't wait for Joe to meet Penelope. She really wanted her mom to like her girlfriend. She didn't know if she should tell her right away that she has one. Maybe when they get to know each other better. Then she remembered that it was impossible for Joe not to notice Penelope. Her girlfriend had a very strong presence. It was time for party and Jose went to see Penelope. She was not there. Her room was empty, so Josie guessed she was already at the hall or maybe with MG or something like that. She was known for just disappearing for a day to have time for herself. It was usually to the green house or some other very secluded part of the school grounds. At first Josie was worried when she couldn't find her, but later she learned that it was Penelope's way of being alone and having time to herself. Josie had to learn that her girlfriend had some demons she had to fight alone. She started understanding Penelope as she grew closer to Hope. Some of the things they said or did, reminded her of the other girl.

Party was amazing. Their friends did an amazing job. Josie was so happy her mom was there that she forgot about Penelope for some time. She noticed few hours into the party that she didn't see her at all. She got back to her room and still found it dark and empty. She went to her own room and found a letter on the bed. It was from Penelope. It was typed and in one of Penelope's handmade envelopes. She was braking up with her. She told her that she got what she wanted and asked her to forget about her. Josie was heartbroken. How could Penelope do that to her? How could she leave her like that? In a letter? On the day of her party? How could she do that after the night they had last night? She was sitting on the floor and crying when Joe and Rik found her. She showed them the letter and her parents gave her the comfort she needed. Joe told her to cry and that it will be ok. She would be ok and this would be just a bad memory.

''She said she loved me. It was just a lie…It was just a lie to get me back and hurt me? Why would she do that? Is she really that cruel?''

Joe tried to comfort her daughter, but had no idea how. She didn't know Josie, but she knew how a broken heart felt.

''Anyone who does something like that to you is a monster and doesn't deserve you.''

Lizzie got into the room angry as hell.

''Raphael left me. He said it was all a mistake.''

She noticed Josie in their mother's arms and gave her a curious look.

''Let me guess, SheDevil again? What did she do now? Eat a baby? Beat up an old person? Use magic to torture someone?''

''She broke up with me. she said it was all a game.''

''So, I was right? SheDevil just played you…''

''I don't get it. We were fine…''

''NO, YOU WERE NOT FINE! YOU WERE HAVING SEX LIKE CRAZY PEOPLE…THAT IS NOT BEING FINE!''

Josie got up from the floor very angry.

''You have no idea what we were and about things we had going on.''

''Apparently neither do you.''

In next few days, many people tried to get Josie to the better mood. It didn't really work. She was not feeling ok. She felt as part of her died and she will never get it back. She was heartbroken and she wanted to die. Lizzie was looking at her with some sort of despise. She accused her of being a bad sister because she was suffering too and Josie is not doing anything to help her feel better. She was like zombie in classes. She did her work, but after classes, she was back in bed crying over Penelope and how stupid she was to believe she loved her and cared. One day she was talking to Hope. Hope could understand the pain and all, but something was a bit fishy to her.

''Why would she type the letter? She typed the letter, but wrote your name on the letter in hand? I don't get it.''

''I don't get why would she do something like that at all. Why write such a hurtful letter.''

''I have no idea… But something…''

''Hope, can we not talk about it.'''

After a month, Jose was better, but still hurting. She spent time with her mom and did all the mother daughter things she wanted to do with her. Rick got some new students and had to empty Penelope's room. Hope volunteered to do that and she said she would move her things into her room for when Penelope comes back. She was not fan of the girl, but something was fishy about that letter and the way she left. It took her about seven hours to pack the room and move it all. Lizzie offered to help, but Hope said no. She only accepted MG's help because she knew he was Penelope's friend. She didn't thrust Lizzie with Penelope's things. She was not surprised to learn that MG shared her opinion that something was fishy there. He believed Penelope would never brake up in a typed letter.

''She is a heartbreaker. She would do it in person. No matter how hard it is, she would stand in front of you and tell you why. She is a bitch, but she is an honest bitch.''

''Do you think someone did it for her?''

''I don't get it?''

''That this letter was not written by Penelope?''

''I think she wrote the letter, but not this one…''

MG understood where Hope was going with this.

Two months later

Jose was getting ready for a date. She picked a red dress and her new heels. She put on some make up and choose to do high ponytail. She looked nice. She was pleased with what she saw. Lizzie was gone somewhere again. She and MG finally started spending time together after Raphael left her and explained that their sex was a mistake and it shouldn't happen again. They were pretty close to starting dating and it was just a matter of time when it would be official. Someone was at her door and she was happy to see Joe standing there.

''Hey love. I see you are getting ready to go out.''

''Yes… I have few more minutes…''

''What do you think?''

''I think you are gorgeous…. But something looks wrong.''

''What?''

''You look like you are not really into this date…''

''It will be ok.''

''Ok. I will leave you to finish getting ready. See you later.''

''I am so happy you are here mom. I really wanted to meet you.''

''I am happy too, but I don't have much time…''

''What do you mean?''

''I have to go back…''

''Back to where?''

''To where I came from. My time here was borrowed time.''

''Mom…''

Jose was heartbroken. Another person she loves is leaving her. She couldn't take it.

'' Hey baby… I got the chance to see you and I had a chance to get to know two of you and spend time with your dad… I am so grateful for the time I got with you and your dad. Three of you are loves of my life.''

Joe left the room and Josie finished getting ready. She got down and Raphael was waiting for her.

''I thought you stood me up.''

''No, my mom came and we got into talking.''

''We will be late for the movie.''

He kissed her and took her hand. Finally a night alone with just two of them. Since they started dating, two weeks ago, Josie avoided being alone with him. She said she was over Penelope, but he had his doubts. He promised himself that he will not mention other girl's name or ask anything about her. He just got Josie and he had every intention of keeping her. He really liked someone for the first time since his girlfriend died. They saw a movie and went for a burger at the Grill. It was ok evening, but Josie was not really sure she was doing the right thing dating him. She was still stuck in Penelope limbo and she believed he was still in love with Cassie. But at least he knew she was dead. She had no idea where Penelope was and if she was ever coming back. She could feel she was alive, but she had no idea where she was. He kissed her few times but Josie ended the kisses when she felt uncomfortable with them. They came back to the school and Josie went to her room. She was not in the mood to hang out with him anymore. She made excuse that she has to study and went upstairs. Lizzie was on the bed reading a book.

''Hey.''

''Hey…''

''How was it?''

''It was ok… We saw a movie and went for a burger.''

''You sure look happy after a date with your boyfriend.''

''What do you want me to say Lizzie?''

''You could seem little more enthusiastic. After all you stole my boyfriend. I hope it was worth it.. Or you wanted him just because we were together?''

''What?''

''You liked him just because he was mine.''

''It's nothing like that.''

''And how was it Josie, because I am really curious?''

''I am going to take a shower and we are not talking about this.''

Josei went out and Lizzie stayed in the room with some time to think. With Josie's relationship with Raphael she got what she wanted. Her sister was spending time with her more than ever. She was still in love with Raphael, but he was better than that sister stealing Satan… At least that person was gone and out of her way. She hoped she would never come back.

Joe's last night with her family was very hard on all of them. They spent it together in Rick's office. Josie and Joe made scrapbook out of all the memories they all made together. It was for Joe to take it back with her and have at least some memories of time with her girls and love of her life. Josie's heart was braking for all four of them. She and Lizzie would lose their mom again and their dad will lose love of his life again. In less than twelve hours, Joe would be gone and this will all be a distant memory. They will probably never see her again.

At nine they were all at the gate. Dark limo stopped in front of the gate and it was time for Joe to step out and go back. Hope, Raphael, girls and Rick were at the gate with her. They were saying their last goodbyes and I love you to each other and their hearts were braking. A man got out of the car and came to the gate. He took Joe's language and put it in the trunk. She stepped out and shut the gate. All of them stayed there just to watch her some more and soak few more memoires of her. He opened the car door and Penelope got out of the car. It was time to return to school. She saw Joe and her entire entourage. Josie covered her mouth and Penelope noticed tears that escaped her. She gave her a smile and walked toward Joe. They stood in front of each other and Joe smiled at her. She was crying because she had to leave, but she was also happy she got to see her girls and Rick.

''Thank you for the time with them.''

''You are welcome. Josie said that her biggest birthday wish was to be with you, to see you and meet you… I love your daughter very much and I did what I could to make that wish come true for her.''

Then it clicked in Joe's head.

''Oh, my God! You are Penelope? Her girlfriend?''

''Yes, I am…''

''You…You love my daughter….''

''I doo…''

Penelope was weirded up by now, but she said or did nothing to show it. She found Joe very cute and she reminded her of Josie very much. She was so cute when she was confused and the look she had on her face was copy of Josie's. Joe hugged Penelope and held her tight. Over Jose's shoulder Penelope saw Josie and smiled at her. As she did that, Josie really started to cry. She wanted to hold her and get her to calm down, but she couldn't . She and Joe were not done yet. She was not free form the Underworld yet.

''You are amazing girl.''

Penelope took off Joe's engagement ring.

''It's time I return this to you.''

''Keep it… Keep it as a memory of me… I leave it to you for safekeeping. It's a shame for such a beautiful ring to say hidden there.''

Penelope smiled at her and nodded.

''You get to keep my ring but you can give me something of yours so I have memory of you too.''

Penelope didn't think much about what she was about to give to Joe. When she and Josie started dating a year ago, Josie gave her a locket with her picture and small braid. It was so Penelope could always have her by her side. Penelope took her locked off and gave it to Joe.

''You gave me one of your most prized possessions. This is mine… That way you can remember me…and have piece of Josie always by your side. I don't need the locket. I have the real thing just few steps away.''

She smiled at Joe and looked at Josie who was still very sad and shocked and all sort of things Penelope didn't really get.

''It kept me going when I was there. I hope it will make it a bit more bearable for you too. And I promise I will find a way for you to see them again.''

''That is not possible…''

''I will find a way. I promise that.''

Joe hugged her and wiped her tears.

''It's time…''

''I know… Take care.''

''You too.''

Joe turned one more time to see her family and try to soak in as many details as she could… How Lizzie held on to her dad. How Josie fought her tears and pain, how her girls loved their dad. How Rick was trying to stay strong. She mothed I love you to them and got into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Penelope started walking toward the gate and then she stopped. She saw Raphael and Josie holding hands. She had few seconds to pull herself together and continue her walk. Hope had an idea what might have stopped the other girl. She walked toward Penelope and gave her a smile.

''It's good to have you back Park. School was boring without your bad girl ways.''

''Flattery will get you everywhere Michaelson.''

Hope came to her and hugged her. Penelope was not really into people hugging and touching her and neither was Hope so both girls appreciated much more what was happening. Hope was doing this for her. She noticed she was not ok with what she saw.

''I have to inform you in this intimate moment and we will be sharing a room.''

That was Hope's way of saying she is not alone and she would be there with her every step of the way.

''Michaelson, if you continue hugging me like that we might share much more than that.''

That was Penelope's way of saying she is appreciating that she will not be alone in this.

''Let's get you settled. I really need someone to braid my hair and dish boys with me.''

''Bithcing session? Oh, yes girl! I am in a desperate need of that. And stories I have to tell you will blow your already twisted mind.''

''Hey!''

''I say that with a lot of love…''

''Of course…. Penelope Park is known for saying mean things with a lot of love.''

She looked at Josie and her boyfriend and gave them one of her perfectly sweet poisonous smiles.

''What can I say…? It looks like love is in the air around here… So, let's not be party poopers Michaelson.''

''I have so much to teach you young apprentice…''

''I am not looking forward to it.''

Penelope made fake sad face.

''Oh, I know… And I don't care…''

''Let's get you settled. We have so much of your junk to unglamur and unpack.''

''Lead the way roomie…''

They entered the gate and now it was time to face the rest of Joe's entourage. Alaric was the first one to move toward her. She stood in front of him, expecting some crazy angry lecture, but what happened surprised her very much. Alaric pulled her into hug and sobbed in her arms. He moved her a bit so he could see her.

''Thank you Penelope! What you did was stupid, dangerous and I will kill you if you do that next time, but…thank you.''

''It was my pleasure Dr. Saltzman… I promise, I don't regret doing it…and I would do it again…no questions asked.''

He pulled her back into his hug and held on to her.

''You got us so worried.''

Before their conversation could go any further, MG showed up and was in shock who he sees.

''Penelope Park!''

She pulled away from Rik and rushed into his arms.

''I missed you! School is boring without your mean girl comments.''

''Don't worry babe… The HBIC is back…''

MG noticed that Josie was close to falling apart. He pulled away from Penelope and whispered.

''Go and say hi. She was a mess after you disappeared.''

She gave him a mean look, but turned to say hi to Josie. Just as she was few steps close to her, Josie run into the school and left them all outside with a lot of different things on their mind.

Josie run into the room and threw herself on the bed. She couldn't control herself anymore. She was sad because of her mom, she was heartbroken for her dad and she was very confused with that in the earth just happened. Someone tried to enter the room and found the door locked.

''Who is it?''

''It's me. Raphael.''

''Can you please leave me alone? I can't right now…''

Just as she was convinced that he was gone, door opened with magic and Lizzie got in.

''This is my room too…''

Josie ignored her. Raphael entered the room and took a seat beside her on the bed.

''Josie… Can we talk?''

''Please…I can't….''

Josie got off her bed and left the room. As she was leaving she saw open door of Hope's room and Penelope sitting in the window seat just looking at the lake. She was about to enter the room and talk to Penelope when she moved her hand and shut the door in her face. Josie felt like she did deserve this in a way, but also that Penelope was acting out… She broke up with her… She wrote her that horrible letter and now she was shutting the door in her face. Just as that happened, Hope came along with bunch of food in her hands.

''She shut the door in my face.''

''Give her some time Josie.''

She tried to open the door, but couldn't.

''Penelope, open the door. My hands are full. I can't really use my magic now.''

Door opened and Josie saw Penelope now at the door.

''Yummy…''

''I know…''

Hope got into their room and closed the door casting some spell she knew Josie wouldn't be able to undo.

''Landon broke up with me over the phone…''

Penelope gave her a sad smile and went back to her seat by the window. Hope sat by her feet and took her hands in hers.

''How are you holding up?''

''I don't know. I am still trying to put back the pieces of myself.''

''I can only imagine… But I must give it to you Penelope. You are queen of romantic gestures. You went to hell for the girl you love.''

''I went there for Josie. I wanted her to have best possible birthday and what she always wanted. I know how it feels to be without parents. I could relate to not knowing your parent and wanting to meet them and be with them. I did some research and I found out somethings about my parents. That is also one of the reasons I did it.''

''Now I am curious.''

''I found my mom…''

''Ok… Where did you find her?''

''In hell… So I was with my mom and Josie was with hers.''

''What is she like?''

''We are pretty much the same. She is amazing, but not very much loved. She didn't have an easy life. She was around for more than five hundred years…''

Hope nodded dreading to ask the question.

''And your dad?''

''You know who my dad is… You had dreams about it…''

''So, it is true?''

''Yes, I saw him too. Apparently he comes often to chat with my mother.''

Hope made disgusted face.

''Is that code for sex?''

''No, they can't stand each other… I think I was conceived during some hate sex moment.''

''Cool…''

''I know… Must be a reason why I enjoy hate sex as a concept.''

That detail was not what I needed.

''What is her name?''

Penelope smiled at her sister…

''That I will keep for myself for a few more days. I will tell you soon.''

''Ok, I can live with that… But just one last question about her…''

''Ok?''

''What is she?''

''A vampire… She was a vampire…now I am a bit confused what she is…''

''So, granddaughter of a witch, daughter of a hybrid…and a vampire? Cool… You are also screwed up and mixed.''

''Does that mean we can mess with the wolves and be their alphas?''

''Only if we kill someone and trigger the curse.''

''Oh, that wouldn't be a problem. My shit list at this moment is long...very long… Take your pick!''

''It has to be human… I am guessing you don't have that on the list?''

''I can always add.''

''Of course you can.''

''Look, we are getting good at this… We are sisters for an hour now and we have our first banter.''

''Penelope…just promise we will not turn into Josie and Lizzie.''

''Thank you for putting that disturbing image in my head… And let me tell you Hopey, you are not sleeping with me in my bed. No cuddling and snuggling…''

''You are crushing my dreams… And I heard you are such a cute cuddle buddy…''

''What?''

''A word on the street is that you Penelope LOOOVEEEE to cuddle…''

''A word on the street? Hm… So, if I kill that homeless guy spreading rumors about me, I trigger the curse…''

There was a smirk on both girls' faces. They loved this… They were both heartbroken, but now they were not alone. They spent most of the day getting their room ready and trying to figure out where to put all the things and make room look like it was theirs, not just Hope's. They shared food Hope got them and tried to keep their day cheerful. It was close to impossible, but they really tried. Hope opened the door for them to get out of the room and go to the dining room and have dinner. Hope and Penelope noticed too many people staring at them and murmur about her being back and Josie having new boyfriend. Hope suggested they get the food and take it to their room. Penelope agreed and they went back to their little world. They changed into something more comfortable. Hope lit some candles and they were on the floor. Penelope picked some nice music and they were on the floor surrounded by bunch of pillows.

''Do you want to talk about it?''

''About what?''

''Josie?''

''What is there to talk about. I went away and she moved on.''

''It's not that simple… Before you left…did you write her a letter?''

''Yes, I did.''

''Did you end things with her in that letter?''

''No, I told her I loved her and that I will be back.''

''So, not braking up letter?''

''Why would I end things in a letter? I could have said it to her face if I wanted to end things. I don't hide from confrontation and breakups.''

''Ok…''

''And what about you and Landon? What happened there?''

''I sent him to New Orleans and he hooked up with some girl there. He said it didn't mean a thing…but he slept with her few times.''

''Ouch!''

''Yes… Ouch!''

''Are you surprised he did it?''

''I don't know what to say. I don't know him that well. I don't know what I can expect from him.''

''Did it hurt you?''

''I… Yes… it did… You know I have been through many things. Every bone in my body was telling me not to thrust him, but I choose to believe in him. It hurt me that he played me like that. And it's not the first time. We got into this mess with monsters and things because of him.''

''I get it. Could you forgive him?''

''Could you forgive Josie?''

''Should I?''

Hope took a deep breath and shrugs her shoulders.

''I don't know what to say to you… It is something that you must decide. No one else is in your skin. But what I know is that Josie loves you so much. After you left, it took us more than a month to get her out of depression. She was so broken and sad….''

Penelope was silent. She had no idea what to think or do. If she loved her so much, why was she with the wolf boy?

''How did she and wolf boy happen?''

''He broke up with Lizzie after you left and he was very persistent to get to Josie. It's been less than two weeks since they started seeing each other. If you ask Josie, I doubt she even sees him as a boyfriend. It looks like she is trying to avoid him most of the time. Nothing like two of you joined by the hip moments.''

Penelope smirked at that comment.

''That is not true. We didn't spend that much time together.''

''Honey, day has 24 hours and you were together 25…and complaining that it's not enough. First three months of your relationship, we barely saw you. You were always together and alone. On that note, I admire your ability to have that much sex.''

Penelope smiled at that comment. There were few moments coming back to her. She loved spending time with Josie and she loved how they managed to do things together. That entire year they were together, they spend only few days apart. Penelope and Josie shared closeness and need for one another.

''I must disappoint you and tell you that most of the time we didn't. We just spent time togerher. Not all of it was spent in bed doing all sorts of naughty things.''

''Really? And what did you do?''

''Talk… We talked about everything. She is very smart, funny and amazing. It's a shame not many people gets to see that. She hides in Lizzie's shadow so she doesn't shine brighter than her. That is why I got people to vote for her. She has capacity for so many things and she is amazing for the representative job. She can balance her mind and heart and find a perfect bland to deliver her decision.''

''You still love her?''

''I do love her, but I am confused.''

''By what?''

''What should I do? Should I forget about all this and just try to move on from these two months with her and pretend they didn't happen? Can we do that? Should we do that?"

''What is stopping you from being back with her?''

''Fear that she will choose him.''

''Why would she? She loves you!''

''Love is a risk. Loving someone makes you opened for pain and disappointment. Being with someone who you don't love, protects your heart. If it works out somehow, it's a bonus.''

Hope was silent and thinking about what Penelope said.

''I just don't know what to do… My feelings were never the issue. I love her so much.''

''That is cute.''

''Shut up!''

They talked some more about many different things and went to bed. Penelope was so tired that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

In the room across from them, Josie was tossing and turning unable to sleep. Lizzie was asleep for a long time so Josie pretty much had no one to talk to. She got up from her bed and went out of the room. She tried to enter Hope's and Penelope's room and this time it was open. She approached Penelope's bed and stroked her hair and face. _She was here… She was finally here…_ Part of Josie feared that the other girl's temper might even get her to leave the school because she was angry at her. She took Penelope's hand and looked at her mom's ring. She really loved that ring and to her it was a reminder of how much her dad loved her mom and she loved him back. She kept the wedding ring when she was leaving, but gave that one to Penelope. Speaking of that exchange, Josie was surprised that Penelope kept the locket she gave her. She was sure Penelope destroyed all their memories after the brake up. Apparently she was wrong. Even now, at her nightstand, Josie saw their picture with MG. They were sitting on the stairs. MG was on the top stair, under him was Josie and in front of her was Penelope. There were three different pictures of them on that day. MG had the one where they were laughing at something, Josie had the serious one and Penelope had the one where two of them were kissing and MG was holding his head in a _not again_ manner. They were so happy that day. They didn't have much school work, it was few days before the New year, big party was around the corner and few days off school. There was something in the air, some excitement and a lot of love. Josie really loved all three of their pictures. Sleepy Penelope was the cutest thing to Josie. She was somewhere in between sleep and being awake and she saw Josie sitting on her bed. She lifted the covers and Josie got under them. As she did Penelope cuddled up to her and mumbled something about missing her and how her feet are like two icicles.

Hope woke up first and she was not sure if she was seeing things right. She saw Penelope on her side and an arm around her stomach. She knew whose arm it was since she recognized that small red ruby ring. It was Josie. Only thing that confused her was when did that happen and did those two cast some spell on her so she would sleep through whatever happened here last night. She hoped she was not in the room when they were…doing stuff? Josie woke up next and she saw Hope staring at them. Hope showed her to get out of the room and followed her out.

''What are you doing here? In her bed?''

''I just had to make sure she was really there. I came to see her…''

''And how did you end up in her bed?''

''She lifted the covers for me. Like she knew I was there.''

''Of course she did…''

''She knew?''

''I am not sure what is the correct term, but I think she might have felt you.''

Josie smiled.

''Now, go to your room and think about what you will do to clear up this mess.''

''She caused it.''

''I am not so sure anymore…''

''Why?''

''There is something about that letter that doesn't add up…''

Before they could talk more about things, Penelope opened the room door in her robe and with a towel in her hands. Her hair was up and she was still a bit sleepy. She didn't expect to see Josie in the hallway with Hope.

''O…Good morning…''

Two girls wished her good morning back and there were few seconds of awkward silence.

''I'm going to take a shower.''

Hope just nodded and Josie couldn't stop looking at Penelope. She knew those looks and she was pretty sure she looked at the other girl just the same.

''Don't take too long, you are not alone anymore. This shower you must share with at least six people more.''

''I was rarely alone in the shower Hope.''

After she said that, she realized what she actually said and who was there when she did… Josie lowered her gaze and Penelope rushed to the bathroom before she says something even more stupid. Hope started laughing as soon as Penelope turned around the corner.

''It's not funny Hope.''

''Oh, but it is. You don't see that Penelope's statement bights her in the ass every day. It should be declared a holiday or something like that.''

Josie would have agreed with Hope if her mind was not in that shower with Penelope. She noticed Hope snapping her fingers at her.

''Wake up and mind out of the gutter! I don't want to know.''

''I am going to my room.''

''It's a good idea.''

Penelope couldn't believe what she said…in front of Josie…. And when she thought about it, why was Josie in the hallway with her sister that early? What was going on? She finished her shower and went back to their room. She changed into jeans and black shirt and got ready to go down for breakfast. She knew she would have to see a lot of people looking at her with a very questioning looks. Her missing for two months let people make up a lot of crazy and interesting stories and she was curious to hear them all. Hop got ready and they went down. She took her favorite tea and jam, bread and butter. She missed that. Hope was eating eggs and bacon and soon MG joined them with enough food to feed five people.

''Isn't that too much?''

''I have to eat a bit more of food, our blood supply comes around lunch time today.''

''Oh, ok.''

''You have no idea how hungry I am.''

Penelope looked at his plate…

''We actually do have an idea…''

Josie and Lizzie came next. They picked up their food and Josie came to their table. Lizzie had to follow. Josie took a seat beside Penelope and Lizzie sat with MG. Somehow everything was normal and weird. Lizzie was talking like her life depended on it and every second thing she said made no sense and got people wondering how she and Josie could be related. MG listened to her and tried to make sense of it all and Josie and Penelope were not really present in the conversation. Under the table their hands touched few times and in the end Penelope found something to do with her other hand just to prevent it from wondering into Joe's. When Raphael came, it was Penelope's cue to leave.

''See you later. I have some more things to unpack.''

She got up and went back to the room. Hope excused herself and followed Penelope. Josie showed up at her door soon after that.

''Penelope… Can we talk?''

''What about?''

''You leaving? You leaving me? The letter you wrote… You said it was all some sort of your twisted game to prove you can have me any time you like… How do you think I felt when I saw that? And you typed the letter; you couldn't even bother to write it in hand…It's ok if you can't say some things to my face…BUT to type the letter. I expected more from you…''

Penelope was confused with what Josie was saying.

''I never wrote those things to you. Letter I left for you on my bed was written in hand and it didn't say what you just said.''

Josie stood there frozen looking at Penelope. Hope looked at the girls feeling relived that the letter Josie got was not real. She and MG were right.

''What?''

''I never wrote that letter.''

''It was in the envelope with my name and your handwriting.''

''I might have written the name, but I haven't written that in my letter.''

''How is that possible?''

'' Do you have it by chance?''

Jose went back to her room Raphael was waiting for her there. He wanted them to go out from school and do something fun.

''I'm sorry. I can't do it now. I am in the middle of something.''

She opened her closet and got the box.

''What are you doing?''

''Solving this Penelope issue.''

She took her box with Penelope memories and took it to Hope's and Penelope's room. She opened the box and Penelope recognized some of the things she got Josie and she recognized some of her jewelry in that box. Josie got the letter and gave it to Penelope. She just looked at it and then at Josie. Raphael and MG were standing at the door looking at the scene in front of them. They hoped for different things. MG hoped his friends will work it out and Raphael hoped Josie would choose him.

''I can't believe this…''

''What?''

''I never wrote that letter… You know how much I hate computers…and my grammar is much better than on this page… ''

Josie took the letter back and started reading it again. She noticed what Penelope was talking about. She never made these mistakes. She was real grammar Nazi and she would never use computer, unless it's something for school.

''So, can you tell me now what happened?''

''I couldn't find you whole day. I went to you room few times and it was empty. Then I went to the party. My mom was there… I noticed you were not at the party and I went to find you again… I found the letter on my bed.''

''I left the letter on my bed and it had over six pages.''

''What?''

'' This is not what I wrote. I explained that I had to go and that I will tell you everything when I come back. I told you I hope I will make your biggest wish come true and that I hope you will forgive me for not being there. I wrote that knowing I could give you something that huge as Joe coming back is bigger to me than any party or anything else.''

''If you didn't write it, who did Penelope? Who would have done something that cruel?''

''That is your part to find out. I cleared out the letter confusion. Now I must deal with my confusion.''

''What confusion?''

''What did I do for you to believe I would have ever written a letter like that to you? Especially after what happened before I supposedly wrote that letter.''

''Penelope….''

''NO! How could you believe I would write that letter after telling you that I loved you? HOW?''

''I don't know! I was confused, scared, hurt. I would have believed anything in that state. I was questioning everything… Your love…Your honesty…''

Penelope smiled very sarcastically.

''Funny thing is the fact that my love was never something that should ever be questioned. From the moment we started dating, I was clear with my feelings. I liked you very much and it grew into love. I loved you and I proved it many, many times… I EVEN WENT TO HELL FOR YOU, JOSETTE SALTZMAN! I WENT TO HELL FOR YOU SO YOU COULD HAVE YOUR DREAM COME TRUE PARTY AND YOUR MOM THERE…. And you question my love? What have you done for me, but question everything I say or do?''

Penelope was crying. Josie came to her and took her into her arms. Hope choose to stay out of this. She got the boys out of the room and left two of them alone. Raphael wanted to stay in front of the room and wait for Josie, but she didn't let him. She and MG took him downstairs to the common room and kept an eye on him.

''Dude, you have to let them settle it. This deal with the letter is messy.''

Hope just nodded.

''I guess it changes many things. Now she knows where Penelope went and that she never wrote any of the things in that letter.''

Raphael was looking two of his companions.

''Who do you think did it?''

Hope was very fast to answer.

''My money is on Lizzie. She hates them together. She is possessive of Josie.''

''She is ok with me and Josie.''

''Josie and Penelope were inseparable… She spent every moment she had with Penelope. She even slept in her room most of the time. Josie you got to know has nothing to do with Josie that was with Penelope. They were together all the time and so attached by the hip. Where one left, the other followed. Lizzie hated it because she believes Penelope took her sister from her. My money is on Lizzie.''

MG was silent. Raphael looked at him waiting for some sort of comment.

''I think Lizzie is very capable of that but I don't want to believe she did it.''

''Why would she do it?''

''Because she knows Josie loves Penelope… She really loves her and P loves her back. Penelope is very bitchy and all, but with Josie…she is mush.''

Raphael didn't want to hear that. He hoped she would stay with him. Somewhere deep inside he knew Jose loved the other girl, but he was not ready to face that.

Penelope was sitting on her bed and crying. Josie knelt in front of her and tried to calm her somehow. Josie was kissing Penelope's face and crying as well. Now they were alone and had a chance to clear the air and fix their problem. Penelope was crying and holding on to Josie who was kissing her face and repeating that she loves her and that she is so sorry. Josie kissed her and Penelope pulled back. Josie felt burned by that reaction. Penelope took Josie's face in her hands and for few seconds she just looked at her eyes like she was searching for something. Then she kissed her back and the tenderness of the kiss before was long gone. That kiss was full of hunger, desire, anger, pain revenge, maybe even hate.


	8. Chapter 8

Josie felt mix of fear and excitement, almost like the first time they had sex. Only difference now was the fact that she did know what she was doing and she became more skillful with unhooking the other girl's bra. Everything else was the same. Her hands were shaking, she was nervous and she felt like she would explode if Penelope didn't touch her. They ended up in bed in record time and there was not much talking. Only talking that took place was about books that were poking Josie in the back and Penelope telling her to throw them on the floor. They really missed one another and really needed each other.

MG and Hope were having lunch and talking about their Josie and Penelope. They were hoping they might fix their relationship and be back to being attached to the hip and giving each other googly eyes and everyone around them sick to their stomach.

''How long until we are sick to out stomach?''

''I give it about a week. They have to play hard to get.''

''Come on Hope! Penelope was never hard to get when it came to Josie… And same goes for her. It doesn't take them long to…''

''I don't need that image in my head MG. Especially now that I share room with Penelope. Their bootie call moments...''

''Don't call it like that.''

''And how shall I call two hormonal teenagers getting it on?''

''I will have to get back to you on that…''

Their conversation was interrupted by Lizzie who came into the dining room. She was looking around and instead of Josie, she found two of them. She came to their table and took a seat beside MG.

''Have you seen my sister?''

''No, I was here with Hope. We were talking about the New Year's party?''

''Hope hates parties.''

''Yes, she does, but I am working on getting her to come.''

''Good luck with that MG, she loves to be alone. I never understood that.''

''Sometimes is better to be alone than surrounded by idiots.''

With that Hope got up and left. She knew she couldn't go to the room, so she went to the library. It was her favorite silent place. She picked the book about her family and just watched the pictures. She really missed them all.

Penelope was on her stomach and Josie was on her side caressing the other girl's back.

''I really missed you P.''

Penelope was fighting herself not to make some snarky comment and ruin the moment they have.

''I missed you too.''

Josie was getting angry.

''No, you don't get it! I missed you… I missed you to the point I got very depressed and bad. I missed you like… Like idiot misses the point!''

Penelope's first thought was that Jose's comment was…sweet…and weird.

''You are not idiot….''

''Maybe, but sometimes you do feel like a point.''

''Baby, I am sorry… I am so sorry I left like I did, but I was scared that you would have stopped me or even followed me. I had to leave like that.''

''Just to bring me my mom?''

''That was one of the reasons.''

''What was the other?''

''You told me to look for my mom…and I did. I found my mom.''

''Where?''

''In Hell.''

''Ha! Don't tell that to Lizzie… We will never hear the end of it that she first started calling you Satan.''

Penelope had to laugh at that comment.

''Actually, you are wrong…She was not the first… You were…''

''Me?''

''Yes, like a week after we met…. You got on my nerves and I casted some tiny spell on your homework.''

''Ha! I forgot about it.''

''I haven't. I always found you intriguing.''

''What actually got you attracted to me?''

Penelope was not sure what it was that got Josie to occupy her mind.

''Your smile…And that pureness you have.''

''After meeting you, my purity is pretty much nonexistent. And many people will vouch for that. I just hope my dad doesn't know.''

''I hope he doesn't know too. But I don't want to think about that. Now every time I see him I will think about him knowing that I am sleeping with his daughter.''

Josie smirked at Penelope. _Two could play the teasing game._ Now it was her turn.

''Sleeping part is not an issue. Problem is what we do when we are awake.''

Penelope smiled at her.

''I really did corrupt you.''

''And you are so proud of that.''

''Nah…''

''Shut up!''

Josie rolled Penelope on her back and kissed her.

''Now it's my turn to return the favor Miss Park.''

''I have no complaints to that.''

Hope came back to the room few hours later. She and MG concluded that it would be probably safe to go back to there. Whatever happened, it was done now. Before she opened the door, she took a deep breath and let it out. She was not sure what would be the sight she might walk into. _Here we go…._ She opened the door and there was silence…and naked Penelope and Josie on the bed… Penelope was sound asleep and just her…bottom was covered. She was sleeping on her stomach and around her was mess of pillows, covers and clothes. Josie was on her side holding Penelope's hand. For a moment Hope found them very cute and then she remembered they had sex in HER room and that gave her creeps. _Will she be walking into this sight all the time?_ She was not surprised they would end up in bed. Those two simply knew no other way of solving their issues… Sex first and then conversation… She left the room and went to find MG. He was with his vampire friends chatting about some new vamp club Kaleb found. It was club where humans came and let vampires feed on them. It was against school policy for vampires to feed of humans, so if they went to that club, they would have to be very careful what they do and make sure they don't get caught. He saw her coming back and he had a smirk on his face. He left his friends and went to Hope.

''My guess is that the room is occupied.''

Hope got her phone out and showed him the picture of the girls.

''It's creepy on so many levels that you took a picture of that, but two of them are so cute.''

''This is what I have to live with now that Penelope is my roommate.''

''You will survive Hope. Let them be. They are working to fix their relationship.''

''So they are starting with the only part that never was a problem? That is so Penelope and Josie.''

MG had to give it to Hope. She was right. When it came to sex, Penelope and Josie never had problems in that department. Their problem was Lizzie and the relationship she has with Josie. Everything else was something to slove along the way.''

''Do you think they will get back together?''

''I hope so. I will kill Penelope if this becomes common practice. I don't want to be kicked out of my room.''

''You will always have Lizzie… You and Josie could switch roommates.''

''You really want to die vampire boy?''

''Love you too Hope.''

Penelope woke up and very soon became aware of her surrounding and what that implied. She had sex with Josie…again… She didn't really regret it. She missed the girl and for two months thought of having the other girl in her arms kept her going and moving. But now… Now things were complicated. Josie was seeing someone….she believed that Penelope played her. How could she forgive that sort of treason? She didn't care about wolf boy, she cared that Josie believed the letter. Josie opened her eyes and looked at Penelope with confusion and fear. She also had no idea where do they go from here?

It was time for dinner. Girls were getting dressed and Josie helped Penelope to make her bed and try to cover any possible evidence of what happened between them. They managed to sneak a shower and get away with not being seen. Penelope got her hair in the bun and put on black jeans, flats and red shirt. She looked very laid back, but sort of hot. Josie loved it.

''What happens now?''

''What do you want to happen?''

''I want us Penelope.''

''So do I, but if we do this…We have to start from the very beginning.''

''What do you mean?''

''We start with just hanging out…and build things from there.''

''What do you mean?''

Penelope took Josie's hand and got her to take a seat beside her on the bed.

'' Let's just work on rebuilding our relationship. Let's go on dates, enjoy time together but without ending up in bed too fast. Let's take little pause when it comes to being physical.''

''Ok, so no sex… And what about kissing?''

''I guess that would be ok.''

''Ok, so we try…''

''Yes, we try and work on us. We do have some unexplored pain and feelings from before…and I think they also took a big role in what happened now.''

''What do you mean?''

''We have some insecurities when it comes to us…and who is potentially playing with whose feelings.''

''But I love you P.''

''I love you too baby… But we have so much to work on.''

''Why do I feel like we are braking up?''

''No… We are not braking up. I promise.''

Josie nodded.

''JoJo…Speaking of breakups…''

Penelope gave her very meaningful look.

''Raphael.''

''Yes…''

''I'll do it after dinner.''

''Ok.''

''Let's eat babe.''

They showed up in the dining room and their friends gave them very curious look. They tried to act normal, but Hope and MG were giving them looks. Four of them were alone at the table and Penelope couldn't take it anymore.

''What is happening with two of you? You are freaking me out.''

''You owe Hope someday in the spa or something not girly she loves.''

Josie started blushing. She realized they knew about their activities.

''We are very happy for you…''

''Thank you MG. Now, shut up and then eat.''

Hope choose to rat MG out that he finally asked Lizzie out and she said she will thing about it.

''Why did you tell? Now you will jinx it.''

Penelope just rolled her eyes.

''Honey, I love you very much, but you are an idiot.!''

''I love her.''

''I give up on you… She's going to crush your MGs and I can't help you with that.''

''She is not that bad.''

''No, I am not getting into that discussion.''

''We know! If you get into hat, you will be cut off.''

''MG, you and Hope right now are like two teenage boys with raging hormones.''

''Who is talking! I will remind you that you had sex entire afternoon.''

Just as MG said that, they noticed Raphael standing beside Josie. MG felt bad.

''Shit! Me and my big mouth.''

Raphael turned to leave and Josie went after him.

''Can we talk?''

''I don't think that there is anything to talk about.''

''I am sorry.''

Raphael just kept walking to the gym. He had to hit something, do something to get this anger out... He really wanted to hurt Josie. He believed they had a chance and she did this to him. He still didn't get why Jose loved Penelope that much. To him she was just one more of very mean girls who always got what they wanted. He made promise to himself that he will bring her down.

Lizzie was being pain in the ass self and many people were starting to feel sick of her behavior and things she was doing. Everything Josie wanted, Lizzie somehow weaseled her way into that. Josie wanted to organize New Year's party and to make it a mascaraed ball, but Lizzie said to their dad that she would really love to do that and that it was her idea all along. After that, Josie wanted to organize some of the kids to go caroling, and she also took it from her. She just took everything Josie showed interest in. She even got the dress Josie liked for the ball.. Penelope noticed that Josie was hurt by what Lizzie was doing and she had a lot of ideas to make the other girl suffer.

''P, just drop it… It's not worth it.''

Penelope promised Josie that she will behave and not harm Lizzie in any way but she also said that she will be there in case she changes her mind.

''I have no doubt about that .You are waiting for that for a very long time.''

''I am, but I love you and respect the fact that you love her and that she is your sister.''

Hope and Penelope were in the room doing their homework for history of magic when Josie came into the room. She was not in the mood. She looked sad, angry and disappointed.

''What is it ray of sunshine?''

She took a seat on the floor beside Penelope and kissed her.

''Not funny…''

''What did she do now? What new idea Queen of Mean has?''

''How do you know it's Lizzie?''

''I have my evil ways of knowing when Queen of Mean is doing something to screw you and MG up…''

''She want my present for sweet sixteen. Dad gave me some of my mom's jewelry and she wants that. She likes it better than hers.''

''Can you tell her to…. You know?''

''I have a feeling a lot of inappropriate phrases are floating in your brain….''

''Something like that.''

''If she wants it… I may give it to her… It will pass her soon and I will get it back when she forgets about it.''

''Baby, you have to stop letting her get away with everything. She has to stop wanting thing you have or want.''

''It's just jewelry… She is my sister… Let her have it…''

''Let's make one thing clear… You give her what she wants, but I am drawing the line at sleeping with Lizzie… I am off the list. She can only day dream about that.''

Hope gave her best no to laugh because she really saw a mental image of Penelope having sex with Lizzie.

''Maybe you should…? Maybe that is what she needs to be more bearable.''

''NO! NO!''

Josie had to laugh at her girlfriend's disgusted face.

''She wants everything you care for and love. I am not doing it.''

''I can assure that she would not do that. She would rather die than have anything of that nature with you.''

Hope still had her evil smirk. Penelope gave her a look that could kill.

''I know where you sleep…''

''And I know who you are sleeping with…and she loves me…''

Penelope rolled her eyes and threw pillow at her.

Josie liked how Penelope and Hope bonded. She loved how they became friends. She had no idea what was really cause of that closeness and the other girls were not ready to talk about it yet. Some secrets had to be hidden for everyone to be happy and at piece.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope and Penelope were trying to figure out something to cheer up Josie. Christmas and New Years were her favorite holidays and since Lizzie took away organizing party from her she was a bit down. Hope suggested they leave school for the afternoon and go shopping. Since Penelope found out she had parents, her budged became all of the sudden huge. She knew she could use spells and compulsion to get people to do what she wanted, but she also wanted to swipe her plastic or punch her pin. Hope could understand that and she had fun with Penelope's new discoveries. They used free afternoon to get out from school and go and do some crazy shopping. Hope had car of her own, so the girls went to the mall and got a Christmas tree, ornaments, lights, presents and all the things they believed they need. For someone who said they hate Christmas, Penelope bought pretty much everything she saw.

''You said you hate these things.''

''I do, but I love the girl who lives for this.''

''Ugh! I'll be sick.''

''Shut up Hope…''

Hope realized that this was all for Josie so she swallowed her dislike for the holiday and got them three matching flannel Christmas PJ's (onesies) and slippers. Josie loved things like that so she knew girl would be over the Moon. Penelope saw what she did and gave her a very curious look.

''She is lucky we love her.''

''I agree….''

When they were done, car was filled with everything.

''How will we get this in the school Penelope?''

''Use a shrinking spell. We will put it in two bags and that's it.''

Hope loved the idea. They did the spell and packed everything in few bags. No one would ever imagine how many things they managed to fit in there. Josie and Lizzie were having dinner with Alaric, so Hope and Penelope had until ten to get everything ready. They got back and met with twins in the hallway. Jose went to say hi to them and Lizzie ignored them.

''Hey baby… Hope…''

''Hey…''

Josie kissed Penelope and looked at her very surprised.

''You went shopping?''

''Yes, I got some stuff…''

''I am surprised. You really hate the holidays.''

''I do… BUT I love presents.''

Lizzie was getting nervous and calling for Josie to hurry up. Josie sad good bye to the girls and promised to come as soon as the dinner ends. That gave girls some time to get the room ready. MG came too to help them with everything. They gave him to wrap the presents and they did the rest. He looked at them weird when he saw PJ's.

''Josie lives for that crap.''

''I know, but two of you hate it.''

''We do, but we love Josie, don't we Penelope?''

''I never said I don't love her. I do…very much…''

''I can't wait for her to see it.''

''She will be glad.''

Until Josie arrived, girls had the room ready. It did look as someone threw up Christmas in there, but they knew Josie will be happy.

Diner was interesting. Alaric was trying to figure out what was going on with the girls and to discover why was Josie so distant from Lizzie. He noticed that she was not part of committee that organized the party and that she was not even trying to help. Rick was surprised that Josie didn't care.

''How is the party planning?''

Lizzie made very sad face and told a story that it is hard and that no one wants to help. Rick looked at his other daughter that was just eating her food and almost ignoring Lizzie and what she was saying.

''Why don't you get Josie to help. She was always good with that.''

''Don't worry dad I will handle it...ALONE…''

''You see dad, Lizzie can do it alone…''

''And what are you doing?''

''Having fun. School is finally over, so I have more time for things...and people.''

''That is nice honey.''

Alaric was glad Josie had boyfriend. He believed Raphael was a good boy and he was glad he was with Josie. He needed support and someone as grounded as Josie and she could use someone to get her out of her shall. He was glad she started showing interest in many different things and getting out of her sister's shadow. He didn't see then together for days, but he believed it was because of the school things and finals they had. Now they will have the party and time to reconnect and he couldn't wait for Dorian and Emma to stop teasing him that Josie is with Penelope. He had nothing against same sex relationships, there were few same sex couples that had his full support and he didn't let other students talk crap behind their back and making fun of them. He really held his ground that love is love and it should be celebrated and supported. He believed that Josie would have told him if that was true. Since she didn't tell him anything, he saw it as just two girls being very close friends. They finished dinner and Josie couldn't wait to leave.

''Dad, can I be excused?''

''Sure… I'm guessing someone's company is more interesting than your dads.''

''You are still my number one…don't worry. I am glad to know that… Boys hold on, dad still rules…''

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

''That was so lame dad... She even doesn't…''

Josie didn't want to listen to Lizzie anymore. If she was going to out her, she would have done it already many, many times… At first she was afraid of what her dad would say, but now she didn't care. Now she just wanted to get out of this dinner and go find Penelope.

''See you dad.''

She rushed to see Penelope. She really needed to relive the tension. Penelope still had no sex rule, so she had to settle for hug, kiss or even maybe a cuddle session if the other girl is generous.

When she entered the room, she was in shock. It was beautiful and she realized two girls did it for her.

''I know it's not your party or any of the things you wanted, but we wanted you to feel at least some of your Christmas spirit.''

Hope got out bags with their PJ's and slippers.

''We even got this.''

Josie opened her bag and her onesie was Santa Claus, Hope was rain dear and Penelope was an elf. They even gad hats and Hope had set of horns and red nose. She was Rudolph. Josie started crying. She pulled both girls into her and hugged them.

''Thank you… This is amazing… Thank you so much.''

''Hey, you are welcome…''

She picked up her things and watched them…

''Let's wash out things and put them on tonight.''

''We already did… With a help of few spells.''

''You girls rock…''

''We might… But I know that only one rocks your world and she has special present for you for when I am not here.''

''Oh? What is it?''

''Don't rush things babe.''

''Now I am worried.''

''Let's say it's more entertaining elf than this one.''

''Oh… OH… I get it… And now I can't get it out of my head.''

Hope was already rolling her eyes.

''Let's keep it PG for tonight.''

Penelope smiled at her and nodded.

''Fine… You are such a prude.''

''I am not! Take that back!''

''I will not. You need to find someone.''

''Why?''

''Because you need to…relieve your tension.''

''Not everyone is sexually insatiable like you.''

Josie was blushing. She and Penelope didn't have sex in few days and she sort of missed being with her. Josie was not missing the sex, but just being in Penelope's arms and feeling her skin on skin, sex was jut the bonus.

''I miss the time I had the room for myself.''

''I also miss the time I had my own room.''

Josie nodded. She agreed with Penelope.

''It's just a suggestion… Holiday started… Why don't you try to find a place to be alone?''

Penelope didn't even think about it.

''Maybe we could all go somewhere?''

''It's Christmas. It's family holiday.''

''We could go somewhere after the Christmas? Maybe some cabin for the New Years?''

''Josie liked the idea… We could ask MG to come with us.''

''Mg became our forth girl… I feel bad for him.''

Hope and MG started spending much more time together since Penelope and Josie got back together. MG really became their fourth girl.

''Maybe he wants to bring someone?''

''If he takes Lizzie, I am not coming.''

Hope and Josie found Penelope's attitude sort of cute and childish. They changed into their new PJ's and put on their hats, horns and slippers and Hope made them hot chocolate from the bags. Since she and Penelope loved to use magic for everything, they made it taste amazing and also added some marshmallows. Josie had an idea for them to watch a movie. Hope and Penelope said yes to it but they insisted that they don't watch some rom-com. Josie made sad face and Penelope folded…a bit.

''How about ''Love actually''? That is nice movie?''

''Yes, we can watch that.''

Hope played the movie and two girls settled on the floor cuddled up. Josie sat in the pillows and Penelope wan in between her legs. Jose's hands were around her waist and they were holding hands.

''Two of you… Ough…''

''Shut up Hope and watch a movie.''

''I might ask your dad to move away this…person… I don't have my space and you don't have personal boundaries.''

''We love you too Hopey… And I know you would miss me.''

''Maybe after few days.''

''I am not sure if my dad would let me go…''

''Maybe he would.''

''We'll ask him.''

Someone was knocking at the door. Hope opened and saw very good looking man standing there.

''I am looking for Miss Penelope…''

Penelope and Josie god up from the floor and came to the door.

''I am Penelope.''

''This is for you.''

She was given black envelope with her name written in silver ink.

''What is that?''

Penelope opened it and started reading.

'' _My deer Penelope,_

 _I wish to invite you to spend New Year's eve and maybe few days more with me. I finally got the chance to meet you and spend some time with you. I had amazing time with you during your stay in my ralem. I wish you could come and visit more often, but even once a month for a week is enough for me to at least settle my need for you a little bit. If you want, you can bring your girlfriend. I am sure her mother would love a chance to be with her. Looking forward to spending time with you and getting to know your lovely girlfriend,_

 _Love, your mother.''_

''New years in hell, go Penelope! Going back to your natural habitat.''

She just gave Hope a look to shut up and not make fun of the situation. Josie was sitting on the bed with Penelope's letter in her hands.

''I might see my mom if I come with you.''

''Your dad would never let you.''

''We can lie… You can do something to trick him. Hope can compel him.''

''So can Penelope.''

That was not the thing she was supposed to say.

Josie looked at Hope and then at Penelope.

''You can? How? Is there a spell for that?''

''Not really…''

''But you are a witch.''

''I am….''

''How then?''

''Josie…''

Penelope was not ready to talk about it. She was not sure about what are her abilities and what is there. She and Hope never really got to the powers talk and what triggers them.

''We will talk about it some other time.''

''What are you hiding from me?''

''Josie…''

''Penelope, please. You promised that we are starting over and this is one of the ways. Honest and open relationship.''

She looked at Hope who nodded at her. She had Hope's permission to tell her.

Josie saw their exchange and felt hurt.

''Hope knows?''

''Yes, she does…''

''How long?"

''Since I came back.''

''And you couldn't tell me.''

Hope took a seat beside Josie.

''She told me because I am part of that story. It has nothing to do with her feelings or thrust in you.''

''What?''

''Hope is my sister. We share a father and that side of the family.''

''What?''

''I am Michaelson from my father's side.''

''And who is your mother?''

Hope wanted to know who the other side of Penelope's DNA is.

''But this never leaves this room!''

''My mother is Katherine Pierce. She was doppelganger Klaus wanted to kill when she was human in 1500's. She turned herself into a Vampire. She was running from him for over 500 years and now… Now they are ok…and she is new Queen of hell.''

''You are joking?''

''No… I am serious. That is why the exchange for your mom happened and how I got out. If I was not related to her… I would have never left the hell.''

Josie needed to repeat that to herself…

''So, your mother is ruling the Hell, your father is one of the Originals, your grandmother is super powerful witch….and you are mixture of all of that…not aware of how strong your powers are and what they are.''

''In short…''

''WOW! That is a leap…. From orphan to queen of the underworld.''

''Something like that.''

''Ok… I feel like I am on some drugs.''

''I know the feeling…. But please, don't tell that to anyone.''

Josie nodded and promised that she will keep her girlfriend's secret. Little did they know that someone was making a video of their conversation and that person was ready to publish it when the time came. That was perfect plan to get rid of Penelope for good. It will be easy to present Penelope Park as a grave danger for the school and kids in it.


	10. Chapter 10

Alaric had special surprise for the girls. He had no idea that he would be the one surprised. When he saw the video of Penelope telling who she is and who her parents are, he stayed in shock. He had to do something about it. He was not sure if the school was right place for Penelope and if she made it safe place for the rest of the kids. He invited his daughters in his office and told them that they must have a very serious conversation.

''Dad, what is going on?''

Lizzie was very curious to learn what is the cause for this conversation and so much secrecy. Josie took a seat at the chair by the window and waited for her father to say what he has.

''Girls, there is one very delicate matter we must talk about.''

''What is it?''

''It's Penelope Park.''

Lizzie was disappointed now.

''What did Satan do now?''

Rick was surprised by the name Lizzie used.

''Satan?''

Josie was sick of her sister calling her girlfriend names.

''Yes, dad. Lizzie calls her like that.''

''I do, and I am not taking it back. She is evil, vindictive and I don't like her.''

Josie had to change a subject.

''What about Penelope?''

''She has to leave school. School is not safe with her in here.''

Josie felt like someone kicked her in the gut.

''Why?''

''Josie. I know she is your friend, but kids are not safe here with her.''

''Dad, we all have abilities. If you kick her out, you should do the same to every single student. You don't know what they can use their powers for. No one can guarantee you that Lizzie or I will not turn to dark magic, or some of the Vampire kids will start drinking blood of someone else on the grounds… You have no idea what is any of the students capable of…and it just takes small thing to make them snap. We all have our boiling point. But you don't want to see that, because it's easier that way.''

Lizzie looked at her father's surprised face. Josie never stood up for anyone.

''Don't worry dad… I would never use dark magic spells.''

Josie was too angry to be polite.

'' Come on Lizzie! We know why you wouldn't use them. Just because they are written in a language you don't understand, that is the only reason you have not to use dark magic.''

Rick was confused about this.

''How do you know in what language it is written?''

''Dad, I am a witch… I know things; I go to classes and actually listen. I spend time in the library, do my school work…

Josie gave meaningful look to Lizzie.

''…by myself and I get interested in things. I don't limit myself only to books you allow us to use. There are many places and sources to learn about dark magic and what it does. But that's not important. What is important is that your reasons are crap dad! So, if you want to get Penelope out of school, you better think of something better.''

''Your sister fears her?''

''Does Lizzie have reason to fear her? What did she do to get on Penelope's bad side?''

''I did nothing. She was always like that to me…''

''That's not true…''

Now Rick wanted to know….

''What happened between you and Penelope?''

''After the election she threatened me that she will bring me down…''

''Why?''

''She has sick obsession with Josie.''

''Come on Lizzie! That is crap and you know it.''

''Josie? What do you have to say?''

''I have to say a lot.''

''Lizzie and Penelope have issue of sharing my time.''

''So, work out something to be all three of you.''

Both girls made disgusted faces.

''No thank you dad.''

''You should give her a chance. She is your sister's best friend.''

''Friend? Oh, dad…''

''What is it? Am I wrong? They are not friends? I see them together very often…''

Before Lizzie had a chance to take this also away from Josie, she got ready to tell him. As it usually happens, she didn't get the chance. Door opened and Caroline walked in. That changed the mood in the room and buried the entire conversation they had. Caroline came to school very happy to see the girls after almost over a year. She wanted to spend holidays with them. She found some clues of how to avoid merger. She will need to speak to Rick about it later. First she wanted her girls to tell her what was happening in their lives during this year apart. She was really excited about girls turning sixteen and all.

''I am sorry I couldn't be there for you.''

''It's ok… Mom came to see us.''

Caroline gave Rick a very curious look.

''Mom?''

''Joe was here.''

''How?''

''That is a long story.''

''And what happened?''

''She was here for two months…and now she is back in….where she came from.''

Lizzie was never good with explaining.

''But how did she get out and come back?''

''Ask your other daughter…''

''Josie?''

''Someone took her place in hell for me.''

''For you?''

''Yes, I said my biggest wish was to meet her and spend some time with her. So, that person went to hell for me. So I could meet my mom and spend some time with her.''

''That is huge.''

''She is all about grand gestures.''

''She?''

''Yes, Penelope…''

''And is she your friend?''

Josie rolled her eyes at that question… _Would a friend go to hell for you?_

''She is my girlfriend.''

''Oh, so a close friend…''

Again Jose had no chance to tell them who Penelope is in her life. This time it was Penelope who came to Rick's office.

''You asked for me Dr. Saltzman….''

''Yes, Penelope… We have to talk.''

Caroline had a chance to see her now. She was impressed with the girl. She was a real beauty.

''Hi, I am Caroline Forbs-Salvatore….I am their mother.''

''I'm Penelope Park…''

''I am very pleased to meet you. I finally have a chance to meet my daughter's friends.''

At the word ''friends'' Penelope gave questioning look to Josie. She was not happy to hear that word. She believed it was about time for Josie to come out.

''I am pleased to meet you too.''

Lizzie was pissed that Penelope was there. She was ruining their family moment.

''What do you want Satan? No one invited you here!''

''Your dad did…''

Lizzie knew she couldn't fight her dad inviting a student in the office. He asked her to take a seat and then he took a seat at his desk.

''I invited you because we must have a serious talk. We might have to ask you to leave the school…''

''Why?''

''Because of the video that came out this morning.''

''Video?''

She feared it was video of her and Josie doing something R rated.

''Video where you say who your parents are. It's pretty viral. Many kids and parents saw that.''

''Oh, so I am being kicked out because of who my parents are. People I met like two months ago?''

''Pretty much….''

''Cool. I love the school principles.''

''There are risks.''

''Yes, there are… But you knew about them when you opened the school. You know who your students are? Are you aware that you have vampire, werewolves and witches walking around… And Hope and me as a cocktail of everything? Risk is a word you should be very familiar with.''

''Hope had a training her whole life.''

''And I just found out.''

Lizzie had to make a comment.

''Yes, and you will abuse your powers. We all know you use your magic all the time.''

''Yes, I do use it… Fact is that you don't know how to use yours and that is pissing you off. You let Josie do all the work. And let me tell you, many students, including your sister, use her magic too. Should she be kicked out? Should they be kicked out too?''

Lizzie wanted to get Penelope in even more trouble.

''You and Hope lean to the dark stuff? You are interested in dark magic.''

''It's forbidden, of course we will be curious and interested. Every time you hear that somethings shouldn't be done you want to know why?''

''I don't.''

''Because you don't know your basic magic.''

''That is enough girls! I'm sorry, but you have to leave Penelope.''

Penelope offered her hand to Alaric.

''Thank you sir. You proved me right again.''

She nodded and left the office. Caroline had to know what happened. They opened the school for kids like that.

''Why Rick?''

''She is daughter of Klaus Michaelson and Katherine Pierce.''

She was not very happy to hear those two names.

''Oh, God! It's such a small world. Good thing she is dead.''

''No, she is not… She is still alive… and ruling hell.''

''But how? Stefan died to kill her! Are you saying that he died for nothing?''

'' I haven't had the honors to talk to her to know what happened and who survived what.''

''Mom, what matters is that Penelope's mom is alive, she found her and she is happy. She got the chance to meet her parents. She waited for that for years… She is building relationship with her and I will be spending holidays with them. She needs me as a moral support… And I will be seeing my mother.''

Alaric jumped from his chair.

''You will not spend time there!''

''Dad?!''

'' Josette Saltzman, you listen to me… You will not come close to that woman! I am your father and guardian, so you will listen to me.''

''Fine, I will ask mom to go then.''

Caroline got of the chair and came to Josie.

''I am sorry, but I agree with your dad. She is dangerous woman and I am not comfortable with you spending time there.''

'' That is not anymore your decision.''

''But you still need a parent's permission to leave the school.''

''Good thing I have three and that one lives at the place Penelope would be going.''

They didn't expect that. She pulled Joe card and left them in weird position.

''Dad, if Penelope goes from this school, I am leaving with her…not just for the Holidays. And I am pretty sure Hope would too.''

''Why would Hope leave?''

''You are getting rid of her sister. She is finally not alone anymore and finally not only one with that sort of mix in her blood. I can assure you she will come in this room in a matter of minutes.''

Just as Josie said that, Dorian came into the room.

''Rick we have a problem.''

''What is it now? What else will happen today?! Can it go more wrong?!''

''Hope gave up her right to all the Michaelson inheritance. She did a binding spell, binding all the Michaelson property to Penelope, including THE BOOK. ''

''What?''

Not many people at school knew that most of the library and some of the magical objects in Rick's office or the vault were Hope's inheritance and property. Some of those things in wrong hands could cause mayhem. Rick had to return them to Hope, when she chooses to leave the school. It was very binding contract so he would be forced to give her the objects she asks for. Dorian knew that those things can't leave this school, especially if the place she would follow are some other schools or even hell.

''What do we do?''

''Get Penelope to stay.''

''But she is dangerous!''

''More that Hope, Penelope and all that somewhere else?''

Rick had a very difficult choice to make. Every bone in his body was telling him that he should get Penelope out of school, but also he couldn't afford to be without Hope and all things that came with her.

''What should I do?''

''If Penelope goes, even if Hope stays…Penelope has right to all of the books and objects that Hope owns. And that's not even the biggest part of the problem. You do remember what remained unclaimed. Hope wants Penelope to be tested.''

''NO! That will never leave the vault.''

Caroline and the girls looked at him in surprise. They never saw him like that. Alaric was really scared, frightened was better word for how he looked.

''Hope insists Penelope takes it with her when she leaves.''

He gave Rick paper with Hope's personal seal in vax and written on the Michaelson family stationary. If she wanted some of the objects she had to write an official letter and Alaric had to give her anything she asked for. So, now she made request for all the objects under her family name, especially the book no one ever touched. Book that rejected Hope and some more family members. Emma wanted to destroy the book but there was a huge risk of person experiencing painful death that could happen in any way possible, so she never dared to approach the book. She was grooming Hope to burn it, but there was no way to get the other girl to destroy it. Now her nightmare might come true. Someone was the ''owner'' of the book. She hoped that it skipped this generation completely.

''They can't do it. If she is the chosen one, what will we do?''

''I don't know, but if I reject, consequences would be lethal.''

Rick took a seat at his desk and hung his head.

'' Call Hope and Penelope.''

Dorian got the girls and Emma also came because she wanted to ask something. Alaric turned to Dorian, and then to Hope.

''Are you sure about this?''

''Dr. Saltzman, my sister deserves her inheritance.''

''And that is the thing you really want her to have?''

''Yes, it will serve her.''

Emma was confused.

''What is going on?''

Dorian whispered to her and her face became pail.

''You can't be serious Rick! That would be a disaster.''

''I don't want to do that… But if I don't let Hope do what she wants and if I don't give her all the objects she asks for when she chooses to leave the school, one of the girls, of her choice dies.''

''Blood magic? Hope Michaelson, what have you done? I didn't teach you that!''

Josie and Lizzie flinched at the words ''blood magic''. That meant only one thing. Hope used dark magic. She tied objects to herself, so they had to go with her everywhere. _And he swore on their lives he will let Hope have her possessions?_ They couldn't believe it. Emma tried to warn them all that this is not naïve.

''You are using dangerous magic Hope.''

''I am, but I had to do it. I stopped trusting Dr. Saltzman long time ago. I had to pick something he wouldn't stand being without.''

Emma was disappointed. She believed that Hope knew better. Alaric finally opened the vault and it was time for him to enter with Penelope and Hope. Penelope had no idea what was happening and why were they here again. Dr. Saltzman wanted her gone. What now did he want? Hope took Penelope's hand and got her in.

''This is our family vault. There are a lot of important books, treaties and all sorts of things no one should know about. It came with me when I got into the school and Dr. Saltzman was a good keeper for them. When you leave school, they come with you…along with some weapons, magical object and so on…''

''What do you want me to do?''

Hope pointed the finger at huge black book.

''Take that book. It's something you will need when you leave. You will need it more than anything.''

Penelope nodded and went to the book. Dorian, Emma and Alaric waited with impatience to see what will happen. Penelope got to the book and took it into her arms. She turned to Hope and was confused with what happens now. She heard Dorian, Emma and Alaric gasp. So, the book had its owner now.

''What is that book?''

''Our grandmother's book of dead. With it you can bring back to life anyone. It looks like that book has been waiting for you for over thousand years. It looks like your dominant power is necromancy.''

Josie was in shock. She never expected that book to even be at school and more so for her girlfriend to be the one the book was waiting for.

''What do I do now?''

''Are you ready to accept the responsibility of that gift?''

''Yes.''

Hope took a knife from the shelf and made cut on Penelope's hand.

''Now you sign your name Penelope Pierce Michaelson. Right under our grandmother's name.''

Ester Michaelson's name was the only one on the back cover of the book. She was amazed that for over thousand years no one was fit heir to the book and it's powers. Penelope did what Hope told her to do and closed the book.

''And now what?''

''Now, you are really the one choosing who lives and who dies. You get to raise the dead or choose whose days are numbered. You really are Queen of the underworld. But it's not over yet. You must now spill some blood on the book where you signed it. It has to be from witch, werewolf or a vampire. But they must offer willingly. That way that person ties themselves to you for as long as they live. You share a bond.''

''What?''

''To complete the binding with the book. They are also bind to the book even if they never perform a spell. They are your ling to the living world, reason for you to come back from the world of the dead.''

''And where do I find that? No one is crazy to do that.''

Next thing Penelope saw was Josie getting out of her mother's embrace and picking up a long knife. She took a deep breath and made a cut on her palm. She didn't say a word. She just took Penelope's hand and took her to the book. Rick, Dorian, Emma and Caroline tried to stop her, but she used magic to stop them. She sealed the vault they were in. She used very powerful spell Emma would need a very long time to undo. They knew they couldn't count of Hope's help so only thing they could do was use Emma's and Lizzie's power. Because Lizzie barely ever used her magic, she was not good enough or fast enough to help brake Josie's spell. Emma knew she didn't learn that in her class. She was surprised how good Josie was and how powerful she became.

Josie made another cut on Penelope's hand and pushed their palms together. If Penelope couldn't stay at this school, then Josie would leave with her. Now their lives were linked, in the book in life…Blood of a Michaelson and Saltzman mixed and became one. Same way now Josie's and Penelope's lives were bound. Where one goes, other follows.


	11. Chapter 11

Even after their blood fell on the book, girls stayed in that position. Their blood together wrote Josie's name in the book. Coven of the Geminis was very strong coven and witches and warlocks that came from it had immense power. So, now book at two powerful withes at its disposal. They held on to the hand of the other and didn't break eye contact. Their minds were going crazy. Penelope just became one of the most powerful witches and Jose tied herself to her forever. As long as she lives, she is tied to Penelope and can't live without her near. _And she believed her relationship with Lizzie was codependent._ _Codependency just hit the level crazy with this thing_.

''I hope you really love me because now you are really stuck with me. As they say, it's me and you now baby…''

Josie smiled at the other girl.

''I do…love you…. And I don't mind being stuck with you… It will be my honor and pleasure to spend my life by your side.''

''It might be dangerous.''

''I don't care. I love you Penelope…whatever last name you choose to use... and I don't fear the power you just gained. I love you…no matter what.''

''Why? Why do you love me? Why did you bind yourself to me even after you learned what my most dominant power is?''

''Because of who you are. I know you will not abuse your power. You are going to rule in a right way. You have a bit twisted sense for justice, but you have it and you often do the right thing. I know you…and I love you…''

''I love you too Josette Saltzman.''

Emma broke the spell too late. Two girls were tied together by blood and magic it woke. Emma failed and she felt bad. She gave very disappointed look to Hope.

''I hope you know what you just did? Necromancy?! Good job Hope! Good job… I hope you can sleep at night after what you just did.''

They became aware of the people around them when they heard shouting. They got out of the vault. It was now up to Penelope to pick a new code for the vault. She did it and went to Hope. Her sister gave her a hug and a handkerchief to cover her cut. Hope looked at Alaric and asked the burning question.

''So, what happens now? Do they leave or they stay at school?''

'' I'm guessing they are staying. So, I guess we must move them to another room. Do they have to share?''

Hope knew this was one more gift for her sister and her girl.

''Thy are not to be far from one another.''

''I am guessing that yes.''

Rick checked in his computer where available rooms were and only free space was the attic. They fixed it to make some more rooms, but now it looked as it would be for his daughter and her friend.

''You can get MG to help you fix things and make it available and suitable place for them.''

''Don't worry, it will be done in a day.''

Hope knew where unused furniture was kept. She got MG and other vamps to help with cleaning and fixing the place. It would take them few hours to do few days work for some people, but it will be perfect for two girls.

''And Hope….Not a word about what just happened.''

''I am ok with that.''

''Take Penelope with you. I guess, welcome back….Miss. Pierce Michaelson.''

''Thank you Sir.''

Dorian and Emma went with the girls, so that left four of them alone. Caroline and Alaric were out of their minds angry at Josie and Lizzie was still in shock of what happened. Penelope had more power than anyone….She was very jealous of the girl. She got the power and now she got her sister too. Caroline held her shoulders and tried to reason with her daughter. She had no idea why would Josie be so stupid to do this?

''What were you thinking? It's a powerful magic! You don't mess with spells like that. You don't do that Josie! You pick your spells and don't do magic that could kill you… And not bind yourself to that sort of magic.''

She got her phone out.

'' I must call Bonnie to see how this could be untied.''

Josie took her phone out of her hand and put it on the table. That was the first time she smiled.

''No, mom… You will not. I don't want you to.''

''But why Josie?! Why would you do that?''

''Because I love her mom.''

''I get it… You love your friend, but forever is a long time. You will meet someone and want the relationship with that person. Your dad told me you have nice boyfriend….What will happen to that relationship if you and bound to her?''

Alaric wanted to hear this too. _What was Josie thinking?!_ Lizzie made mocking face. _Like she was ever going to have a boyfriend?!She was crazy about Penelope and she would do anything for her, what she just showed…and they were talking about boyfriends._ She was fascinated how her parents noticed nothing in their lives.

Josie had to calm her parents down.

'' I will be ok… Don't worry. I am where I want to be. I made that choice knowing what it means. I am happy and I am with a person I love.''

''But what happens when you fall in love?''

Josie couldn't take it anymore. She just shouted!

''I am in love mom. I have been in love since I was twelve…''

Caroline was now confused. Alaric told her that boy just got to the school. _How could she be in love with him for that long…Unless…she was not talking about that boy?_

''I fell in love first day of school. I had fight with Lizzie because she tore my drawing. I went to the greenhouse and sat on the edge of the pool when someone sent butterflies to cheer me up. It was Penelope. We started talking. She really listened to me. Penelope payed attention to what I said, she listened with so much attention...like she was absorbing every word I said. She made me feel important, wanted, loved. I was not lonely anymore. I was important to someone who really wanted to know how my day was, what I want to do, what movie to see and things like that. When we went for a date, it was always something simple, but special. She did small things for me. She was writing me small messages and leaving them in my locker. Just small things… _You are beautiful… Smile more… I love you…. I miss you in class… I stole your lunch…_ ''

Alaric was mad at Josie now.

''All this because of the movies, food and things like that?''

''YES! You never ask what I want to do, what book to read…because you always ask Lizzie. I never picked a movie for us. I never picked anything. You know when Lizzie is not ok or she gets one of her tantrums…even a little ones…you know. And you don't know I suffer for love? You are surprised that I am in love with her? You were here all the time, you saw us together every day and you saw me how sad I was when we broke up or she left…and you were not able to connect the dots. You didn't see that I was suffering over loss of lover, not a friend. Joe never saw me in her life and she realized after less than fifteen minutes that Penelope is not just a friend, but much more. Fifteen minutes dad! It was all it took.''

''You never told me about liking girls or being with Penelope?''

''And when could I tell you that? During one of the family dinners where Emma, Hope and Dorian were? In between the classes? When you had spare time in between training Hope, doting on Lizzie or chasing some new monster? When dad? I'm sorry, maybe I should have made an appointment with you? Maybe that way I would have gotten five minutes of undivided attention from my dad?''

Alaric was a bit surprised by this reaction from Josie. He was not used to it. She was always the quiet and the easy one. They never had problems and she never needed him because she always had things under control.

''I am sorry. I had no idea that you needed me.''

''What did you think? I can't raise myself dad… One mother was dead, other was far away….did you really think that I needed one more absent parent?''

''No… I am sorry… It's just that…''

''Lizzie and school took too much of your time?''

Alaric had no excuse. Caroline gave him a look for him and Lizzie to leave and let her talk to Josie. She had to know things about Penelope. Now it was not just some girl at school who Lizzie had issues with, but her daughter's super powerful girlfriend. Caroline knew Penelope from Lizzie's stories as a bully and she had no idea why would Josie fall for her.

''It's now just you and I. Let's talk about Penelope.''

''What do you want to know mom?''

''Why do you love her?''

Josie had a smile on her face. Caroline was surprised by how much her daughter was glowing.

''I don't know… I just do… It's not rational. And let me tell you, there are days that it's not easy to love her and be near her. I have days I want to smack her on the head or smother her with a pillow, but there are days when I love her to death because of all the small things she does. I am in love with her like crazy. She is really die hard partner. When she is with you, she is with you and stands by you no matter what. I think that is why I fell for her. She stood by me when I needed her…Even after we broke up. She did many things to hurt me…in my face…but behind my back, she took care of me like no one did.''

''What do you mean?''

''She got people to vote for me… She even did small spells to annoy Lizzie…''

''Did she hurt her?''

''Noooo…. Spells like…hmm… Lizzie couldn't open her notebook, or some spells that made her food taste weird… She changed Lizzies Latin homework and filled it with naughty words. She never used some serious spells that could hurt Lizzie. But Lizzie is intimidated by her and often she presents Penelope as the world's biggest evil.''

Caroline remembered something.

''You called her your lover.''

Josie didn't expect that question. She was not really into talking about her love life with her mom.

''She is my lover.''

Josie blushed.

''Was it her? Your first?''

''Yes…Yes, it was her.''

''Ok… And are you happy?''

''With my sex life?''

''I am not sure that as a mother I want to know that. But you can tell me that if you want?''

Josie smiled…

''I was thinking about if you were happy in your relationship?''

''I am… I am very happy with Penelope and I am very happy being with her in all the ways we are together. I have never felt more at home than I do with her. She is amazing mom and just give her a chance…''

''When did it happen?''

''Sex?''

''Sure, why not? You can tell me that too…''

''A year ago… We were together for about four months. I had a strange feeling entire day. Like she was in slow motion for me every time I saw her. We kissed differently, we touched differently than before. She made me feel things I never imagined feeling. Later that evening, we were working in her room on some homework. And there was this tension you could cut with the knife. I wondered how it would feel to be with her. To touch her pretty much everywhere…''

Caroline rolled her eyes at her daughter. She was real sex driven teenager. Oh, those raging hormones were so cute on her very put together daughter.''

'' And she was so hot mom…. She looked so effortlessly hot. Her hair was down, she was in her yoga pants and she had a black simple cotton long sleeved shirt. We finished our work and I was getting ready to leave and she kissed me good night… And the rest is history…''

''That repeats itself.''

''Mom…!''

''What? You kept on about how hot she is…. That is just my conclusion.''

Josie hugged her.

''Just give her a chance… and watch her with me… You will see how amazing she is. She grows on you…very unexpectedly.''

''Like fungus?''

Josie had a need to repeat herself million time more.

''No, don't be like that… Just give her a real shot.. And you will see the person I fell in love with. She is amazing… BUT, let's make this clear… She is not an angel, she is not a saint…she is just my person. ''

''That is a big statement!''

''I know.''

''She sounds special.''

''She is. She pays attention to details…details you forgot that you mentioned. I told her that I love roses and butterflies. So, every now and then I was getting purple roses and flock of butterflies would appear out of nowhere. I fell for her few days after. I believed it was wrong but I realized she was my dream come true when we kissed. It felt like things finally clicked. I found my place. I am in love with her… I adore her and she adores me back.''

''Maybe we could all have dinner together? I think your dad deserves a chance to see that Penelope, not just a student.''

''We'll see. Now I must go and find her. We have room to fix.''

Josie left and Caroline got hit with the realization that her daughter will be sharing a room with her girlfriend…who she has sex with… _How did she miss that detail until now?_


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Alaric gave them keys to the attic, Hope and Jose went to see what they could do and how long it would take them to prepare the space. Penelope was with them and she really loved it. They had almost small apartment on that attic. Josie already had million ideas and Penelope wanted Josie to be happy so she let her fix the attic with Hope and decorate it as she wants. She didn't care about the interior. She only cared about being with Josie and making her comfortable and happy.

Penelope had her first class with the kids. She was helping them with basic magic stuff. She was nervous and excited. Part of her was a bit worried that maybe someone else would take over her class, due to the recent discovery of who she is, but it didn't happen. She entered the classroom and kids were happy to see her. Emma left instructions to Penelope what to do what ways of using magic to teach them. She noticed that many of the kids were not comfortable with their powers. She told them to get up from their desks and stand behind her. With one move of her hands, she moved the tables to the far corner of the room and that left plenty of space for her and the kids.

''Let's sit in a big circle…''

''What are we going to do?''

''To talk about magic and you having it. You will get to ask me a question every time you do your spells right. Is that ok with you?''

''Yes…''

''Ok…Before we start with spells would you like to tell me how do you feel about magic and ability to use it?''

Many kids said they don't like it and that magic is not fun. Penelope listened and waited for them to finish. When they were done she smiled at them.

''You are very wrong… Using magic is nothing but fun…and you can do so many things with it…''

''Like what?''

''Hmm…''

She looked around and saw that some books were out of order in the shelf. She casted a spell to get the books in the right order. She casted another one and changed color of the curtains. She fixed one boy's hair; put pink bows in one girl's hair. She had so much fun with the kids and kids had so much fun with her. One of the boys came to her.

''Miss Penelope, are you a good witch or a bad witch?''

''I am a naughty one…''

''How?''

''Hmm… Sometimes I cast some spells that could get me in trouble…''

''What spells?''

''I made someone's homework disappear…. And I made someone's hair green….''

Kids were clapping and looking like they were having so much fun with her and the stories she said. One of the boys even asked her to be his girlfriend. Penelope had to decline but promised him that she will take it into consideration if her girlfriend doesn't behave.

''You can tell us if she is bad and we will fix it.''

''Oh, and how?''

''By using some of the spells you told us about. We have your back Miss Penelope.''

''Thank you boys, but I can take care of myself.''

''And who is your girlfriend?''

''Josie Saltzman…''

One boy smiled.

''She is pretty….''

''I know…''

When she was talking or thinking about Josie, she always had huge smile on her face. She had no idea that two pairs of very curious eyes were watching her. Emma and Caroline were behind the screen that Emma made transparent on their side by using magic.

''Kids love her.''

''Yes, they do… They are having fun with her.''

''Yes… Looks like that.''

''Tell me about her Emma and be honest… What is she like?''

''She is a mystery to me. She is one of the best students we ever had. Her work is always on time, she is good at every subject. She is learning things with understanding; she has incredible ability to connect lessons. She is very gifted for magic and she was always someone who could really give Hope run for her money, now we know why. Students don't mess with her. She somehow got them to be at distance and she is not giving much to anyone…but Josie. She didn't have very happy childhood. She was not raised but her parents…none of us know why. Her foster parents were idiots. She compelled them and showed up at our door alone. She knew some basic magic, but none of us knew how. ''

''And what about her and Josie?''

''They are very in love, even when they are not together, you see the love in the actions, especially in the moments when they spite one another.''

''What got them to break up?''

''I have no idea. I only know that for a moth Josie was avoiding her like plague and she did all in her power do to evil mischiefs just to get her attention.

''And now they are tied forever?''

''Yes, they are…''

''Should I be worried?''

''You are a mom…You always should worry, even if there is no reason to.''

''I guess you are right.''

Josie and Hope fixed the room with the help from the MG, Kaleb and few more vampires. They moved Christmas tree and presents to the attic and Hope, Josie and four vampire girls made their little safe heaven really feel like home. Everything was white and roof window was right above the bed, so they could see the stars when they went to sleep. Josie tied small rope on the wall and hung some of their pictures on it. There were some old and some new pictures. Most of them were of them smiling, holding one another and kissing. She loved their kissing photos… Space they had was like small apartment and Hope really loved what they managed to do in just few hours. Vamp speed really served them well. Hope helped Josie hang small white New Year light above the bed. It looked very nice and romantic when all the other lights were off. Josie was very excited to put their things in the closet and to finally have everything be theirs. They were the same size, so they could share uniforms, shirts and most important, SHOES. Penelope had some fantastic shoes and Josie decided to try and wear heals more often. She wanted to try new styles and some of the Penelope's things could help her choose new style. Josie went back to the old room to pick up last batch of her things. Since Lizzie loved to borrow her things and never return them, she opened her closet and started looking for her things. In one dark corner of the closet she found bunch of papers that turned out to be Penelope's letter she wrote before going to look for her mom. She was not surprised it was Lizzie who took it. She sort of expected it to happen. She was almost sure her sister did it. She put the letter in one of the boxes and MG came to help her carry them upstairs.

''Is this the last one?''

''Yes, that is the last one.''

''Cool. Let's finish this for your girl.''

''Yes, let's do this.''

MG helped Josie get the boxes upstairs and then he left her to unpack those last few boxes alone. Josie opened the one where the letter was and started reading. Penelope left her one of the most beautiful love letters she ever saw. She was sitting on the bed, reading the letter for the fivth time in the row and she didn't hear Penelope come back. Penelope noticed that Josie was reading something and was consumed by it. When she came closer, she realized it was her letter.

''I see you've got my letter.''

''It was hidden in Lizzie's things.''

Penelope didn't say anything to her. She just took off her shoes and climbed on the bed. This new bed was huge and she loved it. She knew she and Josie will be sleeping on one of the sides glued to one another, but she loved the bed. She took the letter from Josie and threw it on the floor. She pulled Josie down and cuddled up to her. Josie missed her too so she didn't complain to cuddling.

''How was it?''

''It was good… And just so you know I have potential six years old boyfriend…''

''Oh, some healthy competition is always good. But next time let him know he is in for a serious fight.''

''He is cute, but he has nothing on you.''

''He better not! You are mine Penelope and I intent to keep it that way.''

''Is that a threat Miss Saltzman?''

''A warning… It's a warning….''

Penelope kissed her and they spent some time kissing and giggling about the six years old potential love interest.

''I love you JoJo…''

''I love you too P…''

Josie checked the clock by her side of the bed.

''Dinner is in two hours. What do you want to do?''

''Is this an option?''

''Yes, it is…''

''Good, because I want to enjoy some time with my girlfriend in our new room…''

''I feel like we have small condo.''

''I don't care how you call it, I care we are together here.''

''Penelope…''

''Yes?''

''What will we do for the Holidays?''

''Christmas with your parents and New Year with moms?''

''We can do that.''

''We can talk to my mom and dad about it later.''

''Ok…''

Penelope closed her eyes for the moment and Josie was stroking her on the side of her hand. When it looked like Penelope was about to fall asleep, Josie choose to tease her. She moved her hand lover and under the other girl's shirt. She was stroking her side and stomach. Penelope's eyes flew open.

''You are not asleep?''

''Not anymore…''

''Too bad… I was about to take a nap…''

Just as she said it, Josie ended up on her back with her girlfriend on top of her.

''I'm afraid you will be sleeping later my love…or maybe not at all…In spirit of the holidays, I am lifting the ban.''

''Oh, how convenient… What if I don't want to have sex now?''

''I can keep my hands to myself…''

''I hate you…''

''I know baby…''

Josie pulled the other girl on top of her and they started very heated make out session that was interrupted by Caroline, Bonnie, Damon and Elena.

''Oh, I'm sorry… I had no idea…''

Penelope buttoned up her shirt and Josie fixed her hair. Elena and Damon had very familiar smirk on their faces. Caroline was a champion in interrupting them doing…whatever…

''It's ok mother… I believe you never heard of knocking…''

''I'm sorry. I didn't expect to find you in that situation…''

Damon smiled at Josie.

''She does that to everyone… It will take some will power to ignore. Eventually she will leave…scared for live.''

''I still don't want my mom to see me having sex. I know you found it amusing…''

''Yes, we did.''

Caroline made disgusted face at Damon and Elena.

''So, will we be introduced to your girlfriend?''

Josie remembered that Penelope was there too. She was staring at Elena surprised to see someone looking like that. Elena noticed that.

''Are you ok?''

''Yes, just a little tired. I had some magic lessons with kids... This day was too long.''

Damon was looking at her like he was studying everything she did or said. Caroline came to Josie's side and hugged her.

''They wanted us all to go for dinner. Bonnie is staying just for the holidays and they came to school to see if we wanted to have dinner with them.''

''Ok mom. We will be ok without you at school for a few hours.''

''They wanted to invite you and Lizzie too.''

Damon saw that Josie was hesitating and glancing at Penelope.

''You girlfriend can come too. We didn't know you were taken when we made an offer.''

Josie looked at Penelope again. It looked to the rest like they were having a silent conversation where Penelope was trying to get Josie to leave and she didn't want to.

''I am sorry, but we already had some planes. We just moved to this room and Penelope is tired from the lessons with kids. We wanted a quiet evening in. Maybe tomorrow?''

Elena smiled at Josie.

''Sure… We can have girl's lunch at the grill.''

''Ok. We can do that. We have to go into town anyhow…So lunch would be ok.''

They all left the room and Josie went after them to lock the door. When she got up she found Penelope sitting on the bed with a very questioning face.

''What?''

''You didn't want to go to that dinner.''

''No, I didn't.''

''Why babe?''

''Because I was not ready to have another conversation about today, who your parents are and the book we got signed in..''

''You don't think it would be just casual dinner?''

Josie took a seat beside Penelope and took her hand.

''Baby, there is no casual conversation if anyone mentions your mom or whatever happened. Bonnie was here for a reason. My mom wants to break our bond.''

''Do you want her to?''

''No… I don't want to do that. I am very ok with the choice I made. You are my choice Penelope.''

''Ok… BUT if you ever change your mind…''

''I will not…''

She kissed Penelope and smiled.

''We are finally alone and someone has lifted the ban…. I think I know what would be more entertaining than a dinner with friends and family.''

''Oh, do pray tell… I am very curious.''

Jose whispered few sweet nothings into Penelope's ear and went to the bathroom. Penelope heard her filling in the tub and she started stripping. She put her dirty things in the basket and entered the bathroom. Josie filled it with candles and water was just right. She slided in the tub and into Josie's arms. They held on to one another enjoying the closeness and silence around them. Only sound there was, was sound of the foam in the tub. Penelope smiled and kissed Josie's hand.

''Best… idea… ever.''

''I have to wow you now… That six years old boy will not get in between us.''

''I must say he is pretty handsome.''

''Shut up!''

When the water went cold, girls moved to the bed. As Penelope promised, ban was lifted and her undivided attention was given to Josie. They made love and after that they just stayed close holding on to each other. Penelope saw the cut on Josie's hand and she felt a bit guilty about what she did. She got Josie into this mess and she felt bad about this. She had to be sure that Josie really wants this. Her life was a mess and Josie didn't deserve that.

''Baby, are you really sure about this? We can try to find a way to break the spell.''

Josie took Penelope's hand.

''I am sure… I am really sure that I want to be in this with you. And please, don't doubt it anymore. It hurts me and makes me sad that you think I would have any doubts about us and above all you. You are my love Penelope and I am in this with you for a long run. So, let's end this now. I am sure, I want to be in this with you and no, I am not sorry I did it. Are we ok now?''

''Yes, I promise I will never again question you.''

''Good…''

Josie kissed her and put back her head on Penelope's pillow. Penelope turned on her side and Josie spooned her. She held her close and whispered in her ear.

''Always and forever… It's me and you babe.''

Penelope put her hand over Josie's.

''Me and you…''


	13. Chapter 13

Josie woke up first and watched Penelope sleep. She started thinking about the time they were not together and how much she missed her and how mean Penelope was to her. Penelope woke up when she felt Josie looking at her. Penelope noticed Josie was not in the mood.

''What's wrong?''

''Why did you break up with me?''

''What?''

''Few months ago… Why did you do it?''

''Josie…''

That was not the conversation Penelope whated to have after the amazing night they had. She finally jad a feeling that they left the past behind and now Josie wanted to talk about this.

''Please… Please… I need to know… And I need you to be honest.''

Penelope was silent and just looked away.

''I… I felt like I didn't matter… Like I would always be on the back burner compared to Lizzie… That you would never pick me…or even yourself.''

''But I loved you… I did.''

''I know you did…and that you do…But at that time I felt more like we were hooking up, than like we were together… And then it happened. We got to the stage when it felt like relationship, when we were spending time together, going out, doing things as couple… and I was happy. I had a feeling like we were finally getting somewhere. And then Lizzie's tantrums came…and I am pretty sure some of them were faked so that you would give her your undivided attention…''

Josie was a bit insulted to hear that Penelope believes Lizzie would fake it.

''Come on JoJo… You saw what she can do… Tell me do you really believe it was all honest and real?''

Josie had to think. She was not sure what to think. She was scared to let her mind wonder into territory of _what Lizzie lied about to get my attention_. Penelope turned to see Josie and pulled her into her arms.

''What got this topic to come out? Are you having some doubts about my feelings?''

''You said you loved me, but it didn't stop you from leaving…making out with MG and making sure I am miserable.''

''I was miserable too… You turned us into a tiresome…very unsexy one if I may add. I really started expecting Lizzie to show up in our bed.''

Josie made very disgusted face.

''Don't look at me like that. You know she was jumping out of the closet pretty much. We had five seconds alone before she would call, show up or need you urgently…''

Penelope was right and Josie had to give it to her. She started thinking how would she feel if Hope did things Lizzie did? Would she put up with that or leave Penelope like she did leave her.

''I love you Josie. I loved you for a very long time…but that day I ended things…It felt like you ended them with me, but I had more guts to say the words…I felt like you left our relationship much before it ended officially.''

''I am sorry Penelope.. I am sorry I let Lizzie drag me into her circle of crazy.''

''I don't want you to forget about your sister and her needs, but I need you to think about what you want and need.''

''I want us to be ok Penelope.''

''We are ok Josie. We have our space and time. We are working on us… And I believe we can make it work.''

''But…''

''No! Let the past be past. If we go back and dig into what happened before, we will never move on. I want to leave that behind us and start over. Can you do it?''

''Yes, I can.''

''Good. Now, let's shower and go and find Hope and MG.''

''I think I should talk to my parents and tell them about going to your mom's for the new years.''

''Ok… Then you do that and I will see Hope.''

They showered and went each on their own side. Josie found her patens in her dad's office.

''Good morning Josie.''

''Good morning mom…dad…''

''What brings you here?''

''I came to talk to you about Christmas and New Year.''

''What about them?''

''We want to go for the New Year to Penelope's mom and we can spend Christmas here.''

''So, you already made your decision and you are just informing us?''

Alaric was not happy about this.

''Would you rather I just left?''

''No, I would be happiest if you were not part of this madness.''

''I am born as a part of this madness, so I sort of have to be part of it.''

''But not with a devil's spawn!''

''Is that what you think about Penelope?''

''Josie…''

''NO, I asked you a question?''

''Yes, I don't like that you are with her and I am desperate for what you did… and if I could turn back time, I would have made sure she never comes to this school.''

''So, you would send away a child that came alone and has no one…Good job dad!''

''If that meant my family would be safe….''

''What family dad? One mother is dead, other is who knows where most of the year and you and Lizzie don't see me unless you need something.''

She was about to leave the room when she turned.

''Speaking of family…When were you to tell me about the merge?''

Caroline and Alaric were shocked by the question. They believed kids didn't know about it.

''How do you know? Did she tell you?''

''Not really. I found that in Penelope's notes when I was getting her boxes to the room. She was looking for ways to save me…because we all know who would be your pick…And part of the reason why she signed the book is to save me. If she can bring someone to life, what makes you think I wouldn't be the first person she would use her ability on? Even if that meant that all of my memories would be erased and probably never returned to me. That is love and family dad… She signed that book for me… And I signed it for her…not knowing why she really did it.''

''How did she find out?''

''My guess is Kai. He is in Hell after all…''

Caroline came to her daughter…

''We didn't tell you anything…because we wanted to find a way to stop the merge and then tell you.''

''It doesn't matter. I know now… Is the lunch still on?''

''Yes, grill around two?''

''Fine with us… I have to go now to get ready and pick up Devil's spawn, as you say dad... We have some last minute shopping to do. See you later.''

Josie left the room and her parents stayed with a very bitter taste in their mouth.

''We are losing her Caroline.''

''I think we lost her long time ago…or maybe even let her go by not giving her attention she needs and wants.''

''Is that the thing between her and Penelope? She gave her attention and now Josie believes she could cure cancer?''

'' With her magic, she can cure anything now… But to go back to your question…No, I think they are really in love…like reaaaalllyyyy in love….but there is attention she gets from Penelope. She does give Josie very undivided attention and they are focus to one another.''

''What do we do to get her back?''

''Give that girl a chance?''

''She is…''

''So is Hope and you gave her a chance.''

''For her mother.''

''Give Penelope a chance, in spite of her patents.''

''I wish I knew what is the right thing to do.''

''So do I…''

Caroline took Alaric's hand and tried to give him some confort.

''We don't have much choice Alaric… We have to at least try.''

Josie got into their room and found Penelope getting dressed She was in her low cut pants and black top. Her hair was down and her curls were wild.

''I didn't get the chance to fix my hair last night.''

Josie placed her hands in Penelope's hair and smiled.

''I find it very sexy when it's down and out of control. I haven't seen your hair like this since the wedding.''

''There was no point in fixing it then. We were by the sea and every intent to fix it would be hopeless. Even with magic. Even your hair went wild that time. Those four days were amazing and so much fun. Who knew MG had it in him to keep us laughing all the time.''

Josie nodded and smiled. She agreed with Penelope. That wedding of MG's cousin was amazing time and it was first time she and Penelope were really alone, without Lizzie lurking in the corners of the school or the town.

'' With that said, I am glad you like my hair like this JoJo…because I don't have any hair products anymore. We must put it on the list.''

Penelope noticed something was bothering her girl.

''What is it baby? Something happened with you mom and dad?''

''You can say that… It all started not that unexpected and then it went too far…''

''What did they say?''

''It's not about them…It's about what I said.''

Penelope took her hand and led her to sit on the bed.

''You can tell me anything baby… I promise its ok.''

''I know about the merge…''

''Oh… Your parents told you?''

''No, you did…''

''I did?''

''Yes, I found your papers?''

''I am sorry. I didn't want to say anything until I was sure what it really was and what really happens and all. I wanted to have my answers ready, before I tell you about it.''

''I know…As I said… I saw your papers and how detailed your research was. And thank you for doing this for me.''

''Baby, I will do anything that is in my power for you to stay alive.''

''I know.''

She also knew that it potentially meant that she would let Lizzie die to save Josie. Josie feared that ending of the story. She still felt like she would accept with more ease the fact she has to die than to let Lizzie die. It happens when they turn twenty two. They were sixteen now and she had six more years to that event. She will not do anything good if she burry herself into that now. She will think about that later.

Penelope finished getting ready and they took her car into town for the first time. Her mom got her a new Mercedes convertible and it was very beautiful. She kept the roof on, since it was winter, but Josie could imagine spring and summer with the top off. She couldn't wait. They were on the way to the mall when Caroline called. She talked to Elena and Bonnie and they wanted to join girls in their shopping. Josie wanted to say no, but one look from Penelope made her change her mind. Penelope really wanted Josie to try and fix things with mom and dad and try to keep it ok at least for the holidays. The met three other women at the parking lot of the mall. Elena loved the car.

''Nice car Penelope.''

''Thank you Mrs. Salvatore… It was a gift from my mom.''

''Your mom sounds like a very generous person.''

Caroline just mumbled.

''You have no idea…''

Penelope choose to ignore that. She was here for Josie and for the sake of Christmas shopping fun. Josie loved Christmas and she would make this one amazing for her. Josie took her hand and smiled.

''Let's do this…''

''Let's….''

They went for the entrance and three other women followed them. Caroline had no idea what girls wanted to get, so she had to ask them.

''Where do you want to start the shopping?''

Josie got the list out.

''Hmmm… Book shop or you want to get your hair stuff?''

''Hair products are here, around the corner, then we can go to the bookshop…''

'' And don't forget that shirt for MG… You did forget to put it on the very detailed list you made.''

''Not funny…''

''Don't worry… I remember…Even with no list.''

Josie just rolled her eyes at Penelope and pulled her closer.

''I hate you sometimes.''

''I know.''

They got what Penelope needed for her hair and went to the bookshop. They got presents for Hope and some books Josie wanted. Now it was time just to wander around the mall. They walked by the Victoria's Secret store and Elena said she would go in. Girls followed after her. Penelope and Jose heard Caroline saying that she didn't need this. No mother would feel comfortable with her daughter getting something sexy. Regardless of daughter's age, that is weird.

''Not that I mind your sudden interest in very sexy lingerie, but your mom is here and I don't think she wants to know that much about your very particular tastes.''

Penelope pointed at very sexy and lacy nightgown Josie had in her hand.

'' I didn't want her to come… It was your fault…You wanted them with us… So, no complaining. VS was on the list… And when it comes to the lacy thing in my hand…It's for you to try on...and me to admire. We need something nice to get us into festive spirits.''

''So we need 200$ worth of lace and satin for that?''

''No, but if would definitely help.''

''Jose…it's too much money for something we don't need.''

''Speak for yourself! I love to see you in things like that.''

''Fine.''

She got Penelope to try it on. Other women found Josie standing in front of the changing room.

''What are you doing here?''

''Waiting for Penelope. I gave her few things to try on.''

Caroline felt uncomfortable.

Penelope got out in that black nighty and Josie's jaw just dropped.

''I'm guessing you like it.''

Elena whistled at her.

''Damn girl… That is hot!''

''Thank you Mrs. Salvatore.''

''No, after seeing you in this state of undress you get to call me Elena.''

''JoJo, can you stop drooling and tell me yes or no?''

''I want to see the back.''

Penelope turned and Josie loved the bare back and how it fits Penelope's body like a glove.

''I am all for it!''

''But if I get this, I am not getting the rest.''

''Yes, you are… You are compelling the clerks or I might test my new powers.''

''Josie!''

''Penelope…''

''Come on !''

''I have to change…''

''Yes, you do…''

Penelope went back in and changed into deep purple set Josie picked for her. It looked amazing on her. When she got out, Josie had same reaction as last time.

''I am guessing this is a yes too?''

''I vote for all I got you and some things I picked for myself.''

''Josie…''

Josie got into changing room and she got out in a beautiful sexy deep red satin nightgown. It looked like Penelope's black one.

''It looks amazing on you babe.''

Caroline was now very uncomfortable.

''Josie, do you really think you need something like that?''

''I do… Why not mother? You only live once and maybe not that long…''

She went back into the changing room and Elena and Bonnie gave Caroline a look. They had no idea what was going on.

''I'll take care of this… You go and have some coffee or something. I'll deal with Josie.''

''She is my daughter and I will do it.''

''No, you will not. You will let her be for few minutes. She is still pissed because of this morning. I'm sure that the discussion that might come out of this is not for public. You will talk to her, just now is not the time. She will say things she might regret and so will you. You are vampire Ms. Forbs, but I am not scared of you and will use my magic if I have to… You are leaving and leaving Josie alone for a minute. Don't force me to use my magic…I can promise it will not be pleasant experience.''

''Is that a threat?''

''No, it is a warning. Unlike you, I know who my priority is.''

Elena and Bonnie didn't know what to say. This was a very awkward power play between girlfriend and mother. Jose got out of the changing room with hands fool of things. She put the other hand around Penelope.

''I told you we should have gone alone. My mother kills all the holiday joy.''

Penelope smiled at her.

''Baby, with all the things you picked for us… My guess is that joy will cover even Easter.''

She winked at Jose who smiled. She smiled even with her eyes when Penelope was near or whispering something in her ear. Elena was fascinated with the connection girls shared.

''I love you.''

''Love you too.''

Penelope's phone rung. It was her mom.

''Hi mom.''

She gave her things to Josie and gave her the card. She mothed that she will be back and left her with her mom and their friends. Josie payed things they picked and just as they were about to leave the shop, Penelope was done with her conversation.

''We have to pick up something from the jeweler downstairs. My mom put got present for us.''

They all said ok, but Caroline was not happy. Oh, perfect mother Katherine left presents for the girls. Her friends noticed that she was not happy about it; bud didn't really think it was that big deal. They had no idea who Penelope's mother was and why Caroline didn't like her. There will be many things to talk about during the lunch.


	14. Chapter 14

Penelope and Josie entered the jewelry shop and young shop assistant came to them.

''Good afternoon, can I help you somehow?''

''There are few pieces left for me on the name of Penelope Pierce Michaelson.''

''Oh, follow me… You should go to Mr. Salvador's office. They are waiting for you there.''

''Thank you.''

Penelope and Josie went where assistant told them to and Mr. Salvador was waiting for them.

''Miss Penelope, you are as stunning as your mother.''

''Thank you sir.''

They took a seat at his desk and he came back with two bags. They were not small and they were labeled with their names. Each had her own bag.

''Inside are things your mother picked for each of you.''

'' Thank you sir…''

''Oh, and one more thing…''

He opened his safe and took out two small ring boxes.

''These are your rings. Ms. Pierce insists you have them on you all the time.''

They opened their boxes and they were surprised by the present from Katherine. In Josie's box was a platinum ring with butterfly made of four black diamonds and rose made out of few black diamonds too. Penelope's ring was the same. _So, Penelope's mom knew about butterflies she makes for Josie and that Josie covered entire room with roses and petals one time for Penelope_. Jose was surprised she told all those things to her mom. She would never be able to tell her mom about such intimate things… Maybe she would tell to Joe, but not to Caroline. They put them on right away and Josie packed their boxes in her bag. They thanked Mr. Salvador for everything and left his shop. Caroline sent message to Josie that they were in the café on top of the mall having coffee and that they should join them when they are done.

Elena and Bonnie couldn't wait for the moment alone with Caroline. That thing in the dressing room was intense. They had to know what was going on. They went to café and ordered their drinks.

''Spill, what was that with Josie's girl? That was not friendly moment.''

''I agree. It was weird, but on the other hand, I should be happy she loves Josie enough to be protective of her.''

''Yes, but against her own mother? Why?''

''Penelope knows about the merge…and now Josie does too. She was angry at Alaric and me for not telling her about it. We didn't want girls to know until it's something we can settle and solve.''

Bonnie felt bad.

''But there is no way to avoid it…There is, but it's some badass magic not many witches can perform…And it's dark expression.''

''Penelope can…''

Bonnie was all ears now.

''What? How is that possible?''

''You heard of Ester's Michaelson's book of death?''

''Yes, but it's somewhere hidden.''

''It's at school. It belonged to Hope…''

''Belonged?''

''Now its Penelope's…who is new owner of the book.''

''What?''

''And you can guess two times who volunteered to spill the blood on the book with her?''

It was clear to Elena who it was the minute she saw them together.

''Josie…''

''Yes…''

''So, how did that book become her possession?''

''She is Michaelson…so Hope signed all the objects in school to Penelope's name.''

''Why?''

''To spite Rick and hurt him for wanting to kick Penelope out.''

''Why?''

''Her parents are not someone whose names are deer to people here.''

''Who are her parents?"

''Klaus and Katherine.''

''Pierce?''

''Non other.''

''No wonder Damon can't stop repeating she reminds him of someone.''

Bonnie was silent…

''She is alive?''

''Yes, and they are spending the New year there. That is another part of the argument we had today with Josie. And now they are picking up presents from Katherine. Some jewelry she got them…''

Elena was in shock that Katherine made it. She was almost angry at that fact. Stefan had to die and she still lives. There was no justice in this world.

Girls came up with and Caroline couldn't stop staring at them. Josie was carrying two dress bags and so was Penelope and they also had big bags from the jeweler.

''What is that girls?''

''Jewelry and some dresses my mom ordered for us.''

They took a seat and Jose ordered them something to drink. Elena and Bonnie were trying to figure out how to cut the tension and make this a bit more pleasant. Elena started the conversation.

''So, how long have you been together?''

''A bit over a year….with a short break.''

''What matters is that you are back on…''

Josie took Penelope's hand. They smiled at one another….

''Yes, we are…''

''We were off for about a moth, but we found our way back to one another. It was not easy, but we did it.''

Josie smiled at her.

''Yes, we did…''

Elena had million questions for them.

''What is your favorite memories together?''

Caroline put fingers in her ears.

''I should not listen to this. I am a mother.''

''Shut up Forbs… You want to know too…''

Josie had to think, but Penelope knew.

''Last summer… It was five in the morning. I couldn't sleep so I went out and you came to look for me. You were in my white nightgown, your hair was down...you were sleepy…and I was sure I was seeing the most beautiful thing in my life. You were pure perfection…and I realized I am really in love with you. We did say to one another that I love you…but that morning I really felt like I did really love you…You cuddled up to me and fell asleep on my shoulder.''

Josie's eyes were full of tears. She was really touched by her girlfriend's words. She kissed Penelope and smiled at her.

''My favorite memory of Penelope is…''

She blushed and didn't know if she should say what she wanted. Elena was teasing Josie and she blushed even more.

''…last night at the beach… We went out alone because MG was with his family and we went to that small abandoned beach. We talked about our future and she said...''

''My future is unpredictable…but I see you in it if you are game.''

Elena smiled.

''Smooth… Are you related to Damon Penelope? That sounds like something he would say?''

''No, but I think you know who I am related too. I get my smoothness from her.''

Elena got a bit serious… Penelope read them as tea lives.

''Yes, you do… You are very much like her, but also unlike.''

''What do you mean?''

''I can't explain… Now that we know who your parents are… I see a lot of her in you, but you have better way of dealing with things and channeling them.''

''I didn't have an easy life, but my problems were nothing compared to her.''

Josie held her hand under the table. She wanted Penelope to know she was there. Josie choose to use moment of silence to continue her story…

''Where was I? Oh, her charming and breathtaking comment… My very smooth girlfriend said something like that and then we went to sit by the water. We talked about some very personal things and it was my favorite memory because she let me in… She really let me in and told me things no one knew. I agree we had many excited, sad, sexy moments…but that was my favorite because it was real Penelope for the first time… Just a person with flaws and incredible strength.''

Elena teased.

''With how much you blushed, I expected some story that would get Caroline to leave town of how much she is unpleasant.''

''Oh, we have plenty of those stories…but I am not the one to mention things like that. That is more Penelope's turf. I am the one hoping she will never mention things in public.''

''It's a healthy thing to have a healthy sex life.''

''You spend too much time with Damon… He is really a bad influence…''

''I am not complaining… After all these years we are still like teenagers…And I love it.''

''Oversharing!''

''Bonnie, after all these years you still didn't get used to us having sex?''

''I tend to think about other things.''

Penelope and Josie ignored other women at the table. They turned to one another and just whispered about some memories they didn't want to share with other three women at the table. Caroline noticed that and overheard some of the things Josie whispered to Penelope. She heard things mother shouldn't know, but then she really paid attention to them. They were sixteen, but they looked so in love and so unaware of the others. Penelope looked at her daughter with so much adoration and gentleness in her eyes. Then she saw something on Penelope's hand that got her very concerned.

''I can live with the fact that you share a room and that you are intimate, but engagement is a bit too much. Sixteen is still sixteen.''

Josie, Penelope and other two women looked at Caroline a bit confused. Josie was very worried about what her mom was saying.

''What?''

''That is Joe's ring on Penelope's hand…her engagement ring Rick gave her… I had no idea you had it Josie…''

''I didn't…And it's not what you think… I didn't give her the ring… Joe did.''

''Joe?''

''Yes, after Penelope came back to switch with her again.''

''So, you are not engaged?''

''No, we didn't even think about it yet.''

Penelope found it funny how Caroline didn't like engagement moment. They were sleeping together, they were bound by the spell and she minded the ring on her finger?

''Don't worry mom… When I propose, you will know.''

''What?''

All eyes were on Josie now.

''When I decide it's time to pop the question… I will tell you.''

Caroline still had to get used to this new relationship dynamic. She spent all of her life with men. That was easy…You know who pops the question, picks the ring and how things go. This was new to her. Will they be in dresses? Does Penelope like dresses? She just saw her in pants…and close to nothing things her daughter insisted she tries on in Victoria's secret. She had no idea how same sex relationships work and what was her daughter's and Penelope's dynamic...who was the man in their relationship?

''Mom, none of us is a man in a relationship…Don't even go there.''

All eyes were on mother and daughter.

''How?''

''I can't read minds… Don't worry… I just know how people think when you have two feminine girls together. So, none of us is a man…that is the point of this being same sex relationship… I fell in love with her. She is a woman, girl…whatever works for you…''

''Are you exclusively into girls?''

'' I am attracted to men too. ''

Caroline felt relived. She liked boys…

''But I am in love with Penelope, so my attraction to men doesn't matter. I can think they are hot, but I pick her over anyone else.''

''Same goes for me…''

''Have you ever been with a boy? How can you know you wouldn't like it?''

''I was with a boy Ms. Forbs. It was nice, it was maybe even good, but I love Josie and that comes before any physical pleasure some boy could give me.''

Josie looked at Penelope a bit surprised. She had no idea she was with a boy… _Was it MG? She was right to burn her jacket and hair then…_ They will have to talk after that.

''I was never with a boy… I just kissed one.''

Josie was suddenly in a bad mood. Penelope knew what wat that about. She just leaned and whispered.

''It was before you…and it's no one from school… Since we started doing things, you were the only one… I promise.''

''I still don't like it.''

''I know…''

She kissed Josie and winked at her.

''You are my number one girl… No one else matters.''

''I know…''

They went for lunch and it was fun. Caroline was still not that relaxed and constantly thinking how did this happen to Josie. She knew gay people, she worked with some of them…but she wondered if Josie choose this because she and Alaric failed her as parents. But then, she would look at Penelope and realize that there is nothing maternal about her…so Josie was not looking for a mother figure… Then her mind wend to the physical aspect of it all… Was it about how Penelope looked? Was it just physical? Teenagers are sex driven…is this just sex? And then she would notice how they looked at one another…and realize it has nothing to do with that. They were in love…or at least very infatuated with one another. She observed how they held hands or touched. Somehow… they were always connected. They were holding hands, Penelope's hand was on Josie's forearm, Josie liked their pinkies, played with Penelope's hand or hair…they were always touching… Like they simple had to be connected by some body part. She found it creepy at the moments. She feared their closeness…and feared what would happen to Josie if Penelope left or something happens to her? She had to find a way to udo the spell and free her daughter from this very sick relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

Josie and Penelope came back from lunch and went upstairs to their attic. Josie locked their door and climbed after Penelope to the room. Penelope hung the dresses in the pipe in the corner and Josie put their coats on the hanger in the corner. She just fell on the bed and pulled Penelope with her. Penelope cuddled up to her and they just laid there for few minutes enjoying the silence.

''I am so tired and full. I ate like there was no tomorrow.''

''Maybe we could take a nap?''

''Yessss…''

Penelope got her out of the bed and they changed into yoga pants and some comfortable shirts. They were back on the bed and Josie covered them with the blanket on the bottom of the bed.

''Your mom is not happy with us being together. She wants you to be with a boy. She likes Raphael.''

''But I love you…and that is what matters. I don't care what my mom wants or thinks. I am the one with you and I want to be with you…''

''I was a bit taken back by the things she said.''

''Engagement?''

''Yes… That too…''

Josie sat up and pulled Penelope with her.

''I want to marry you someday…but not now. Now I just want to be sixteen and do stupid things with my girlfriend. You are mine forever…and I am yours… We will have our chance to formalize things…aside from bleeding into books.''

''It was just one book and I blead twice.''

Josie took Penelope's hand and kissed it.

''You should fix your cut….and mine too.''

''It has to heal the natural way.''

''It stings…''

''I know… But it will be ok in a day or two…''

She put some patches on their cuts and Josie used her magic to make them more interesting. She put some flowers on them and Penelope couldn't stop laughing at her.

''You are like big child sometimes.''

''I know…''

They settled in the bed and fell asleep. Josie woke up first and she got scared by Hope sitting in the chair across the bed.

''What are you doing here?''

''I was bored.''

''We locked the door.''

''I used magic to unlock…''

''Why?''

''I was bored.''

Penelope woke up too and gave Hope a very surprised look.

''Why are you here?''

''Really? We are doing that again?''

''Fine…''

Josie turned to Penelope.

''She was bored and she broke in.''

''Oh, Hope…''

''Where is MG? You were attached by the hip few days ago.''

''With Lizzie. Since Josie broke up with her, now they are an item…''

''They are?''

Josie was shocked and Penelope had a sad face.

''He was a cool dude… May he rest in peace.''

''Penelope!''

''What, he is technically dead…''

Hope agreed with her after few moments, but Josie didn't have it.

''You can't say things like that Penelope.''

''Fine… I'm sorry…''

''Hope, you know you can't just brake in to our room?''

''Especially when it's locked.''

''I know… I had a fear of finding you butt naked…but my boredom was bigger than any fear.''

Penelope rolled her eyes at her sister and Josie blushed. It's not far from truth that she had in mind something like that before she realized Hope was there.

''What do you want to do?''

''Watch a movie?''

''Ok…''

Josie hooked Penelope's computer to their TV and Hope picked a movie. Penelope went to the kitchen to get some sodas for them and some more things they could just much during the movie. She saw MG and Lizzie kissing on the stares but she made sure they don't see her. She also noticed Raphael there. Unlike couple kissing, he noticed her too.

''Have you seen Hope?''

''She is in our room…We were about to watch a movie. If it is her turn to pick I think we have pretty good chance of watching Batmen, Avengers or Assassin's creed.''

''Oh…''

He was about to leave when Penelope called him back.

''Hey, you want to join us?''

''Is that ok?''

''Yes, but we will need more food and drinks.''

He looked at her already full hands.''

''Those two can eat a lot… A LOT when we watch movies… and it's ok if something stays for later.''

He grabbed some more food and drinks and followed Penelope to the attic. Hey got in and she called for Hope and Josie.

''Better be decent… I am bringing someone…''

''Hey, I remember Josie saying she is not into treasoms.''

''Not funy Hope…''

They climbed the stairs and Hope was surprised to see Raph.

''Hey, what are you doning here?''

''Penelope invited me… I believe she had ulterior motive… She needed someone to carry food and drinks.''

''Yes, I used you for your body…''

''I am used to that.''

''You and me both my friend…''

They burst into laughter, Josie was not expecting that and Hope was just looking at them.

''This will be a very twisted bromance.''

Penelope was the one who picked the movie and it was Suicide squad. Raphael approved of her choice. Hope was not really into it, but she didn't complain much… Josie was teasing her.

''You don't love the movie… You love Margot in the movie…''

Before Penelope said anything, Raphael offered her hand for high five.

''Who doesn't love her? Harley is the movie.''

Penelope smiled and looked at two other girls.

''Finally someone who agrees with me.''

''What happened to yours I hate blondes?''

'I can live with their existence now. I don't see Lizzie that much…''

Josie threw a pillow at Penelope.

''You are horrible…''

''I am not. She is self-centered pain in the ass, unable to see other people and their needs.''

Raphael wanted to say something but Hope stopped him.

''You don't get to say a word. You slept with her.''

Penelope's eyes went wide open. She paused the movie and turned to Raphael.

''Dude?! You slept with Lizzie? What? How? When?''

''Few minutes after you left very angry Lizzie in the gym… Night of the election.''

''So, it's my fault that you had angry sex with Queen of the Mean?''

''Pretty much…''

Penelope was trying to follow his logic…but it didn't work….

''Njah… Don't get it…elaborate….''

''You got people to vote for Josie, she was angry because of it…Josie voted for my brother to leave…so I was angry… and you even got her more angry when you said you will tear her world apart for Josie…and that was it…''

Josie had no idea that conversation happened.

''What did you tell her?''

''That she is a black hole sucking up your love, energy and that because of her you don't have time for a relationship and anyone else but her…I told her that you will never tear her world apart, but I will...would…for you..''

''You said that…but we were not together. You were making mean comments…making out with MG… doing stuff to hurt me…''

''I know… it didn't mean that I didn't love you Josie… I did… I never stopped…and you know that. I threatened her so she would start seeing you and being better to you…And I would have ripped her into pieces even if you picked someone else to be with. I would have done it regardless of our relationship status.''

Josie got off from the bed and turned to Hope and Raphael.

''Take the food and drinks…This movie night is over…''

''What?''

Hope was confused what was going on.

''I need some alone time with her… So, I am warning you to leave, because I want to have time alone to make love to my girlfriend…''

Penelope was sitting on the floor with a smirk and a look that made Hope uncomfortable.

''Let's hurry… They might even not wait for us to leave.''

Raphael picked up stuff as fast as they could. Josie made sure they were gone and she used magic to lock the door…

''Now, where were we?''

''You were saying you want to make love to your girlfriend… Should I leave too?''

''Don't you dare move Penelope Park!''

''Yes, my lady…''

Hope and Raphael ended up in her room. She put the food and drinks on the floor and they started talking about Penelope and Josie and what happened with him and Penelope.

''You and Penelope were ok up there?''

''She is cool…and I can't hold a grudge against her forever. She loves Penelope and I have to be ok with that.''

''I guess… But you will see that Penelope is not the bad person. She is wicked and mean at the times, but it really takes a lot to get on that side of her…Or simply be Lizzie…but that's not going to happen.''

''No, it won't…''

''Wat happened with you and Landon?''

''He cheated…But at least he had courage to call and tell me that… I am sort of grateful for at least the call.''

''I guess that was not the best thing he did, but at least he is not being a dick and hiding the other girl.''

''So, you had no idea he did it?''

''No, I learned from you. He told me two of you just broke up. And nothing more got out of him.''

''Do you miss him?''

''Yes, he was my only family for years. Our foster parents were crap, but Landon was the only good thing in that house…Do you?''

''I don't anymore… But I did until few days ago. I simply now don't think about him anymore. I feel better about it. Life goes on.''

Raphael looked sad and nodded.

''It does…But sometimes I wished it would just stop and wait a minute.''

''Your girlfriend?''

''Yes, I wish I had just a minute more with her… I wish I said things to her.''

''I wish I had some more time with my mom and dad…and some other people too…''

''Someone you loved?''

''Not in that way… I am thinking about family members and things like that. I have never really been in love.''

''That's sad.''

''It's better. Love brings pain.''

''Maybe, but it's worth it.''

''I'll skip.''

Josie taking charge was the sexiest thing to Penelope. She loved when some weird courage came over her girlfriend and all that polite and shy just disappear and a new Josie comes to play. She loved how strong that person was and how determined she was. It's not that Josie had split personality or something; it's just that sometimes she had more courage and wanted to take charge and be the one that takes all she wants. After acting like that, you could easily find her in Penelope's arms taking a nap on her chest or just cuddled up to the other girl trying to melt into her or something like that. And that was happening now. She was in Penelope's arms somewhere between sleep and being awake.

''We should take a shower and get ready for dinner.''

''I don't want to get out of the bed…''

''I know JoJo…But it would be nice to go and have dinner…''

''Nooo…''

''If we don't get there, someone will come and look for us… probably MG to tell us about him and Lizzie.''

''What?''

''Saw them kissing…''

''Wow! So it is real.''

''Yes, it is.''

''Now we must go. I want to see them together.''

''Now I lost my appetite…''

''That is a lie…''

''Fine, but I will be sick if I see them again.''

''Stop complaining.''

They took a shower together and then got dressed in a rush. They were not in their school uniforms and they felt a bit weird. Some kids were also in their street stuff, but most of the students were in uniforms. They had dinner with Raphael and Hope and they talked about some stupid things. MG and Lizzie came into the dining room holding hands. He was so happy and she was mean as usual. Penelope felt bad for him. He really cared about Lizzie and she was just using him. Penelope caught the way Lizzie looked at Raphael and she wanted to smack her many times, but she knew this was not her battle to fight. If she said something to MG story would be turned into her wanting to separate them and being jealous of them. So, she chose to let it go and live her life. Looking at Hope and Raphael, she caught something more; they sort of liked one another. She found it cute and interesting. They were really becoming very incestuous crew. Raphael was the bond to most of the people at the table. She found it very funny, but she didn't make any comment. She was waiting for Lizzie to flip. This time it had nothing to do with her. She would just sit and watch.


	16. Chapter 16

Tomorrow evening was Christmas Eve dinner with Saltzman family and none of the girls was really looking forward to that. They decided to go to bed early and tomorrow morning to go and finish getting presents for everyone. Josie finally remembered what she wanted to get for Penelope's mom. Before going back to the room, Josie went to her parents to check what was the plan for the evening. She learned there that MG would be joining as Lizzie's boyfriend and that Hope will be there too, potentially with a date. Josie had a pretty good idea who plus one would be and she was not ready for Lizzie drama tomorrow. Penelope took time Josie was not in the room to take a bit longer shower and finally put her vanilla cream in more layers than usual. She put on her comfy warm PJ's and turned off the light in the bathroom. When Josie came back, she was sitting in bed and reading a book.

''Hey babe… You don't look happy… What is it?''

''Lizzie is bringing MG to dinner…and Hope is also bringing someone…''

''Raphael?''

''I am not sure… but it's not impossible.''

''Lizzie will flip…''

''I agree.''

''It will be fun thing to watch… Go get ready for bed and we can cuddle and watch something.''

''Sounds amazing… I can't take anymore drama…''

''I know… I need some quiet normal time with you…''

''Are you against sex?''

''No, I love when we have sex, it's that I'm now more into calm and quiet..''

''Ok… Just checking if the body snatchers came and abducted my girlfriend.''

''No, she is here…her sex drive is here too…thanks for asking….''

''I am off to the bathroom…''

Penelope was finally having her quiet evening. She turned on the lights above the bed and Josie was in the bathroom getting ready. It was just the matter of seconds when they would be in bed together enjoying their time. Josie got into the bed and Penelope played one of their guilty pleasures TV shows.

''If anyone learns we watch this… I will erase their memories faster than…''

''Why are you ashamed? We all have guilty pleasures?''

''I don't want to drop in cool points.''

''You could never drop in cool points. You are too cool for school…''

''I love you baby but sometimes you suck at giving compliments.''

''At least I try…''

''I give you compliments…''

Josie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

''Telling me I'm good in bed is not something I want to hear often.''

''Fine, I will not compliment your skills anymore.''

She pretended to be insulted because she knew it would take about five seconds for Josie to be a big spoon and suck up to her. Before Josie had time anything to do Hope came into their room.

''I hope you are not naked going at it…I really need you now!''

''We are not…but we want to be…''

''Ugh! Get that image out of my head.''

''We love you too Hopey…''

She climbed and found them sitting in the bed waiting for her to climb. She was in her PJ's and she looked frightened.

''What is it?''

''Move!''

Penelope moved to the middle of the bed and Hope got under covers.

''Ok, didn't see that coming…''

''No! Move Penelope!''

Penelope moved again and Hope was now in between her and Josie.

''What is happening? Your love life sucks that much that you have to get in between two girls?''

''I don't know… I think I just had sex for the first time.''

Josie was surprised…as was Penelope.

''You think?''

''I did have sex for the fist time…''

''Oh, you Raphael The Virgin Slayer…. Why is he not a vampire…?! That would be such a cool name…''

''How did you know it was him? Did he tell you?''

''No, I saw the looks during the dinner.''

''What looks?''

''Longing looks… You wanted that hot piece of wolf for some time now.''

''What? I did not!''

''Yes, you did… But you are too good at covering your feelings. You felt guilty for liking him even before… That is why you were not really heart broken by Landon's…activities… You wanted your own.''

Hope hated Penelope for noticing things. She really hated her now. She liked Raphael for a long time and she didn't want anyone to notice that. She believed she was being discreet about it.

''I never noticed…How is that possible?''

''You never notice things …unless they are pretty obvious…and there was some tension between them.''

''Ok, stop Penelope… You knew it all along…We know it…''

''Sooo, how was it?''

''I don't know… I have nothing to compare it with…''

''True…''

Hope stared at the roof window and started laugfing.

''We are new level of crazy… I am in bed with my newfound sister and her girlfriend…who dated a person I just had sex with… who also slept with my sister's girlfriend's twin… God!''

''Yes, it does sound like soap opera…But what matters is how are you feeling?''

''What do you mean?''

''Do you regret doing it?''

''No, it was ok… I was ok with it…''

''Would you do it again?''

''Sure…''

''Oh, you slut…''

''Shut up Penelope… You are the last person to say a word.. You two have sex all the time…''

''I have sex with my girlfriend… and who do you have sex with?''

''A friend…''

''A friend?''

''So, a fuck buddy?''

Josie hated that expression but Penelope loved to use it.

''Oh, my Hopey has a booty call…''

''Stop Penelope! You make it sound cheap…''

''My girlfriend, the crusader…''

''No, it's not that… You are slut shaming your own sister.''

''Half-sister.''

''That is beside the point.''

''She knows I am teasing… I would never let anyone else call her names.''

''You shouldn't either.''

''I am sorry Hope…''

''Apologize like you really mean it Penelope!''

She just gave Josie a look.

''It's ok Josie. I know she is just being a dick…or simply herself…''

''Ha…Ha… Very funny Hope…''

''I love you to Penelope…''

''You better… I am such an amazing sister…''

''Who is so full of herself.''

''Be wise with your words…or I will kick you from our bed…and banish you from our attic.''

''You would never!''

''I would…Don't test me.''

''Josie?''

''I have to stand by my woman…''

''Oh, two of you… You are not fun at all…''

''Go and have sex with your friend…so I could do the same with my girlfriend.''

Josie didn't expect that.

''Really? You said you were into quiet evening?''

''I changed my mind…''

''What if I changed mine?''

''I'm fine with that… It's your loss.''

They just looked at Hope…

''You are kicking me out? Again? You are a bad sister and a bad friend.''

''And we love you…But we need…''

''I know…some alone time.''

''Yes.''

''Your kids will need serious counseling when they grow up!''

''No, they will not. They will have their spinster aunt to take care of them.''

Two could play that game. Hope smiled at Penelope.

''How cute you are… You will let Lizzie take care of them.''

Josie couldn't stop laughing and Penelope had shocked and disgusted face.

''She will not take care of our kids.''

''And I had no idea that you and Josie even want kids.''

That left Penelope speechless. Hope left and two girls sat there in silence.

''You want kids?''

''Sure…but in some ten years or so… I am not ready now.''

''But you want family.''

''Yes… I do…''

Josie kissed her and started unbuttoning Penelope's top.

''You will look cute when you get pregnant.''

''What? No!''

''I can't carry… It would probably be twins and they would have to merge…and I am not doing that.''

''Fine… I'll carry…''

''And I'll love you for that.''

''But in ten years…or so…''

''Ok.''

Josie took off her top and turned to Penelope…

''Now where were we?''

''Hmm… I have no idea… talking about kids?''

''Way to kill the mood!''

''You and I know that is not possible…''

''Fine…''

Penelope pulled Josie into a kiss and the rest of the evening went on as planned. They made love and fell asleep in each other's arms like babies…they talked about…

Caroline woke up and got dressed. She thought it would be fun to take twins somewhere for a breakfast or even some shopping…just three of them. She missed the girls and she wanted some alone time with them…some time where there will not be anyone but them. She noticed that Josie is avoiding family time and she decided to put a foot on that. She will be going out with two of them. She climbed to the attic and found girls in bed together. Penelope was on her stomach and Josie was on her side with a hand over Penelope's back. Were they even touching in their sleep? Do they ever not touch? She didn't get that sort of closeness. She never had that with anyone. She was always to independent…That's probably why her thing with Klaus made sense… They would not spend all the time together, just when they wanted it. With Stefan was the same. She did marry him, but they gave space to one another. Those two were more in Damon and Elena territory. Always staring at one another and touching. She coughed to wake them up. Girls jumped and covered themselves.

''Good morning. I came to tell you Josie to get ready. I am taking you and Lizzie for breakfast… And there is no getting out of this. Be down in twenty.''

With that she left.

''You better get ready baby… Mama bear wants you.''

''I don't want to go…''

''I know… But it will be ok. I promise.''

''We had planes.''

''Baby, go with her…''

''Fiiineeeeee…''

Josie took a quick shower, got dressed and kissed Penelope good bye.

''See you later.''

''Try to have fun.''

''Not possible.''

''Please.''

''Ok… Love you…''

''Love you too…''

Josie left and Penelope continued sleeping for few more minutes. Caroline and Lizzie were getting out of Alaric's office just as Josie was coming down the stairs.

''It's nice to see you alone for a change… Since you moved out, I don't see you anymore… She takes up all of your time.''

Josie didn't react to her words.

''Where do you want to go mom?''

''Mall? We can eat and then do some shopping.''

Girls went into the car and Lizzie tried to engage into conversation with Josie, but she ignored her big time.

''Josie, what is wrong with you? Lizzie has been trying to talk to you for some time now.''

''We have nothing to talk about…''

''Oh, I knew she got you against me.''

''No, she has nothing to do with this…''

''Did Penelope tell you not to talk to Lizzie?''

''No, I made that choice myself.''

''And why if I may ask?''

''Ask Lizzie what she did with Penelope's letter…and before you even try telling lies… I found it in your closet.''

Lizzie went pail. All the things she would say, now didn't make sense.

''She plated it to my closet.''

''Penelope was not in the room at that moment. She was in class with kids… Mom would know. She spied on her.''

''I didn't spy on anyone. I wanted to know her better.''

''And you couldn't do it any other way? Like, inviting us for dinner or coffee just three of us? No, you had to watch her give lesson… And what did you learn mom?''

''Kids love her.''

''Yes, they do…She loves them too and she makes those classes fun. She loves magic and loves what it could give to you. She enjoys doing spells.''

''She is using forbidden magic.''

''No, she is not.''

''I saw her with dark magic books.''

''She did a paper on that…but she never casted any of those spells.''

Caroline was interested how did Josie know that?

''How do you know?''

''I know Penelope. She would have told me…and avoided to talk about the paper if she did something like that. I know her too well to know when she does something she should not.''

''You thrust her too much.''

''I love her… I am with her… I should thrust person I am dating. Isn't that the point of being with someone?''

''I guess it is.''

There was long and unpleasant silence in the car. None of them spoke. They arrived to the mall and went to that café they were yesterday. They gave the order and now Caroline decided to try with Lizzie to have normal conversation.

''So, how are things with you and your boyfriend?''

''They are good. He adores me.''

''That is nice to know… And how do you feel about him?''

''I like him… He is not bad.''

''Just don't hurt him.''

''Why are you telling me this Josie? Sometimes I feel like you see me as this monster without any feelings…''

''Because sometimes you are… But it's not that you don't have feelings… It's that you believe only you have feelings and your feelings and needs matter.''

''You even sound like her…''

''Who?''

''Your girlfriend.''

''No, I don't… She has different ways to describe you.''

''I bet she does.''

''Girls! Stop! I can't believe we can't have normal conversation and eat in piece…''

'' That is not what happens when you force some things mom.''

''Josie?! Don't be like that. I believe that Lizzie didn't realize it was that serious. Don't punish her for that. She didn't deserve that from you. You are her sister.''

''You can't fix me and Lizzie until Lizzie realizes she hurt me and really made me sad and wishing I was dead. She made me believe that Penelope played me. I really wanted to die…to disappear… That is not a joke or game to me. She really betrayed me…And I didn't deserve that from her.''

Caroline never saw Josie like that. She was really determined not to forgive Lizzie for what she did.

Hope and Raphael woke Penelope up. They came to invite her to go out with them. They were sure Josie will be out for some time and they didn't want her to be alone. She told them she would be down in twenty and they left her alone. She got ready and found Raphael and Hope outside of the school.

''Your car or mine?''

On the way to the car, they met MG who decided to join them. Penelope choose to go by her car, so MG went with her and Hope drove with Raphael. They got to the mall and Penelope left her coat in the car. She didn't want to carry it around. They got in and MG asked her for advice what to get Lizzie for Christmas. She loved MG a lot so she managed to control herself and not say mean things about Lizzie. She was his girlfriend now and she respected that. She put her feelings of dislike on the side and tried to help him pick a gift. She suggested few things, dress, some nice hair products or perfume she knew Lizzie loved. MG picked to get her perfume and a dress. Penelope helped with the size and all and MG was over the moon happy and proud. He was dating the girl of his dreams and nothing could go wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

Hope and Raphael were looking for some things for him. It was time for him to buy some new clothes and get rid of the old one. It was a good thing that he had to be in uniform at school since he had few things that he could wear in public. As a foster kid he didn't have much and his foster parents didn't spend a lot of money on him and Landon. Hope told him not to worry. Using magic, she filled his wallet with unimaginable amount of money for him. He could buy whatever he wanted with this. He felt uncomfortable, but glad that for the first time money was not an issue. He got few shirts, few pairs of jeans, elegant pants, shirts that are a bit more for special occasions. He got shoes, sneakers all that he would need and Hope was happy for him. He spent so much money that he felt bad for it. He promised to treat her to some food since she did all that for him. They left their bags in the car and went back to eat. Josie was surprised to see them walking into the café hand in hand. She didn't see that coming. She smiled at them and they waved at her. Lizzie was not happy to see two of them together.

''When did that happen?''

''I don't know. I just found our yesterday when she came to our room.''

''She had to brag about it…''

''She came to talk to Penelope.''

''And she told her to go for it as revenge to me…''

''She didn't say that or would say something like that. Penelope is not that person, and you know it.''

''I know nothing. She hates me.''

''And you are not president of her fun club either…so, stop talking about her like that.''

Caroline noticed that whenever someone mentions Penelope, there is chaos. Just as she was thinking this, Penelope came with MG to the café. Caroline and Lizzie were not happy about it.

''Did you tell her where we are?''

''No, you took my phone mom. I had no way of telling anyone where I am. And before you even go there, you didn't tell where we would go this morning when you came to our room. So, I have no idea why she is here. My guess is that she came with MG , Hope and Raphael. Penelope had bags from few stores and some of them were also nice place where she would get some very hot lingerie. Josie was pretty excited to see that contend of the bag. Penelope guessed that Caroline wanted to be alone with the girls, so she didn't go to the table. She just winked at Josie who smiled at her and mouthed that she loves her. Penelope smiled back and continued talking to the people at her table.

''She didn't even come to say hi.''

''She knows mom wanted some time alone with us. But I don't mind going there to say hi to her. I did actually miss her…''

''Come on, you are together all the time.''

''That's what you do when you are in love Lizzie… You spend time with that person and you are happy to be with them.''

''That is boring. You shouldn't let someone take up all of you time and space.''

''I don't get you. You just started dating MG. You should be all over each other.''

''Like you and Satan?''

''Yes, or even more…if possible…''

''Not all of us have the room you have…''

''Maybe, but you are alone now… You can pretty much do what you want and who you want.''

''I am not like you…''

''I know… I waited for three months to sleep with P… It doesn't take that long with you…''

Josie got up from the table and went to her friends and Penelope. She gave very hot and sexy kiss to her girlfriend.

''Hello to you to JoJo.''

''I really needed that…''

''I did too…''

''Are you ok?''

''I had a morning from hell and I don't want to go to diner.''

''I know… But we have to… Don't worry… It will work out…somehow…''

''How?"

''I don't know…it's a mystery…''

''Ok Shakespeare in love… We'll see…''

''Go back to your mom… And I will see you later.''

''Fine…''

She kissed Penelope and went back to her table. Caroline was surprised to see her back.

''You came back?''

''Thank Penelope. I didn't want to come back.''

''Do you do everything she asks you to?''

''No Lizzie, she doesn't ask… She gives good advice and suggestions. It's always up to me to do it or not.''

Before the others left. MG came and said hi to Caroline and gave small peck on the lips to Lizzie. Josie noticed how she was not into it. She was just using MG to get Raphael's attention. Her friend was going to suffer a lot. Penelope came to their table to say hi.

''Ms. Forbes…. Lizzie…''

''Hello Penelope…''

Caroline was trying to be ok, but Penelope knew it was forced. She turned to Josie and took her hand.

''We are going to see some more stuff to buy. I will get us something fun for lunch…that doesn't need reheating or anything. We can stay in the room, watch movies and eat…''

''Sounds good. Comfy things, food and my favorite girl…Sounds like dream come true.''

'' How do you feel about sushi?''

''Sounds amazing… Did you drive?''

''Yes, why?''

''Can you go to that restaurant we went for our second date and pick up the food from there? That was amazing sushi.''

''Sure… Anything else you might want?''

''That mint water…''

''Ok… I'll get that too. See you later… Have nice day Ms. Forbs.''

She kissed Josie and went to join her friends and Hope. Caroline was hit by the difference between her daughters and their interaction with their partners. Josie and Penelope were very affectionate and they were very close. They had such a strong connection. Lizzie didn't look like she was connected to MG or even interested in him. She was sad for that. She really liked MG. They continued checking the stores and picking presents for people they still didn't get presents for. Lizzie and Caroline were getting a dress for Lizzie and Josie used that time to go to the small jewelry shop beside the store to get something for Penelope. She got that idea last night and now she was doing it. She even got them matching charm bracelets. She picked them charms and got the lady to pack them. It didn't matter whose bracelet it was, since they were the same. She put them in her purse so her mom and Lizzie didn't see it and asked so many questions. She got back to the store before Caroline even noticed she was gone. Lizzie got a red dress that costed someone's arm and a leg. Caroline offered Josie to buy her a dress too, but Josie said she didn't need one. She was not big on getting dressed up and if she even wanted to do something like that, she would have borrowed something from Penelope. After an hour more in the mall they finally got back to the school. Caroline returned Josie her phone and she found a message from Penelope telling her she got them sushi and she got all that she asked for…and some more things. Josie was about to climb the stairs.

''Be at dad's quarters around seven.''

''Ok. See you later mom.''

Josie finally got to their attic and closed the door.

''Honey I'm home.''

''I'm upstairs babe…''

She got up and found Penelope in her yoga pants with her hair down reading a book. She left her coat at the rack, took off her shoes and washed her hands.

''I am so happy to be back.''

''I am happy you are back.''

She changed and joined Penelope in bed.

''Hungry?''

''Yes…''

Penelope got up and go the bag with food she got them. They ate with chopsticks and at occasions they fad one another. Penelope took them mix of different things so when they ate all the sushi they tried other things too. After they were done, Josie picked up the boxes and threw them into the garbage.

''I got us something.''

''What is it?''

She got her purse and got the boxes out. Penelope opened them and loved the bracelets and charms on them.

''Baby, I love it.''

Josie put it on Penelope's hand and Penelope helped Josie with hers.

''I have something more for us…''

''You do?''

''Yes, inspired by our conversation about kids and marriage…''

''Should I be afraid?''

''I don't know…''

She opened her bag and got two matching bands from the box. They were thin and covered with small black stones that went with rings they got from Penelope's mom.

''It's my promise to you Penelope. Always and forever…''

She took off Penelope's ring and put them back together on her finger. Band was under the ring so it looked better like that. Penelope did the same thing to her.

''Always and forever JoJo… You and me against all the odds and the world.''

''Let them be placeholders for the real thing one day.''

''I agree..''

''I love you so much baby.''

''Love you too.''

It was time to change for dinner. Penelope put on plaid skirt and black shirt. She had black flat knee high boots and her hair was braided. Josie put on black pants and white shirt. Her hair was down just pinned to be off her face. Girls did their makeup and went to dinner. Josie repeated few times that she didn't want to go, but Penelope told her she will be there for her no matter what. She reminded her that they said against all the odds and that she will stick to that. When they got there, everyone was already there including Dorian, Emma, Damon, Elena and Bonnie. Alaric served drinks for everyone and they went to the table. Conversation was light at the beginning, but the tension was there. Damon was trying to keep the conversation going, but it was hart to do that when the tension in the room was horrible. Some negativity was in the air and none of the people at the table couldn't pin it why. Alaric started conversation with Lizzie and MG. He was glad they were dating. He liked MG, he believed he was one of the good boys in this school. Josie and Penelope were in the other part of the table and they were talking to Damon. Penelope and Damon really bonded and agreed on many things that annoyed Elena and Josie. To Penelope and Damon, world had many shades of gray and other two saw it much more black or white. Elena would sometimes give them credit for some things they said, but in total she didn't agree with the way two of them saw the world.

''So, do you believe in good and evil?''

''I believe we are all built of it, but it depends of the people and values we have what will be manifested and how things would be seen.''

''So, you are ready to kill someone?''

''I think we all are, but it's just a matter of that triggers that moment?''

Alaric heard that and he had to react.

''So killing is ok with you?''

''There are many reasons to kill.''

''Are you a good person if you kill someone Penelope?''

''I don't know. I haven't killed anyone yet Dr. Saltzman… But let me ask you, are you a good person? You did kill your share of creatures? Are your friends good people? At this table, there are maybe two or three persons who didn't kill… Do you think that the rest of the people at this table are good people?''

''It's not the same… We killed to protect our lives...this school.''

''That makes some killings justified…as I said to Damon. But it still doesn't give the answer to the question you asked me. Are you a good person? Is Ms. Forbes a good person? Elena? Bonnie? Damon? Hope? Raphael? Are they good people?''

There was weird silence at the table. Many of them agreed with Alaric, but Penelope did raise a good point.

''To answer your question… I wouldn't kill for sport… But I would kill to save or protect someone I love. I would kill for your daughter and not just using magic, but all I have just to make sure she is safe. I would kill to protect my friend, my family…''

Lizzie had to comment.

''Your family members are murderers.''

''So are ours…''

Caroline and Alaric gave very hurt looks to Josie. They felt as she betrayed them. _She saw them as murderers? How was that possible? In her eyes they were the same as Michaelson family and Katherine. To Caroline and Alaric that was a defeat when it came to Josie. How could their own daughter think that of them? Did they deserve that comment?_

''Jose, what are you saying?''

''It's a fact… They did kill people… Especially mom when she switched off her humanity. She and Stefan were just paling bodies for fun. She was blood thirsty and he is a ripper…What did you expect? They didn't always live of bunnies.''

''That is a lie! Mom would never!''

''And dad was a vampire slayer…. Soooo, do the math Lizzie.''

''No, he killed them because they were bad…they were feeding of people…and…''

''For someone who is dating a vampire you have weird views on things.''

The rest of the table was silent, especially the older crowd. They knew Josie and Penelope were right…as did Hope. She knew things that Lizzie had no idea of. She read her family's diaries and Penelope heard stories form her mom and she also found Stefan's diaries in the basement. She showed things to Josie so she knew many things about her dad that Lizzie had no idea about.

''That is a lie Josie! Mom and dad would never…They are good. Dad is good. Mom watches what she drinks. It's not human blood.''

''Mom had human blood all the time. Joe was getting that for them from the hospital blood bank and before that their fried Meredith did it for them. Ask anyone.''

Lizzie didn't want to believe. She shook her head at what Josie was saying. Caroline and the rest wondered how Penelope and Josie knew so much about their past. They were sure that Alaric and Caroline didn't speak much about it.

''Ask them…''

''What?''

''Ask mom and dad about it!''

Lizzie turned to her parents and waited for an answer. Caroline's eyes were full of tears.

''Mom?''

''Lizzie…She is right… Stefan and I killed people for sport when our humanity was off… And your dad did kill vampires out of anger... We were all on human blood, but Stefan. Damon would get it for him, me and Elena from the hospital. And when it comes to your dad. Don't judge him. He was in pain. Damon turned his first wife…and… He was very hurt and sad…''

Lizzie was furious… She didn't mind what her parents did that much as much as she minded that Penelope was right.

''And what about your parents Penelope? They are not saints! They were not good! They killed hundreds of people...''

She wanted to hurt Penelope and do the same thing she did to her parents. Shame them.

''I never said they were. My dad is an original…a hybrid… My aunts and uncles are ancient vampires… They lived for thousand years… My estimate is that they killed much more than hundreds of people. My mother is also alive over five hundred years. She killed too.''

''How can you speak with such a calm about their killings?''

''Because Lizzie, I had nothing to do with that… It was always part of my family history. I can't change that. But I can be in charge of my history. I can be responsible for things I, as Penelope do. I can't go back in time and tell my grandmother not to turn them into vampires or tell my family to eat bunnies. I can't. I can make sure that I do right by persons who surround me.''

''But you would kill just like them.''

''If Josie was in danger… I would kill for her… I would use all of my power to protect her…And if everything else fails, I would kill to keep her alive.''

''You don't know that magic.''

There was a smirk on her face.

''Are you sure Lizzie?''

Entire table was looking at her now, including Josie.

''That is dark magic…It is forbidden…''

''A witch has to know both, but be careful with the dark one.''

''So you know to kill using spells?''

''Would you like to test me Lizzie?''

Alaric got up and shouted.

''Enough! This conversation is over! ''

Penelope continued eating her food and Josie was looking around the table. There was even bigger tension now and Lizzie was disappointed in her parents and Josie for saying things they did. She believed her parents would never do things Penelope said they did. Dinner was interrupted by the knock on the door. Alaric got up to open the door and found one of the young kids.

''How can I help you Josh?''

''Dr. Saltzman, is Miss Penelope there?''

He turned toward the room.

''Penelope, you have a visitor.''

She got up from the table and Alaric let the boy in.

''Josh? What are you doing here?''

''We have surprise for you Miss Penelope… A Christmas miracle for you.''

''You do?''

''Yes, go to the balcony and wait…''

''Oh… I will.''

He said hi to everyone else and run out of the room. Emma looked at Penelope.

''What was that all about?''

''I have no idea.''

She got out on the balcony and soon her group of kids showed up. Josie followed to see what that was all about. Kids made circle around Penelope and took each other's hands.

''Marry Christmas Miss Penelope.''

Few seconds later it started snowing. Penelope told them that she would love to have Christmas with a snow. She started laughing and looking at the flakes that were falling around her.

''Thank you kids…This is beautiful…''

Their magic was not strong enough to bring out more snow than just few flakes each of them, but to Penelope it was a huge deal. Someone made an effort for her. She saw Hope and Josie at the door of the room. She invited them to join her and they brought Bonnie and Emma out too.

''They wished for snow and Santa.''

She winked at them and all of the sudden all of them were using their magic with the kids. Even Emma was doing it. She was doing this for the little ones. She may not be fan of Penelope and her new abilities, but she realized watching her with the kids that it is important to have fun with magic too and teach them to enjoy. Being careful was very important but so was having fun and enjoying the gift they had. Five witches brought a lot of snow and Santa to the kids who were delighted to get presents and have that experience. Soon almost entire school was out having fun in the snow. Kids were over the moon for what just happened. They got the snow and got to use magic with their teacher and Penelope. Josh showed up in front of Penelope with a small miseltoe.

''Look what I have Miss Penelope.''

She looked at Josie who smiled and nodded. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''Marry Christmas to me Miss Penelope.''

''Marry Christmas Josh… You cheat.''

''It was all for a good cause.''

''I bet it was.''

''I got my miracle Miss Penelope.''

He kissed her hand and went to play with his friends. They maybe had few hours before the snow melts so all the kids, and some other students were deep in snow making snowman and playing. Jose came to her and put her arms around Penelope.

''That was beautiful thing.''

''It was amazing and they are so happy and cute.''

Josie removed one hand from Penelope and when she put it back on her she had mistletoe in it.

''Do I get my kiss now?''

''I thought you would never ask…''

They kept it pretty clean but it was obvious that it will have its ''to be continued'' moment when they get back to their room.

''I love you JoJo…''

''I love you too.''

Josie placed few kisses in the back of Penelope's neck. She had few spots that were her favorite and Josie knew all the spots that got Penelope in the mood.

''The boy is right.''

''What?''

''You are a Christmas miracle.''

''Oh, you sweet talker.''

She kissed Josie again and it was time to go back and finish the dinner. Hopefully the heavy part of the evening was over and they could continue having a normal meal.


	18. Chapter 18

Next few days Penelope and Josie spent away from the family. Josie didn't really want to spend time with them. She wanted some time alone with P and to have nice time and happy times, not this mess that usually happened at family gatherings. Two days before New Year's, Josie and Penelope were packed and ready to leave the school to be with Katherine. They packed their dresses and some more formally things. Penelope knew her mom was taking them somewhere, but had no idea where. Josie got her passport ready and they were ready to leave… They would be gone for a week. Penelope got the message to dress in something comfortable and so she and Josie were in their yoga pants, sneakers and comfy sweatshirts. MG and Raphael came with Hope to help them with bags and all. They got them down and girls waited for the call to leave the school. Penelope packed bigger suitcase than she needed in case she finds something she likes there. Josie did the same, but she knew she would not be doing the shopping her girlfriend planes. They helped them to the gate with things. Alaric, Lizzie, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline came to say good bye too. They wished them all the best and the black car stopped in front of the gate. It was very expensive SUV with tinted glass. Very tall and handsome man got out of the car and came to them.

''Good morning Miss Penelope…Miss Saltzman.''

''Good morning Lazarus.''

Josie also greeted him. Just as they were about to follow him door opened and Katherine came out. She was stunning. Josie stopped and couldn't stop looking at her. She was…WOW… Her hair was down. She was in skinny jeans, high heel boots and leather jacket. She came to say hi to them all. Josie started looking between Elena and Katherine ands he was shocked how identical and different they were. She came to Penelope and gave her a hug.

''Hi love.''

''Hi mom…''

She turned to Josie and gave her one of her best smiles.

''So, I finally meet the girl my daughter is so smitten with… I must compliment your tastes Penelope. She is beautiful.''

''Thank you MS. Pierce.''

''Call me Katherine…''

Josie smiled at her and nodded. Now it was turn to say hi to the rest.

''Oh, Brady bunch is still together…How cute.''

She started walking toward Damon.

''You look stunning and deviant as always. I see centuries of life have nothing on you.''

''Oh, flattery will get you everywhere Damon…But this time it's different.''

''You are glowing… And I am worried.''

''Oh, you should be.. You know me well. I am always into some mischief.''

''I know… And now I am in a state of panic.''

''Don't worry sweaty… You are not on my to do list anymore.''

''You wound me Pierce.''

''I know… Your fragile ego can't take it…But, don't worry… You always might get back to it.''

She winked at him and started walking to greet him. Elena saw that and put her arm around her husband. Kathrine pushed her hair from the face and Damon saw the ring on her finger.

''Kitty cat… What have you done?''

She had her signature smirk…

''You know I am a patient woman Damon… I didn't do anything… I just said yes.''

He took her hand and just looked at the ring.

''I do admire you Pierce. I hope you get your happy ending…''

''Oh, baby…this is just my beginning.''

She turned to Elena.

''You can let him go. I am taken woman after all…''

''Never stopped you before.''

''True…But I matured…a bit. You aged Gilbert.''

''It's Salvatore now…''

''Cute…''

''It is. I have amazing husband who loves me.''

''I agree… And that is the reason I am taking the girls. Soon this lady will be married too.''

''Give my condolences to your future husband.''

''You can give it to him in person…if you want? He is in the car.''

Damon took Elena's hand and just stood there. He didn't dare to make a move. Katherine turned to Hope.

''Michaelson, do you want to join in too? Bring your wolf boy toy. We will have fun.''

''What?''

''Are you interested in spending holidays with us? We are crazy dysfunctional family…but family…''

She looked at Raphael who shrugs his shoulders. He was letting Hope choose.

''Sure.''

Katherine took her phone and called someone. She came back few minutes later.

''You have flight late this evening. Someone will pick you up. I have surprise for you when you land. ''

Alaric was angry.

''You can't take those kids as you want.''

''Oh, Rick… Don't act like you don't know me. I take what I want…''

She turned to Penelope and Josie.

''Shall we girls?''

''Yes, mom.''

They got into the car and went to the airport. Josie was very surprised to see Stefan in the front seat. She didn't expect to see him ever again…

''Hi Josie.''

''Hi Stefan…What brings you here?''

''We are all going to Paris…''

''Paris?''

''Yes…''

Josie and Penelope never left the country and the idea of Paris looked like dream come true to them. After about twenty four hours of traveling, girls were at their destination. Car that picked them up stopped at a beautiful villa that was very old. It was on Saint-Germain-des-Prés and they were pretty much at the heart of the Paris. They got out of the car and were greeted by the staff of the house.

''Good morning Ms. Pierce… Everything is ready for you and as you asked.''

''Thank you Michelle… This is my daughter and her girlfriend, would you please escort them to their room and take care of their language.''

''Yes, Ms. Pierce.''

Young maid came and asked them to follow her. Penelope's and Josie's bedroom was at the completely different part of the house than Katherine's and Stefan's. Everything was so beautiful, rustic and Josie loved it. She and Penelope had huge room with big bathroom. View from the room was beautiful. They could see garden and a small pond. Josie helped Penelope unpack and they went downstairs to meet with Katherine and Stefan.

''Are you tired girls?''

''A little bit….''

''Do you want to rest and we can go around the city in the afternoon.''

''Sure.''

They had something to eat and they went back to their room. They took pictures of the bed and sent them to Hope and MG. Josie sent pictures to her mom and Lizzie too. After taking a shower and changing, girls fell asleep like babies. Penelope woke up first and got dressed. Josie woke up soon after her. She felt the bed was empty, so she woke up to see where Penelope was.

''You are up?''

''Yes, I woke up when I felt your side was empty.''

''Let's get dressed and go for a walk.''

They got downstairs and found Katherine giving instructions to the staff. Stefan was not there and she was deep in her list.

''Hi mom.'

''Hey girls… Want to go for a walk?''

''Yes, we wanted to take a stroll.''

She gave them a paper with numbers and address in case they get lost.

''I am sorry I can't accompany you. We are having big dinner party tomorrow evening and I must arrange everything. But you will be fine. You have all the information here and have fun girls.''

She gave them a lot of money and sent them away. They walked for hours and they took million pictures that they couldn't wait to send to their friends to see. When they got tired, they came back to the house. Stefan and Katherine were not there. They left them a message that they went out and that they shouldn't wait for them. Penelope saw it as a sign of feeding and Josie didn't give it much thought. They had dinner and went to bed. In the morning they woke up pretty late. Bed and room were so warm that they didn't want to leave it. They just enjoyed being together and being warm. Their moment was interrupted by the door opening and Hope getting in.

''Good morning bitches…We are in Paris!''

''Yes, we are.''

''Where is wolf boy?''

''In our room. He was not comfortable coming into your room in the morning. He insists it's not right… and that you might have been…indisposed to receive visit.''

''He is a keeper… You on the other hand…''

''Hey, I am sister… You are forced to be with me and love me.''

''I already feel that…force…''

''Come on! I am amazing… Imagine you were in her skin… She has Lizzie for a sister.''

''Yes, she does.''

''You are a lucky one.''

Maid showed up in their room with dress bags.

''Ms. Pierce sent these fro you for tonight. Your dress Miss Hope is in your room along with a suit and things for Mr. Raphael.''

''Thank you.''

''More dresses? How many will we get?''

''I have no idea Josie.''

''Ok…''

Penelope and Josie got ready for breakfast and joined Hope and Raphael downstairs. Stefan and Katherine were at the table too.

''Girls…Good morning…''

''Good morning.''

''I see you got the dresses and everything is in order. Tonight we will have small celebration. We will have some guests and I expect you to be ready at seven.''

They all nodded and she got off the table.

''I have few more things to take care of with Michelle.''

Moments after they were done with eating, house became pure madness. Special linens, china, crystal was on the tables and getting ready to be cleaned and tables to be set. Catering came with the food and their list of demands. They all moved upstairs and choose to be out of the way to the people downstairs. Next to arrive was a truck with flowers. Arrangements were beautiful. Josie and Hope were watching from the window and Penelope was on the bed with Raphael watching some murder mystery. Around six, hairdressers and makeup artists came to get the girls ready. Josie didn't expect that. Their hair was in a lower bun and in the bun were pinned red roses and pearls. When the time to get dressed came, girls realized they were in the same dresses. Dresses were long and red and they all had high heel shoes. Michele came for them with small flowers.

''You may go down. The bride is ready.''

''What?''

''Your mother is ready to go down… But in order for Ms. Pierce to get to the ceremony, you have to go down.''

Penelope had no idea this was the wedding. She, Josie and Hope went first and Raphael stayed to get down with Katherine. At the bottom of the stars was surprise for Hope and Penelope. Entire Michaelson clan was there. Klaus, Elijah, Haley, Rebeca, Freya and Cole with Davina. Hope's eyes were full of tears. She looked at Penelope and smiled…

''Our entire family is here. My mom is here…''

They got down and stood by the improvised altar and waited for the bride to come. And she did. She looked beautiful. She looked like she got out from the Gone with the wind, like she would have looked like if they got married in 1865. Penelope took million pictures and she sent them tight away to MG. She was so excited to be in her mom's wedding. When the time for the vows came, Penelope was making a video. Her mother took Stefan's ring and placed it to his finger.

''I have been waiting for this moment for over hundred and fifty years…but we finally made it… We both lost our way, but the road always brought us together…As lovers, friends, enemies, frenemies…and lovers again…but always together and always to one another. Today we finally end the chance and tie the knot to be happy for as long as we may exist. I give myself to you forever and for always. You have always been my love and the only person who could put me back together. You are my safe place Stefan Salvatore and I promise to be yours too.''

''Katherine, I have loved you and hated you for most of my life. I have wanted you dead more than anyone…even Damon and every time I was close to killing you, part of me died with you. I loved after you and I believed in those loves…but only love that was constant in my life was you. You loved me even when I didn't love myself and you were always the only one who had patience and understanding for my bad days and days when I hated myself. You brought me to life at moments I believed I lost everything and I promise to be husband you need by in time we have on this planet.''

Judge pronounced them married and Stefan kissed the bride. She was finally Mrs. Salvatore. She was glowing and she looked more beautiful than ever. When Penelope congratulated them, Hope took her to meet the family. They were all very excited to meet the new member and especially excited since they learned that she is an heir to Ester's book.

First impression for Penelope was how beautiful Rebeca was. She couldn't stop looking at her. Rebeca felt flattered. Col's wife Davina reminded her of Josie and she looked like a child compared to her husband. Haley was nice… But she spent more time with her own daughter to pay too much attention to Penelope. She noticed how Josie bonded with Elijah right away. They were much alike, very moral and very devoted to their family. Penelope ended up talking to her father. He was very interested in her and it looked like they had many things in common

''I spent some time in the library reading the family history. And what books didn't have to offer I found in your diaries… Elijah's especially. It is very interesting…''

''My brother was always very sentimental. Writing down every moment of our existence, day by day... I never had that sentiment like he did. The rest of us just lived and he kept track of our lives.''

''It served me and Hope to get to know you better.''

''I guess you don't like what I am.''

''You are my father… And you had your reasons to do things.''

''You justify what I did?''

''I do not… But I also don't judge.''

''How is that possible? I killed people…For sport, for fun, for blood…''

''And that is who you are. It's something I have to accept. I am not looking for a saint. I am looking for my father.''

''You are a weird one.''

''I heard that a lot.''

''Welcome to this crazy family Penelope… We dagger and stab one another every few hundred years, but we love each other very much.''

''I know…and I wouldn't have it any other way.''

Klaus looked at the room where reception was.

''We should probably go there… If we don't hurry up, Elijah could steel your girlfriend.''

Penelope looked and found Josie waltzing with him.

''It's ok… I can dance with my dad.''

''I don't dance.''

''I don't take no for an answer.''

They got into the room and started dancing. Penelope moved like she was born in some other time when proper ladies just danced at the balls and enjoyed social life. Josie was very happy to see her dance wither dad. After some time Hope approached them and asked for a dance too. That night Klaus danced with both his daughters and mothers of his children.


	19. Chapter 19

Penelope got to spend time with her new family and get to know them better. She really bonded with Freya. Freya saw much more of her in Penelope than in Hope. Penelope got into talking to her aunts about magic and how she does things. She had different upbringing then the rest of the family. She didn't live with them and she was not that close to them. She missed centuries of stabbing, back stabbing and the betrayals they lived. Penelope saw a lot in her and being alone most of the life, misunderstood and falling in love with someone unexpected. Freya looked at Josie and Elijah talking in the corner and her fascinated face with his stories.

''Your girlfriend is beautiful.''

''Thank you… She is pretty amazing. I am really a lucky one.''

''She is lucky too.''

''Being involved with me? I don't think so… Especially now with all this mess with who I am and what my abilities are.''

''I felt the same. I felt like I would drag my wife down the drain for who I am and she took it like champ. Keelin is my hero''

Freya pointed at her wife that was now talking to Haley and Hope. Raphael was standing with them and talking. Maybe he needed some advice from people who were wolves too and who lived their lives with a triggered curse. Hope cared about him but her life was not like his.

''I admire Josei too. And I am afraid of what she will have to live because of me. She is amazing and smart.''

''She is your partner and enjoy the love you share. Don't waste it.''

''I will not…''

''You are strong woman with immense power… There is nothing to be ashamed of. Just don't let the average take from you what you really are.''

''Average?''

''Witches who never knew how to cast a spell that matters. You do you Penelope and never let them take away the spark you have. Someone might judge you and say you are not good because you use the magic a certain way. But you make sure you use to be faithful to yourself.''

''I'll try to do so.''

''Good… Now, let's go and dance… There is a party over there and it's not the time for the heavy stories.''

They joined the party. Penelope found Josie with Hope and her mom. They were talking about how things are in Mystic Falls and how insane is that this is the crowd at Stefan's and Katherine's wedding. She never expected this setting and occurrence. She told them that Stefan was very much in love with Elena and how hard he took it when she left him for Damon.

Michelle came to tell them that the dinner was served. They all went to the dining room and took their seats. Their places were labeled and everyone knew where to sit. As soon as all of them found their place, servers came with their plates. Entree was five sorts of cheese, Spanish prosciutto and cherry tomatoes. Josie and Penelope just smiled at one another and started their meal. As soon as they started eating, servers came with the wine that goes with the food they were having. After they were done with the entrée, they picked up their plates and bought the next meal. It was soup from four different sorts of mushrooms. It was delicious. It tasted like heaven. Penelope and Josie added some parmesan cheese and it was even better. After that they were served stake in gorgonzola sauce and mushrooms. Josie really enjoyed the food. She was also loving the wine…little too much. She was not drunk, but very sweet and tipsy. Penelope found it very cute. Josie danced with her family, told jokes…that she almost never does and Penelope loved how relaxed she was. After they were done, it was time for the party again. So, they all danced and had fun. Hope and Josie were dancing and talking to Davina and Penelope just observed from the side. Photographer came and it was time for them to take million photos. First set was bride and groom. They took pictures in different parts of the house and garden and after that was time to take pictures with the rest of the people. Hope and Penelope had picture with Klaus, Katherine and Haylie. Klaus, daughters and baby mamas. Then Penelope took picture with her mom and next one with her mom, Josie and Stefan. Her favorite picture was of her and Hope with the Michaelson family. Added bonus was that Josie was invited to join them.

''I am not a Michaelson….''

Freya smiled at her.

''Honey… You and my niece will be married sooner than you think.''

Both girls blushed at that comment. Josie just learned that Freya had some psychic abilities. So, there was no reason to doubt her. When the time for the cake came, all the guests were excited. Cake was made of chocolate and cherries. Two things bride loved almost as she loved her husband. They cut the cake, fed one another and it was time to cut it for the rest. Michelle sent few girls to cut and distribute. He popped the champagne and it was time to make a toast for the bride and groom. Elijah did that as the most eloquent of the guests. He wished them best of luck and a lot of love. After him each guest had a few words, including Penelope and Josie. Josie was first to speak.

''I wish you to have your time together filled with love, patience and adventures you both love. I wish you to enjoy the chance you got to build the future together and to love each other every day more. Eternity is a very long time… make it count.''

Penelope was next.

''Few years ago I was a foster kid who was a magic user. I had no idea where I came from and where will the road take me. I was lost in so many ways that I never expected to be found. And then I was…

I was found by Josie…and thanks to her I found you mom and then I found Hope who was lost just as I am...So, in span of a year… I found a love of a partner, sister, parents and now aunts and uncles. Now, I stand with even more people who are my family and who are willing to stand by my side... So, mom and Stefan, thank you for including me in this moment in your lives. I admire the patience you had to wait for life to bring you back to one another. I admire you for loving for such a long time and waiting for your moment in time. May every moment from this day on be yours and bring you love and happiness.''

Just as Penelope finished with her toast someone new arrived. Michelle brought the young woman in and Katherine looked even happier than before.

''Nadia! You made it…''

''Hello mother…Stefan…''

Katherine took her hand and brought her to Penelope.

''This is my daughter Nadia Petrova…She is your sister.''

Nadia was beautiful but much different than her sister and even mother. She was much put together and she seemed different. Katherine took picture now with both of her daughters and Penelope was happy that she had another sister. She wondered where Nadia lived since she had an accent.

''I live in Prague. I have partner and a life there for more than five hundred years.''

''Oh, I heard it's a beautiful city.''

''You should come and visit. My partner is a tourist guide and he will give you best tour you've ever had.''

''I guess that is the advantage of livening there when many important things took place.''

''Yes, it has its advantages.''

She introduced Nadia to Josie and Josie really liked her. She didn't spend much time with Penelope and Nadia because she believed Penelope should have some alone time with her family members. She just got to know them and Josie didn't want to steel their attention from her. When she was talking to someone else, Josie was talking to the family members who intrigued her. She and Raphael were plus one at this party, but everyone did everything to make them feel as they were actually part of the family. It was time for Katherine to throw the bouquet. Michaelson family was teasing Rebeca that she should be next to get married, and she just said that it's not what she wants. Katherine climbed the stairs and turned on the resting place to throw. Flowers fell right into Josie's arms. There was moment of silence and nervousness. She looked at Penelope who smiled at her and when she saw Penelope smile she smiled too. Hope was in shock. She looked at Penelope, than at Josie and back at Penelope. Penelope noticed how nervous Josie was. She felt like she did something wrong with catching the flowers. Penelope came to her and took her free hand.

''Nice catch babe.''

''Thank you.''

''So, destination wedding?''

She started laughing at how casual Penelope was about this. She was ok with Josie catching the bouquet. She was really ok with all this madness. Party continued until three in the morning when car came for bride and groom. They were going somewhere for three days and they promised to be back to spend time with the girls and the rest of the guests. It was finally time to go to bed. Josie couldn't wait to get to the room and take off her shoes. She couldn't feel her feet how much she danced and had fun. They all wished good night to each other and went to their rooms. As soon as Penelope closed the door, Josie took off her shoes.

''Mother of… I can't feel my feet.''

''I know. I can't feel mine either.''

Penelope also took off her shoes and went behind Josie's back to help her unzip the dress. As soon as she was done with Josie's zipper she did the same for her. They put their dresses back into bags and zipped them up. Penelope was standing close to the bathroom and Josie was looking at her.

''I had so much fun today…and I am happy you got to meet your family.''

''Me too… I… I can't describe how I feel…''

''I can only imagine.''

''Baby… My world is finally complete. I have you in my life…I have parents… I have family…and Hope…and Nadia.''

''I am so happy for you. You finally have all you dreamed of.''

She kissed Josie and pressed their foreheads together…

''I do…and it all started with you.''

''I love you Penelope.''

''I love you too…''

Penelope helped Josie with getting the pins out of her hair and when they were done, she did the same for Penelope. Girls removed their makeup and took a shower together. For them night was not over yet. Penelope and Josie made love that night and it felt different than before. Penelope felt closer to her because they shared something huge. Josie was there when she met her family. Her aunt included Josie into family picture….Josie became her family. Maybe it was not official, but deep inside of her…Josie was her family.

''I might have met them all… And I might have Hope and mom and dad… But you are my family Josie… You are my core family… You and me and then everyone else. I don't need a law to make you my wife… You are my woman…and I am yours…''

''Sometimes I am scared when you speak like that…''

''Why?'

''It scares me how serious we are. Sometimes I forget we are just sixteen. It scares me how much you became part of me and my life… Like if you went away, I would miss some essential part of me…''

''I know. I know we are kids… But we also are not… We are not your typical teenagers...We are not even typical supernatural teenagers. We have burdens that many never face. I was born to take over mine and you choose to follow me into this madness… And there are days that I am so sad I dragged into this…and there are days that I wouldn't share this with no one else but you. I am so in love with you that it scares me. You are my link to life… You are the one keeping me here… And I am scared to even think about something happening to you. That my life choices or family got you in danger.''

''Baby, we are a team… You and me… And there are always risks of something happening… We are prepared for a lot of crap… And I love you P… I promise I love you and I would never blame you for anything. I didn't have a choice. I fell in love with you… And I have to learn to love all that you are and amazing and crazy things you will one day be. And I do agree with Josh… You are his Christmas miracle… But you are my life miracle.''

''What did I do to earn someone like you?''

''I ask myself every day the same question. Why would someone as amazing as you are fall for someone invisible as I am.''

''Life has funny ways of awarding us JoJo and I am more than ok with my award.''

Josie put her head on Penelope's chest and fell asleep listening to her heart beating. That was something that could always calm her and put her to sleep. Penelope's arms were always her safe place and she knew they will always be.


	20. Chapter 20

Lizzie and Caroline were having breakfast with MG and they noticed that his phone was blinking a lot.

''Who is texting you all the time?''

He lowered his gaze.

''Josie and Penelope. They sent pictures from the wedding.''

Caroline froze. _Josie and Penelope eloped?_

''Penelope's mom got married.''

Caroline didn't really care about that. If it was up to her, Katherine might as well be dead. Why would she care about her marriage? She had no reason to care.

''Oh, she did?''

''Yes, and she, Josie and Hope were bridesmaids.''

Lizzie asked for the pictures. She was jealous when she realized they were in Paris taking pictures all over the city, but then she froze.

''Oh my God!''

''What is it?''

Lizzie gave her mom the phone and she saw who the groom was. It was Stefan. He looked happy…they looked happy…and he was looking at Katherine the way he never looked at anyone else…not even Elena.

''Mom?''

''I need to…I'll see you later.''

Caroline got her bag and jacket and went to Elena and Damon's house. Elena saw her friend's face and got really worried.

''What happened ? Is everything ok?''

''She married Stefan.''

''Who?''

''Katherine…''

''What?''

''I saw the pictures. Josie sent them to MG. She and Penelope were part of the wedding with Hope and entire Michaelson family.''

''What?''

''Yes, my daughter sung and danced with them…''

Damon got downstairs and he was surprised to see Caroline.

''Hey, what's going on?''

''Bitch married Stefan?''

''Already?''

''You knew?''

''I saw the ring…It was my mother's…so I sort of guessed.''

''What?''

''I knew that Stefan had it…''

''And you never told me that?''

''I had no idea how to.''

''How can you be so calm about it?''

''I don't know… I was waiting for that for 150 years.''

Lizzie sent pictures to Caroline's phone and she showed them to Damon and Elena. Elena had to admit that they looked amazing and even…happy? Damon looked at pictures and Elena noticed there was a tear sliding down his face.

''She did it!''

''What?''

''She had her perfect wedding to her perfect guy. She planed their wedding from the 1865. She has the dress that was made for their wedding. She kept it for 150 years because she knew she would marry him some day. Who knew that she was such a hopeless romantic?''

Elena didn't expect it.

''She kept the dress all those years?''

''Yes, she did.''

She looked at the rest of the pictures and she saw the Michaelson family there.

''And she got them to come?''

''For Penelope and Hope…''

Damon had a smirk on his face when he saw Josie on the Michaelson picture.

''Blondie, you will have to prepare for a wedding yourself.''

''I don't want to get married again.''

''Maybe you don't want to, but your daughter does…''

He showed her the picture and she noticed that it was only family plus Josie. Freya's hand was on her shoulder and she and Penelope heled hands…as usual. She checked the resto of the pictures and saw Josie even dancing with Klaus.

''This is a nightmare.''

''I'm sorry, but it's happening. Your baby girl is a woman…and in love with the member of a very crazy family.''

''Those would be crazy family reunions. You, Klaus, Stefan and one and only Katherine.''

''Thank you for that thought.''

''You are welcome.''

Elena sat and just looked at Damon.

''You look happy…''

''In a way I am… They got their dream come true… After all the crap and centuries of playing cat and mouse, they are married…''

Caroline picked up her things and left their house. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She felt so humiliated and angry. _Stefan died to kill Katherine, to destroy her and now he married her?_ She couldn't believe what was happening to her. _She mourned him and he was with her all along?_ Damon was happy for them? Josie was part of the wedding? Who else was going to turn their back on her?

Penelope woke up the best way possible…with Josie kissing her neck and stroking her stomach.

''You are insatiable woman…''

''No, I just have very specific cravings.''

''Oh, I would have never guessed.''

''I know…''

''I love waking up like this…''

''I love waking you up like this…''

''I am afraid that Hope will get into the room any minute.''

Josie found it very cute how Penelope knew Hope well and how they would get interrupted too many times.

''I think not… She might be busy the same way we are.''

''Oh, I didn't need that picture on my mind.''

''Why?''

''Because now I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about that…Her sex life and our Don Juan…''

''Maybe it's our turn to interrupt now… Hope and Raphael… MG and…Lizzie…''

''I don't want to see that.''

''Why?''

''My twin and MG… That would be equally disgusting as it was seeing two of you make out.''

''I did it because I knew you were at the door. I wanted you to wake up and react and for us to get back together.''

''Really? By making out with my best friend?''

''Desperate times…desperate measures.''

''I hated you so much after that. I wanted to kill you both.''

''And so you burned my hair and favorite jacket?''

''Desperate times and desperate measures.''

''Touché.''

''Let's get ready and have something to eat.''

Josie agreed and they got ready to eat. Just as they were about to leave Josie's phone rung. It was her mom. She answered and Penelope heard very angry Caroline telling her daughter that she is very disappointed in her.

''How could you do it?''

''Mom…''

''No, how could you be part of the wedding of a person who ruined my life. She took Stefan away from me.''

''Mom, it's not like that. She didn't…''

''She didn't what Josie?''

She didn't want to say that to her mother. She didn't want to hurt her. She loved Caroline.

''What did you want to say Josie? Twist the knife you stabbed me with.''

''She didn't take him from you… He was never yours… He was hers and Elena's… He loved you mom, but she is his biggest love. I am sorry I hurt you, but I had to be there to support Penelope…and I had no idea who the groom was until I saw Stefan. I didn't do it to hurt you. I am sorry mom…''

Carolone ended their conversation and Josie went to try to find Penelope. As she got down, she met with Freya and her wife. They were planning their walk and lunch.

''Hey, you look sad.''

''I talked to my mom. She is angry at me because I was in the wedding. She was married to Stefan when he sacrificed himself to kill Katherine. And now…he married her.''

Freya just looked at her.

''As I know, two of them are complicated story… Stefan and Katherine have history and special bond. Not many people can compete with that.''

''I know…But she doesn't see it that way. I can't do anything about it.''

''Where is my niece?''

''I am looking for her.''

''Good… Get her and we are taking you for lunch and some fun times…. We are painting the town red.''

''Should I get Hope too?''

''No, I want to get to know Penelope and you better.''

''Ok. I'll find her and we will be there…. In one hour?''

''Sure..''

Hope was sitting in the garden thinking about last few months of her life. She really liked Raphael and it had potential to turn into something good, but she was scared. In a way they were both damaged goods. He lost his girlfriend, she was who she was with all the baggage she had and it had every chance to turn into disaster. She knew that. She knew it would be a mess and it would hurt. She knew that. Penelope found her sitting alone and she decided to join her. Josie was on the phone with her mom and she believed it is best to leave them alone. She will go back to the room soon to pick up the pieces of her girlfriend. She was pretty sure they all saw the pictures from the wedding and that they know who her mom married and that they are angry at Josie for participating in the wedding. She knew everything and she was angry at herself for letting Josie do that for her. She should have said no to her mom and not put Josie in this position. But on the other hand she wanted to share with Josie this experience. There was no winning in this situation.

''Are you ok?''

''I guess I am…''

''What is up with you?''

''Raphael…''

''What about him?''

''I like him….but…''

''But what?''

''What if it doesn't work out?''

''It's a risk you have to take… It's like that when you date someone. There is always a chance for it to be amazing and to be horrible. Love is a risk.''

''Look at you, Penelope the love guru.''

''I am no love guru. I just learned the hard way that it's a risk…''

''You really love her?''

''I do… I love her a lot.''

'' Was it a mistake to sleep with him?''

''I don't know. It's your life and choice…''

''Do you regret your first time?''

Penelope took a deep breath.

''I don't like talking about it… It was a bad time in my life.''

''What do you mean?''

''Josie doesn't know…''

''What?''

''She thinks it was just some guy…''

''It wasn't?''

''It was…but she doesn't know the story…''

''You never told her?''

''I didn't want her to feel bad about it.''

''Why would she?''

''Because I don't remember much… I was fourteen and it was during the summer break. As you know…I am a foster kid and sometimes I got into trouble. My foster parents didn't really know how to control me and part of them didn't really care. They got money at the end of the moth and that was all that mattered to them. All of my confusions with magic, sexuality and all the things in the world didn't really matter to them. They were happy they got the money and I was alive to provide them with a check every month. It was like that at that moment. I was drunk, on all sorts of pills…and it happened… I don't know who that person was… I don't remember. I don't remember that night. I used magic to remember and what I did remember, I didn't like. I swore to myself that I will never let anyone touch me or anything else…''

''And then you and Josie happened.''

''She saved me. I was not in a good place when we started talking and getting close…It's just that I never talked about things that hurt me… I always kept it deep inside. I am not good at sharing things about myself. I am too used to dealing with things alone and in private.''

''You are telling me.''

''You are my sister…''

''And she is your girlfriend who loves you to death.''

''That's the problem. She loves me too much.''

''I don't know anyone who would complain about something like that.''

''I know… ''

''Why don't you tell her? She wouldn't change her mind about you. She would still love you to death.''

Penelope and Hope had no idea that Josie was there, that she was listening to their conversation. She had all sorts of feelings mixed inside of her. She was not happy about what she was hearing. _Why Penelope didn't trust her enough to tell her things?_

''I don't doubt she will change her mind about me…or love me less… I have no doubt about her feelings. Her feelings are maybe the only thing I believe in right now. But it is something that could bring a change… It would be a ''thing'' because she will want to fix things. You know she wants to fix things to feel better and to make us all feel better. If it gets serious between you and Raphael, you have to ''compete'' with a girl he really loved. You compete with a memory of someone special. And I get it. It can be intimidating. But she...If i ever tell her.. She has to think about a painful memory for me…something close to trauma. I was her first… It was very special night for us. For her because she had sex for the first time and for me because I had sex with someone I cared about. I don't want her to feel guilty because she enjoyed the night… I want to keep it very special for her. I don't want to ruin her memories. To her it was something amazing and for me it was a personal fight. ''

''You are underestimating her. Josie is a tough girl.''

''Yes, she is… But I don't want to talk.''

Hope turned around and saw Josie standing there. She was crying. She hit Penelope on the leg and she turned. She got up and came to her.

''Baby, are you ok? What happened? What did your mom say?''

''You never told me…''

''What?''

''I heard you and Hope.''

Hope left them alone to talk. It was better for them to solve it alone.

''Let's go to our room… We'll talk there.''

Josie followed her to the house and their room. Bed was made and window was opened. She shut the window and took a seat on the bed. Jose took a seat beside her and took her hand.

''Why did you keep it from me?''

''I didn't want to talk about it… It's not part of my life I am proud of. Summers and time off school were always time I hated. I was not happy and I did a lot of stupid things. One of them were drugs and drinking. I am not that pure and innocent person Josie… I was afraid that knowing what I did would push you away.''

''I am here… I am with you. No matter what.''

Josie was surprised how actually Penelope was insecure and fragile. She was in love with her and had no idea how to prove it to her that she will be there and that she will love her no matter what.

''We all have our limits Josie… There will be something that we don't know how to forgive and forget. One day you will wake up and say you can't forgive something.''

''Penelope… where did that come from?''

''I don't know.. Life?''

''Come on… Look around us… We are in Paris, your family is here… We are happy…in love… Let's enjoy…''

Penelope smiled at that. She loved the idea.

''I will not force you to tell me about what happened. I respect that. BUT I want you to know I am here. ''

''I know.''

''Now, get dressed… Your aunts Freya and Keelin are taking us for lunch. They want to get to know you better.''

''Oh, God!''

''What?''

''Nothing… Let's go!''

They picked up their things and went downstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

They spent few hours with Penelope's aunts and it was an interesting and insightful afternoon. Josie learned that murder and Michaelson family went together. Those were two things that went hand in hand. Penelope listened about things Freya did and she didn't even flinch at some of her stories. That was the moment when Josie started wondering if Penelope had it in her to kill someone…just for sake of killing. After lunch they went for a walk. Freya and Penelope were walking together and that left Josie with Keelin.

''I see that this conversation is making you uncomfortable.''

''You are not?''

''I got used to it. I know who Freya is and I learned to accept it…and I am a wolf. My curse was triggered when I killed someone. I had no right to say a word. My kill was an accident…but a kill none the less…''

''I don't know if I would ever be ok with a murder…''

''I don't know what to tell you. But from what I understood Freya… Penelope's connection to the book is connected to death. She can bring someone back, but she can pretty much send someone to death as well.''

''That scares me.''

''I know honey, but it takes a lot of courage to date Michaelson and be part of their weird circle of life and death.''

Josie watched two other women and she noticed how Penelope was taken by her aunt. Rest of the family was vampires and she didn't have much in common with them. But Freya was a witch…powerful witch and Penelope felt like she was the only one who could understand her.

''She looks happy…''

''She is with one of her kind.''

''There are witches in our school.''

''Like Penelope and Hope?''

''There is no one like them…''

''That's what I'm saying. I know you love her…But I need you to think about it… Think twice are you able to stand by her through everything.''

''What do you mean?''

''Freya, Hope and Penelope are cursed because of their power and women like them are always walking a thin line between dark and light magic and use of it. And you being linked to Penelope…means you will sometimes have to practice with her… Are you able to do that?''

''How do you know so much about this?''

''I am married to a witch and I watch what she does and how much some choices hurt her.''

''Now you are scaring me.''

''I'm sorry…''

After some time chatting to her aunt, Penelope turned and smiled at Josie. She offered her hand to her and Josie took it. She pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

''I missed you.''

''It looked like you had fun.''

''I did, but I still missed my favorite girl.''

''I missed you too P.''

They kissed and Freya made some comments about them making her sick and being too attached by the hip.

''Do you ever separate?''

''Not much… Why?''

''You are so sickening cute.''

Penelope hated those comments.

''So, when are you tying the knot?''

''What?''

''You girl caught the bouquet… You can get married…''

''We are sixteen…''

''Who cares… By supernatural laws you are allowed to get married in a commitment ceremony led by a witch…Maybe law doesn't see you as old as it takes, but supernatural laws allow you to.''

Josie looked at Penelope like she was pleading her to do it. Penelope was not sure what was hiding behind that wish for Josie. Before she says or does anything, she would have to talk to Josie. Keelin was shocked what her wife suggested.

''They are too young…''

''She signed the book with Penelope… She might as well marry her.''

For some reason her aunt was not dropping the marriage idea. And she was sort of right… _If she could sign the book that binds them forever, why not perform the ritual to make the connection even more firm?_

''I think it's something that we must really talk about. ''

''Tomorrow is the full moon…We can to it tomorrow evening. Your mom and Stefan are coming back and even they can be there.''

''We will talk about it and tell you what we decided.''

Penelope made excuse that she wanted to get some pastry and took Josie to the other side of the street.

''What's with her and our wedding?''

''I don't know…But I sort of love the idea…''

Penelope was surprised.

''You do?''

''Yes… It would be so romantic… Us… Paris…. Some simple and casual things…nothing huge.''

''Baby, do we need it?''

''I want to be your wife… I don't care who knows and who we tell. But I would know…and you will know… and that's what matters to me.''

Hope and Raphael walked toward them, so all the talk about the wedding was over.

''Raphael and I were just talking about having dinner somewhere. Want to join us?''

''Sure, let's go…''

They all went to dinner and what they didn't know was that Freya was working on the things needed for the ritual. Keelin was not happy about it and she said that to her wife few times.

''It's sick to get them married so young.''

''You don't get it. They need this ritual to bind their magic together.''

''Is everything about magic to you. They are babies.''

''They are two powerful witches. It's not my fault Penelope is the heir to the book and Josie signed with her? I didn't force them to do it. Now, they must learn how to take care of what they have.''

''I give up…''

She even called Katherine to come back and explained to her that they must marry to protect their magic. Katherine didn't want to lose her daughter so she promised to do all she can to get Penelope to have the ceremony. When the foursome came home, they were surprised to see bride and groom back.

''Mom you are back?''

''I am… Little birdy told me there is another wedding in the cards for us…''

Penelope looked at Josie who shook her head. Penelope knew it didn't come from Josie…Than she realized it was Freya.

''Mom, we are sixteen…''

''I know… But you must do that… You must do that to bind your magic together…to be each other's sores of force and magic. Being tied to you will make Josie stronger and two of you would be able to heal one another just by being close…physically close. Heal with touch or even making love… You will finish your education and will not stay forever hidden in the walls of Alaric's school. There is the real supernatural world there honey and it's a cruel world…''

Josie and Penelope were having quiet conversation without words. Penelope wanted Josie to be safe… and if her aunt is right, than she could help Josie heal and be stronger. Josie smiled and nodded. So, this was a done deal. Penelope was not happy for this, but she would do all she could for Josie…it was all for her. As soon as they said yes to this all, Katherine was on the phone doing her best do make it all happen tomorrow evening. When she was done with all that had to be provided for the wedding, she smiled.

''Now, Penelope will sleep with Rebeca tonight and you Josie will sleep with Hope.''

Both girls looked at Katherine in shock.

''It's your wedding day… You will not be seeing one another until tomorrow evening.''

''That is cruel.''

''That is tradition…It makes wedding night even better.''

''Ok, oversharing.''

After dinner, girls were separated and told that they will see one another at the very ceremony…Not earlier than that. Penelope was nervous about everything. Her head was a mess... Rebeca tried to calm her and give her best possible advice.

''Do you think I am making a mistake?''

''Do you love her?''

''I do….''

''Do you think you could love her until the end of your days?''

''I do…''

''Than you are doing the right thing. She loves you so much and it's sort of cute to watch you together.''

''You think we should do it?''

''I think only you know… I am always up for a celebration, but it's your life and love. I can tell you what I know. You love one another a lot and it's special. So, after more than thousand years of living I can tell you that only love matters…and you have it. All the rest…All the power, all the money…nothing matters when you are alone and empty.''

Penelope knew Rebeca was right. Love mattered. Love was what it was all about. And she loved Josie… and Josie loved her back.

Raphael took his things and went to another room so the girls would have some privacy. Hope pulled Jose to bed with her and she had million questions about the wedding and how they got to that idea. Josie said it was Freya's idea and that she and Penelope went with it after Katherine made a point.

''I want to marry her…but I'm not sure she wants to marry me.''

''She does. She loves you so much.''

''I am scared she will change her mind.''

''She might…about many things. But I doubt she will ever change her mind about you.''

''She doesn't look happy.''

''She is, but she is too worried about everything. You know Penelope. She is queen of mean on the surface, but in there is a big softie who loves you more than anything.''

Josie smiled to that comment. She loved Penelope too… She loved her so much that it scared her sometimes.

Hope and Rebeca fell asleep and the girls couldn't. Both of them had so many things on their mind and they tried to battle their demons. Penelope feared it was too soon and that she shouldn't trap Josie into marriage and Josie feared she was not good enough. She was scared of not being good enough partner for Penelope and that she will get tired of her soon. Somewhere deep they knew their fears were unjustified and that the other girl saw the world in them, but insecurities got the best of them at that moment.

Morning and the rest of the day were insane in the house. People were coming and house was full of people in charge of making this day memorable for the girls. They made little altar in the garden and it was full of baby pink and lavender color roses. Chairs were placed on the both sides and there was white carpet that led to the altar. Trees were full of small white Christmas lights and tables with food and drinks were placed there too. Freya made sure to cast the spell to make it feel warm so girls don't need coats or anything covering their dresses. Dresses arrived and they were not allowed to see them until it was time to get dressed. Katherine got each of them set of very sexy, but yet tasteful lingerie. Josie got baby pink set. It was corset panties, garter belt and nude stockings. Same was given to Penelope, but her set was lavender. That gave her a hint about her dress color. Bag with the dress was huge and she was really scared of what her mother picked for her…and Josie. Penelope never saw herself as a traditional bride, so white was never option for her. As the time went by , shew as getting very nervous and curious about how will everything turn out. Makeup artist and hairdresser came and it was time for the girls to get ready. They had very discreet and tasteful make up and they looked gorgeous. Both girls had their hair up. Penelope had around her bun small lavender flowers and pearls. Her mother gave her small diamond earrings and that was all the jewelry she had. It was time for the dress. One of the ladies got her shoes first. They were satin and lavender color. They got her underskirt that had many layers of tulle. When they finished with it, the dress came. It was beautiful. It was lavender color and in the back it hat few strings of lavender and baby pink stones. Bottom of the skirt was covered in silk baby pink and lavender mini flowers and top was embroiled with the same color flowers. It looked amazing on Penelope. She was looking regal. When she saw herself in the mirror, she became aware of what was really happening. She was really getting married to Josie. On the opposite side of the house, Josie was going through the same things. Her dress was baby pink princess skirt and long in the back. Just like Penelope's. Her dress was beautiful, but much more saddle than Penelope's. Corset part of the dress was embroiled with small white and baby blue flowers and her hair was in the low , very rich bun. She had few baby pink roses in her hair and her future mother in law gave her the same earrings she gave Penelope.

When the time for brides to go down came, Klaus came to get Penelope and Stefan came to get Josie. He was the one walking her down the aisle. Both men were stunned by the young ladies they were about to take down and lead to the moment that will forever change their lives. All four of them were ready for that adventure.


	22. Chapter 22

They saw one another when they entered the garden. Penelope was taken with how beautiful Josie looked. She looked like princess from some long forgotten fairytale and she wanted this day to be perfect for Josie. She felt bad that her family was not here to see her beautiful dress and all. She wanted them to be there and share her joy of becoming one with Josie in one more way. She had no illusions that Josie's family would ever support this decision to get married, but she hoped that someday they will accept their bond, love and commitment. They were approaching the improvised altar where Freya was when Penelope saw Joe sitting with the rest of the guests. Kai was there too. She had no idea why they were there, but she hoped there will be no trouble for them today. Josie was captivated by her girlfriend any time of the day, but today she was really speechless. Penelope looked like pure perfection to her. They arrived to Freya and it was time for the ritual to start. Freya was preparing to start her speech and Penelope took that chance to ask Josie one more time if she was sure and if she really wanted to do this without her family and friends. She knew Josie was sad because they were doing this in secret, but it was her choice after all.

''I am sure… My mom is here… and I am pretty sure that none of this would be happening if my family was here.''

''I am just saying that…''

''I know, but I am sure… You told me that sometimes I have to be selfish and do things for myself… I am being selfish and doing something for myself. I am marrying you and that is the thing I want the most in this world. I promise, I am ok.''

''Ok…''

Kathrine came to Penelope and took Joe's ring off her finger. She winked at her and went back to her seat. She returned Joe her ring and she placed it over her wedding ring. It was back where it belonged. Freya started the ritual and all that Josie could see and think about was Penelope becoming her wife.. Freya gave them rings to exchange and after they did that, she tied their hands together. They were holding each other's hand where the ring was and she tied them and said some spells. That way Penelope and Josie were tied together and their magic was another bond they shared. Josie would become stronger as a witch, but never as strong as Penelope. She will always be weaker than her now wife, but strong enough to be there and help Penelope when it's needed. After the ritual was done and they were married, it was time to kiss the bride. Penelope was so nervous. She was really married to Josie… Josie was really her wife. They kissed and everyone cheered them on. Michelle ushered the guests back to the house and gave brides few moments alone before they enter the house and enjoy the party. They stood in the garden and held one another. Finally alone. Josie kissed Penelope now as she really wanted to… She put so much love and passion into that kiss that she couldn't in front of the friends and family. She was happy…She felt complete…like she found her missing piece and she finally claimed it.''

''We are married… You are my wife Penelope…''

''Yes, I am…. I am your wife Josie…''

Josie smiled at her and repeated the word…

''Wife…''

''I know… Sounds unreal…''

They separated and looked at their hands. Two beautiful platinum bands with small diamonds wer on their fingers. They were beautiful and elegant. You could say a lot of things about Katherine Pierce, but she knew how to throw the party, pick what to wear and pick jewelry.

''I can't stop looking at them… They are beautiful.''

''I know… My mom picked them for us. She wanted something nice and simple for us.''

''I don't see me wearing her rings. That thing is huge.''

''Just the emerald. Her wedding band is not that big.''

''That emerald is big.''

''It's Lilly Salvatore's ring.''

''Mother?''

''Yes… it was made in the late 1700. It was in the family for a very long time.''

''My mod didn't get it when they got engaged.''

''I don't know where it was and why he didn't give it to her. All I know is that my mom has it.''

Josie nodded.

''Speaking of moms. Joe is here.''

''I know. I am so happy to see her again.''

''My mom has a present for you.''

''What is it?''

''I don't know… Maybe it was Joe coming here.''

''Who knows what she has on her mind. I know what is on my mind?''

''What?''

''This…''

Penelope kissed Josie and they spent some time kissing outside when Hope interrupted them…as usual.

''Newlyweds, it's time to join your guests.''

''I knew she would do this.''

''Come on! You have wedding night for that and many more things.''

Penelope looked at Josie and winked.

''That we do.''

Penelope and Josie were at small war with their dresses and they were very happy that they don't have to be dressed like this all the time. Skirts were too vide, they had no idea how to sit in them or how much space their dresses actually take. Katherine and Rebeca enjoyed watching them being clumsy in dresses and they teased them that they wouldn't last a day in the 1800' got a lot of nice words and presents from the family and then came Kai's turn. He did a spell to expulse Josie from the Gemini coven, so she and Lizzie don't have to merge. Now her magic didn't belong to the coven, but to Penelope. And all of them knew that Penelope would never try to merge with her. That way, Lizzie and Josie were both safe from the merge. Josie was not in the coven anymore and as she married Penelope, she became part of the Michaelson family and she was third witch in the family. Joe was the first to cry like a baby on the wedding. She had no idea she would ever see her daughter walk down the aisle and get married. And she did. She got the chance to see her marry and she got even bigger gift from Katherine. She got her life back. She could go back with the girls to school and live there with Rick and both of their daughters. . She was sad that Lizzie and Rick were not there, but she understood. Katherine came to them and took Josie's hand.

''I was thinking about your present for a long time. I was wondering what could make you happy and then it came to me. So, Josie… As a wedding present from me…you get your mom back and your spell broken and your sister's life too... You don't have to kill her for the merge.''

She turned to Penelope…

''Now it's time for you to absorb Kai's magic.''

They all looked at Katherine in surprise.

''What?''

''That is the deal he made. He wants to die and you will do it for him.''

Joe was surprised by that. Her brother wanted to die. There were a lot of mixed emotions in her, but he was after all her brother. She was sad because of that news.

''You can have few moments with him Joe and then Penelope will do that…. Go somewhere outside.''

Josie offered her hand to her mom and she took it.

''I don't know what to think or feel. He is my brother… He did so many bad things, hurt so many people… but he is my brother.''

''I know mom… I know how you feel. But go and talk to him. You have a chance to say your goodbyes and then it will be over.''

''He wants to die? I wonder why?''

''I have no idea.''

They found Kai in the garden. He was sitting on the bench and waiting for Joe.

''Hey…''

He got up and came to her.

''I am so glad to see you Joe.''

''Why do you want to die?''

''I have nothing to live for… and when I die, your life is safe. You don't get the magic back…sorry about that… but you get the chance to be with your kids.''

''And what do you get out of all this?''

''Ending… Person I loved is dead….and I have nothing to live for. She died with our child… I want to die and be with them… And you should be with your kids and Rick.''

He looked at Josie and smiled.

''She is just like you… She is such a devoted person, dreamer and she believes in good in people. Congratulations again on your wedding.''

''Thank you…''

''Be happy, enjoy every moment with your wife, because life is short and sometimes very cruel. It takes from you all the good things and makes you miserable and lonely. So, love like there is no tomorrow and let yourself be loved. Happiness is just an illusion…Lie, introduction to a lifetime of pain and regrets.''

They heard another rustle of the skirt and they knew it was Penelope. It was time for him to go and join his wife and daughter.

''I see it's time Ms. Penelope… Time for you to be my Grim Reaper.''

'' It's your choice. You can always change your mind…''

''It's ok… Let's do this… It will be short and fun… You won't ever ruin your pretty dress.''

She put her hands on his cheeks and started whispering some words Josie couldn't understand. In matter of seconds, Kai disappeared and after him remained, for a short time, something looking like gold dust.

''It's over….''

Jose took her hand and gave her a squeeze.

''Are you ok?''

''I don't know… I never took anyone's life before this.''

''I know… Do you want to go upstairs?''

''No… We have wedding to celebrate and I have beautiful wife to show off…''

Josie smiled at her, but both girls knew Penelope would rather just disappear herself. Joe tried to encourage them and tell them that all will be ok. But she had no idea how to do it right. It took Penelope a moment to get herself together and then she took Josie's hand and smiled.

''Let's enjoy our party.''

''Ok… Let's go.''

Hope found them in the hallway. She had her phone in hand.

''Girls, someone wants to say hi…''

Josie took the phone and saw MG.

''Wow! You really got hitched?!''

''Yes.''

''You look good.''

''Thank you MG.''

''Give Penelope the phone.''

Penelope took Hope's phone and MG smiled at her.

''Hey Peez… You look smoking!''

''Thank you MG…''

''You owe me dinner when you get back. I wand all the detals from the wedding.''

''All?''

By her smirk MG knew where her mind was going.

''Noup! That you can keep to yourself. Your sex life is yours.''

''Oh, speaking of sex life… How is yours?''

''I am a gentleman… I don't talk about it.''

''Ok, so not happening.''

''Penelope…''

''Yessss?''

''I said I am not talking about it.''

''Because you have nothing to talk about. She is not willing to do it…''

''I respect her and I know she needs time. First time and all…''

''Aaaa, she is a virgin… That's the catch?!''

''Yes, and don't make fun of that. I respect her choice to wait.''

''I'm not making fun… She is known for waiting.''

Hope was rolling her eyes at Penelope. She was such a bitch sometimes and she felt bad for MG. She is going to be heartbroken when he learns the truth. Josie was surprised by what she heard. Lizzie was liar… She didn't tell the truth to MG. She had sex with Raphael…and he didn't tell MG so she would avoid sleeping with him.

''We have to go. My mom wants us for pictures. We miss you and we will take you out somewhere when we get back.''

''Have amazing time and I miss you.''

They hung up on him and gave back Hope her phone.

''What a bitch?! It will destroy him when he finds out.''

Josei was divided. On one side was her sister and she wanted to protect her privacy and on the other was her best friend. She had no idea what was the right thing to do.

''He deserves to know that it's all a lie.''

''Maybe, but what can we do?''

''Tell him?''

''Hope, we can't just tell him.''

''Why Josie?''

''Because it's not a thing you just tell.''

''You are just covering for Lizzie…again.''

Penelope listened argument between Josie and Hope and both girls expected her to support their side.

''Ok, let's let this go until we get home. We have nothing from discussing it here and ruining the mood. ''

''You are taking Josie's side?''

''No, Hope! I am being reasonable. What do we get from arguing about it here and now? None of us is going to tell him over the phone that she is playing him, right?''

Josie and Hope agreed with Penelope that it was pointless to argue about it now. They went in and had their first dance. Song that they danced to was one of Jose's favorite songs. It was nice and slow dance and they enjoyed dancing together. Instead of dance with the father, girls danced with their mothers. It was very interesting to dance with Katherine and Joe. They had so much fun and accidents stepping on each other's feet. After few minutes, Klaus and Stefan took places of Joe and Katherine and danced with the girls. Josie really missed her dad and she wished he was there, but she knew her dad wouldn't share her happiness and enthusiasm about this wedding and all. She also missed MG and wished she could dance with him. She didn't dare think of Lizzie. Maybe at the moment they were not really good, but she was her twin after all. She would be happy to know there is no more merge and they were free. Michaelson family was crazy when it came to parties. They knew how to party and girls had so much fun. Hope enjoyed dancing with her uncles, aunts and dad. She even danced with Penelope few times and Josie was happy for two of them. Hope finally was not alone and Penelope had family, aside from her. She felt like their lives were finally starting to be good and they were finally being happy. Penelope and Josie retired to their room around three in the morning ready for some alone time before they pass out. Penelope helped Josie out of her dress and Josie did the same for her. Josie's hands were shaking how nervous she was. Penelope found it cute.

''Your hands are shaking…''

''They are not…''

''Yes, they are… Are you…nervous?''

''NO! Maybe….''

She turned to face Josie

''Why? Baby, it's just me…and it's not the first time we….''

''I know…but we only have one wedding night.''

''It will be amazing…because it's you…and me…''

''I love you…''

''I love you too baby…''

Penelope made love to her and it was amazing…as it always is when they are together. Josie made her very happy and now she was happier than she ever believed it was possible. They were married…Josie was hers and the curse was broken. Josie was free of that Gemini curse of merging with the twin. She didn't care about Lizzie, she was just happy that she got to keep Josie alive. She was not happy about the Kai part and killing him, but she tried not to think about it. She had so many things to be happy about. And she promised to herself that she will do everything in her power to live long and happy life.


	23. Chapter 23

It was snowing but it didn't matter to Penelope and Josie… To them it was month of May and everything was perfect. They were cuddled up in bed and had no intention to leave their room until food and water really become an issue. They wanted to ignore the world and just focus on themselves. Josie still couldn't believe they were married…Penelope was her wife… She kept repeating that word to herself and each time she said it, she had even bigger smile on her face. She was so happy that she felt she could fly or do something like that. Penelope on the other hand was cautious of what comes next. She wondered what would happen when they came back. She was not sure if they should tell anyone what they've done. She just wanted Josie to stay safe from everyone who wanted to hurt her, including her family.

''P, you look worried.''

''I am just…thinking about school and what do we do when we come back?''

Josie made herself comfortable and took Penelope's hand.

''And what do you want to do when we come back?''

''Honestly, I have no idea. I am terrified of going back…''

''There are things that scare Penelope Pierce Michaelson? I am shocked.''

Small smirk was on Penelope's lips, but not long enough so Josie didn't drop the subject.

''No, really…Tell me what is bothering you.''

''I don't want them to hurt you.''

''Hurt me? Why do you think they would do that?''

''I don't think about physical abuse or something like that…but verbal…Their comments, attitude and things that they usually do to hurt you.''

''Penelope, I sand behind what we did.''

''I know…and I don't doubt your love and fact that you want to be married to me. I don't doubt any of that. I am sure in our love and relationship…I just don't want them to make you feel bad about this.''

''Do you want to keep it a secret for some time?''

''Would you be ok with it?''

''Yes, if that would make you feel better and less worried…''

''I will always worry about you.''

''I know, but you don't have to. I can take care of myself… And I can take it… Whatever they say, I can take it. I am not that fragile Penelope.''

''I know. If you were, you wouldn't have lasted that long.''

''Good, now that this is out of the way, can we talk about what will we do tonight…It's New Year?''

''I don't know. Mom has the party going on.''

''I forgot about it.''

''I wish I could forget.''

''Don't say that. You love to party.''

''Not always. This is too much things happening. We didn't even recover from the wedding and we go on today.''

''How about we sneak back to the room after midnight.''

''I could live with that Josie. I got tired from the crowd.''

''I know.''

They looked at the clock on the nightstand and realized it was time for lunch. Getting ready didn't take much because they just got their jeans on and some casual shirts. Penelope had her hair in messy bun and Josie left it down. By the time they got to the dining room, Hope and Raphael were already eating with the resto of the family who didn't have blood as the part of the diet. Freya and Keelin were talking about continuing their journey through Europe or even trying to find a place to live somewhere around Paris.

''It was nice of you to join us…''

''Yes, I know. Did you miss us sis?''

''Not really… I just love to teas.''

''You wound me.''

''Did you miss me?''

''No… I almost never do…''

''Penelope! That is not a way to talk to your favorite sister!''

''You are only one I know I had.''

Raphael served Josie with food until two other girls had their fun banter.

''They are not going to stop any time soon.''

''No, Penelope and Hope just started. We might be forced to spend a day together.''

''That would be fun…''

''I agree…''

After he started seeing Hope, Raphael and Josie somehow found a way to be friends and to put behind them their short affair. Katherine and Joe came to the dining room and called girls to join them in the study. Penelope teased Josie that they did something wrong so their moms are calling them to get grounded and lectured.

''Jo and I have presents for two of you.''

''You do?''

''Yes…''

Katherine got to Josie and opened a small ring box. It looked very old and inside was a ring that was beautiful and almost just like she imagined her engagement ring. It was pink gold, pink diamond in the center and clear ones around it. It was perfect size for Josie and she really loved how it fit her ring and with her wedding band.

''This box is from 1487. It was made by my father… Ring is new, but the box is part of family treasure, so I am giving it to you along with the ring. You deserve nice ring to wear along with your wedding ring.''

''Thank you… It's beautiful.''

Joe came to Penelope and gave her the ring she had around her neck. It was white gold, dark blue sapphire and two diamonds on the sides.

''This was my mother's ring. I give it to you Penelope…It's the part of our family dress up box and I never got the chance to have this ring. It belonged to my brother, but he gave it to me last night and now I am giving it to you. Welcome to the family and I hope two of you will have long and happy life together.''

Penelope thanked her and hugged her.

''Thank you Joe…It really means a lot.''

''No, thank you… I got the chance to be with my girls thanks to you.''

''I am glad to be part of your big return to your family and bonding with Josie…and maybe even Lizzie.''

''We will see about that. That is the battle for when we get home.''

''I agree...''

''Now I want to enjoy time we have here and now.''

''Ok. I agree mom.''

Josie and Joe decided to spend a day together and that left Katherine and Penelope some time to do the same. Stefan was out, hunting so he wouldn't be in the house for most of the day. Tonight some humans were coming so he had to be under control not to kill the guests. Michaelson family vampires had their blood bags ready for before dinner so they were taken care of along with Katherine.

Penelope and Katherine were sitting in her bedroom and chatiing. Both of them were excited to meet the other woman better. Penelope was a bit younger than her mother was when she became vampire, so they were both teenagers, but Katherine was over 500 years old teenager. She has seen it all and lived thrugh some of the craziest times. She was sipping blood and watching her daughter.

''Are you happy?''

''Yes, I am.''

''I sense ''but'' somewhere in there…''

''It's not that.''

''What is it then?''

'' I don't want them to be mean to Josie. They are not very happy about our relationship, about who my parents' are, the book and what that means…''

''I can't really say I get it. I could also make faces and comments about who you are with. They are bad guys to me as I am to them… But I would never do that to you. You love that girl and I respect that….more than my grudge toward her patents and all. I respect the feelings you have and I know she is not her parents. I will never like Caroline…Not as long as I live, BUT I will respect the fact she gave birth to my daughter in law.''

Penelope smirked at that. _Daughter in law…_ _She was married. She had a wife and two of them were someone's daughters in law now._

''What is so funny?''

''Daughter in law. I feel old.''

''Hey, I am mother in law so shut it!''

''But you are also million years old.''

''You are really pushing it now!''

They were both laughing and Penelope had so much fun with her mom.

''I really don't want them to treat Josie bad because of me.''

''They are doing that because of themselves. If not you, there will be some other reason to act like dicks.''

''I agree...''

''We have four more days and them we go back home.''

''I know… I am not excited.''

''I can understand. It will be ok baby. Don't worry. And if them cause some trouble, use that sexy magic of yours and blast them somewhere.''

''That is not very parental advice.''

''I am not your usual mom.''

''I know… I know…''

They continued chatting about some silly things and Katherine was teasing Penelope about a lot of things including trying to get her to try blood. Penelope was not really into it and she told her that her statement makes her feel like parent of a vegan child who lives in the empire made on selling meat products.

''I didn't see that analogy coming.''

''Neither did I…''

Josie and Joe were walking down streets of Paris and enjoying the snow. Joe was telling her stories of her childhood and what she did during snowing days. They made many pictures and she stent them to MG, Penelope and Hope.

''Do you think your dad will be ok with me coming back with you?''

''I think he misses you a lot and that he is really lonely without you. Lizzie and I are grown up now and we don't need that much attention… Hope and him are not ok lately…since this with Penelope and the book happened…so he doesn't train her.''

''Are you ok with all this?''

''I am. I am happy that you are coming home…I am over the Moon for P and I… And even if they don't approve of us, I honestly don't care. I am doing this for me. I am in love with her... I really love Penelope and I want to spend my lifetime with her. I know we can make it. I feel it in my bones. Like we were born to find one another and be there for the other. Two missing pieces that make one puzzle right.''

''You said right…not complete.''

''I think that complete is the word that puts a lot of burden on the relationship. We are not looking for perfection, we are looking for feeling of home and belonging…and we found it…Maybe way too early, but I don't care. I am happy! I am in love and I feel for the first time in my life that I am someone's priority.''

That made Joe sad. She didn't dare to wonder if that is the bond Josie and Penelope had, being someone's number one. Penelope grew in a foster home and no one cared about her. Josie grew up in a family where she became invisible when Lizzie started having her tantrums and all. She would have to talk to Alaric and Caroline when she comes back. Josie still needs her parents, regardless of her feeling the other way. They got few more things and went back to the house.

Josie found Penelope sitting on the bed deep in thought.

''Hey...What is on your mind?''

''A lot of things…''

''Can I help somehow?''

Penelope offered her hand to Josie and pulled her to bed with her.

''I need you to love me no matter what.''

Josie was scared now.

''Penelope...?''

''I need you to promise me you will love me no matter what and that you will be patient with me… I love you Josie…Don't ever forget that.''

''Penelope, what is going on?''

''Our life.''

And with that Penelope kissed her and started removing her clothes. Josie wanted her, but part of her was frightened by what Penelope was saying. They made love and after that Penelope put on her brave face and pretended that conversation before never took place. They got ready for the party and went downstairs. They were in beautiful dresses. Josie had bright pink and Penelope had long deep purple dress and makeup that went with it perfectly. Party was amazing. Everyone had fun. Josie got into dancing with Hope and Raphael and Penelope went out for a moment. She needed a time to breath. Joe followed her and found her sitting in the garden.

''Are you ok?''

''I don't know.''

''What happened?''

''I don't want to talk about it…''

''You had a vision?''

Penelope looked at Joe with surprise.

''How do you know?''

''I know that witch in charge of the book and all can have them… With that power comes a lot of things. You know what will happen and you can't change the future.''

''Be there for Josie… It will not be easy period for us.''

''I will… And I will be there for you too. I promise. You will not go through that alone. I am her mom, but I will be there with you along the way. Just say the word and I will be there to help.''

Penelope had to ask…

''You know what will happen?''

Joe gave her a sad smile.

''No, I don't. But on your face I see it will be nothing good. I am there for you. No matter what.''

''Thank you Joe.''

Joe took her into her arms and gave her a firm hug.

''You are strong young woman. You will make it and you will not let that take the best of you. Whatever it is, your strength will help you cope with it.''

''Thank you.''

''You are welcome.''

Penelope looked towards the house and saw Josie dancing with Katherine and Stefan. She gave them a smile, but no one noticed small tear running down her cheek. She wiped it and got up. _Show must go on!_


	24. Chapter 24

At midnight, fireworks were amazing. Entire sky was filled with them and million colors covered the Paris sky. Penelope and Josie took many pictures with their moms and with everyone there. Josie was so happy that she wanted to capture everything and Penelope was trying to hold on to the last ounces of happiness. She had to capture all the good things before bad and pain take over their place. She danced with her dad, with Hope, her aunts and uncles. She tried to have time of her life trying to forget the storm she knew was coming. They went to bed around five in the morning. They were happy and tired… Josie got ready for bed pretty fast and Penelope took her time. She took a long shower and tried to fight her mind and visions it was throwing back at her. When she got to bed, Josie was close to falling asleep.

''You took a long time to get ready.''

''I really enjoyed the shower.''

''Should I be worried or jealous? Usually that long showers mean…''

''God, no! It's not that… You know I am very happy and pleased in that particular department.''

''Good to know. Now, come here so I can sleep.''

''Ok.''

Penelope got into bed and Josie cuddled up to her.

''Now I can finally sleep.''

''Good night JoJo.''

''Good night P.''

Josie fell asleep right away and it took some time for Penelope to do the same. Next few days were spent all over the city. They all went to museums and galleries. Penelope and Josie loved the Louvre and the impressionist exhibition. When the time to fly home came, all of them were a bit sad. Michaelson side of the family was going their way, most of them to New Orleans and the girls were going back to Mystic Falls. When they landed in the states, Josie called her dad to tell him they will be home in about five hours. Katherine organized two cars to take kids back to school and to take Joe with them. She got her some clothes and wished her luck being back to life again and she also asked her to take care of Penelope when she can't. Joe thanked Katherine for everything and it was time for them to go separate ways. Penelope took a long time to say good bye to her mom and Stefan and she wished she had some more time to spare with them.

Rick was standing in front of the school waiting for the girls to come back. He was very nervous and he had no idea why. Caroline and Lizzie joined him just as the cars were coming. Hope and Raphael got out of the first car and MG went to greet them. They were very happy to see him and he had million questions about their time there. They said hi to the rest of the waiting committee and hten the other car came. Penelope and Josie went out first. Rick was on his way to greet his daughter when the front door opened and Joe got out. He stood frozen and just looked at her in disbelief.

''What? How? Is that really you?''

''Hi Rick…I am back… I am back to stay.''

''How? Long story… But it's thanks to Penelope.''

''You are alive and staying here?''

''Yes…''

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Lizzie and Caroline stood there in surprise. They didn't expect to see Joe ever again. Lizzie had no idea what to do. She had two moms now and had no idea how would that work now? _Whose side should she take? Bio mom or birth mom?_ Josie's eyes were full of tears when she watched her mom and dad. She was so happy for them. Finally her dad will not be alone and lonely no more. He will be happy because love of his life is with him.

He saw Penelope and Josie standing behind Joe and he smiled at them. For the first time since the book incident, he looked at them in a different way.

''Welcome back.''

''Thank you dad…''

Penelope thanked him too. She gestured Josie to go and join her parent's hug. She did what Penelope told her and then they opened their arms for Lizzie to join them. She hesitated at first, but when Caroline told her it was ok, she joined them. Penelope and MG were incredibly happy that the Saltzman family was complete now and that maybe new era was starting. News of Joe's return spread around the school like wild fire. Just as the girls entered the school, everyone was there to see Joe back and to make sure it's not some joke or story. After she was done hugging with Joe and Rick, she went to greet Caroline.

''Hi mom…''

''Hi Josie… How are you?''

''I am ok. Did you have fun?''

''Yes, we had amazing time…''

''I am glad you did… We'll talk later… Go and leave your things.''

MG helped Josie and Penelope get their things into the room and he couldn't wait to talk to them alone. He wanted to know everything about the wedding. Penelope was putting the bags with dresses away and MG took a seat with Josie on their bed.

''I want to know everything.''

''We are married?''

''Is it legal?''

''In a supernatural world, it is… But not in a civilian world.''

''Wow! How did that happen?''

''It's a long story, but we are very happy and glad we did it.''

''I am sure you are.''

Josie realized how her words had double meaning when she saw Penelope's smirk on her face.

''Come on you two!''

''What?''

''Mind out of the gutter!''

''Impossible… You know who you married Saltzman. Our little Penelope lives in the gutter.''

"MG, you are messing with a wrong witch! Not all of us are clueless in the arts of magic like the one you are dating.''

''And you had to go there…''

''Yes, with a pleasure…''

Josie just rolled her eyes on two of them. She didn't like that way of talking about her sister.

''Can we not talk about Lizzie in that manner?''

''Babe, she doesn't know how to use magic.''

''She does…She just…''

Penelope waited for Josie to find an excuse for her sister…

''…doesn't know how to use magic….''

Josie had to admit.

''Thank you love!''

''We have to change now for dinner.''

''Back to the uniform…''

''Yes, and we didn't miss them.''

''See you at dinner.''

MG left and girls started unpacking and getting ready to eat. Penelope and Josie didn't really miss school uniform and all, but in a way it felt safe. You don't have to think what to put on. You have few sets of different uniforms and that's it. They picked black pants, white shirts and sweaters. Penelope was not in a mood for high heel shoes, so she was in flats along with Josie. Josie was sick of heels. She wore them in Paris more than ever in her life. They got down and found an empty place. Josie took food for them and they shared big lasagna and some ice cream after that. Hope and Raphael joined them soon. They were also very tired and sleepy, so it was fun to sit at the table with four people who could barely finish their sentences and make sense. Lizzie and MG came to their table. If it was up to Lizzie, she wouldn't have done it, but MG went there first so she had to follow. MG addressed Raphael.

''Did you have fun with them? How did you survive all the girls there?''

''I did… But you know… I know when to hide and leave them be. Just joking. Hope and I had amazing time there. We wondered around Paris, went to nice places and sometimes spent time with these two.''

''Sometimes?''

''Let's say they were busy…''

Josie was embarrassed.

''Oh, God…''

''What? We all know you are joined by the hip and have enviable sex drive.''

Penelope put her arm around Josie.

''We do… And we are proud of it.''

Josie gave her a look.

''Don't go there…''

''Ok. I will not.''

Lizzie turned to Josie and told her that Caroline wants to see her later. During the dinner, Lizzie made very bad comments about them leaving, Josie betraying their mom by even leaving somewhere with Katherine and that turned to dating Penelope and being with her. Josie didn't want to go into it, so Lizzie went back to repeating about mom wanting to see her.

''Mom wants you to come to her room. She wants to talk to you.''

''We already heard you…''

''I was not talking to you Satan.''

Josie was surprised that Caroline wants to talk to her alone.

''She does?''

''Yes, probably about the wedding…''

Josie hoped she didn't find out about them.

''Wedding?''

''Yes, Stefan's and…her mother's…''

She felt relived for a moment because she didn't know and frightened of what might come out of the conversation about that wedding. She felt bad for Caroline, but she was there to support Penelope and she grew to like Katherine and Stefan. He was a different person with Katherine and she didn't remember him smiling and being that relaxed before.

''I will go to her a bit later. I still have few things to unpack with Penelope.''

''Fine, I just had to inform you that mom wants to see you.''

Penelope looked at Izzie. She was sick of that girl and her high horse.

''Well, you did inform her…Now leave us alone. We were having nice meal before you came.''

She looked at MG for support, but he was not saying anything to Penelope. She got up angry and left them. MG knew that he must follow her.

''Thank you Penelope. Now you will cause me hell.''

''You picked…that…''

Josie smacked her on the leg.

''Stop it P…''

''Fine!''

Josie got up and went to Caroline's room. She was very nervous about the talk they were about to have. She knew her mom was not happy about her being there with Stefan and Katherine and that she was about to tell her all that in her face.

Alaric and Joe were in his room unpacking her bags. He was still in shock she was there and that she was not leaving…like the last time.

''I can't believe you are here.''

''Me neither.''

''How is that possible?''

''Penelope…''

''What about her?''

''She absorbed Kai's magic and she took his life.''

''Why?''

''So I could live. So, I could come back to you and the girls. He lost someone he loved and saw no point in living.''

''I can't say I am sad for him.''

''Neither am I. I was surprised he did it. And Penelope handled it like champ. She was amazing. She will be incredible witch. She will really be something out of this world.''

''Do you think she is good for Josie?''

''She loves her more than anything and protects her. She is fierce when it comes to Josie… She got Kai to kick Josie out of the Gemini coven… She absorbed his magic and saved the girls from the merge.''

Alaric was relived it happened. He could finally breather without thinking one of his girls has to die.

''Rick, she is happy and free with Penelope… She loves that girl very much and Penelope loves her back. She is center of her universe.''

''That is nice to know.''

''I was afraid that is what they bonded over.''

''What do you mean?''

''Penelope was pretty much left to herself and Josie was a bit in Lizzie's shadow. Penelope worships her and she feels the same about her. I was scared they bonded over that feeling of abandonment and loneliness. But I was wrong. They are really in love and very devoted to one another. I was watching them for a few days now. There is something captivating about them when they are together. They really complement one another.''

Alaric felt like he had to give that love a chance if Joe had such strong opinion on them. They finished unpacking Joe's things and choose to spend the rest of the evening together. He just wanted to hold her again and make love to her without fear that it might be their last time.

Caroline was sitting on the bed with a book when Josie came. She took a seat at the bottom of the bed and waited her mother to say something.

''So, how was there?''

''It was incredible, one of the best trips I went to.''

''I am glad you had fun.''

''We all did. Katherine organized amazing trip for us and I met Klaus and the entire Michaelson family. Penelope and Hope have amazing family.''

''I am glad you like them.''

''They were very nice and welcoming.''

Josie took Caroline's hand.

''Mom, I am sorry about the wedding.''

''And how was that?''

She wanted to lie.

''It was ok.''

''Josie, I know when you are not telling the truth.''

''It was romantic and really magical. She kept her dress from 1865. She had that dress on their wedding. She kept it knowing she would marry him one day.''

''How did it look?''

She went into Penelope's social media account and found pictures. Caroline loved the dress and everything, but she was hurt how happy they looked. She felt forgotten and so alone. Since Stefan died, she didn't really have anyone serious. Josie was right. They were beautiful.

''I was hurt because you left. I didn't expect my child to do that to me.''

''I went there for Penelope. ''

''But I am your mother…Your family.''

''She is my family too.''

Caroline was surprised with Josie's attitude. She really stood behind every move that girl made. How was Josie not aware that Penelope brings bad luck?

''She is dangerous.''

''We all are mom. You are vampire, Lizzie and I are witches… We are all capable of hurting people...not just P.''

Caroline had no idea what to say to that. Josie was right. All of them could hurt people if they found themselves in that situation.

''I see it's useless to talk about that with you. You will always find a way to defend her.''

''And you to attack her. I get it mom! You don't like Katherine. You have many things against her. You blame her for losing Stefan…but mom…it has been eight years. You should let go of him. You should move on. He is where he is supposed to be.''

Caroline was caught off guard when Josie said those things to her. Was she really holding on to something that never was? _Is it possible that Katherine was actually love of his life all along?_


	25. Chapter 25

Next few weeks were adjustment period for all of them Caroline decided to stay so girls had to adjust to having two moms there. Josie gravitated more toward Joe and Lizzie to Caroline. Both girls choose mother that had more to do with their way of thinking. Josie and Joe spent a lot of time together and getting to know one another. Some of that time was spent with Penelope too. Penelope did her best to give Josie space she needed to be with her mom and not intrude on their time together. Sometimes Penelope went out with her mom alone too and spent time with her and Stefan in their home. They spent time together but also learned to spend some time apart. Lizzie complained that Penelope took all Josie's time and she didn't have any moment with her sister, so when Penelope was away and Lizzie had all the time with Josie, she spent it usually saying mean things to her and making her feel guilty for picking Joe as a mom she feels more drown to.

''You are ungrateful. Mom did all the things for us and you pick that other woman.''

''She is our mom too.''

''NO! She is just DNA. Mom is our mother…''

''Lizzie…''

''NO! She scarified so much for us…and that other woman was gone for seventeen years.''

''She was dead… She didn't just pick up and leave. She died… That's why she was not with us… And now we all got her back and have our chance to be happy.''

''And all of the sudden we don't need mom. That woman is back and you forget about our mom?''

''No one is forgetting about her.''

''You are. You are spending so much time with that woman and forgetting who really brought you into this world and took care of you.''

''Lizzie, I give up!''

Rick and Joe were doing amazing. They were sort of continuing where they left off. Rick wanted them to get married, to complete the ceremony and he wanted Joe to really be his wife now. He invited Emma and Dorian to his office for a talk. They got in and expected it to be something school related and were very surprised by the conversation that took place.

''I invited you to talk about something.''

''What is it?''

Dorian was worried about million things that might be going wrong.

''I want to marry Joe this time… And I hope that bride would survive the wedding.''

Emma nodded at him.

''What do you need from us?''

''How does that work? Who has to marry us?''

''Judge?''

''We can't do that. Jose is dead… So marriage at the court would be a problem. She is dead for seventeen years.''

''That is a problem… But maybe a witch could marry you ? Joe was a withc, so she can be married in that sort of ceremony.''

They looked at Emma and she smiled.

''Good thing we have a lot of them here.''

''Will you do it?''

''I can't.''

''Why?''

Emma tried to explain to them that by hierarchy she couldn't do it. She was a teacher, a witch, but her power was not the highest. Two of them didn't get it.

''Because I am no the highest ranked witch on campus.''

''What?''

Confusion didn't end there. She had to make it very simple.

''Ask Penelope. She is the one you should be talking to…Or Hope who is next in line.''

Rick finally understood. He was surprised how he didn't catch Emma's drift before. Of course it would be Penelope or Hope. She had to talk to one of them to do it. He felt bad for Emma. She was a teacher here, but her magic was much weaker than the students she feared the most.

''Oh, I get it.''

''Call your daughter in law.''

''What?''

Emma felt like she said too much. Apparently Alaric had no idea two of them got married. She noticed slight shift in their power and that is how she knew. She also saw their rings but later she saw them on the chain around their necks. Just a blind man wouldn't notice that sort of bling…but apparently…there were many who are blind or just choose to ignore the fact two witches merged their magic and are now the power couple.

Dorian was the one who spoke before her.

''They are all the time together. They sleep in the same room and some students are joking and calling them old married couple. Hope is the first to tease them about it.''

Alaric was relived. No one was married, or so they believed.

''Fine… I will talk to her.''

''Good. Now I must return to the kids. Since Penelope started giving them extra lessons they got crazy about learning new spells and testing them. I am afraid to leave them alone for too long.''

''Some dangerous spells?''

''No… Classroom is just full of flowers, hearts, butterflies and sometimes snow. And every day their hair is different or nails are different. She is good with kids and they finally love magic and feel good about using it.''

''Oh, ok…''

''See you Rick.''

Dorian and Alaric were alone in his office and there was strange silence.

''Do you think she is a good person?''

''Who Penelope?''

''Yes…''

''I think she is like all of us. She has her good and bad sides… But from what I see… She is amazingly protective of Josie; she is very devoted to her… Her personality is flirty, but she never crossed the line since they got back together. She loves Hope very much and two of them are finding the way to deal with their set of life cards that are not the best. She got Joe back and it looks like Joe has a lot of love for that girl. And you daughter is so in love with her. She signed the book for her…There must be a reason for Josie to make that choice at the age of sixteen.''

Alaric listened and really started thinking about what Dorian was saying. Penelope loved Josie very much, and he saw the way they were together. There was some deep respect and devotion from both sides.

''But if you ask me should we be afraid of her… I think answer is yes… As we should be afraid of any student in this school. She is a supernatural being. I stand to correct it. She ins incredible powerful supernatural being. She can snap…But so can Josie, so can MG…Kaleb… Hope…Raphael… Any kid here can snap and use their powers for…not so good. Or something they believed is a just cause. But it's up to you and the rest of the staff to teach them right from wrong and support them. We are here for them.''

''You are not helping.''

''You didn't ask for help. You asked for advice.''

Classes were ending when Alaric went to find Penelope. He found her and Josie in the hallway going to their next lesson. Josie was surprised to see her dad in the part where classrooms were. He was usually not seen there.

''Dad? Is everything ok?''

''Yes, it is… I was wondering if you Penelope could meet me for lunch. There is a thing I would like to ask you.''

''Yes, Dr. Saltzman. Where do you want me to come?''

''My office? We can eat there.''

''Dad, is everything ok?''

''Yes, you could come too if you don't trust me alone with her.''

Josie was about to answer that, when Penelope interrupted.

'' I will come alone. I don't need a bodyguard and I can take care of myself. Josie is just a little overprotective since the last time we were all together.''

Alaric felt a little sting from Penelope's words.

''I can assure this conversation is more of a personal matter…favor actually.''

That got both girls intrigued.

''I'll see you for lunch. Have nice day Dr. Saltzman.''

With that Penelope and Josie went to their next lesson and Alaric was left alone wondering what just happened. Even before all this power, he knew Penelope took crap from no one and now he was a bit scared of her. That girl put him in his place in a matter of moments. She knew what she was doing and she was fierce young woman.

Josie took her seat beside Penelope and she couldn't stop thinking about what her dad might have wanted from her. _Why would he want to talk to Penelope alone and what was that personal matter? Did he find out about them? Was it something about what Penelope owned and it was kept in the school? Was it about Katherine and Stefan?_ So many things were on Josie's mind and she had no idea what it could be. Lunch came too soon and Penelope went to see Rick. Josie walked her to his office and stayed out to wait for her. She was hungry, but Penelope's safety came to her before any hunger. She knocked on the door and Rick answered. He saw Josie sit there and he just shrugged his shoulders. _Did his daughter have so little faith in him that she had to sit there and wait for Penelope? Was the thrust so broken now that she would always follow Penelope when she was with the family members?_

''Come in Josie…''

She came in and saw a bit hurt expression on her father's face, but then she saw three plates. She looked at him with a question.

''I knew you would come. I hoped you wouldn't but I knew you would.''

Penelope was not happy Josie was here, but she understood why she came. They both had that protective bone and they knew it would be impossible to control it.

''What can I help you with?''

''Hmm… Joe and I want to get married…and since you are the most powerful witch on campus…it looks like you should be the one to perform the ceremony.''

Josie was surprised that her patents wanted to get married in a ritual, not legally.

''Why not courthouse?''

''JoJo, she is dead for seventeen years… They can't do that. They will have to explain a lot of things.''

Josie forgot about that small detail. Her mom was legally dead. Penelope looked at Josie who smiled and nodded.

''It would be my pleasure to do it. When do you want to do it?''

''Do we have to follow some special day or something?''

''I will have to check, but I think any day would be ok. It is just the wedding. You are not performing any other thing?''

''Just a wedding.''

''O.K. I will check but I believe any day is ok since it's just a wedding. Do you need help with anything more?''

''No… I don't know. I never organized a wedding.''

''Who did the last one?''

''Caroline, Elena and Bonnie.''

''Should you ask them to do it again? And we can help too dad…''

''Sure, if you want to.''

''I will ask Lizzie if she wants to do it too.''

Alaric smiled at Josie and Penelope. That went well. They ate in a very pleasant atmosphere and they chatted about the wedding and all. After classes, Josie wanted to go and see Caroline about her parents' wedding. She dragged Penelope with her and when they got to Caroline's room, they found her with Lizzie.

''Hey Josie… Penelope…? What brings you here?''

''We had lunch with dad and he asked Penelope to officiate his and Joe's wedding. So we wanted to see if you Elena and Bonnie were interested in doing their wedding again. ''

Penelope wanted to try and be civil with Caroline.

''He said you did amazing job last time.''

''It ended in massacre.''

''This time there is no Kai.''

''How can you be so sure? That one knows many ways to come back.''

''I killed him few weeks ago. He traded his life for Joe's.''

Lizzie was in shock…

''You killed a man?''

''Yes, I killed a man…who happens to be Joe's twin…who killed her.''

''You killed our uncle?''

''Did you miss the part where he killed your mom?''

Josie had to stop them before this turns into one more fight.

''Can we go back to the thing we came to talk about. Will you help with the wedding? Dad said you really did amazing job. All of us will help.''

Caroline had to think about this. Last time it was a disaster and she ended up pregnant with Joe's twins. She looked at Lizzie who was not very happy about her father's decision to marry Joe and at Josie who was over the Moon with the news.

''I'll talk to Bonnie and Elena.''

''Thank you so much. They will be happy to know you will be part of it.''

''I will be honored… But I hope this time it would be better than the last.''

''We all do….mom.''

It felt weird for Josie to call Caroline mom now that Joe was back. Elena, Damon and Bonnie were in. Elena and Damon were very happy that Joe was back. They knew Alaric never really got over her. She was the love of his life and part of him died with her that day. They said they would be at school later that evening and that they will split their duties like the last time. Caroline warned them that they will not get a pass this time for last minute sex. Penelope found it funny but Josie was not that entertained by that idea. She knew how Caroline loved everything to run smooth and be on scheduale.

''She will kill them if they don't make it on time at this wedding.''

''I am guessing there will be distractions for them at any time.''

''You better not think of following in their footsteps Penelope Michaelson!''

''You kill all the fun.''

''I love you too…''

Josie gave her a quick peck on the lips and continued making list of things she wanted to do for her mom and dad's wedding.


	26. Chapter 26

Joe and Alaric picked the date. Wedding would be held in two weeks and it left their friends and family very little time to organize everything. Caroline got into her OCD mood and she had to have everything running smoot. She appointed everyone on their duties and it all had to run smooth. Girls were falling how tired they were. They had school work and wedding preparations. Since Penelope had a car, she was usually going off campus to get things, order things, try things. Caroline really gave her so much to do. Last thing she had to do was to make flower arrangements. On the morning of the wedding, flower shop delivered flowers and girls had to make arrangements as Caroline said and place them on the tables. There were about thousand white and red roses, but the roses were wrong color. It was not what Caroline wanted. She was pissed off when Penelope came to her.

''We can handle this. We can use magic to change colors of the roses.''

''What?''

''I do it all the time for Josie…''

Caroline was surprised by this.

''You do?''

''Yes, i make them purple. She loves them that way and it sort of gives them very special stamp.''

''How?''

''They are unique. No one gets purple roses. Josie loves them.''

Caroline didn't know that about her. She had no idea about a lot of things when it came to Josie and things she shared with Penelope.

''Are you sure you can do it?''

''Hope, Josie, Lizzie and I can do that. We will need about three hours. So, someone else can start on the arrangements and we will add roses when we are done.''

Caroline hated to admit, but Penelope just saved the day and her nerves with this idea. Penelope go the kids to help too and in less than three hours everything was ready. She had last thing to do…She had to make Joe's bouquet. She went to the garden and made it from the wild flowers Joe and Josie loved so much. She grew some of the flowers she would need for it and now she had flowers for three of them. Josie, Joe and Lizzie would have different bouquets from the wild flowers. Joe's dress was satin, long and ivory. Her hair was up in a bun and Josie helped her get ready. She and Lizzie had bright pink dresses and silver sandals. Penelope was in deep red dress that went up to her knees and black high heels.

Alaric was pacing his study very nervous. He was about to marry Joe again. He was scared to death of losing her again or something going wrong. Penelope found him pacing around and trying to convinse himself everything would be fine.

''Dr. Saltzman, are you ok?''

''Yes…No…I don't know?''

She came to him and smiled.

''You are scared of something?''

''Of everything…''

''There is no need for you to be scared. She loves you, you love her and everything will be ok.''

''I wish I could be calm as you are… Wedding thrills are the worst. My hands are shaking…And I can't think straight.''

She smiled and said something she shouldn't.

''I know…''

''What?''

''What?''

Before they could get any further in their conversation Damon and Elena came to the room.

''It's time… Joe is ready and now it's time for you to go out and wait for the bride.''

''Are you ready Rick? Your dream girl is back…''

''I am… Let's do this.''

He suddenly forgot about this with Penelope, but he knew he would have to go back to that. _Was he really missing that much from his daughter's life? Were they really married? Was Josie really growing apart from all of them that much to hide her nuptials? How was that possible that he missed his baby girl become someone's wife?_

Yard was decorated beautifully and everything was perfect. Girls really outdid themselves. Hope and Raphael were in the front with huge smiles. Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Josie and Lizzie were bridesmaids and they were all dressed in light pink dresses. Penelope took her place at the altar and waited for the bride and the rest of the girls to come out. When the music started, all the guests turned toward the stairs where bride and her entourage appeared. It was beautiful sight and there was very few dry eyes in that moment. Penelope had a feeling it would be very emotional wedding and a lot of tears will fall today. Joe was perfect, even more beautiful than ever in Rick's eyes. Penelope couldn't take her eyes off Josie and especially her left hand and rings she had. Her wife was beautiful and she felt like she was falling again for her. Joe was very nervous. Just as Rick did she had bad flashbacks to the previous wedding and she really wanted this one to turn out better. And then she saw Rick and all of the sudden she was calm. She was going to marry love of her life. It will all be ok and they will finally get to live amazing life with their two girls and the rest of the kids at school. She arrived to the altar and she had a huge smile on her face. Rick was there, her kids were there, her friends were there and she was ready to become Rick's wife. Penelope gave a short speech about love and how in the end it brought them back together and how honored she is that she got to officiate this wedding and be part of their incredible romance. Joe and Rick had very romantic and sad woes. He mentioned that she is putting the ring on his finger for the second time and that she will finally get a chance to have hers on too. He said that she is the love of his life and that no other woman could ever take her place. Joe and Rick were in tears when Penelope declared them married and after that she got the chance to let few tears fall. It was over, nothing ruined their wedding. Their kiss was cheered on and everyone was happy to finally see Dr. Saltzman happy. After the ceremony, it was time for pictures. Some were taken during the ceremony and now it was time for the family ones and the ones with just bride and groom. Josie and Lizzie were the first ones to take picture with the newlyweds. After them, Joe invited Penelope and Caroline to join them. Two of them were members of the family in their own saddle but very firm way. No one could deny them the roll they played. New guests arrived to many people's surprise. Stefan and Katherine were there. He was in perfectly tailored suit and she had emerald greed dress and her hair was in a perfect bun. She walked toward them like she owned the world. Some members of the wedding party were surprised to see the duo here. Some, like Penelope and Josie, were happy, some like Damon and Elena were surprised, and Bonnie and Caroline were the not happy ones. Penelope run into her mother's hands and Damon was really surprised to see his usually ice cold ex-lover show emotions.

''Mom, I had no idea you were coming…''

''Joe called us and said she would love for us to come. So, after some talking and thinking about it we decided to come.''

''I am so happy to see you. I missed you.''

''I missed you too…''

Josie gave them equally warm welcome. Next were Damon and Elena. Penelope noticed how cautious they were approaching the other Salvatore couple.

''Baby brother… Kitty-Kat…''

Stefan opened his arms for Damon and they shared very long hug. It has been very long time since they saw one another.

''I missed you…''

''I missed you too. It's so good to see you Damon…''

''We have to catch up before you leave…wherever you live now.''

''Sure thing….''

Elena gave him a hug too. She was more careful than Damon, but still very happy to see him.

Damon and Katherine were very happy to see one another and had one of the usual banters. Bonnie and Caroline were not happy to see them, especially Katherine.

''You don't stay dead for long time?''

''I am dead witch… I learned how to trick death and all your magic. Katarina Petrova is a survivor…and now you have it point in case.''

Caroline looked at two of them with a lot of pain and hate. She couldn't stand that Stefan was there and that he was with HER of all the people. She just walked away trying to find a place to be alone.

The rest of the guests went into the ballroom where reception was held. MG's friend John was a DJ and he did amazing job combining the music Joe and Rick loved with what the kids loved. They started dancing and everyone had so much fun. Katherine was dancing with Josie and Penelope and three of them had so much fun. Hope joined them too but not for a long time. She was not rally a dancer. She loved to watch the rest of them from her seat. Raphael joined her as he finished helping guys setting up some fireworks for later. Bonnie, Elena and Damon separated to find Caroline. They all knew she was not happy with the sight of Stefan with another woman. Bonnie was angry.

''How could he be with her? Out of all people, her?''

Elena had no idea what was the right answer but Damon did.

''He loves her.''

''He went to hell to kill her.''

''That is the part of loving Kitty Kat… You the more you love her, the bigger your hate grows. I am happy he finally grew a pair and dared to love her. Loving her is one of the hardest things in you will ever do, but it's also very awarding….and I am not even starting on the bedroom activities.''

Bonnie made disgusted face and Elena smacked him on the back.

''I so don't want to know…''

''What?''

''I don't want to know about your sex life with her…''

''You are saying Stefan is with her for sex?''

''No, he is one of very few idiots that fell in love with her.''

Bonnie wanted to tease him.

''And what about you?''

''I was one of the idiots who loved her so much. I died for her. I loved her that much that I was ready to spend my life as a vampire and hide with her from Klaus and the gang…just to be with her and love her. But, she always preferred Stefan.''

''You sound like you still haven't forgiven it.''

''I am happy with my life and Elena in it…But over 150 years of resentment and pain is a lot to process…''

They didn't find Caroline so they went back to the house and party. Bonnie went to say hi to some people and Damon and Elena went to get their drinks. As they got to the table with drinks they saw Katherine and Stefan outside. They were dancing, kissing and talking about something. They were glowing and looking very happy. Josie and Penelope joined them soon and Penelope couldn't get away from her mother and Katherine was very gentle and loving toward her. Even Stefan was making jokes and being fun to be around. Damon and Elena joined them and the gathering got much more interesting. Two brothers made fun of one another and Katherine made stab at both of them. Even Elena had to laugh at some of her comments. She was observing brothers with her and saw an incredible dynamic she never saw before. They were teaming against her, she teamed with one of them and they all teased each other. There was so much laughter and memories that they shared that the rest of the people really envied them on all the things they saw. Josie was glad that Penelope got a chance to be with her mom and that nothing bad was happening. This was incredible night in her eyes. She was never happier and she could burst of how happy she was. She and Penelope were sneaking a peak at her parents who glowed and held on to each other. Dinner was served and guests got in and took their seats. It was time for speeches. Lizzie let Josie be the one to speak and Damon was Rick's best man and he made very funny speech. Josie's was different. It left people in tears. She took her glass and stood up.

''Many of you know who I am… My name is Josette Saltzman. I got my name from my mother… A woman who was just a stranger to me and main character in all of my dad's stories. For years I was listening about her and how amazing, smart and funny she was. My dad would often tell me I remind him of her and that I am my mother's daughter when it comes to loving people and caring about them. I could never imagine that woman. I didn't know who she is and what made her that special in my dad's eyes. I could never imagine loving someone that much that you morn them for so long and that is still feels like it happened just few days ago. I learned about true love from most unlikely people…From my dad, who mourned my dead mom for almost twenty years, from my dead mom when she came back and from Penelope…person no one believed is capable of love.''

That made some people laugh…even Penelope.

''Each of them taught me a different thing. My dad taught me that some loves are stronger than the physical absence of the loved one. My mom taught me that love is patient, selfless and often on a very thin line of sadness, pain and happiness…and my beloved Penelope taught me that selfish love can be selfless sometimes. I want to thank them for teaching me a very useful lesson about love and for giving me a chance to love them and be part of their amazing lives. I love you all…''

She got applause and people were very pleased with her speech. Penelope took her hand under the table and squeezed it. Joe and Rick went to dance. It was time for the first dance. Josie picked one of their favorite songs they danced to at one of the first dates they had. It was also Damon's and Elena's song. Josie knew there was some crazy and complicated story with her compelling her memories and two of them dancing at that party. Both couples went to the dancefloor with a smirk. Josie and Penelope joined them and after them other guests came to dance. Rick was looking at two of them and he noticed the wedding ring on his daughter's hand matched the one on Penelope's. All of the sudden there was panic that took over. His daughter was married and he had no idea it happened. Joe sensed something happened and she just looked at him.

''What's wrong?''

''Let's go outside.''

She followed him worried out of her mind. She really needed this wedding to go the right way.

''What is it Rick? You are scaring me?''

''They are married?''

''Who?''

''Josie and Penelope….''

''Oh…''

Lack of her reaction could be only one thing. Rick was so disappointed…

''You knew?''

''Yes…''

''Since when?''

''Paris… I was there…''

''You were?''

''Katherine got me there… She wanted Josie to have someone…of her own.''

''She has someone! She has me, she has Lizzie, Caroline….''

''And none of you is ok with her and Penelope… That is not the crowd you want at your wedding…and you know it Rick… She did want you there… Penelope wanted you there because she believed Josie would regret not having her mom, dad and sister there…But she said no. She was not sure if you would try to prevent it or just ruin her wedding. She told Penelope that she wants to be selfish and once in her life do what she really wanted.''

''She is sixteen…She shouldn't be married. She should be dating… Looking for herself…She should be teenager…causing problems to her parents…''

Joe smiled at her husband.

''Sixteen old witch…with a blood oath to one of the most powerful witches ever… Josie had no chance. Penelope is her destiny. And let me tell you, they are not your usual teens. They complement each other.''

''What do you mean?''

''Have you ever watched them together?''

''Not that much…''

''Maybe you should.''

Penelope and Josie sneaked out to the green house when they believed no one was watching. Joe pulled Rick in the dark so girls wouldn't see them. They wantched them walk there and hold hands. Josei was telling Penelope something and they heard Penelope's laughter and saw Josie's very happy face.

''Don't make me regret this Saltzman.''

''What?''

''This…''

She led him to the greenhouse.

''Where are we going?''

''To spy on our daughter and her wife.''

Rick got chills from that word.

''Why?''

''Because Josie made them small picknick there.''

''Why?''

''It's their one month of marriage.''

''Wow! Already?''

''Yes… Its past midnight.''

Rick and Joe were very quiet, but even if they were not girls wouldn't have noticed them. They were in their personal bubble. Josie pulled out a blanket and put it on the floor. Both of them took off their shoes and sat down.

''My feet are kilning me.''

''I know that you hate heels JoJo…''

''I do not. I just don't need to be in them this long.''

''I agree. Even my feet are in pain.''

''You see... And you are used to be in shoes and boots with very high heel.''

Josie turned and got the basket from the corner.

''What is that?''

''Our snacks… and bottle of Dom I stole…''

''Josette Saltzman- Michaelson… you stole a very expensive bottle of champagne and you believe no one will notice… I can imagine all the drama if your parents see this…all THREE of them would kill us.''

Alaric was agreeing with Penelope. They should intervene and take that bottle from two of them. He wanted to do so, but Joe stopped him. Josie laughed at that comment.

''They wouldn't know. Mom and dad are being teenagers in love and Caroline is somewhere avoiding your mom and Stefan.''

That changed the mood. Penelope felt bad about it.

''I'm sorry JoJo…''

''Why should you be sorry?! We don't pick who we love and it's impossible to make people love you. Your mom and Stefan are really happy together and very much in love. And when it comes to love like theirs…I have to be on their side…even if my mom gets hurt.''

''I am not sure I would say the same if the situation was opposite.''

''You would… Especially now…''

''Why now?''

''Because you love me…and you know there will be no one else.''

''Hmm… I believe we talked about open marriage option.''

She knew Penelope was joking, but she got a bit mad. She jumped on the other girl and started tickling her and kissing her.

''NO! This is mine…MINE….''

Penelope giggled and teased Josie some more.

''Penelope Pierce Michaelson…you listen to me… You are MINE! Just MINE and I am NOT sharing you with anyone…''

''Possessive much?''

''No, just…warning you in time… I will blast that person if I find them with you and then I would use some exotic spell on you…Just to make you pay.''

''You are very sexy when you are jealous.''

Josie pushed down Penelope on the blanket and straddled her.

''You have no idea.''

''Oh, I do…''

They started very heated make out session and Alaric was uncomfortable. He saw and heard enough to know it was time to go and to give them a chance. Before they left, he witnessed something he never believed he would. Josie broke the kiss and just looked at Penelope.

''What is it?''

''Promise me that we are forever! Promise me that you will never give up on us.''

''I promise. I am here with you…All the way.''

Girls were deaf and blind to all the things happening around them. They were in their little bubble hoping their night will be amazing. Josie really did all she could to make this night for her and Penelope perfect. She did her magic to get the fireflies all around them and in return she got her black, white and purple butterflies. They enjoyed their last moments of life and love as they knew it. They had no idea that their lives were about to make huge 180. They were wrapped around one another when they were woken up by a scream.


	27. Chapter 27

Penelope and Josie run out to find one of their classmates standing above Katherine's and Stefan's body. They were killed by the arrow Alaric kept in his office. It was filled with werewolf poison and it could kill vampire right away. Josie stood frozen watching Penelope stand above their bodies. She was also in shock. Her mom was dead…Stefan's body was on top of her so Penelope believed he died trying to protect her, but they were shot by the same arrow and died in a matter of seconds. Elena, Bonnie, Damon came running with Rick and Joe. They had no idea what happened. And who got hurt. They just heard someone might be dead. Caroline came after them and stood frozen when she saw them. Damon came to Penelope and put his hand on her shoulder.

''What happened? How did it happen?''

''He died for her… Whoever did this…wanted my mom dead. Stefan tried to save her.''

Hope and Raphael came soon with MG and Lizzie. None of them could believe what happened and that two of them are dead. Penelope felt Josie put her arms around her and she really needed that. She needed Josie. Elena held Damon's hand and she was trying to comfort him. Small smile was on his lips.

''At least they died together and happy.''

Penelope and Elena gave him a look.

''He died kissing her. Look at them.''

They did what Damon told them and it was true. Stefan's last moment was kiss with Katherine. Lizzie came to Josie and Penelope. She had no idea what to say.

''Can you bring her back?''

''I can…but I will not…''

''Why? She is your mom…''

''I can bring only one of them. I am not sure if she would want to live without him….or him without her. Maybe it's for the best to let them both be dead.''

Damon was tempted to ask her to bring Stefan back, but he didn't. Penelope was right. They are finally together in death and now no one could come between them. She bent and went for the arrow. Rick tried to stop her.

''Penelope, I don't think it's a wise thing to do. Let Raphael do it… Just in case... to be safe…''

Raphael pulled the arrow out. He was a wolf, poison couldn't hurt him. It was from his own kind. He threw it on the ground and Dorian picked it up with his gloves. Rick looked at Damon.

''We should move them inside.''

He nodded and picked up Katherine's body. Elena was in shock, but she couldn't miss the pain on her husband's face when he lifted her body. Raphael took Stefan and carried him inside. They took them to the library and placed their bodies on the tables. Josie went to their room and changed into something else. She picked up some of Penelope's things and took them downstairs. She found her in the library sitting by Katherine's body. She was alone.

''Hey, I got you something to change into.''

''I'm fine Josie…''

''No, you are not… Your shoes are killing you and you hate that dress.''

She got up and just looked at Josie.

''Do you think I fucking care about shoes and dress?! MY MOTHER IS DEAD!''

''I am sorry…''

Penelope threw herself into Josie's arms and started sobbing.

''I am sorry JoJo… I didn't mean to shout.''

''It's ok… You get the free pass for anything at this moment.''

Penelope gave her a very weak smile.

''Thank you…''

''There is nothing to thank me for. I love you…and I am here for whatever you need.''

''Can you help me change?''

''Sure babe…''

Josie helped her with the dress and helped her into shirt and yoga pants. She got her favorite black flats and helped her with the hair. She knew Penelope really hated uptight hairstyles for long on her head. Now her hair was down and Josie got it in a very lose braid. Penelope went back to her mom's body and took off her engagement and wedding ring. She also took Stefan's ring and put them all together on her right hand. Josie put her arms around Penelope and held her tight.

''I am here for you babe… I promise… Whatever you need… If you want, I can help you find out who did it and I will personally get rid of them.''

''No, you will not.''

Josie didn't really get what was going on.

''I would do it for you.''

''I don't want you to. Someone else's death will not bring them back and for you to get involved in this thing would be too painful. You are incredible Josie, but some things should be left alone.''

''NO! It's your mom… Her death deserves to be…''

''Not at this price.''

She turned in Josie's arms and kissed her.

''I love you so much…But thrust me when I say that it's the best to leave this alone.''

Josie froze.

''You know who did it.''

''Josie…''

''Oh, my God!''

Josie stepped away from Penelope and run out of the room. She found all three of her parents with Elena and Damon in the living room. Joe saw her coming and she came to greet her.

''Honey how are you?''

She just passed her and went upstairs. Few moments later, Penelope showed up with her dress and shoes in arms. Joe came to her and kissed her on the forehead.

''How are you holding up?''

''Not so well, but I will get myself together.''

''If you need anything…We are here for you.''

She thanked Joe and turned to Damon.

''I need to leave this upstairs and I will come back to talk to you about the funeral details.''

''Can we do it now?''

''Now?''

''I would like to take them to the lake and burry them there.''

''Lake?''

''Yes, there was a spot at our old house that they loved. When I think of it, it was their favorite spot… He and Katherine spent a lot of their courting there. They wanted to get married at that place someday. They don't belong in a grave. They belong there.''

''Ok…''

He took her hand and saw their rings on it.

''Do you want his?''

''Keep them… It's better for you to have them. I have many memories of them that will last for ten lifetimes.''

She hugged him.

''I am sorry for your loss too...''

Damon hugged her and smiled.

''Thank you.''

''You are welcome…''

She started climbing the stairs when he called her back.

''Are up for something crazy?''

''What do you have in mind?''

''A little dress up…''

''A dress up?''

''We are about to bury them at the place they were meeting 150 years ago. Let's see them off in style.''

''Where would we find what to put on?''

''You do have theater building and there are costumes from the civil war era.''

''Let me just get Josie and we will be there.''

''Ok.''

She got upstairs and found Josie on their bed. She was curled into a ball and very silent.

''Hey, are you ok?''

''No…And I fear I never will be.''

''JoJo…''

Penelope took a seat beside her.

''Damon wants us to give them a funeral dressed in civil war era costumes. We have another dress up ahead of us.''

Josie was hesitant, but still she did it. She went with Penelope, they picked the dresses and went to the place where they would burry Katherine and Stefan. It was intimate and very nice, but there was something in the air that suffocated Josie. After the funeral they came back to school and left costumes in the theatre. They all went to their rooms or home and so did Penelope and Josie. Penelope noticed Josie was acting a bit weird but she didn't pay too much attention to it. It was a crazy day and night. After she got ready for bed she found Josie sitting on the bed and just staring at one spot.

''I figured out your secret…Why you don't want anyone to pay for her death.''

Penelope took a seat on the bed.

''I told you to let it go…''

''You don't want revenge…for me… You are angry, hurt and you want blood for your mom…You are not acting as you should Penelope! You are keeping it in because of me?''

''Josie… Please don't…''

''Say it to my face… Say the name of the person who did it…''

''I can't do that.''

Josie got up from the bed.

''I think I need to… I will be in my old room. I need some time.''


	28. Chapter 28

Lizzie was shocked to see Josie in their old room. She was even more surprised to see her in her own bed. That thing didn't happen for a long time.

''Josie?''

''I needed to be here.''

'Oh…Ok… And where is…Penelope?''

''Upstairs…''

''With Hope?''

''I don't know…''

''Did she ask you to leave?''

''No…I did it myself.''

Lizzie was now even more confused. What would bring her sister to leave Penelope in a moment like this?

''Talk to me Josie? What is going on?''

''What would you do if someone killed mom like that?''

''Annihilate them in a moment…Or get you to do it.''

''That is what I would do too…But not Penelope… She doesn't want to do it.''

''Why?''

''She knows who killed them…and she doesn't want me to know.''

''She knows?''

''Yes, and I have feeling I know too.''

''If she knows, why isn't she doing something about it?''

''Because…if she does it would hurt ME…''

''You? Did you do it Josie?''

''No, I was with her all night…and when I was not with her, I was with mom and dad and with guests. I have no idea how you got to that conclusion? I loved Katherine…''

''Then why would you be hurt by knowing who did it or her revenge?''

''Because I think mom…Caroline did it…''

Lizzie froze. She didn't even think about it. _Her mom killed Katherine and Stefan? But why? She had no reason to do it?_

''Why would she do it?''

''She was in love with Stefan…and he loved Katherine… And their relationship was crazy complicated… but he never really stopped loving her. He cared about our mom…and maybe he even loved her, but love of his life was Katherine.''

Lizzie pulled up the covers and took Josie's hand.

''You can't sleep here.''

''What?''

''I'm sorry… but no… You are going back to your room and your bed because it's time to end this pity party.''

Josie was confused by what her sister did. Why would she kick her out.

''Whatever you feel, she feels much more and much worse. So, you are going to go back to your room and be there for Penelope. She just lost her mom and she needs you….and in a twisted way you need her too. You need Penelope to get over that idea of having to know who killed them or even naming the person. If she wants to drop it for you, than you should do it too…for her.''

''When did you start liking Penelope?''

''I didn't… I still can't stand her and think of her in a way I do not want to address, but these are not normal circumstances. I can be grateful to her if mom really did it and she is not going to hurt her. I don't like her…but I can respect she puts YOU before her revenge…I am not sure if I could have done the same. She does love you Josie…so, if you love her as much as you claim you do…go back upstairs and be there for her. She really needs you…''

Penelope was alone in bed after who knows how many months… She got used to sleeping with Josie and having her close. Even when she couldn't sleep she would just turn and watch the other girl sleep and that would calm her at least. Now, the other side was empty and no one was there to share bed with and be with. She couldn't believe Josie was gone. She just left… After everything they said and promised to one another. How could she just leave? Penelope loved her enough to forgive life of the person who killed her mother…Her mother just months after finding her and spending just a little time with her. Penelope had so many things she wanted Katherine to be there for. She needed her mom…now that she had it. And now, in one night she lost her mom and maybe even Josie. She heard doors close and footsteps. She knew who it was. She just waited for Josie to gather courage to climb the rest of the stairs. It took few minutes, but she was there. Her eyes were wet…and that made Penelope cry too. Josie took a seat beside her and took her hands into hers.

''I am sorry… I am so sorry I left and I didn't think of how you might be feeling. I am sorry I bailed on you at the first hard moment and hurdle in our lives. I am sorry I put myself first and didn't even think how hard this must be for you. And if you are able to forgive me, I am here P… I am here and I will not ask who did it…until the moment you decide to tell me. I will be there for you and taking care of you like you always took care of me. I love you and I am sorry if my actions made you doubt me.''

Penelope gave her a very tender peck on the lips and put her forehead against hers.

''Can we just sleep. I am so tired…so tired and I can't deal with anything now.''

Josie took Penelope in her arms and just held her close.

''I love you P… I love you so much…''

''I love you to JoJo…''

''And thank you…Thank you for dropping your revenge for me. I will not ask… I will let you deal with it in your way… I promise.''

''Thank you…''

They managed to fall asleep somehow and they slept until late in the afternoon. Rick and Joe let them sleep in and no one went upstairs to disturb them. Josie woke up because she was hungry. She got out of bed and went to kitchen to see if there is something she could eat and get Penelope to eat. She also knew they will have another argument about Penelope eating since she was sure her wife would claim she is not hungry and doesn't want to eat. When she got in, she found her mom and dad making coffee for themselves.

''Hey honey…''

''Hi mom, dad…''

Joe came to her and gave her a hug.

''How is Penelope?''

''She is not really ok. She is still asleep. I got down to make us something to eat. I don't think it would be easy to get her to eat.''

''Hmm… How about I make you some sandwiches and hot chocolate? I will bring them to you in a minute? I will get her to eat.''

''I like that idea…''

''Good… Go back to her…''

Rick and Joe gave her a firm hug and let her go back to their room. Joe and Alaric were very sad for what happened. Rick was not fan of Katherine, but he loved dynamic he saw with her and Penelope. He still remembered that she was responsible for death of his first wife, but he was grateful to her for being huge part of Joe coming back to him and the girls.

''What do you think who did it?''

''I have no idea Rick… But I think Penelope knows.''

''What?''

''In Paris… She had a vision…and I think this was it.''

''She knows who killed them and she is not saying anything?''

''Yes…''

''Why?''

''I have only one idea…''

''What is it?''

''Josie…''

He didn't expect that from Joe. _Did she really think their daughter could have done something like that?_

''You think she killed them?''

''No, we saw them together few minutes before someone screamed…and I doubt they interrupted their make out session just for Josie to kill them. Penelope and she are definitely only people I would remove from the list of suspects…''

''Why would she keep it a secret if it's not Josie?''

''Because it's someone very close to her…''

''Who?''

''My money is on Caroline… She was beyond pissed about seeing Stefan and her together and close.''

''I don't think she would do that…''

''Are you sure? She loved him… She believed he died so he could kill Katherine and end their agony and threat of her coming back and destroying them. She believed they loved one another and that he hated Katherine…And now he is back…with her… They looked so happy, in love and it was blow to her heart.''

Joe made food for the girls and Rick remained silent in his seat.

''We can solve that mistery.''

''How?''

''We have cameras in my office. We can go and see who did it.''

''I am not sure I am ready.''

''Me neither.''

''Maybe we should do this alone…and keep it to ourselves? Let's not put the girls through that before we know for sure.''

''Ok. Let's do that later. Now let's deal with the girls and issues that will raise without knowing who is the killer.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean…I wonder for how long girls can drop this. Josie will not drop it for long. She will have to know. And once she knows…guilt will tear her apart.''

''Joe, we don't know for sure if…''

''I know… But I have very strong feeling about it.''

''Let's not go there until we see.''

When she was done making food and hot chocolate for the girls, she invited Rick to go with her upstairs and see Penelope.

''I am not sure she wants anyone…''

''We have to… She is our daughter's wife… And you are headmaster of the school. You have to go honey.''

''Fine…Let's do it.''

He took cups from the tray and helped Joe upstairs. He really didn't want to go. He was bad with death and supporting someone who just lost someone important. He was always bad at this. They found girls sitting in bed and Josie held her.

''Hey girls… We got you some food.''

''Thank you mom.''

Penelope moved away from Josie and took her plate from Joe and cup from Rick. He gave her very weak smile.

''How are you Penelope?''

''I am…I don't know…''

''I know the feeling…''

He took a seat beside her and took her plate and cup from her. He put them on the nightstand and took her hands.

''I want you to know we are here for you. Joe, Josie and I… We are here for whatever you need. I am very bad at this and I might say something wrong…Don't take it the wrong way please… I know you lost your mom and Stefan…and I want you to know we are here for you. You are part of our family and we stand with our own.''

Penelope and Josie looked at him a bit surprised.

''I know you are married… I am not happy about it, but I get it… It's big news and something I have to get used to, but it sort of helps my case. Penelope, you are part of our family…and that also makes it part of our mission to get you to feel better. We can't stop the pain. No one can stop the pain and that pain lives with you forever. But what I can say is that you can count on me and Joe. It looks like we got a new kid…and grownup kid…and a third daughter. I don't envy myself on that. Three daughters and a wife…Wow!''

''Thank you…''

''And there is one more tradition in our family… I don't know if it is a game changer for you relationship… It is possible that Josie didn't tell you that.''

Girls were very confused where this was going.

''We hug a lot…''

He opened his arms and waited for Penelope to get into his hug. She smiled and hugged him. Joe and Josie were very proud of Rick and this what he said. They knew he was clumsy with comforting and picking the right words, but this time he did amazing.

''Thank you Dr. Saltzman.''

''I think it would be ok to call me Rick… You are part of the family now… So, let's keep Dr. Saltzman for the school and Rick for when we are alone or in family environment.''

''I can live with that.''

Joe got him to leave the girls… They were about to climb the stairs when he turned to the girls.

''So, Penelope? Are you a Saltzman officially?''

''No, sorry… I am still Pierce Michaelson… Josie added my last name.''

''Shame…''

''We can give it to the kids?''

''Are you pregnant?''

''No…''

''Ok… Just checking… One can never know with two of you.''

''We are not interested in having kids yet. When we do, we will tell you.''

''Thank you. I am too hot to be a grandpa.''

''We will take it into consideration Rick.''

''You are very polite Penelope.''

With that they left and two of them were finally alone. Penelope took her sandwich and started eating.

''Your mom makes amazing sandwiches.''

''I know. I loved them in France and she made them for me few more times here.''

''And you didn't invite me?''

''You were out…''

''Oh…''

''Babe…What do you want to do today?''

''Just chill… I want to stay in the room and just stay away from people.''

''I think Hope would like to see you.''

''She is not people…She is my annoying sister.''

Josie smiled.

''She is not annoying… Lizzie is…''

''I agree.''

''I know.''

Josie kissed her and as usual, Hope showed up.

''God! Two of you… Do you ever stop?''

''Sometimes…''

''I don't believe you…''

Josie got up and took the plates and cups.

''I'll go and take it to the kitchen… Two of you enjoy your banters that I know will start any minute.''

''Oh, we will… I have a lot of things to say to your wife.''

''As she does to you. I am goooneeeee…''

As soon as Josie left, Hope had to take a chance and ask.

''What will you do? Will you ever tell her?''

''She knows…''

''What?''

''We never said it, but she knows.''

''How?''

''She is not stupid Hope. She can read between the lines.''

''I know she is not stupid. It will break her heart.''

''I know. That is why I am keeping it to myself.''

''I have to tell you I hate to hide things from her.''

''Me too, but I had to talk to someone about the visions I had.''

''But you haven't seen Stefan?''

''No, I think he was collateral damage.''

''You didn't worry about this because you had every intention of bringing her to life and letting her solve the issue of her death as she wants. And now that two of them are dead you can't do that. You can't bring her back because she wouldn't want to be without Stefan.''

''Yes, and now I must learn to live with my choice not to resurrect her and to keep it to myself who killed her.''

''And what would you do to her?''

''Nothing… I wish to do a lot of things…but I can't… It will hurt Josie.''

''I admire you…''

''Why?''

''I am not sure if I could forgive.''

''Oh, I have not forgiven… But I am not sure if I could put my revenge before my love for Josie…''

''You really love her that much?''

''I do… But what I figured out is that the best revenge is not doing anything about it.''

''What do you mean?''

''Best revenge is to wait and watch that person self-destruct.''

''Why?''

''Because Josie is mourning for my mom too…''

''And that person loves her?''

''That person gave her life… And watching that person face the pain Josie is feeling and probably will feel soon when she becomes aware of who really did it…That is the best revenge…''

''You are looking forward to Josie's pain?''

''No, but it's inevitable…Just as mine is… I mourn my mother and the marriage I could have.''

''What?''

''How do you think our relationship will turn out when we realized that there is always THAT thing that her mom killed mine? If we want to keep our marriage alive and going, we have hell ahead of us. I can only imagine her guilt and all that she would do to try to make it up to me. You know Josie. She will try to fix it all. She is a fixer. And I hate that. I hate that she will be hurt and disappointed. I wish… I wish I could shield her from all this.''

''You can't. That is what she has to survive and deal with. It's her life and experience she has to gain.''

''I know. I love her Hope, I want to save her from this.''

''By swallowing the pain you feel and anger you feel?''

''I get nothing from telling her who did it! If I tell her, I lose her. She will run from me out of guilt. And I love her too much to let her leave.''

Josie stood in the bottom of the stairs bighting her lips not to cry out loud. Her mom did it after all. _What will she do now? How will she face Penelope knowing the truth?_


	29. Chapter 29

Josie had to stay at the bottom of the stairs for a minute to collect herself. She couldn't face Penelope now. She sneaked out of the room and loudly opened the door to give them sign she is coming up.

''Did you miss me girl?''

''This one always misses you.''

She took a seat beside Penelope and kissed her cheek.

''I miss you too P.''

''You are making me sick…''

''We love you too Hopey…''

She kissed them good bye and left the room.

''Baby, can you lock the door?''

''Why? Maybe someone else wants to come and see you.''

''I want to be just with you today? Is that ok?''

''I am ok with it.''

''Good.''

Josie got off the bed and used magic to lock the door. She was too lazy to go down and lock them. When she turned back to bed, she saw Penelope taking off her shirt.

''Oh, that's why you wanted the door locked?''

''Maybe… I want to take a bath… Want to join me?''

''Sure…''

Penelope filled the tub and Josie stayed in the room to prepare change of clothes, she knew they wouldn't need for some time at least and to find her rubber band. She got her hair up and joined Penelope in the bathroom. She was already in the tub when she got in.

''You are over dressed for this activity…''

''I am sorry my love, I will strip right now.''

She took off her clothes and threw them into the bin. She joined Penelope in the tub and placed herself behind the other girl. Penelope leaned into her and Josie held her. They were silent for some time and none of them dared to speak. Penelope had a feeling Josie heard the conversation between her and Hope and she was not ready to address it. She needed at least one more day before she starts to shake their foundation.

''Penelope?''

''Yes?''

''Turn around…''

Penelope turned and girls changed position they were in. Now they were face to face. Josie lifted her chin and made the other girl look her in the eyes. She kissed Penelope and took the chance to take the lead. Maybe that was her way of showing Penelope she is there for her… That she will not give up on them.

''I love you Penelope… I love you so much…''

''I love you too…''

''And I am in this with you… No matter what…''

Penelope didn't respond. She just continued kissing Josie and making love to her.

''Do you want to move this to bed?''

''Yessss….''

Later that evening, Josie got her to go down and have dinner with the rest of their friends. Hope, Raphael and MG were glad to see her. MG hugged her tight and whispered that he loved her and that she is the boss.

''Thank you…''

Lizzie came with food for her and MG. She put it on the table and came to Penelope. She hugged her. Penelope and everybody else were in shock, including Josie.

''I am sorry for your loss.''

''Thank you Lizzie.''

She took her seat and started eating. They all ate in silence. None of them knew what to say and what is right thing to say at this moment. After they were done, Josie took her hand and took her back to the room. Maybe they really needed some alone time. Josie convinced her to get dressed and to go somewhere out of school. They rode to the place where they buried Stefan and Katherine and there they met Damon and Elena. It looked like Damon had the same idea as she did.

''Hey girls.''

''Hey Elena…''

Josie stayed with Elena and Penelope went to Damon. They hugged and it broke two other women's hearts.

''How is he?''

''Not ok… And Penelope?''

''Also not ok. I don't know what to do… I feel so powerless.''

''I know… I was faced with so much loss in my life that I have no idea how life looks without it. Damon is different. He did have losses, but somehow he always had Stefan to go back to and to be there for him or Damon for Stefan. Now… It would all be different.''

''I know.''

''What Penelope wants to do with the person who did it?''

''Let it go…''

''Wow! Why?''

''Because of me.''

''You?''

''I think it's mom.''

''Caroline?''

''Yes, I am 99% sure it's her. And because I would suffer if Penelope did something to her she will let it go.''

''And how do you feel about it?''

''Mad! How could she do it to me? She knows she was Penelope's mom… and she does that…''

''I think she was hurt by what happened with Stefan and she did it out of personal pain and all.''

''I know…But…''

''I don't know what to tell you… Be there for Penelope and try to figure out what now…if Caroline really did that. Don't get me wrong… Katherine had a lot of enemies.''

''I know. It was on my mind also…But if it was not her and it was some random person, what would prevent Penelope from revenge? She said it's because it would hurt me. No one but my family could hurt me and cause problems in our relationship.''

Elena had to give it to the girl. Josie was on something. If it was not Caroline, what would prevent Penelope from telling Damon or even taking things into her own hands?

Penelope and Damon sat on the rock and looked at two new graves.

''I can't believe she is really gone…''

''Me either… Katherine always had a way of coming back…''

''But not now…''

''Not now…''

''You sound like you miss her too.''

''It's hard not to. Penelope, listen… Katherine hurt me so much, she did some very bad things and all… but there was a time when I loved her more than humanly possible. There was time when I was in love with Katherine Pierce and I would have done anything for her.''

''She loved you too…''

He gave her a look.

''I found her diaries…. She wrote about two of you a lot. She really cared…''

''That I believe you. She was devil but she knew how to love…It was sometimes very selfsh love, but she was once in a lifetime.''

''I would have loved if I had a chance to get to know her better.''

''I know… She was your mom…''

''Yes…. I have to call my dad…and entire gang and tell them.''

''You didn't?''

''Maybe Hope did… But I had no strength to do it.''

''Why?''

''Saying she is dead, makes it real.''

''I know. I have same feeling about Stefan.''

He gave her a hug again.

''Listen… If you need something… Just give me a call… And promise me something… You will not get involved in who did it. Let Rick, Dorian and the rest deal with that.''

''I don't have to. I already know.''

''What?''

''I know who killed them…''

''How do you know?''

''Becoming connected to the book and expending my magical abilities broght some very bad things. I have visions… I knew it would happen. Only thing that changed was Stefan. He was not the target. He just tried to save her…''

''Who did it?''

''I can't tell.''

''Why?''

''I have my reasons…But I will not be seeking revenge…''

''Why?''

She turned and looked at Josie with Elena.

''It's someone close to her.''

''To both of them.''

Damon was silent.

''Blondie…''


	30. Chapter 30

Damon sat silent just thinking about what just happened. He and Penelope agreed on who might have killed Stefan and Katherine. He turned toward Elena and Josie again and then back to Penelope.

''And our hands are tied.''

''Yes… I can't kill her mother…I wish…Oh, how I wish…''

''I know… My feelings are very mixed. Blondie and I grew to be close…and now I learn she is responsible for Stefan's death.''

''What do we do?''

''I honestly don't know.''

Their conversation was interrupted by Elena suggesting they go to the grill for some late dinner. Penelope and Damon got up and walked to their spouses. Elena and Josie took care of the orders and Penelope was too quiet with Damon. Two women looked at their spouses and then at one another.

''My guess is the told him who she believes did it.''

''Oh, God! How do you know?''

''He couldn't look at me for the entire ride back here.''

''She avoided looking at me too…''

''Then it's out.''

'' What do we do now?''

''I have no idea…''

''Do you think he will harm her?''

'' I think they have huge internal battle. If they hurt her, they hurt us too. Could we be with them and still love them if they harmed her?''

''I have no idea… I honestly don't dare to think of that.''

Dinner was very quiet. Elena and Josie didn't know what sort of conversation to start so they went to something they believed to be safe subject….the wedding.

''I see you are married. How was it?''

Josie knew it was wrong path, but she had to answer.

''It was amazing. We were married day before New Years. We had amazing dresses, party was beautiful… My mom gave Penelope family ring and Katherine gave me a ring box her dad made for her and this ring.''

''She showed Elena her engagement ring and she really loved it.''

''It's beautiful.''

''Yes, it is.''

Damon looked at Penelope's right hand. She still had their rings on. He touched Stefan's ring and Penelope just looked at him.

''How was their wedding?''

''It was dream come true. Mom was beautiful and so happy.''

She got her phone out and showed them pictures. Damon was glad they got the chance to marry and be happy.

''He looks happy. I haven't seen him that happy in decades.''

''He looked so captured by her…Like all he could see was Katherine. Even when she was not by his side, his eyes were always on her…but not in a creepy way.''

''She was his dream girl.''

''I guess she was. I saw some of their diaries. She really loved him…and she was heartbroken when he started dating Elena or married Caroline.''

Elena spoke for the first time to them.

''I think part of him felt attracted to me because I was ''better'' version of Katherine. I was not that stubborn or selfish as he saw her. I wouldn't mind dying to save them all…just like he was ready to die for many of us. But not her. She was survivor…She loved him, but she loved herself above all.''

''Not more than him Elena… She followed him for years. Even when he was with Klaus being ripper with his humanity off. Kitty Kat was there… She called me few times to go and find him. She kept her eye on him.''

''She called? But how when you believed she was under the church.''

''I didn't know it was her. She would change her voice just for me to go and get him. And them long time of human blood detox would come, his guilt would kick in…and we were going in circles for years.''

Damon told many stories about them and about Katherine and Penelope listened with a attention focused on every word he said. She opened her purse and got a photo out. It was from 1865 and made in front of the house. Katherine was in the middle of the Salvatore boys. Her smile was on and they looked smitten by her.

''You can keep it if you want.''

''Thank you Penelope.''

''You are welcome.''

Girls were back at school around one in the morning. Josie watched Penelope get ready for bed and out of the corner she cast a sleeping spell on her wife. When she made sure Penelope was asleep she got out and went to her mother's room. Lights were off and Caroline was not there. Josie took her chance and packed her mother's bags. She left her suitcase close to the door and when Caroline came back to the room she was surprised to see Josie and her bags.

''Josie, what is going on?''

''You are leaving.''

''What?''

''You are leaving the school and never coming back.''

Caroline realized her daughter knew.

''Oh, Josie…''

''I will not ask how you could do that… I will not even try to justify your actions… Penelope knows and right now only thing keeping you alive is the fact she loves me and doesn't want to hurt me by killing my mother… That is why you will get your things and leave this moment. I don't want to think about possibility of her changing her mind.''

''Who else knows? Lizzie? Dad?''

''I think he and Joe know….But Lizzie has no idea… That is Lizzie…She doesn't see further than her own nose.''

''Will I ever see you again?''

''I will try to visit…But you are not coming back until its safe or we are here.''

As she was leaving the school they run into Joe going for glass of milk to the kitchen. She knew right away what was happening. She gave sad smile to Caroline.

''Be safe…and take care. I will take care of the girls.''

''Thank you…''

They hugged and Caroline left.

''Are you ok?''

''No, not really.''

''Want to talk about it?''

''Maybe…''

Joe and Josie went to Rick's office to talk. They got confortable and Joe waited for her daughter to say something.

''Mom killed Stefan and Katherine.''

''I know.''

''How did you know?''

''It was clear to me from the beginning. She had all the resons to do that.''

''I can't understand how could she do it to me?''

''She was thinking of herself…Of her own pain and she did it.''

''But what about my pain?''

''Baby, that is a two sided blade. She could ask you the same question. Were you thinking of her pain when you left with Katherine and him to France? What about her pain when you were part of the wedding? You mother was in pain in her bed crying her heart out when she found out and you were dancing and being happy. I know it's not the same, but just think about it. When our pain and hate takes over we don't think often of the pain we might cause to the third party. We only think about our pain and pain we want to inflict to the object of our hate at the moment.''

''I get it… But it still hurts.''

''I know love. And it will hurt… You will never forget…Maybe at some point you will find a way to forgive, or try to understand…but you will never forget.''

''I am so divided…''

''I know. On one side you have your mom and on the other side you have person you love. It's not easy to pick a side and find the best solution. That is how she feels too.''

''Penelope?''

''Yes, she wants to revenge her mother's death…She wants justice for her and Stefan…and if she gets it she knows you two are done.''

''I…''

''Josie, you are done if she hurts Caroline.''

''Why are we not done after Caroline hurt Katherine?''

''because that's Penelope. She knows it was not YOU who killed her mom. And if something happens to Caroline it's HER who is responsible…even if it's not done by her personally.''

Joe was right. It's not the same. But it still hurt Josie to know her mother was involved in one of biggest pains in Penelope's life.

''Mom, what do I do now?''

''Love her…Take care of her… Help her get better and move on. That is all you can do.''

''I am so scared.''

''I know, but it will be ok. It will take time and effort…There will be some harsh words and painful situations but you will be ok and you will survive what happened. Penelope loves you. You are her wife and her life partner. She needs you now and you need her too. Just be there for her and fight for her. Fight even when it looks like she is giving up.''

It was four in the morning when Josie and Joe were done with their talk.

''I better get going. Penelope is asleep alone upstairs.''

''See you tomorrow love.''

Joe hugged her daughter and they parted ways. Josie was dreading coming back to their room. She still had no idea how she felt about everything that happened. She feared how would Penelope react when she learns Caroline is gone and that Josie was the one to send her away. Josie came back to the room and found Penelope sitting in bed waiting for her. She didn't look happy and Josie knew right away her spell didn't work. PENELOPE KNEW!


	31. Chapter 31

Josie stood frozen by the stairs. She noticed how Penelope looked at her and that she was wide awake.

''P…''

'' I will not ask what you did… I already know…''

''I am sorry…''

''What for? Trying to put me to sleep or sending your mother away? Don't even try to tell me it's not what happened… I know Josie…''

''For everything… I just couldn't let…''

''Her die?''

''Yes…''

Penelope got out of bed and put on her shoes. She walked to the stairs and Josie took her hand.

''I couldn't let you kill her…Not just for her, but for you too.''

Penelope gave her an angry look.

''Really?''

''You killing her would take tall on us… And I didn't want that.''

''So, your mother dead is not ok for us, but mine is pretty awesome.''

''It's not what I'm saying…''

''What are you saying?''

''I am saying that if I knew what she was about to do I would never let her do that. I would never let my mom hurt you like that. I love you Penelope and I want you to have it all and be happy… But if you killed my mom…It means I knew what you were about to do… I would know that you are about to hurt someone I love…and hurt me that way…''

''Josie…''

''And when it comes to sleep spell…I am sorry. I just wanted to make sure she leaves befor you change your mind about not hurting her.''

Penelope looked at her. She felt betrayed.

''I promised.''

''I know…But I wanted to make sure you keep that promise.''

''So, you don't believe me now?''

''I do…But I hoped it would make it easier.''

''Nothing can make it easy.''

''And let's face it… Until you are alive and she is alive you will keep an eye on her. You will know every move she makes…even if you never hurt her.''

''You think I have no right on that?''

''I think you do…And it's hard for me to admit…You do…But all I have is hope that you will let go of that anger and pain at some point.''

''I have to get out of here… I can't be here…''

Penelope started going down the stairs.

''Please don't go… Please stay….''

''I need some space… Please, don't follow me…''

Penelope went out and left Josie alone. She really needed some space and time to calm down. She was hurt by what Josie did. Josie went to bed but couldn't' sleep until Penelope came back. She came back to their room around eight in the morning. She knew Josie would be awake and waiting. She was not ready to come back but she did it for Josie. She took a seat on the edge of their bed and just looked at Josie.

''I understand why you did it. You were protecting your mother… I get it… But I am hurt, angry and I feel betrayed. You took away from me the opportunity to tell her I know and that I will not do anything to hurt her for you. You took away from me a chance to say what I had to say… And I am hurt Jojo you did that. I wanted to say so many things and now I can't. I wouldn't have hurt her…I promised to you I would not and I would have kept my promise…But I didn't have a chance at all. You took it from me and I don't know when I will be ok with that. Now, I am going to take a shower and finally get some sleep.''

Penelope got ready for bed and just slid in. She fell asleep pretty soon after getting into bed. Josie was glad it ended like that. The fact that Penelope came back to bed meant she was not pulling away completely from her. She was glad she didn't sleep somewhere else. Josie made sure Penelope is asleep and then she cuddled up to her and fell asleep too. She hated sleeping away from P and no matter how angry they were at one another, they slept better when they were close. They were woken up by Lizzie few hours later. She bardged in.

''Josie! Josie!''

They both jumped awake and got out of bed.

''What happened Lizzie?''

''Mom… She is gone?''

''Oh…''

By the faces two girls made Lizzie came to conclusion they knew about it already.

''You knew! Is it your fault? Did Satan drow her away? Because you don't have mother, now you think that others should be without one too?''

SLAP!

Lizzie couldn't believe what happened. Her face was burning from anger and pain. She never expected that from her sister.

''Elizabeth Saltzman, you better keep your mouth shot unless you want me to slap you again!''

Penelope stood in shock. She would have never expected Josie to do something like that.

''Now you are going to leave this room and remember to never make comment like that until you live… Am I clear?''

''I'm calling dad… You will not get away with this I will make your life hell because your drew away my mom.''

Josie saw black… She used magic to throw Lizzie out of their room. She made sure to smack her on the floor pretty firmly when she was thrown out of their room. She will remember this day and Josie's wrath. Penelope just stood there silent and looked at Josie.

''I am sorry for what Lizzie said and everything.''

''Thank you.''

''No, don't thank me. I will never let her say something like that to you. I know you are hurt and angry and I can't change what happened, but I will not let her behave like that and say those things to you. I will not let her insult and hurt you like that. I said I am here and I am staying and standing by your side. I love you Penelope and I am not letting her hurt you.''

Josie came closer to Penelope and took her hand. She played with Penelope's wedding ring and looked her in the eye. I am with you…I love you and I am not going anywhere… Ok?''

Penelope just nodded and squeezed Josie's hand.

''I am angry and hurt…but I love you too…''

''Good… Because I will need backup soon. My dad will be here any time because I am guessing Lizzie will have one of her tantrums and acuse me and you of being responsible for it.''

''I agree. It will be our fault.''

Penelope and Josie shared short and soft peck on the lips when door opened and Rick came.

''Girls, what happened with Lizzie?''

''She came in and insulted Penelope.''

''You have to have some understanding for her. It's not easy for her. Caroline came and left soon after she came two years later. She misses her mom.''

''And Penelope's mom is dead because of mom.''

''What?''

''Caroline killed her.''

Rick was shocked. Girls knew? He had no idea how did they know about it. He was discreet with his investigation.

''Who told you that?''

''We are not stupid dad… It' obvious.''

''I don't know what to say… Please don't tell Lizzie. It will hurt her a lot.''

''Then make sure she leaves Penelope alone.''

Rick left girls with more worries on his mind. He had no idea how the rest of the school and Lizzie would react if it ever becomes public who killed Katherine and Stefan. When school started, Penelope tried to act normal and behave like nothing happened. She made jokes, had fun with her school friends but in their room she would let herself fall apart and cry. She missed her mom and she was angry at Josie she took away from her opportunity to say some things to Caroline. MG and Hope knew about the events with the slap and Hope was very proud of Josie and growing a pair and MG felt bad for Lizzie. Raphael and Hope were there for the girls and very opened to help with what they needed.

Lizzie and Josie were not on good turmes after what happened between them. Lizzie saw it as treason and she wanted to get her dad to let her live with Caroline. Rick tried to reason with her, but in the end she packed her bag and left to live with her. Joe was very hurt and sad it happened. One of her kids was gone and she felt sad and a bit desapointed for her leaving. She agreed with Rick it might be good for her to be away from school, but she didn't agree with hiding the information about who killed Stefan and Katherine. Rick was very firm in his decision to keep it from Lizzie and she didn't really try to change his mind. She was more focused on Penelope and Josie. One night she found Penelope in the library and she joined her with a cup of hot cocoa.

''How are you holding up?''

''Depends of a day.''

''I know it's hard, but you are strong and you will make it.''

''I will… I know…''

''I want you to know I am here for whatever you need.''

''Thank you.''

''I am not trying to be your mom… I know I am not… I am trying to be at least your friend… I know there are many things you can't say to Josie because she is Caroline's daughter, not just your wife. But I am here to listen to all the things you can't say.''

''Thank you.''

Penelope opened up to her about everything she couldn't' share with Josie. Joe listened to her and very carefully asked questions or commented on things. She knew the topic was very delicate and she had to be careful how she says thing and what she says to Penelope. Penelope was fragile, angry and hurt so there was a lot of tiptoeing around her. Joe was about to leave when Penelope stopped her.

''If I could have a second mom… I would pick you… Thank you for all you did for us and for me. I am very grateful''

Joe was really touched by Penelope's words.

''Thank you… I really appreciate it.''

''You are welcome… You deserve those words.''

She kissed Penelope's cheek and went to bed. Penelope felt better for saying some of those things. She got back to bed and Josie was already asleep. She changed in the bathroom and got into bed to join Josie. She cuddled up to her and just held her close. She was still angry, but that girl was her safety and home. She really needed Josie to pull through and make the best out of situation she was in.


	32. Chapter 32

February came and with it the time they were supposed to travel with Katherine and Stefan for their beach wedding to Bora Bora. Josie convinced Penelope that they should go and take that trip as their honeymoon. It would give them some time alone and give them a chance to really talk and deal with their relationship. Since it was paid for four people, Penelope suggested that Rick and Joe could join them too. They deserved nice honeymoon too. Two of them were surprised by the offer but they accepted t and few days later, they were all on the way to the airport and to Bora Bora. Katherine reserved them two beautiful bungalows and Josie fell in love with the ocean, view and everything. They bungalows were not close so both couples had some privacy and space. That meant a lot to the girls. Penelope knew there would be blood in some moments, but she was happy they were away from school and places that reminded her of her mother's death. They got settled in and Josie took Penelope's hand and led her outside to their deck. They took a seat on the edge and put their feet into the ocean.

''I am very happy we are here… I wish that circumstances were different, but I am still happy I get to have this time with you in this paradise on Earth.''

Penelope smiled at her and took her hand.

''I miss my mom, but somehow I believe she would want us to enjoy and be happy.''

''How about we change into our bathing suits and take a dip?''

''I'm in.''

They changed and took a long swim in the ocean. Penelope event suggested they apply for diving course in next few days and Josie loved the idea. She could only imagine how amazing things they could see under the surface of the water… She started kissing Penelope's face and shouting.

''Tiny fishes…Tiny fishes….''

''You are insane Josie…''

''Who cares?! I got married…Now it's done… You are trapped and not going anywhere… You learned of my insanity after we got married.''

''I agree… And that means I can have you committed…''

Josie didn't see that coming.

''You wouldn't?!''

''Are you sure?''

Penelope had her smirk and Josie was pouting.

''I am amazing! I am fun…And you love me…so you wouldn't do it…''

''I wouldn't bet on that my love.''

''Oh, Penelope Michaelson… You are dead now!''

Josie pushed her back into the water and jumped after her. They spent some time splashing and playing like kids until they grew tired and their game turned out into make out session.

''I couldn't sent you away JoJo… I love you too much for that. So, my compromise is to love your insanity…until the end of our days…or mortal life…''

''Thank you wife…''

''You are welcome.''

They got out of the water and arranged to meet with Rick and Joe for dinner. Parents arrived on time and the girls were just a bit late because they were too caught up in their activities under the shower. Joe had pretty good idea why they were late so she promised to herself that she will tease the hell out of them. They came to dinner pretty much running to the restaurant. Rick was a bit nervous because he liked things to be on time, but Joe sort of teased them that girls are sex driven teens and that it's normal for them to take time to arrive at places. That didn't really help but he was glad they were finally here.

''We were worried some sharks came and ate you.''

''No, mom…No sharks…''

''This one wants to dive so there is a chance for sharks.''

''Dive?''

''Yes, we want to go to diving course…''

''That sounds like fun. Your dad would find it very interesting.''

''He can join us… So can you.''

''No, I want to enjoy… Reed a good book and just relax. He has to have adventure on every step.''

''That sounds like dad. I am surprised he didn't bring Hope with him instead of you. He is always training her and two of them are simply looking for trouble.''

That made conversation a bit awkward.

''Hope needs special guidance because of her background.''

''That is almost similar as mine.''

''You haven't killed anyone Penelope… It's not the same.''

''There is plenty of time for that… I do have my ''to do list.''

''Am I on it?''

''No, but Lizzie is.''

Josie kicked her under the table. She had no idea how her dad would react to that. To their surprise, Rick laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

''You are funny Penelope. I love your sense of humor.''

''Thank you… I guess.''

''Dad, I don't think she is joking.''

''Oh, hmm. I guess she is not the only person with Lizzie on the list. If you want to do it, you should hurry up. You know…her name often appears on my list.''

''We can do it together… After all, we are a family.''

''Sure…''

Josie was surprised how her dad and Penelope joked about something so morbid like killing her sister.

''She is my twin. I would be glad if you didn't kill her.''

''Oh, babe… You want in too?''

''Two of you are weirding me out! Stop!''

''Ok, fine…''

Conversation changed its direction when they started picking their dinner. Josie and Joe were eating some fancy fish, Rick took stake and Penelope took some pasta with seafood and white wine. Josie took few bights from her and loved the food. They stayed and talked for few hours and after that they took a walk down the beach. After the walk, they each went to their room. Josie had so many ideas for the next day so she and Penelope retired for the night. They fell asleep pretty fast and spent very quiet night. Next morning Josie woke up first and ordered breakfast to their room. She woke Penelope up with breakfast in bed. They ate together and spent the morning in bed. Josie was being a champ. She really made sure they enjoy tiheir time together and that they are focused on their relationship. She booked them couple's massages, she made their nights romantic, candle light dinners, walks down the beach, flowers for Penelope on her pillow. Every day Penelope woke up to some message how much Josie loves her and some quote they both loved. Josie really worked hard to make sure Penelope knows she loves her and that she is in it with her forever. Those two weeks passed pretty fast for them and it was time to go back to school. Girls didn't want to go. They really loved being at the island and their bungalow. After million hours of flying and sitting at the airports they were back.

As soon as they came back, Penelope felt uncomfortable again. She stopped feeling ok at school. It still reminded her of Katherine's death and still could wake up hade toward Caroline she couldn't control. She and Josie had up and down moments but somehow they managed to survive it and make it somehow. Penelope was still doing good at school, but sometimes she had weird mood swings. She started taking interest in a bit darker magic and learning some of the magic skills her grandmother was famous for. Michaelson family came to visit and she and Hope spent a lot of time with them Penelope especially grew closer to Freya and that scared Josie a bit. Freya was amazing, but very unforgiving and cruel when someone messes with her family and Penelope was her niece. She feared the moment Penelope would tell her family who killed her mom. Josie tried to convince Hope to help her hide who kill Katherine. Hope listened to what she had to say and just sat silent.

''I can't do that for you. Penelope is in her right to tell our dad or anyone else from the family.''

''Hope, please… They might hurt my mom. I am scared.''

''I know, but what can I do. I can't betray Penelope in that way. I can't prevent her from talking to our dad and the rest of the family.''

''I know… But I am scared for her.''

''She promised she will not hurt her.''

''Yes, but she never mentioned anyone else. If she tells them and they do something, it's not like she did it.''

''I think you should put some thrust in Penelope. She wouldn't do it. She knows what might happen.''

''I hope you are right. I don't want my mom to die.''

''I know, but you should trust Penelope. She wouldn't do it to you.''

Diner with Michaelson family was tense to Josie. She hoped Katherine's death would not come up, but she also knew it was unreal expectation. Klaus asked about how Penelope was and how close Rick was to finding who killed them. Josie's stomach was in knots and Hope was not sure what to do and what would be the right thing to do.

''Dad, do you really think that is a dinner conversation?''

''Hope, honey… It's appropriate conversation for our family. Our family talks about these things over dinner or drinks.''

Penelope looked at Josie and it was clear to her that she was begging her to keep it to herself who did it.

''I don't know dad. I guess he will tell us when he learns who did it. We are not Scooby gang to found out by ourselves.''

Freya got involved.

''There are spells you can use to learn what happened.''

''I honestly don't think I want to do that and to get Hope into that mess too.''

''I am just saying.''

''Thank you aunt Freya, but for now I am going to let Rick handle this.''

They kept eating and when they were close to finishing desert Freya spoke again.

''I don't think it's noble for you to protect her mother… Caroline Forbes did what she did and she should be punished. You are not being noble, you are being stupid.''

Josie sat frozen not knowing what would happen now.

''Aunt Freya?''

''I did the spell as soon as I came… I just wanted to know where you stand. She killed your mother… Blood sometimes asks for blood. And you are not doing anything to het justice for them. I am very disappointed how you let...''

She looked at Josie with disappointment.

''HER trick you and convince you to forgive her life… I can't believe you are doing it.''

And with that she left the table. Josie looked at her plate and Penelope looked at her father.

''Is that true Penelope?''

''Yes, it is… But I made very conscience choice not to do anyting.''

''Why?''

''Because my mom and Stefan are dead…and nothing could bring them back… And I love Josie…''

''So, for love you are forgiving your mother's death?''

''I guess I am… I have to learn to live with love for the daughter and hate for the mother… I guess my quest is for balance.''

''Balance?''

''Yes dad… Balance between love and hate…''

''And how does it work for you?''

''Depends of the day… Sometimes I hate myself for loving Josie that much…. Sometimes I hate her too.''

With that Penelope got up from the chair and left the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Soon after Penelope left, Josie followed. She went outside and took a seat on the bentch. Hope found her and took a seat beside her.

''You ok?''

''She hates me… She fucking hates me because of all this…''

''She hates herself too and who knows whom tomorrow.''

''That is not the point… She hates ME… She said it many times…so did I…and it was usually during… you know…intimate moments.''

''Josie, you can say sex… I am familiar with the act and the word.''

That made Josie smile for a moment. At least Hope got her to stop crying for a second.

''Fine, it was said during sex…and only then…Even in our worst moments when we were broken up none of us really said it and meant it. But this time she meant it. I saw it in her eyes. She never looked at me like that.''

''Honey, you have to give her time. Every time someone asks about her mom is like digging through the open wound. I feel the same every time someone mentions my mom. And she is dead for years.''

''Do you think your aunt will hurt my mom?''

''I have no idea… Freya is not that predictable. I believe she even has no idea what she would do in next hour or so.''

''What should I do?''

''Talk to her. If you avoid her, the problem will grow.''

''I can't stand that look.''

''You have to… You can't be apart…remember? Book? Spells? Wedding? Rings a bell?''

''That was all before this.''

''Josie… I am serious… You will die, really die without her near.''

That was the first time Josie really became aware of the bond they shared. She could die without Penelope for real. She could really die at the age of sixteen if she doesn't solve her issue with Penelope.

''She might be in our room.''

''Go and talk to her…Or just be near her. She needs you as much as you need her. She just puts on very strong front, but that girl is mush when it comes to you.''

''Let's hope she still is.''

Josie got to their room and from the bottom of the stairs she heard Klaus and Penelope. Bu the way Penelope spoke , she guessd she was lying on the bed with a pillow over her head.

''Are you ok?''

''Are you serious?''

''Yes… I am.''

''Let's see. Hmm…. Your mistress, who happens to be my wife's mother, killed my mother…Then my wife smuggled her out of the school at some dead of night time just in case I really pick to kill her… Even after I promised I wouldn't do it. And now everyone wants to know why is she alive and not pushing up daisies in one of the beautiful gardens on this estate?''

''Ok, your sarcasm is untacked.''

''And I am guessing Josie is crying somewhere and potentially thinking about avoiding me because I said I have days I hate her too. So, dad… I am peachy…''

Josie was surprised how well Penelope knew her.

''And what will you do?''

''Now I have to talk to that sentimental fool I married and tell her that I love her. If I don't do that, she will start blaming herself even for global warming and dinosaurs being extinct.''

''I don't get it…''

''Sometimes her guilt is huge especially when it comes to things she has nothing to do with.''

That made her father laugh.

''That girl of yours… She is really special.''

''You have no idea. She is amazing, but sometimes she puts too much weight on her own shoulders. She wants to help everyone and solve every problem there is.''

''And she gets lost in that?''

''Yes!''

''You should keep her away from Elijah… If they spend some more time together they will realise they are solemates.''

''That made Penelope laugh.''

''I guess they realized that already in Paris. She likes him the most.''

''I am hurt. I might stake him.''

''I think he deserves it. Stealing your daughter in law's love and affection…Not gonna work!''

''I know… I must put him in his coffin for some time. He is not behaving.''

Klaus put her in a better mood. She got off the bed.

''Where are you going Penelope?''

''To find Josie… I don't want to even think about what disaster she made up in her head. I love that girl so much, but her paranoia level is… ''

''You really love that girl?''

''More than anything…''

''Ok… Let's see how will we make it through this…as a family.''

''Thank you dad.''

''I think you are being a bigger person here by not hurting her family and trying to work on your marriage to her. If she really loves you she will appreciate it.''

''I hope she will.''

Klaus gave her a hug.

''She is delicate when it comes to some things, but pretty badass when you don't expect her to be. We will make it because I really believe we can put this behind us. After we finish school…maybe we could leave this place and start over…far from the memories we have here and all the bad things that happened to us.''

''I wish you all the best and I think she is a good kid.''

''She is amazing…''

Penelope started walking to the stairs when she saw Josie.

''I guess I don't have to look very far…''

Her dad got up from the chair and smiled at his dauggter.

''I guess it's my cue to leave. I'll go and find Hope. We can have luncg tomorrow.''

''Sure… See you…''

He left them and there was a moment of weird silence.

''Are you ok JoJo?''

''No…''

She smiled and offered her hand to Josie. Josie took it and climbed the rest of the stairs.

''I love you, you silly girl…''

She started crying and threw herself in Penelope's arms.

''When you said you hate me…It broke something inside me… I never wanted you to hate me… I love you so much…''

''I love you too JoJo… I love you more than you can ever think.''

''I know you do, that's why it hurts to hear those words.''

''Baby, I will have days I will hate entire world and I will have days when I would love you to death… But it's what our reality is like now. We must work on us… I love you so much baby…Never doubt that.''

Penelope got them to bed and took off their dresses.

''What are you doing?''

''We are going to get under covers and cuddle…and just hold one another…I need you baby…and I need to have some us time… Just being close to you… I need you JoJo to survive all this shit and too many people telling me how I should feel or what I should do. I really need you JoJo…''

''You have me babe… I am right here… I promise.''

Penelope and Josie fell asleep soon after cuddling up in their bed. Hope went to check on them and was very happy when she saw them tangled up and asleep. Truth to be told, she feared she would walk into some very explicit content in their room. She loved how two of them were touchy feely even when they were asleep. She sometimes wanted to take picture of them and tease Penelope that she will spread the word at school that the HBIC is actually huge softie when it comes to her JoJo.

In the morning they went to eat and after that they had classes. Penelope was not in a mood for some crappy comments Lizzie made about some new girls. Those new girls were vampires and MG was the one showing them the school. He was really being nice and friendly to them, but Lizzie was making very nasty comments about it and causing a scene where there was no need for. MG was not interested in those girls and Lizzie failed to notice two new girls were a couple. But it didn't surprise Penelope. Lizzie Saltzman only saw herself and what she wanted to see. She approached them and introduced herself.

''Hi, I am Penelope. Welcome to the school.''

Girls shook her hand and smiled.

''I am Lena and this is Clair…''

''Nice to meet you. If you want you can eat with me and some of my friends.''

''Sure… That would be nice.''

Penelope helped them with the food and they took a seat at one of the corner tables. Josie joined them soon after Lizzie filled her head with the story Penelope was flirting with new girls. Josie knew that P wouldn't cheat, but she also knew she was flirty. Two girls were stunning and Josie felt a bit jealous of them. She came with her tray and took a seat beside Penelope.

''Hey… I didn't expect to see you. What happened to lunch with mom and dad?''

''I changed my mind.''

Clair looked at Josie and then at Penelope.

''She is your sister?''

Before she got to answer, Josie lifter her hand.

''Wife… I am her wife, and who are you?''

''My name is Lena and this is my girlfriend Clair…''

''I am Josette…Well, Josie.''

''Oh the daughter of the headmaster.''

''Yes…''

''Your sister is pain in the ass.''

Penelope had huge grin. Josie elbowed her and gave her an eye.

''Many people say that, but she is ok when you give her time.''

''Honey, I'm a vampire and all the time I have is not enough for her to win me over.''

Penelope tried to hide her smirk but it was very hard.

''I see you all agree that Lizzie is the devil here.''

''Hey, that's me and I am not giving up my title so easily.''

''Fine…Lizzie is the pain in the ass… Better?''

''Much…Thank you baby for admitting.''

''I will strangle you someday…''

''Kinky…''

''Shut up!''

Lena liked two other girls and she was surprised they were so young and married.

''So, what are you?''

''Witches…''

''WoW! And you are married?''

''Yes, we are.''

''Aren't you a bit too young?''

''That doesn't matter to us. I love Penelope and she loves me back… We are fine and very happy together.''

''I am glad you make it work.''

''Thank you. And what about two of you?''

''We are together for about…hmmm two years…in a month…''

''That's nice.''

''Yes, we dated in high school and then things went south when this one…''

Lena gave Clair an angry look.

''starred hanging out with a wrong crowd. She let them feed of her and then she died with vampire blood inside of her body.''

Josie made up some romantic story in her head about Lena turning for Clair, but Penelope had a feeling it's not that nice.

''And you turned for her?''

''Not really… She drank my blood, took too much, tried to save me and I died with her blood in me.''

Josie looked a bit sad. Her entire romantic moment was busted like soap bubble.

''I am sorry.''

''It's fine… We are making it work somehow.''

''I am glad for you.''

''I love her very much so somehow I learned to forgive her and try this new form of relationship.''

''I hope you will make it work and that you will fit in the school.''

''We hope too...''


	34. Chapter 34

Josie was getting a bit jealous of the new girls and the time they spent with Penelope. She didn't think they would go after Penelope, but she was jealous of Penelope having new friends and not being with her as much as she did before. Hope and Penelope also spent less time together, but Hope was ok with it because she had Raphael and she had some other interests, but Josie felt little left behind. She told Penelope about it and Penelope found it cute.

''You are jealous…That's so cute.''

''No, it's not.''

''Yes, it is… You know that you can spent all the time you want with us.''

''I know that, but I want to be with you…''

''Oh, you want alone time?''

''Yes, ok…I want things to be…our way.''

Penelope smiled.

'' We can do that… We can have some more ''us'' time.''

''Thank you…''

''I love you Pen.''

''I love you too JoJo…''

She cuddled up to Josie and kissed her neck.

''How do you feel about sneaking some food from the kitchen and movie marathon? It's Friday… No homework, no school tomorrow… We can watch a movie or two and then…''

She winked at Josie…

''We can also skip movies?''

''We can….but… Maybe we could sneak one in?''

''Maybe…''

Josie smiled and kissed her.

''I love you Penelope…''

''I love you too baby.''

She kissed Josie and took her hand.

''How would you feel about filling in the tub and having a bath together?''

''I love the idea..''

''Good... Now, go and lock the door and I will start the bath.''

''Yes, my love… Your wish is my command.''

Josie lit the candles and started the music from their bath playlist. Penelope put the bubbles in and everything was looking perfect. They had so much to work on when it comes to their relationship and Josie hoped they could make it work. They got into the tub and enjoyed the feel of warm water on their skin. Penelope closed her eyes and leaned into Josie's arms.

''I'm sorry Jo…''

''Why?''

''For saying I hate you.''

''I get it... My mom took your mom away from you. You do have every right to hate her.''

''Her, yes…But you had nothing to do with their death.''

''I know honey… But she is still my mom…and I saved her.''

''I would have done the same if the situation was reversed.''

''We have been dealt a shitty hand.''

''Maybe, but I would never change what we have. I love you Josie…''

''I love you too P.''

They spent nice evening together filled with love, hope and promise that they would fight for their love and that they would not let Caroline and her actions ruin their relationship. They made a pact to move on and not mention it ever again. It pained Penelope to say something like that, but she knew if she lets the murder hang in between them, she will be obsessed with finding Caroline and getting her revenge. She knew if she wanted Josie, she had to let go of her pain and anger. It was hard for her, but she had to do it for Josie.

Josie woke up in Penelope's arms and there was huge smile on her face. She had a feeling they were at the good path to be happy and be ok. She got out of the bed and got into the shower. Few moments later, Penelope joined her.

''Good morning P.''

''Good morning Jojo…''

They took a shower together and got ready for breakfast. Penelope suggested they eat off the campus and Josie loved the idea.

''Pancakes?''

Josie smiled…

''Sounds amazing.''

''Ok, let's go.''

''P, you want to invite hope and Raphael to eat with us?''

''Sure… I'll text her.''

Hope and Raphael joined them for breakfast and they had so much fun. Raphael and Penelope got the idea that two couples could go next weekend for a hike. All of them, but Josei were up for that and had immense strength and stamina to do it.

''Maybe you should go alone… I don't think I could follow. Three of you have way too much strength for me.''

''We can do it the pace you need. I promise, I'll follow your lead.''

''I know, but I think it would be more fun if you did it.''

''We can ask MG to come too.''

''He is fast too.''

''Your mom?''

''Maybe, we'll see. Maybe mom and dad would be ok idea.''

''Cool. We'll talk to them.''

After having pancakes, they went for a walk . Raphael and Josie went to get some water and it left Hope and Penelope alone for a moment.

''Are you ok?''

''I am…''

''Are you really ok?''

''I will be.''

''What is bothering you?''

''This stays between us?''

''Yes, I can keep a secret Penelope.''

''I feel guilty for giving up on the revenge.''

''I know. You feel like bad daughter.''

''I do. And I don't know what to do. I am divided between mu feelings for my mom and my feelings for my wife.''

''I get it.''

''What would you do?''

''Honestly, I have no idea and I don't even dare to think of that.''

''Thank you…''

''Penelope, what is the thing you want to do?''

''Tear her apart and watch her die.''

''Wow! You finally said it.''

''I did, but I can't do it…because of Josie.''

''I know… But someone else can do it for you.''

''NO! She will know it was my wish.''

''She doesn't have to.''

''Hope, she is your friend…''

''And you are my sister.''

''I can't think about it now… I need that out of my system… I wish MG could compel that pain out of me.''

''I know.''

Raphael and Josie came back with waters and some popcorn.

''We are back… Is everything ok P?''

''Yes, don't worry. You worry too much.''

Penelope noticed how Raphael looked at her and Hope. She knew he heard them… Damn that wolf hearing. After getting back to school, Penelope took Hope's hand.

''Can we talk?''

Josie and Raph looked at them. Raphael knew that they needed some more time to finish the talk they had, but Josie was in the dark about it all.

''We can go to my room?''

''Sure.''

Penelope kissed Josie and hugged her.

''See you later babe.''

''Yes… See you…''

They went upstairs and Raphael stayed behind with Josie.

''What was that all about?''

''Some things they have to talk through.''

''Penelope has a problem?''

''Josie, it's not up to me to talk about it.''

''What is going on?''

''I can't tell you anything. It's something that Penelope has to share with you. Just give her time and space and it will be ok.''

Raphael left and Josie knew she couldn't let Penelope have that space. She had to know what was going on with her and Hope. She followed them to Hope's room and she was listening in on their conversation.


	35. Chapter 35

Hope took a seat on her bed and watched Penelope pace all over the room.

''What is it?''

''I just can't get rid of this pain and anger.''

''Ok…''

''It's killing me… I can't get rid of the feeling that I failed her.''

''Ok…Why?''

''I just got my mom back…. I just got a family and it was taken away from me. I wish I knew what to do and what is right thing to do.''

''What do you want to do?''

''I told you… Tear her to shards.''

''What is stopping you?''

''Josie…. When I think about it, I imagine every single detail. Taking her life makes me happy… Imagining life getting out of her makes me happy…But then I see Josie's face… I see the pain on her face and I hold back my need for revenge.''

''If there was no Josie, what would have you done?''

''Killed her the same evening it happened. I knew she did it… I knew right away. And I wanted to do it…and the only reason I didn't do it was Josie and that hurt face I keep seeing every time I think of that.''

''I wish I could help you somehow…''

''I need someone to compel it out of me…or I will do it someday… I can't be in the same room with her… Because I feel like there would be nothing that could stop me from doing it.''

''Is there some other solution to this? I mean…Other than killing Caroline?''

''I was thinking of killing someone she loves…''

''Oh…. And who would that be?''

''My wish is Lizzie.''

Hope laughed at that.

''But that would get you in trouble with the Mrs.''

''There are days I don't care about it.''

Hope didn't expect that.

''What?''

''There are days when I don't care about how she feels, what she thinks…but I only think of myself and my needs.''

''This is new.''

''I feel like I lost everything…Like I gave her everything and it's never enough.''

''What?''

''My mom is dead and I can't even express my feeling about it because it will hurt Josie….I bottle up so many emotions and have no outlet for them. Do you know how close I was to tell Freya she can kill her. How much I would love to get the news of her death? Sometimes I feel like that would make my day…''

''I get it, but it's not healthy.''

''I know…''

''You should find a hobby.''

''Maybe I could run with you and Raphael…and the rest of the pack? I don't know what to do… But I need something to get rid of this anger.''

''How about sex?''

''That involves Josie… I am pretty sure she would not be happy if I had sex with someone else.''

''Yes, that's true… Sex with someone other than Josie is trouble.''

''Running is better idea.''

''Ok… I'll talk to Raphael and we will get you to run with us…''

''Thank you…''

''You should talk to Josie.''

''And tell her what? I am full of rage because she won't let me kill her mom?''

''You are right… It sounds stupid.''

''I know… Now I must go to the room before Josie starts to panic what is going on.''

''Ok… See you tomorrow in class..''

''Thank you for letting me vent.''

''You are welcome… That's what I'm here for. You are my sister.''

Penelope hugged her and Hope just held her.

''It will be ok…You will find some solution… You usually do…''

''I hope so…''

Josie hid in the bathroom and waited for Penelope to pass to the end of the hallway. She couldn't breathe. What she heard really hurt her. Not so much the fact that Penelope wants Caroline dead, but the fact she didn't want to talk about it with her. She sat on the floor and cried for some time. She was really sad and feeling all sorts of emotions.

Penelope went back to their attic and didn't find Josie. She was not surprised Josie was not there. Since it was weekend, it was not impossible for her to be with her dad. Sometimes, she would go to his office and have coffee with him and chat about things. She took her book and started reading. She got lost in her book and didn't realize that it was very late and that Josie was not back yet or answering her phone. She wrote to Hope asking if she saw Josie, but she said she didn't. She asked Penelope if she wants her help in looking for Josie.

''No, I'll find her alone…''

''Ok… Text me when you do.''

''Ok…''

She went out of the attic and went to look for Josie. After some time she found her in the gym. She was hitting a bag.

''Josie? There you are… I was looking for you everywhere.''

Josie didn't say anything. She just kept hitting the bag.

''You have anger issues? Did you ever wonder how do I feel about all this? Did you ever wonder how torn I am? Nooo, you never cared about it!''

''What?''

''I heard you with hope?''

''You were listening in?''

''I had to! You are hiding from me! And you promised you will let it go!''

''I am letting it go… If I was not, I would be in Mexico and she would be dead!''

''How do you know she is there?''

''I keep tabs on her.''

''Why? In case you change your mind?''

''No, in case that some of the family does. Freya would be happy to kill her…or Lizzie. I am trying to do the right thing and not do anything about my wishes…''

''Should I be grateful to you?''

''I don't know… But you should try to give me some more time and stop judging me for wanting revenge… You are the only reason she is alive. The fact that I love you is keeping her alive.''

''So what? If we ever end it, you will kill her?''

''That is not what I am saying….''

''What are you saying?''

''I am in pain Josie…and I don't know how to deal with it…. I can't talk to you because of the way this conversation is going… The fact that I want her dead, doesn't mean I would do it. I love you enough to control that need.''

''How can I be sure you wouldn't do it?''

''You have to trust me.''

''How? I heard you with Hope… You want her dead?''

''Answer me this…. What would you do if the roles were reversed? What would have happened if Katherine killed her?''

Josie was silent…

''I gave up my mom for you!''

''No, you didn't… You sent her away for you Josie… Your decision to get her out of here, had very little to do with me…''

Josie was getting angry.

''It's not true…''

''It is and you know it.''

''What do you want? You want me to tell you that you are better than me?''

''No, I want you to understand how torn I am.''

''I am too.''

Penelope waited for her to explain.

''Part of me believes that you deserve your revenge…but she is my mom… I can't watch her die…''

''I know…''

''What do we do Penelope?''

''We deal with it… ''

''How?''

''You will have to understand my need for..''

''Justice?''

''Maybe… And I will have to understand she is your mom.''

''Can we make it?''

''We can.''

''Do you really think we can?''

''I know we can… We have to make it work.''

''Have to?''

''We have to, because I love you… And you love me.''

Josie took a deep breath.

''I am scared.''

''Of what?''

''Failing…''

''No chance baby…''

''How can you be sure?''

''Because you are my girl Saltzman…No matter what.''

Josie took off her gloves and hugged Penelope.

''I am scared.''

''I know… But I am here… You are here and as long as we are ready to work on our issues, we will be ok.''

''Maybe we can talk to Emma?''

''We can ask her.''

Josie smiled at her and kissed her.

''I don't want to be without you babe.''

''Me too… Let's go to bed.''

''Maybe shower first? I am sweaty…''

''I am all for it.''

Penelope took her hand and led her to their attic. They had so much to work on and so much to tell one another. Both girls were scared of what they really felt and scared to be honest.


	36. Chapter 36

Things were ok between the girls. They somehow managed to put the issue aside and just be together and try to be happy living their present. Spring break came and Josie was nervous. Penelope noticed that something was bothering her.

''What is it Jojo?''

''I want to go and see my mom.''

''Oh…''

''I know you wanted us to go to Paris, but…''

''No, it's ok… Go and see her.''

''Are you sure it's ok?''

''I am not ok, but I know you want to see her.''

''Are you angry?''

''No… You should go and see her…''

Josie knew Penelope was not ok with it, but she really missed her mom and Lizzie. She went to see Joe and her dad. They were having tea and were surprised to see her.

''What is it honey?''

''Penelope is not happy…''

''What happened?''

''I told her that I want to go and see mom and Lizzie.''

Joe took a sip of her tea.

''Oh…''

''What is it mom?''

''I sort of understand you and Penelope.''

''You are going to see someone who caused a lot of pain to her.''

''What should I do?''

''I don't know… I get it, but I think that it hurts her that you are seeing Caroline.''

''Should I go?''

''I don't know honey…''

''We are finally ok.''

''Than stay.''

''But I haven't seen mom in a long time.''

''I know… Think about it…''

''I am so torn.''

''I know honey…''

Rick got up and took a seat beside Josie.

''Dad?''

''You shouldn't go.''

''What?''

''You sent Caroline away…That means you picked side. You picked Penelope…Stick to her then.''

''But…''

''We can fly Lizzie here, but seeing Caroline is stabbing Penelope in the back.''

''Why?''

''Her mother gave you Joe… Gave you Joe two times… She gave you the mother you wanted. She went to hell for you and there is not a thing she wouldn't do for you, but… There are some things you can't do. I know it's hard, but you picked your side.''

''I know… But it hurts.''

''I know honey.''

She got up and went back to the attic. Penelope was in bed very silent and her back was turned to the stairs. Josie got in the bed and put her arms around her.

''I am not going anywhere.''

Penelope was silent. Josie just cuddled up to her and held her.

''I am sorry… I am sorry for not having any consideration for you and the pain you might be feeling. I am sorry if I hurt you baby…''

Penelope didn't say anything. She just held Josie's hand and kept silent. They spend some time in silence and then Penelope turned to face her.

''It will always cause me pain. But I have no right to cause you the pain. Go and see her… I will be ok.''

''No, I can't… I know it will hurt you.''

''I can't keep you away from her and Lizzie forever. I just have to learn to live with the fact that she is your mom and at the same time killer of my mother.''

Every time Penelope said Caroline was a killer, it felt like kick in the gut to Josie.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I am…''

''Ok…''

She picked up her phone and sent a message to Caroline to get her a ticket to see them but she said she will only stay five days. Caroline wished more time with her daughter, but that was Josie's wish. Only five days with her and Lizzie. She packed pretty fast and next morning she was ready to go. Rick, Joe and Penelope went with her to the airport. Good bye was long and hard for Josie, but she knew she will be back and she hoped they will be ok.

Ride back to the school was very silent. Joe was giving Penelope some space and Rick had no idea what to say. He was against Josie's trip to Mexico.

''I told her not to go.''

Penelope was surprised by his comment.

''It's ok.''

''We know it's not.''

''I can't separate her from her mom. She has every right to see her.''

''Caroline took your mom from you.''

''It's complicated.''

''I guess it is.''

There was silent moment.

''I don't want her to hate me some day that I separated her from Caroline. My pain and anger is something I have to live with, as much as she has to live with her guilt. To be honest, I dream of the moment when she would be dead, but if I want Josie in my life, I can't let my dreams come true. I can't take place in her death.''

Joe and Rick were silent and very sad looking.

''I have no idea how to help you Penelope.''

''Just be there for me and try to keep us reasonable.''

''Will do…''

''Ok… ''

Joe smiled.

''You do have temper.''

''Yes, we do.''

They all smiled.

''I just want her to be happy.''

''She is…''

''She is not. She feels bad every time she misses her or something like that. I wish she had more things to make her happy and I wish I could give her more.''

''You gave her more than enough.''

''No, I just took from her. I shouldn't have ever let her sign the book.''

''Now it's too late. She did and she bind herself to you. All you can do now is love her and make sure your relationship comes before anything else.''

''I guess you are right.''


	37. Chapter 37

Hope was out of her mind angry when she learned that Josie went with to see her mom. She noticed that Penelope was a bit quiet but she didn't give any explanation where Josie was. She learned from Rick and Joe that she went. She got into Penelope's room and found her on the bed reading a book.

''What the fuck?''

''I have no idea what are you talking about?''

''You let her go to Mexico…''

''Are you for real? I can't stop her from going.''

''You could have said no.''

''She is her mom.''

''Who killed yours and it's eating you alive.''

''That's my business.''

''And mine too… You are my sister…''

''And she is my wife.''

''AND YOU ARE HERS! For someone who claims that she is selfless she is acting very selfish.''

''Hope, I can't deal with you and your anger now.''

''Why? Because my feelings don't matter?''

''They matter, but I have so many unresolved feelings without you.''

''So resolve them!''

''I can't! It's not that simple Hope!''

''Actually, it's not.''

''It is…''

''You want her dead?''

''Yes!''

''Then do something about it…''

''I can't… Because Josie will hate me then…''

''So what?! That girl needs reality check almost as Lizzie does.''

Penelope got out of the bed and locked herself in the bathroom.

''You can't hide from me.''

''I need space Hope! Do you understand the concept of space?''

''Yes, I do… But do you understand the concept of being a pain in the ass now?''

''How am I pain in the ass? You are here telling me that Josie's mom needs to die?''

''I simply can't call myself pain in the ass and you are only other person here.''

''You are an idiot Hope.''

''I love you too sis.''

Penelope got out of the bathroom and hugged Hope. She smiled at her.

''You are one of my favorite people…''

''You are one of mine too.''

''I feel bad Hope… But I can't say that to her.''

''I know…''

''Let's watch a movie…''

''Sure…''

Josie's plane landed and she felt weird. She missed her mom, but also she felt like she was failing Penelope in some way. Lizzie was the first person she saw when she got out. She hugged her.

''I missed you so much Jo. It was about time you come and see us… Why did it take so long for you to come?''

''We had some issues at home.''

''Your wife didn't let you come?''

''No, Penelope has nothing to do with it.''

After Lizzie was done with her it was Caroline's turn.

''Hi Jo…''

''Hi mom.''

Their hug was awkward. Caroline felt her daughter was a bit distant. They got into the car and Caroline was driving them to the house she and Lizzie lived in.

''How are you honey?''

Josie gave her an angry look.

''How do you think I am?''

''Jo…''

''No mom… You have no idea what you have done. You ruined my relationship with Penelope…''

''What? You are not together anymore?''

''Yes, we are… But there is always this ''thing'' in between us. We love one another very much…but there is always that ''thing'' between us.''

Lizzie was not sure what is going on.

''How is it mom's fault that you and Satan are not ok?''

''You didn't tell her?''

''What?''

''Josie…''

''No, mom… Tell her.''

''Please don't…''

Josie turned to Lizzie.

''Mom killed Katherine and Stefan.''

Lizzie was surprised to hear that.

''Mom?''

''It's true…''

''Why mom?''

''I…. I just felt like I want them to be dead. I was disappointed and hurt. We were happy. We just got married and he went to hell to kill her… I mourned him for years. And then he came back married to her. She ruined his life.''

''She is the love of his life mom.''

''She is…''

''Mom! I know what she did… Penelope and I read her diaries…Also, his too… She loved him and watched over him even during the time he believed she was dead. She never abandoned him for real. ''

''She was sick person.''

''She spent 500 year hiding from Klaus…''

''And then Penelope was born…She was not really hiding…''

''Well, hate sex with Klaus can be very stimulating…Don't you think mom?''

''Josie…''

''What? You've been sleeping with him for years…''

Lizzie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

''Mom? Is that true?''

''It's not really like that.''

''Than what is it like?''

''We did have something. But it was long time ago.''

Josie just gave her a look. Hope didn't say it was that long. According to Hope it was happening pretty recently. Caroline realized Josie knew. She just hoped she would not mention it to Lizzie. Josie pretty much gave up on that conversation. Her mom was a liar and she had to live with it. She got her phone out and called Penelope. She anwered after just few rings.

''Hey…''

''Hey babe…''

''I arrived…''

''Good.''

''What are you up to?''

''Watching a movie with Hope…''

''Say hi to Hope for me.''

''I will…''

''Miss you baby…''

''I miss you too Jojo… It will be weird to sleep alone. I got used to having you beside me.''

''I know… I feel the same.''

''I can't wait for you to come back Jojo…''

''I know love… I can't wait to see you too.''

They ended their conversation. Lizzie just rolled her eyes.

''You just got here and all you want is to go back to her.''

''I miss her.''

''You are too codependent Josie. It's not healthy.''

''Mom, we are fine.''

''Maybe you should go out with Lizzie and meet some people here? Maybe it would be good idea to mingle and meet different people.''

''Mom… I am happy in my marriage… I don't need other people.''

''How could you marry Satan?''

''I love her Lizzie… That is how I could do it.''

''But we are just sixteen.''

''So what?''

''You will change your mind.''

''I will not. She is it for me.''

''You are on drugs.''

''No, I just love my wife.''

''Please don't call her that. It's creepy.''

''Mom she is my wife.''

''You are sixteen.''

''As I said… I know I love her.''

''Ok… Whatever.''


	38. Chapter 38

They got to the house. Caroline had the house on the beach and it was beautiful place. Josie really loved it. She took bunch of pictures and sent them to Hope and Penelope. She and Lizzie were sharing the room because Lizzie insisted on their sister time. She was not very happy about it, but on the other hand she did miss her twin. Lizzie still didn't understand anything related to Josie and Penelope's relationship. She was curious to learn about them. They settled in the room and Lizzie took a seat on her bed. She had million things to tell Josie. Lizzie was telling Josie about her new love interest and Josie was messaging Penelope.

''You know. I met a guy. His name is Juan… he is so hot and dreamy. He looks like an actor.''

''They always do in a first few days.''

''You are mean...''

''I am just keeping it real.''

''You are not. Why don't you get to know him and then tell me what you think of him.''

''Sure…''

''Go change. We can meet him and his friends at the beach.''

''Lizzieeee…''

''Come on!''

Josie went and changed into her bathing suit and went to meet Lizzie outside.

''I am ready.''

They went to the beach and Lizzie found her new love interest with his friends.

''Hi everyone… This is my twin Josie and these are my friends…''

Lizzie introduced Josie to five of them and at the end was Juan's turn. Josie was right. He was just as she imagined him. Full of himself and he believed is God given gift to humanity. He looked at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable.

''So, what's your story?''

''My story?''

''You don't live with Liz and your mom?''

''Oh, I live in Virginia. I stayed there. Lizzie wanted to go with mom, but I loved it there.''

Other girl named Kiki had next question.

''How do you like it here?''

''It's nice… Good change…''

''I am glad. This is nice place, but a bit boring sometimes.''

''All of the places are like that in some way.''

Juan didn't like the attention taken from him.

''How long are you staying?''

''Not long. About five days…''

''Why so short? It's spring break…''

''Yes, but I want to go home. I just came to see mom and Lizzie very quick.''

''Is there someone special at home?''

Her smile was finally huge.

''Yes, very special.''

''Lucky boy.''

''Actually, it's a girl…''

''Oh… I didn't see that coming. Liz never mentioned that you…''

'' I am not into labels. I love people and that's how I fall in love. I really liked that girl and she knocked me off my feet the moment I saw her.''

One of the girls smiled.

''You look smitten.''

''What can I say? She is amazing.''

''What is her name?''

''Penelope…''

''Nice name… Do you have a picture?''

Josie got her phone out and showed their picture together to the girl.

''Wow! I am straight as they come, but your girl is smoking hot!''

Josie smiled.

''Yes, she is…''

''How long have you been dating?''

''We are together for about two years….''

''Nice…''

''It is… I am very happy with her.''

''You look happy.''

''I feel happy.''

''Why didn't you bring her?''

She couldn't tell the truth.

''She is with her sister.''

''Oh…So it's sister break for two of you.''

''Yes.''

''Cool.''

Juan got them to get into the water. Those boys and girls followed him blindly. It reminded Josie of the wolfs and their blind devotion to the alpha. She noticed that only one girl remained on the shore with her. Anita was looking at her and trying to ask her something.

''Are you ok?''

''Yes… I am…''

''You look nervous.''

''How did you know?''

''What?''

''That you liked girls?''

''I sort of always felt attraction to people, not their gender…. And it just happened that the person I fell in love with is a girl.''

''Oh…''

''Yes, and what about you?''

''I don't know… There were only boys in my life…Until this New year. Something that was supposed to be stupid hookup turned into something much more. Now I can't get her out of my head.''

''I get the feeling.''

''Are you out to your parents?''

''I am now…But I was not before. I came out when Penelope and I got back together…about six months ago…''

''Oh…you did wait a lot.''

''I was scared and then we broke up…''

''I get it.''

''And what about your girl?''

''She has a boyfriend…''

''Oh, that sucks.''

'' I know.''

''And how does that function?''

''As a hidden relationship. I am dirty secret…''

''I don't know what to tell you. You have to find a way to figure it out.''

''I will.''

Lizzie and the rest got out of water. Juan's friend Carlos came and Lizzie tried to set him up with Josie. If there was no Penelope, he would have been perfect for her. He was really the guy she could fall for. But there was Penelope and that made the rest of the world disappear.

''Your sister told me that you love to read comics.''

''Yes, I do…''

''DC or Marvel?''

''Hm… Depends of the comics and characters. I don't discriminate against any of them.''

''Cool…''

They talked comics and movies and at some point he started working on asking her out.

''I really like you Josie… You are different than other girls.''

''Thank you, but I must tell you that I am also taken.''

''Oh, does Lizzie know?''

''Yes, but she hates the person I am with.''

''I am sorry. Now I feel like jeark.''

''No, it's ok… It's Lizzie… She really hates Penelope and she hoped you would change my mind about her.''

''Penelope? Nice name.''

''Yes…It' better than Satan as Lizzie calls her.''

He smiled.

''I guess it is much better than Satan.''

Josie nodded.

''Can I see her?''

''Sure…''

Josie showed Penelope's picture and Pedro made very impressed face.

''Wow! She is hot!''

''I know…''

''Good job! Don't let her get away.''

Josie showed him her left hand.

''I didn't.''

''Is that real?''

''Yes.''

''Wow! That is commitment.''

''It is… She is my forever person.''

''I wish you all the best and I apologize again. I had no idea you were married.''

''I know… But it's ok… We can be nerdy friends who talk comics and things like that for next five days.''

''I am very much for it.''

''Good.''

When it was time to go home, Josie and Lizzie were very quiet.

''What do you think about Pedro?''

''He is nice… We had nice chat… And how can I say anything bad about someone who high fived me on begging Penelope.''

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her sister. He plan failed. She had to tell everyone about bloody Penelope and them being so perfectly together.

''Why do you love her?''

Josie was surprised to hear that question.

''What?''

''Why do you love Penelope? How do you love her?''

''I simply do… I can't explain. I simply love Penelope. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She makes me be a better person. I feel like I am home and that I belong when I am with her.''

''She is not a good person…''

''No, she is not… She is amazing person…and she makes me extremely happy. She makes me feel things I never imagined feeling.''

''She is evil..''

''You provoke her…''

''I did nothing o provoke her.''

''You did… And the reason she has some resentment toward you is my fault.''

''What?''

''I would always drop everything when you called. Many of our dates or plans failed because I went to you.''

'' I am your sister!''

''And she was my girlfriend. She put an effort in arranging our dates and then I would just bail on her. She didn't deserve me doing it to her. Some dates were planed weeks ahead and I would leave it all just to be with you… And your emergency was something dumb… Like what to put on or some boy of the week not paying attention.''

Lizzie was silent.

''She hates me.''

''She doesn't.''

''Are you sure?''

''I am… She doesn't hate you.''

''If you say so…''

Lizzie was not glad her plan failed. She also didn't like how Josie defended Penelope and the bond they shared. She didn't really understand how could Josie love her, but later on she realized she didn't care. She didn't like her and that made Penelope bad person in her book…No matter what Josie says about her.


	39. Chapter 39

Penelope and Hope went to New Orleans and spent some time there with their dad and the rest of the Michaelson gang. They had so much fun and it was very nice experience for Penelope to spent time with them. Freya still believed that Katherine's and Stefan's death should be avenged, but the rest of the family left it up to Penelope. Part of Klaus was very proud she didn't want to hurt Caroline.

''I kill her enough in my sleep so I don't need to do it in real life. I can't hurt Josie like that.''

''But.''

''I know aunt Freya that you are right…But I love her too much to cause that sort of pain to her.''

''Fine…''

Klaus suggested they change Josie's ticked and that she comes to visit New Orleans instead of going back to Mystic Falls.

''I will have to talk to her and see what she thinks about it.''

''Call her and led me know.''

''Ok dad.''

She went to her room and called Josie.

''Hey baby… How are you?''

''I am ok… How are things at home?''

''I am not at home. I am with Hope visiting our dad.''

''Oh…ok…''

''He wants to know if you want to come and visit too. He can change your ticket.''

''I would love to.''

''I can't wait to see you babe…''

''I miss you too Penelope…so much.''

''How are things in Mexico?''

''Lizzie tried to set me up with someone…''

''And how did that go?''

'' He is very cool and thinks my wife is hot.''

''I like him already… He has taste… You do have hot wife! I approve…''

Josie smiled at that.

''Shut up!''

''I will not even ask who set you up…''

''She hopes I will fall in love here and stay.''

''Oh, God!''

''I know… But she knows now that is not happening… I have totally hot wife and I love her so much.''

''Rumor has it that she loves you too.''

''Really? Rumor?''

''Yes… You won't believe what I hear these days.''

''Hmm. Now I am curious.''

''I can't wait to see you Jojo.''

''I miss you too babe…''

''I can't wait to see you baby… I really missed you and now I am sorry I didn't go with you and Hope. It sounds like two of you are having a blast.''

''We are, but I miss you and can't wait to see you.''

''I can't wait to see you too… I love you so much…''

''I love you too…''

Caroline was calling Josie so she had to end the conversation. Penelope went to Klaus and told him that Josie would love to join them. He made arrangements and they emailed Josie her ticket. Hope also got a chance to spend some time with Raphael. They were expecting him tomorrow and she was very excited for him. Klaus choose to be a cool dad and let her share room with him. Hailey was not very happy about it but she was mom and Hope convinced her easily to let them sleep in her room.

''I can't wait for him to come. It will be huge thing for him.''

''Why?''

''Because he will spend some time with mom's pack…''

''You know your boyfriend is an alpha?''

''Yes, but he is alpha at school… This is real life pack and alpha things.''

''Ok…''

''And I miss him…''

''I knew there was some hidden agenda… Running naked with a boy toy…''

''He is not a boy toy…''

''I see you are not objecting to running naked with him.''

''Would you object to running naked with your significant other?''

''Not really…''

''I know…''

''I really can't wait for Josie to come here.''

''I know.''

''Lizzie tried to fix her up with someone.''

''I can't believe her.''

''Me either… But Josie shut it down elegantly. She told them she is taken and married. Boy apologized. Lizzie never mentioned me.''

''I would have never guessed.''

''I was not surprised either.''

''I hate her sometimes.''

''Me too...''

Josie was counting down days when she would be with Penelope. She couldn't wait to see her. She really missed her and Hope, more than she missed her mom and Lizzie. Caroline overheard their conversation and how many times Josie said she can't wait to be with Penelope and see her. Caroline made dinner and girls were setting the table.

''So what are your planes after Mexico?''

''I am going to New Orleans to join Hope and Penelope there.''

''That is new.''

''Yes, they are on New Orleans and Klaus invited me.''

''Oh, that's nice.''

''I know…''

''I hoped you would stay a bit longer.''

''Mom, I told you that five days is all I've got.''

''But you will be longer there.''

''And with Penelope.''

Lizzie was angry.

''It's always her.''

''Yes, it is… She is my wife.''

''You are fricking sixteen!''

''And?''

''What sort of wife is that?''

''We are connected through a ritual… and the book of dead. We can't be apart for more than few days.''

''What happens if you are?''

'' I might die.''

Caroline was curious.

''Only you?''

''I don't know for sure. All I know is that I die without her.''

''I wish we had more time together.''

''Well you know whose fault is that mom….''

Lizzie was angry at Josie.

''How long will you keep mentioning it?''

''Until I live.''

''Josie, grow up!''

''Look who is talking?''

''Girls.''

Josie went to the room and picked up her phone.

''I wish you were here.''

''I know baby...''

''My mom is driving me insane.''

''I will not ask.''

''I really wished you were here.''

''Just two more days baby.''

''I know.''

Josie ended the conversation and saw Caroline at the door.

''Will you ever forgive me?''

''No mom… I don't' think I can.''

''Why?''

''Because you created a huge problem for all of us. Penelope just found her family and you took it away from he. I get it that Stefan hurt you and that you mourned someone who you believed loved you. But you took her mom away from her.''

''And you sent me away.''

''If I didn't you would be dead.''

''What?''

''If I didn't sent you away, you would be dead.''

''Like she could kill me.''

''To be honest, entire Michaelson clan wants to kill you…but Penelope… Even Klaus wants you dead.''

''What?''

''Penelope is the only reason you are alive.''

Caroline took a seat on the bed and looked at Josie. For the first time in her life she was really worried about her exsistence. _Is Penelope really the only reason she is alive?_


	40. Chapter 40

Josie was packing her suitcase and Lizzie was glaring at her. She ruined her planes for the holiday. She really wanted Josie to find someone in Mexico and stay with them. She wanted her sister back and she wanted her far from Penelope.

''Do you always do what she tells you? You could have stayed with us some more…''

''I can't Lizzie. I told mom only few days… I don't want to be away from her.''

''Her and Hope…''

''Hope has nothing to do with this….''

''She is there…''

''And so is Raphael…''

Lizzie didn't really like that. She was still not over Raphael… But to her it was more bruised ego than love. She didn't love him, but her ego couldn't take the blow that he choose someone else… and that someone else was a person who everyone choose around her…starting with her dad and sister.

''Oh, little family reunion…''

''Yes…a family reunion… My wife, her sister, sister's boyfriend and their family.''

''How sickening…''

''I don't want to fight Lizzie…''

''I can't believe you pick to go there instead of being with us.''

''And how is that surprising?''

''What?''

''Why would I want to stay here? You are trying to get me to date someone, knowing I am married and my mother is the person who killed my mother in law? Care to explain how is being with two of you good thing?''

''She is our mom Josie…''

''Yes, and that's the only reason she is alive. Michaelsons are very happy and willing to kill her… Penelope is the only reason we have Caroline alive.''

''Our mom is strong?''

''Stronger than original vampires and daughter and niece of one of original witches? Come on!''

When Josie put it that way, Lizzie had to thing about it…

''I can't believe you picked them over us.''

''I didn't pick… You and mom made your choices… I just stuck to mine made long ago… I don't understand you Lizzie… You know I love her… I've loved her since she came to school and you never understood that… You keep saying that you love me and then you do all you can do to hurt me and hurt someone I love. How do you think it felt when you tried to hook me up with your friend KNOWING I am with someone… I am married to her… We are connected through the book too? How do you think I feel every time you don't respect my commitment and love.''

''You are sixteen! It's just a puppy love!''

''Maybe? Maybe it ends someday…BUT it has to end on our terms, not you trying to brake us up. I am sure in our love and I want to believe it would be one of those that last, but I am very aware that love is a tricky thing that sometimes is not enough to keep you together…. But I need you to let me have my love with Penelope… I need you to let me be happy and respect my feelings for her. I never, never said a word about people you picked or had feelings for… And you always had words for her…''

''And she has for me…''

''But she doesn't say them because she knows they hurt me. Maybe she says them to Hope, MG or someone else.. But she doesn't say a thing in front of me, because she knows it hurts me to hear her speak like that about you. I can't change her opinion, but I can ask her to be polite and not mention you. You never did it for me.''

Lizzie didn't say anything. She just left the room and let Josie finish packing. An hour later Josie came downstairs with a suitcase. Caroline and Lizzie were watching something on TV and cuddling on the sofa.

''I am ready to go…''

''Oh, ok…. Is it the time?''

''Yes, car is coming for me…''

''Oh, I wanted to drive you…''

Caroline wanted some more time with Josei. She felt sad she was leaving. She missed Josie and she missed knowing things about her daughter. She watched young woman her child became and realized she had no idea who she really was. She lost touch with her after what she did to Katherine and Stefan and her child picked the ''other'' side. She was surprised how much Josie loved Penelope. By watching them interact, she realized it was something real, that it was not an act. There was something about them. And she was sad that she couldn't participate in the life her daughter picked.

''Klaus made all the arrangements.''

''Oh…''

She asked Lizzie to move and got up. She pulled Josie into hug and just held her.

''I wish I could see you more…''

''I know… But mom… You know that's not possible.''

She didn't say much. She hugged her again.

''I love you Josie… SO much…''

''I love you too mom.''

Car was in front of the house. Josie said her good byes and went into it. In a bit more than six hours she would be in Penelope's arms again. She felt excited about it. Her wife… her person… her everything will be there.

Penelope and Rebekah were in the car going to pick up Josie. Penelope was very excited to see her and to finally hold her. She really got used to being with her all the time so these five days apart were too much for her. Josie got through the door and she saw Penelope standing with her aunt waiting for her. She runs into her wife's arms and they held each other.

''You are finally here babe.''

''I missed you so much…''

''I missed you too…''

They exchanged million kisses and Josie was so happy she could cry. She was so happy to be in her wife's arms again. Josie said hi to Rebekah and they went to the car. Penelope and Josie were in the back kissing and talking about Mexico.

''I missed you so much baby…''

''I missed you too Jojo…''

''What did you and Hope do these days?''

''Nothing special… She was talking about Raphael and how much she misses him. I think that our dad is very disturbed by the idea that she is so serious about a boy.''

Rebecca had to agree…

''My brother was never good with accepting other man in my life… You can multiply that by million when it comes to Hope.''

''So, I am good? I am not a man?''

Both women laughed at Josie…

''You are fine… He can live with the fact that Penelope loves you because he is number one man in her life.''

''I can live with that. As long as I am the only woman…''

''Oh, you are… I promise.''

She kissed Penelope and pressed her forehead on hers.

''You have no idea how much I wanted to be with you instead of in Mexico.''

''I know… I felt it.''

''Lizzie was a nightmare….and my mom… I don't know… She makes it look as it's my fault we don't spend much time together.''

Rebecca listened and watched two girls on the back seat.

''In her eyes it's your fault. She was a good mom. She gave you everything and you betrayed her for Penelope and Katherine. You were in the wedding of her enemy and husband. She felt like you failed and you failed her again when you sent her away. Try to understand her. She was in love with Stefan even when he was with Elena.''

That was news to girls.

''What?"

''She loved him longer than she was allowed to… and she finally got him…and he picked to die trying to kill Katherine…and then she hears they were married. That's slap in the face… First she had to compete with shadow of Elena and then she had to compete with the one woman who defined his path…''

Penelope just held Josie and they were silent. When they finally got to the house, it was two in the morning, but it meant nothing. Everyone was in the yard having dinner and enjoying a nice glass of wine.

''Hey everyone…''

They all got up to say hi to Josie. Kol was the one to tease first.

''Look who is here?! Now my niece would stop moping around the corners.''

Davina smacked his hand and smiled.

''You are the one to talk… Let them be.''

Josie looked around and failed to see Hope and Raphael.

''Where are Hope and Raphael?''

''They are coming any minute now. They were with Hailey and her husband. Some family thing.''

''Oh… Ok…''

Just as Klaus finished his sentence, doors opened and two of them walked in with Hayley. Hope run to hug Josie. She pulled her into a very tight hug and Josie smiled.

''I missed you too…''

''I know… How can you not?''

''Is that some joke on Lizzie's…''

''Noooo! I am just saying I am so amazing it's hard not to miss me.''

Penelope smiled at two of them and gave Raphael a look. He smiled too…

Raphael put his arm around Penelope and smiled at her. It was first time he was comfortable to do something like that and Penelope didn't feel bad about it.

''Are we supposed to give them run for their money with our bromance?''

She gave him an evil smirk.

''They have nothing on us… We have it in the bag…''

They high fived and noticed Josie and Hope just staring at them. It was the first time Penelope and Raphael had any contact that was beyond polite nodding… Hope looked at two of them and then at Josie.

''I feel we might regret this.''

Josie smiled at her and nodded.

''I feel it too…''

Penelope and Raphael just gave them a very surprised look.

''What? We did nothing wrong…''

Hope nodded.

''I know… But I have a feeling that this blossoming bromance would be the death of me and Josie.''

Penelope smiled at them and looked at Raphael…

''Oh, that's a given…''

She got to Josie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

''Want to go to sleep?''

''Yesss! I am so tired…''

They said their good night to all and Raph helped with Josie's suitcase. He left it on the floor of Penelope's room and wished them good night. After he shut the door, everything else disappeared for two of them. Josie pulled Penelope in the hug and just held her. She just needed to feel her close.

''What is it Jojo?''

''I am just happy to be with you… I really hated being there.''

''You are here now and I am going to spoil you…''

''I don't need to be spoiled… I need to be loved…''

''I guess I can do that too…''

''You guess?''

''Yes, I might find some time for that too…''

''I will end you someday…''

''I would love to see that.''

''Is that a challenge my beloved wife?''

Penelope started laughing at how serious Josie looked. She started unbuttoning her shirt and just looking at Josie.

''NO! Getting naked would not get you out of this one Mrs.''

''Maybe… But it will get me in the shower… I also had a very long day and I need to wash it away.''

As Penelope was having less clothing items on her body, Josie's anger was getting more into desire. She was naked now and she started walking to the bathroom.

''You can join me when you get back from the cloud you are on Jojo…''

It took her a moment to compose herself. She stripped and started walking to the bathroom. She sneaked into showed and put her arms around naked Penelope.

''What took you so long?''

''Stop complaining and give me shampoo to help you wash your hair…''

Penelope turned in her arms and smiled at her. It was not some evil smile or a usual Penelope smirk. It was a very honest, happy smile.

''I love you so much Josette Saltzman Michaelson…''

''I love you too Penelope Pierce Michaelson.''

She smiled at Penelope and kissed her and pulled her into her.

''I am so happy to be with you.''

''I am happy too… You are the love of my life baby…''


	41. Chapter 41

Time they spent in New Orleans was so much fun for all four of them. Raphael really bonded with Haylie and Hope was glad for him. She introduced him to her pack and they spent a lot of time with wolves. That left Penelope and Josie time with the rest of the Michaelson family. One morning Penelope woke up with a special request. Her dad and everyone else asked what was the place she wanted to visit. She didn't have an answer until that morning. She had a weird dream and she simply had to go there. They were all eating and even Haylie was there. Penelope put her fork down and looked at Klaus.

''Dad, there is a place I would like to go to.''

''Ok? Where?''

''I want to see where she is buried.''

They all looked at her. They had a feeling who she was talking about.

''Out of all the places in this city… You want to see where our beloved mother was buried.''

''Yes…''

''Should I ask where is the book?''

''At school… In the vault…''

''Oh, so you are not trying to resurrect our beloved mother for this family gathering.''

''No, I didn't think of that.''

''Why do you want to know?''

''I want to know about her.''

''Why?''

''She and I share the book and I have no idea who she was…''

''She was an evil creature that wanted her children dead… Even Hope.''

''And what about Dahlia.''

Freya put her fork down.

''Why do you bring her up?''

''I keep dreaming about her and Ester…''

That got Freya's attention.

''What about them…''

Penelope turned to her aunt.

''Can you bring them back to life without using the book I have?''

''Yes, you can, but that is more complicated way and very dark magic…It takes a lot of skill and human sacrifice and human host.''

Penelope noticed how uncomfortable all of them were. Dahlia and Ester were not popular topic at this table. She even noticed that Hope was not happy about the topic either.

''Is there a reason for you to ask about the mother dearest and our beloved aunt?''

Josie, Penelope and Hope sensed irony in Klaus's voice.

''I think someone is trying to get them back… and that person is very close to it… That's why I want to see where they are buried.''

Freya got up from the table and went to the attic where she performed her spells and had spell books.

Elijah looked at Penelope a bit worried.

''That doesn't sound good.''

''I agree…''

Davina looked at Penelope and tried to figure out if it is just a dream or some sort of premonition.

''And what happens in your dreams? What do you see?''

''I see a hand…. It's a female hand… young woman… She is whispering the chant. She is not alone. There is someone else… I don't see anything but her hands. She has a bit darker skin. She is not black, bit maybe mixed… I see red ruby ring…big ruby. Ring looks old…very old. Like it is a part of a family jewelry. Is there another family as old as yours?''

Elijah sat in silence.

''It's always a possibility that there is someone as old as we are… ''

Then he got up and came to Penelope.

''Darker skin and big red ruby?''

''Yes…? That is what I see…''

He turned to Klaus.

''She is alive…''

It took him few moments to realize who Elijah was talking about.

''Well, well, well… Finally your bad decision has come out…''

The rest of them was confused. Rebeca was the next one to realize what her brother were talking about.

''Cleo is back…''

''Yes, my beloved sister… Our brother's beloved wife is back and wants to raise our mother from the dead.''

Hope turned to him.

''Why?''

''I don't know… Revenge?''

''What happened?''

''I might have turned her and burred her.''

Josie just looked at Penelope. She realized that if her grandmother comes to life, there will be some conflict over the book and the rest of the things that were Penelope's possession now.

''Oh, God!"

''What is it Jojo?''

''If she comes to life…. You….the book…''

Penelope and Hope followed Josie's train of toughts.

''Hey, calm down… It might be just a dream.''

''Penelope, they know the person… They just said who it was.''

''Maybe they don't manage to resurrect her?''

''Too many maybes…''

''I know. ''

''I don't want you to die P.''

''I will not… Let's not go there yet.''

But for Josei it was easier said than done. Freya came back with her spell books and she gave the girls to search for the dream spells and what dreams meant.

Hope noticed how her dad and the rest of the family were nervous about what Penelope said.

''Dad, why would anyone want her back?''

''She is powerful… And she wants us dead… So, two birds with one stone… Un unleash mommy dearest and she is in debt to you and she kills us all… Maybe not Freya since she is a witch…But the rest of us… We have no future with mommy close to us.''

''What about me and Penelope?''

''I assume you would be dead too… You are my children… So, not pure witches…''

''But we are powerful…''

''You are… But we have no idea what is happening.''

Next few days were awkward and very quiet. Penelope had no dreams and Freya was on the watch. She spent a lot of time in the attic doing her spells and searching for someone who could be responsible for bringing Ester to life.

Josie was keeping a very brave face for Penelope, but inside she was very scared. She knew who Ester Michaelson was and how insane their family history was. He watched Hope and Penelope in corners conspiring about something and looking for comfort in one another. She was not jealous, she knew that was a family affair and that whatever happens, they lose someone. They knew she was there for whatever they need and it was enough to her.

Josie was in the kitchen when Klaus came in. He poured some water to himself and she avoided his gaze.

''Ask me… I can see that there is something on your mind?''

''Why does your mother hate you?''

''Why do you hate your mother?''

''It's not the same…''

''We are abomination to her…. But she turned us… All we are was done by our beloved mother.''

''But why then all the attempts to kill you?''

''Because we are not part of the natural circle…of order of things… You as a witch grow old… Eat normal food and don't feed from humans… As vampires, we have blood.''

He took some of his water.

''We are constant reminder…''

''Of what?''

''I am reminder that my mother cheated… The rest of them are reminder that she tried to trick life and natural order of things.''

''I could never hate my children that much.''

''We are very specific blood line…''

''You love your daughters.''

That caught him off guard. He looked at Josie and smiled.

''As I said… I am abomination…''

''I am glad you are… Penelope really needs you…. She lost Katherine…and she needs you…''

'' I am still working on being loved and needed. Until her and Hope I never had that moment in my life.''

''You are a good dad.''

''Dad… That word sounds amazing and scary…''

''I spent some time with you and your family. You are very different, but at the same time there is deep sense of love and devotion. And if your mom and dad don't love you and want to kill you, it's their loss. You are all amazing.''

''Thank you Josie.''

''I am going now to find Penelope. Have a nice night.''

Josie went to their bedroom and found Penelope with a spell book in her lap.

''What are you up to?''

''Nothing babe… Just searching for spells. Freya has me and Hope on a tight leash.''

Josie got ready for bed and got under covers.

''I am going to sleep…''

''Good night babe.''

Penelope gave her peck on the lips and Josie fell asleep pretty much the moment her head hit the pillow. Penelope did some more reading and then she was asleep too.

She woke up in a Michaelson family mausoleum. Above her stood beautiful blond woman. She recognized some of her face lines in Rebeca and Freya.

''Hello grandmother. We finally meet…''


	42. Chapter 42

Penelope sat on the top of the tomb looking at her grandmother. Her first impression was that she was beautiful. Not really her type, but stunning. She had amazing posture, beautiful eyes and she was really impressed how Freya and Rebeca looked like her. She was many of her features in her aunts. Ester had no idea what to say to this girl and who she was. She didn't look like the girl she remembered hearing was born out of Klaus' wild night with a wolf girl. There was something about her that confused the older witch. She didn't look like she feared her and there was some fire in her eyes that she saw only in herself before. This young woman was a mystery to her.

''You know who I am?''

''You are Ester Michaelson… My fraternal grandmother, an equivalent to a bad witch in many of your children's stories.''

''Who out of my children is your father?''

''Who do you think? Only one of them can reproduce…''

''Nicolaus.''

''Yes, he is my father.''

''Out of all of them, he has two children…''

''Freya has a son too…''

''What?''

''Yes, she and her wife have a son…''

''Wife?''

''Yes…''

''How is that possible?''

''She married a wolf lady… Apparently, it runs in the family to have fascination with those little furry creatures… You can't stay we have nothing in common with you grandmother.''

Ester smirked…

''So, you are with a wolf too?''

''No, my wife is a witch…''

''Wife? You too?''

''It also runs in the family… When you think about it… we are a bit twisted and deviant…''

That got her a small smile from Ester… Ester was surprised how the other girl didn't fear her.

''And how is the other child?''

''Hope? She is good… She is an amazing witch…''

''And the rest?''

''She didn't trigger her vampire side yet.''

''And you?''

''I am a witch…. I didn't trigger my vampire or wolf side either.''

''So, just a witch…''

Penelope smirked at that comment.

''Come on! You know it's never JUST a witch… We are much more than that…''

''And what is that?''

''We are the force of nature…''

''What is your name?''

''Penelope…''

''Interesting name…''

''I am an interesting person too…''

'' Really? Why?''

''Well, I am not going to brag… But I am a very skillful witch…Manipulative… Maybe a little vindictive too…''

''A little?''

''Fine… A lot…''

''Why are you here Penelope…''

''It was time for us to meet… Someone was trying to resurrect you and I wanted to get there first…''

''Who?''

'' Everyone wants you… You are a powerful witch… You and your sister are like…hm… expensive toy everyone wants… Lethal weapon against your own family…''

''So, they are still alive…''

''Yes… And not very happy about you coming back to life.''

''Why?''

''You have very screwed up relationship with your kids.''

''Most mothers do.''

''I agree… But I can't speak for myself… Most of my life I didn't have a mother… Then I found her and she got killed.''

''I am sorry…''

''Thank you…''

''So, you want her back…? Is that the reason you are here?''

''No, it's not…''

''You need me to bring her back…''

''But I don't want to bring her back…''

''Now I am confused… Why are you here Penelope?''

''I wanted to meet you…''

''Why?''

''Because everyone is obsessed with you Ester… Witches fear you, but worship you… Your kids almost never mention you and if they do, it's always with pain and bitterness…and Klaus and Elijah have face like they are constipated when they mention you. And I want to get to know the person they hate so much. You agree I can't really call you a mother… You didn't earn much that name… I wanted to see where they came from…''

''And what do you see?''

''A bitter and ungrateful person... With a killer body… I guess one more thing that runs in the family. Too bad you are cold and unvorthy…''

Ester turned to her a bit angry.

''How dare you?''

''How dare you? You have an amazing family…. You have amazing children who are different but still amazing… You want to destroy them… You call them abomination…but you were the one who made them that way… If anyone is abomination, that is you Ester Michaelson…Not them.''

''You have no idea who they are!''

''They are my father, aunts and uncles… and they are not abomination… Do you know how I know that?''

Ester was curious about this girl.

'' They have someone who loves them… Almost all of them have their partners and someone who stands by them, knowing all of the things they did during their long existence. That is love grandma… That is what real family is… It's not just loving someone when they do what you want them to… And in your family, vampire and witches found a way to live together and form bonds… It's amazing what sort of life we have. Instead of trying to hurt them, you should learn to love them.''

''You love my children very much.''

''I do… I finally have a family. I finally belong somewhere.''

Ester touched Penelope's face and lowered her hand toward the locked around her neck. Klaus gave Penelope a necklace like Hope had, with a Michaelson lion on it.

''You wear it with such a pride.''

''I do…''

''Klaus is not even a Michaelson…''

''But he wears the name with pride.''

''His father hated him.''

''His biological father or the one that raised him?''

''Both…''

''You should have loved him and protected him… You should have done that for all of your kids…''

''You have no idea how hard it was.''

''Maybe I don't know how hard it was for you, but I know how it feels to be a child without parents' love… I know how it feels to be abused by someone who should have been the person to give you love...''

''There is a lot of anger and darkness in you.''

''Isn't there in all of us?''

''I don't know where your darkness comes from.''

''Everywhere… Look around… We are sitting in a family tomb talking about how epic fail mom you were and how I had bad childhood.''

''What do you want from me?''

''Nothing… I just wanted to get to know you. Can you be a good mother to them and for them?''

''I can't be a mother to monsters…''

''But you are… You gave birth to them and you created those monsters, as you called them… If you can't love them.''

''Maybe I could have some relationship with you and your sister… After all you are witches…''

''If you call them monsters, we are even bigger monsters… that means you can't be a good for me and Hope either. And you are a danger to our family…''

''Danger?''

''There are many who want to use you to destroy my dad and the rest of my family.''

''So?''

''So, I must protect them…before…''

''Before what?''

''Before you hurt them again… It's time we say good bye forever.''

''What?''

''It's over…''

''What is over?''

''Their fear of you coming back and hurting them… It's game over for you Ester…''

''You can't kill me…''

''Your Book of Dead says otherwise…''

Surprise on Ester's face was the biggest satisfaction to Penelope… Now her grandmother knew she was not messing around. Ester's lifeless body fell on the ground. Penelope took her necklace and used a spell to burn her body… She did the same with Dahlia's body in the casket beside Ester's. It was better to be safe than sorry. She was also danger to them because of the hate she felt toward her sister and her children. Now she solved their two biggest problems… Now it was really a game over… She put the necklace in her robe pocket and from Dahlia's casket she took her knife and headed home. When she got there, entire family was awake trying to find her. Josie and Klaus were out of their minds worried along with Hope.

''Where were you Penelope? And why were you out in your pajama and robe?''

''I had something to do.''

Josie came to her and pulled her into a hug.

''I was so worried when I didn't see you in bed… You scared me.''

''I am sorry Jojo… But I had a score to settle…''

''With who?''

She took the necklace out of her pocket. Freya looked at her in shock and panic. She knew what it was. It belonged with the book. It was one of the ways to control the book and Ester never took it off. Now it was around Penelope's neck. Burning question was how did she get it.

''Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead…''

''What?''

''I am the only owner of the book now… Mommy dearest will not be bothering you anymore… And your ex uncle Elijah… She will have problem to resurrect her… She is all over the New Orleans now…''

She got shocked looks from her family. Rebeca just looked at her in shock and surprise.

''You killed our mom?''

''And aunt…''

''What?''

''They were both in the family tomb… It was just a matter of time before someone gets them back to life…So I prevented that…Ester was surprised that someone has her book and book serves them.''

''You said the book is in your school…''

''It is… But the spells are in my head…''

She got Dahlia's knife from the pocket and gave it to Freya.

''You may need this…After all, she was the one who raised you and who you learned from. It would be more useful in your hands than mine… You should have it.''

Freya took the knife and still couldn't believe what Penelope did…and how she did it… She had no idea the girl had it in her… She believed it would take many people to kill their mother…and aunt too. Penelope started climbing the stairs and she turned to her family.

''We should have some rest… There will be a lot of angry fangirls of the twisted sisters at our door soon…''

She climbed the rest of the stairs to go to the room and the rest stayed behind her speechless… None of them had an idea what happens now….or what would be Penelope's next move when something starts happening. Josie came to Hope and took her hand.

''What did she do?''

''She pretty much started a war…''

Those were the words Josie didn't want to hear.


	43. Chapter 43

Josie climbed to the room a bit after Penelope. She found her sitting on a bed and doing something that looked to Josie as meditation. She was on the bed, with the eyes closed and deep in thoughts. She didn't even notice that Josie was there.

''Can you explain to me what happened? What were you thinking Penelope?''

''I had to end it before it ends us…''

''What?''

''Do you really think she would let any of us live to tell their story? She would have killed us all… Her kids, you, me, Hope, Raphael, Keelin… Only one who maybe stood a chance was Freya…And…''

There was a evil smile on her face…

''I know who did it…''

She kissed Josie and went out of the room. She found her family downstairs trying to figure out in what sort of trouble Penelope got them in.

''Freya!''

She turned to face her niece.

''Penelope…''

''I know who did it?''

''Did what?''

''Well, actually I did it… but I know who was supposed to resurrect her.''

''Who?''

''Fin…''

Freya didn't really looked surprised.

''That makes sense.''

''I know…''

''So what now?''

''Our guests are here…''

''What?''

''I will handle them… And your brother is with them…''

''Fin?''

''Yes…''

The rest of the Michaelson family was exchanging looks.

''What does that mean?''

''I will handle them..''

''How?''

''I have the necklace... They are my coven now.''

There was a smile on Freya's face.

''And I know an aunt with Dahlia's knife… So, we have two big groups of followers covered… Do you think they would dare to go against someone who has things they bow to?''

''Let's see what happens…''

Penelope turned to the rest of the family…

''Vampires and wolves, leave the room… Only Freya, Hope, Josie, Davina and I will stay…''

Klaus was hot happy about it…

''Penelope…''

''Dad, you better do what I say… You need to listen to me.''

''Why?''

''Witches are angry… And with that there is very high risk of some of you getting hurt… They can't deal with us with such an ease… We are their kind.''

''Penelope, I hope you know what you are doing…''

''I do…''

They got into one of the rooms, but kept an eye on the rest of them who remained down. Penelope took a seat on the water fountain and waited for the door to open.

''10….9…8…7…6..5..4..3..2…1''

Door opened and about thirty very angry witches came in.

''Who did it? Who killed Ester and Dahlia?''

Penelope got up and smiled.

''That would be me…''

''And who are you girl? You are new here?''

''In a way…''

Other witch looked angry…

''Let me introduce myself… You must pardon my manners… My name is Penelope Michaelson… I am Ester's and Dahlia's granddaughter…''

As she was offering her hand to the other witch she ''accidently'' let her robe open and the rest of them saw the necklace around her neck.

''How? How did you get that necklace? What spell did you use to keep it around your neck?''

''I didn't need the spell… I have the blood in the book…It's mine…''

''You are Ester's heir?''

''Ironic, don't you think? Daughter of her least favorite child…. Of her sin… her hybrid has the blood to inherit and control the book…''

''That's impossible… Only Ester could control the book…''

''Do you want to test that theory?''

''You have the book here?''

''No, but I know spells by heart….If anyone wants to test if I am heir to the book and Ester…''

Penelope looked around…

''Any volunteer? No one? What are you afraid of? I am just a girl who is faking it?''

None of them said a word…

''Now we come to the next part of our chitchat… You are followers of my grandmother and the book… So, are you my coven now? Who has your allergens now since Ester is dead… Is the coven dead too?''

There was an evil smile that surprised Hope and scared Josei… She never saw this side of Penelope. Out of the pocket she took out rock that was from the tomb… It was part of Ester's original tomb… She made cut on her hand and let her blood on the rock… She put it on the table and turned to the other witches.

''Do you remain loyal to the coven or not?''

Many of them were looking at each other and thinking what was the best thing to do. Some pleaged their alegance to Penelope and some remained in the back just watching the scene. Penelope approached one handsom young man and smiled.

''What about you…''

And there was the smirk…

''….uncle Fin?''

He looked at her very surprised and Freya was surprised too.

''I have no idea what are you talking about.''

She did a spell that threw him on his knees and caused him horrible headache…

''I am young, but not an idiot… So, let's start this again…''

She smiled as she held the spell...

''What about you uncle Fin? Where is your loyalty?''

''With my mother…''

She snapped her fingers and he just fell on the floor. The rest of the Michaelson witches looked at her in shock.

''Penelope…''

''He got what he deserves…''

She turned to the rest of the witches and smiled.

''So, what did you decide?''

They did few spells to attack her and she blocked them. Freya and Davina helped and Josie and Hope did some other spells to protect them. All of the sudden the rest of the witches who attacked Penelope was on the floor dead. Witches who didn't attack Penelope run to the rock and spilled their blood.

''Can we go now?''

''Yes, you can… It was nice seeing you all… We will see each other again…''

As soon as they left rest of the family got out of the room and was surprised to see ten witches dead. Klaus lifted a brow at Penelope and she gave him angelic smile.

''Dinner's ready daddy…''

Rebeca saw a proud smirk on her brother's face and just shook her head.

''Like father, like daughter.''

''Well, at least she got us nice warm meal…''

''If they run, they could have been fast food daddy…''

Elijah and Koll saw Fin's body on the floor.

''You killed Fin?''

Penelope just looked at the direction of her uncle on the floor.

''He is just asleep… I didn't kill him… It's up to you if you want him dead or alive… He will sleep until we use the spell to wake him up.''

Freya stood beside Penelope and just looked at her. She was frightened, but part of her was also impressed by what she did.

''You are worthy heir to both of them….And I am not sure if that's a compliment.''

''I'll take it as a compliment…at least for now.''

Vampire part of the family had nice meal out of the women on the floor and after that Penelope used the spell to clean up the mess. Hope and Josei were not sure who this person was. It was scary to them to see Penelope like this. Josie really took it hard. She went to the bedroom and locked herself in. She was not feeling ok with what happened. Penelope killed people… She was not happy about blood on her wife's hands.

That night Penelope slept with Rebeca who was sitting in the bed waiting for her to get ready.

''Are you going to say something?''

''I don't know what…''

''What is on your mind Rebeca?''

''You have so much darkens inside Penelope…''

'"We all have it.''

''Yes, but just like your father… Darkness consumes you when you have power.''

She took a seat beside Rebeca.

''Power is a tricky thing… I never wanted it… I always knew it was not for me… I never wanted the book, this life, this knowledge… I wanted to live something different.''

''Like what?''

''I wanted to be happy…''

''And you are not?''

''I spent most of my youth in foster homes… I was abused and hurt so many times that I lost count… Then I discovered magic… I managed to erase scars from my skin… But under it… There are still opened wounds. Until I learned who my parents are, I never had a family… I never had a name… I got the last name Park, because I was found in the park… And Penelope came from the brand of the blanket I was wrapped in…''

She wiped her tears and continued.

''All my life I had to be strong. I had to fight… I had to earn the respect of the people…And at first I tried to do it by being good… And that didn't work out… Then I discovered intimidation… I realized that fear is what makes this world go around…''

Rebeca listened to Penelope's story trying to figure out what to think about this all. Some of the things she was saying about herself, sounded like bits and pieces of her father's life.

''I later discovered I was stolen from my mother… That she was told I was still born… So, she never looked for me. All I ever had from my mom was a necklace with a small rose. That is why my middle name is Rose. My entire identity had nothing to do with my parents, but circumstances… My names, my last name… All of it was a lie.''

She looked at Rebeca and stated something that got Rebeca very sad.

'' I dreamt of Ester during many years… I believed she was my mother or grandmother… Like some distant memory… I dreamt of her holding me in her arms saying she is proud of me and me wanting to make her proud. I wanted someone to be proud of me…So, I did everything for that ''made up'' person in my head. I had no one... so my imaginary friend was the only person I could relate to. And then I found out about my mom…and she told me who my dad was… And with all of you I got the family…''

''And tonight? What was that all about?''

''About making the person in my head proud…but this time in person… When I learned who I was, I learned my family history to the details I didn't want to know… So, I wanted to show her that I am worthy of her heritage…''

Rebeca had a sad smile…

''Good luck with that. She never loved any of us…''

''She died with a very impressed face. She never expected your brother's mixed baby to ne an heir to all this.''

Penelope had a smirk.

''I got to beat Ester Michaelson in her own game tonight… I kept the coven loyal to the book… And I can assure you that many of them hate the fact that they have to bow down to a Ester's bastard mix bread child…''

''Don't you enjoy the irony aunty Rebeca?''


	44. Chapter 44

In the morning Josie woke up alone. It took her few moments to remember that she was the reason Penelope was not in their room and their bed. She was a bit disappointed that she didn't try to use magic to open the door or talk to her. She got ready and opened the door. When she left the room, she realized house was very quiet and it looked like everyone else was asleep. She got downstairs to the kitchen and found Penelope having her morning coffee and eating some fruit. She was dressed in her aunt's clothes and her hair was wet. When she saw her Josie was not sure what to do.

''You can enter, I don't bight…''

''Good morning Penelope.''

''Good morning Josette…''

''Auch!''

''You called me by my name, I just responded.''

Josie entered the kitchen and went for the fridge.

''You have some fresh milk there and eggs…and I think Rebekah managed to save you some bacon.''

Josie made her breakfast and stood with a plate in the middle of the room. She had no idea what to do and where to eat. Something shifter between her and Penelope last night and she had no idea what happened and what caused it. Hope and Raphael entered the kitchen and now Josie welt ever weirder. Penelope put her fruitbowl in the sink and smiled at them…

''Enjoy your breakfast.''

She left the kitchen and Josie just stood there frozen.

''What is going on with two of you?''

''I have no idea…''

Raphael sensed it would be a girl talk so he took two apples and left them alone.

''Now tell me what is going on?''

''I have no idea… This is not Penelope I know… I have no idea who that person from last night was…''

''What did she tell you when she went to bed?''

Josie lowered her gaze.

''I locked the door. She didn't even try to come in and talk.''

''Maybe she believed you needed space…''

''She knows hate being alone… I can't sleep without her.''

''Josie…''

''I don't know what to do.''

''Just give it time. It's two of you… You will fix it…''

Josie didn't say much… She just gave small smile to Hope and got up. She got up to the room and found Penelope changing.

''I just came to change since you were with Hope. I want to give these back to my aunt.''

''Ok…''

She left the room and didn't come back. Penelope spent entire day out of the room and staying away from Josie. She didn't wat to bother her. Rest of the family noticed that something was happening and that the couple was not usually ''coupley'', but no one said a word. Penelope and Josie sat with family during lunch, dinner, played a game of monopoly, but didn't show any affection. That was weird to all of them. Freya's son came to Penelope and took her hand. She put him on her lap and he played with a small Michaelson necklace around her neck. She showed her his necklace and compared them. Then he turned to Josie and called her to come. She hesitated, but came to sit with them. He touched her neck and saw that she didn't have it.

''Where is your necklace? We all have it…''

''I don't have it?

''Why?''

''It's the Michaelson family thing…''

''But you are family now… My mommy even has it…''

All eyes were on them.

''Well, I am pretty recent addition to the family… So…''

Klaus got up from his chair and opened the draw. He took out the box and handed it to Josie. She opened the box and saw the necklace.

''It was supposed to be present for tomorrow evening. We made it so it would match Penelope's. We wanted to give it to you during dinner.''

''What is tomorrow?''

Penelope didn't even look at her.

''It's our five month anniversary…''

Penelope got up and got the boy back to his mothers. Just as she was about to leave, Marcellus and Vincent came in after him. Marcellus look worried. He looked at all of them.

''I need a witch…''

Penelope looked at him and gave him very sarcastic smile.

''Take your pick! You have four…five with Vincent…''

He looked around the room and turned back to her.

''Penelope…come with me…''

Freya got up and looked at him.

''Why her?''

''I need her. Someone who I care about might die… I need her…in case…''

''Vincent can do the spell too…''

''I can't… I am just a witch… Person we need to save is a vampire…And since some smart witch casted the spell that witches can't cross into vampire territory…But before that, they planted few bombs so, many of the vampires are hurt or dead…along with wolves. That is why we need help.''

''What?''

''Yes, someone casted a spell that prevents witches to enter vampire and wolf places, so…Marcellus is out of options here…''

''And since Penelope and Hope have the mixed blood in them, they can cross the line…''

''Oh…''

Hope got up and came to Penelope.

''I am coming too…''

Penelope didn't expect Hope to follow.

''Two of us are better than just one…''

''Fine, just hurry up.''

Two of them went after Vincent and Marcellus and Vincent followed them to the border. When he couldn't follow them anymore, he stood and waited with some of his friends. Hope and Penelope found the wounded and they saved some of the wounded by doing some healing spells. Last person they found was Vincent's ex Livia… She just died and Penelope knew right away that she is the reason why Vincent wanted her to be there. Hope was too busy with other things to help with the spell. She was about to do the spell when she remembered that she can't resurrect her there.

''I need two vampires.''

Two men came to her.

''How can we help?''

''You will carry us to the border. I will do the spell there…And we will come back here together.''

One took Penelope and one took Livia's body. They left them at the border. Penelope saw on the other side her aunt, Vincent and Josie. Vincent looked very sad.

''She is dead…''

Josie was surprised Penelope broke her promise.

''You said you will bring her back?''

''I will, but I couldn't do it there. If I did she would have died again. What I need from you is to be ready to catch her after I bring her back.''

Vincent was confused.

''If I bring her back as a witch, on this side she dies very soon… So, as soon as she opens her eyes, I am blasting her to the other side. You have Freya and other witches to help you nurse her to life… I have to go back to help Hope. There is still plenty of work… ''

Penelope did what she had to do and she brought Livia back. As soon as she opened her eyes, she blasted her to the other side. Vincent and few male witches caught her and carried her away. He mouthed thank you to Penelope and she returned with those two vampires to help Hope. It took them all night to help the wounded and help them heal. Someone really knew what they were doing. Hope and Penelope were covered in blood and tired beyond their imagination. They still had magic in them, but lacked will to move. Someone run into the building.

''They are sending someone with more explosive…''

Penelope and Hope jumped from the floor and did a spell together to protect the building they were in. They had over hundred wounded with them and they had to protect them. Spell helped save them, but it killed the poor human and some of the people who were outside.

Josie , Raphael and Freya were in the yard waiting for them to come back. Some of Vincent's people were calling them to give them information on Livia's state and on what was going on with Hope and Penelope. They told them that there was another explosion but that they have no idea what happened and where it happened. Josie was frightened that two of them wouldn't make it home. She was so scared that she had no energy to leave the chair shew as in. She wanted to run and try to find Penelope, but her body didn't obey her.

''We need to find them.''

''They are live…''

''How do you know?''

''I feel them…''

It was not enough for Josie.. She needed to see them safe. Raphael was quiet and for the entire night he didn't say a word.''

''Are you ok Raf?''

''I am ok…''

He tried to smile at Josie and somehow get her to panic less.

''They are ok…''

''How do you know?''

''I feel Hope…''

''And Penelope?''

He gave her a weak smile.

''What is your gut telling you?''

''That she is ok.''

''Then she is.''

Hope and Penelope helped the last wounded person and checked on the ones that were critical. Now that they were done with magic, they could offer some of their blood to heal some of them.

''Now we get to go home…''

Hope couldn't wait for the shower and to cuddle up to her boyfriend.

''No, now we get to go home and figure out how to break the spell Hope. We have to.''

''I am so tired.''

''You go to sleep… I will do this with Freya.''

''No, you will not… I am helping too...''

''Good. Let's go then.''

The vampires and Klaus were with Marcellus making a strategy how to resolve all this. When they got to the house Raphael, Freya and Josie were waiting for them. Davina was in bed since she was pregnant and it was not good idea for her to get too involved with this madness. Josie froze when she saw Penelope covered in blood. She came to Penelope and she watched her in horror.

''Are you…?''

''I am not… It's not my blood…''

Josie started crying from relief… She hugged Penelope and kissed her. Raphael got Hope into his arms and all that Josie could hear was him whispering that she is ok and that she is now safe. She moved away from Penelope and took her hand.

''Let's get you cleaned up P…''

''No, we have to break the spell first… Aunt Freya…''

''We can do it when you wake up… You and Hope need some rest…''

''I am ok.''

''No, you are not. You two used a lot of magic tonight… You brought someone back… You must rest if you want to do the spell right. Josie, take her upstairs and clean her up.''

''Ok…''

She took Penelope to their room and closed the door. She got her into the bathroom and started the water in the shower.

''I'll get you something clean…''

Josie got Penelope's clean nightshirt and took it into the bathroom. Penelope was already in the shower. She was washing the blood from her body and Josie was standing at the door watching the bloody shirt on the floor. She knew that Hope and she risked a lot going there to help vampires and wolves and Josie was scared for Penelope's life. She took off her dress and joined Penelope in the shower. She put her arms around her and her chin on Penelope's shoulder. It took Penelope a moment to relax and lean into Josie. They didn't talk. Josie turned Penelope to face her and kissed her. They were kissing in the shower and then Josie turned off the water and got Penelope out. She dried them and took Penelope to bed. They spent hours making love and Josie tried to channel all the love and worry into her kisses and touches. She was mad at Penelope last night and this morning, but now… Now she was happy to have her back… She held Penelope who was dosing on her chest and she was caressing her skin. It felt so good to feel Penelope under her fingers again…

''I was so scared you were not coming back… And when you did…and you were covered in blood… I almost lost it.''

''I am ok Josie… We made it… Hope and I made it… We helped all of them… We didn't lose anyone…''

''They told us there was second explosion…''

''There was, but we managed to protect the place where we were.. We used the magic to protect the building and all.''

''I was so scared you were not coming back…. I had so many things to tell you at the moment when they told us about it.''

Penelope kissed her and smiled.

''I will always come back to you Jojo… No matter what.''

Josie started crying and she pulled Penelope closer. She knew there was much to talk about…and she knew that she was not ok with Penelope's actions… But this chaos showed her how much she was not ok with being without Penelope.


	45. Chapter 45

In the morning Josie woke up to an empty bed again. She was surprised to see Penelope's side empty, especially after last night when she was under impression that they fixed things. She got ready and left the room. She found Penelope in the library with Freya and Hope looking for the way to break the spell and make sure that everyone can move around the city as they wish. They sat surrounded by five huge spell books and they were not looking happy.

''Good morning.''

They all lifted their gaze from the books. Freya and Hope wished her good morning and Penelope got up from her chair and came to Josie. She gave her a small peck and smiled.

''I didn't want to wake you…''

''It's ok… What are you doing?''

''Looking for spell to open up the city.''

''Oh, and how is it going?''

''Not really good. We are a bit lost in all these books.''

''Can I help?''

''Sure.''

She took a seat beside Penelope and took one of the books. She looked for the things Freya told her, but she was not having much luck. After few hours of trying to find the spell, they found two. Freya picked the spell that she believed would be more effective, but Penelope and Hope were the ones that had to do it since witches couldn't cross the line. Josie stayed at home with the rest of them and helped Freya make lunch. Freya noticed that Josie was not really confortable around her but was making an effort for Penelope.

''Will you tell me what is bothering you?''

''Nothing is bothering me.''

''You don't like me.''

''You don't like me either Freya.''

''You are hurting my niece.''

''How am I hurting her?''

''You are denayeng her a chance to be who she really is…''

''What do you mean?''

''She is powerful witch… She will do things you don't like or approve, but that's her path… And you think you are better than her.''

''I do not.''

''I saw you when she killed those people… You were disgusted…and you didn't let her sleep in your room.''

''I needed some space.''

''Well, let me tell you that marriage or relationship is not about just one, but two… You have to compromise.''

''I am.''

''No you are not… You have to give up that picture of perfection you have on her. She is not perfect and she has many flaws.''

''I don't think she is perfect.''

''You don't?''

''No, I don't. But I believe she shouldn't be a killer.''

''But that is in her nature… Especially if she is really who she is… Death is part of her.''

''But it doesn't have to be!''

''Because you believe so or she feels like it?''

Josie stood there without words. She had no idea what to tell. She didn't want Penelope involved in any deadly activity because she was not approving it, but she had no idea where Penelope really stood on that matter.

''My question is simple… Will you love her if she is not what you want her to be?''

''I do love her.''

''No, you don't… Love is acceptance… She accepts who you are, but you don't accept her.''

''I can't accept that much death…''

''Then what are you doing with her?''

''I love her.''

''You are holding her back.''

''What?''

''You are holding her back… Penelope will not make any progress with her powers if you don't let her be who she is meant to be….not what you want her to be.''

Josei left the kitchen very angry at Freya. _How dare she say things like that?_ She loved Penelope… She believed that Penelope could do so much… so much more than being involved with Ester's magic and things she did. She had so much hope for them taking over the school and having nice life there. She spent most of the day in the room and she was there when Penelope came back. She was glad to see her in good shape. She was worried about her.

''You are back.''

''Yes, we just came back.''

''How was it?''

''I guess it's ok… City is free from those idiots who wanted to devide it.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, Hope and I had to defend ourselves from them. They tried to stop us so…''

''You killed them?''

''They tried to kill us.''

''Penelope… Maybe you shouldn't have done it?''

''What?''

''Maybe you should have left the local covens to take care of it.''

''Josie, local coven now responds to me.''

Josie forgot about it.

''Maybe someone else should have done the spell and all.''

''By ''all'' you refer to killing?''

''I don't like this side of you.''

''What side Josie?''

''Blood thirsty side.''

''First of all, that is insulting and second, Hope and I were attacked. What were we supposed to do? Let them kill us?''

''So, you are saying that was the only way to handle it?''

''Yes, I am saying that.''

''I am just worried.''

''About what?''

''That someone might come after you.''

Penelope took a seat on the bed beside Josie.

''Babe… I will be ok… I promise I am safe.''

''I just… I don't really believe you are safe here. I can't wait to go back to school.''

''I know…''

Josie kissed Penelope and started taking off her clothes. Sex became only way of communication where they could agree about things. She had feeling that talking to Penelope became hard since they didn't have a chance to agree on anything. Penelope was under the same impression but she didn't want to address the issue until they come home. She believed that maybe New Orleans and all the events made Josie a bit unconformable and not feeling ok about things. Next morning Josie woke up and watched Penelope sleep. She loved doing that and she has been doing it since they got together and started spending their nights together. It didn't happen often that she wakes up before Penelope, so she took her time with this. She loved the young woman sleeping by her side and if anyone ever asked, to her she was the most beautiful thing ever. But this morning there was another thing on her mid. Besides being beautiful, she was also one of the most dangerous people she knew and she was afraid of Penelope for the first time in her life. She never believed she could be scared of Penelope but now she was. Josie realized that she was scared of power her wife had and how much will it take for her to cross the limit again…and what are the limits in Penelope's head? She still saw all those dead witches and she couldn't get that sight out of her mind.

When Penelope woke up, they went to breakfast and entire family had million questions about what happened during the spell casting and Hope told them. They were not very happy that they had to hurt some people but they were all happy that Hope and Penelope made it home in one piece. After breakfast, Hope and Penelope went out with Raphael and Davina. Josie was not really into hiking so she stayed in the house. She wanted to find something to read and then go to their room until Penelope comes back. Josie was sitting in the library with the book about ancient languages when Freya came in.

'' Hi Josie.''

''Hi Freya.''

''How are you?''

''I am ok…''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, why?''

''I noticed that you have some issues with what Penelope and Hope did.''

''I didn't expect them to…''

''Kill them?''

Josie nodded.

''Why are you surprised? They were after her and Hope's life.''

''I just believe that there could be other solutions.''

Freya gave her sad smile.

''You are very naïve girl Josie.''

''Why?''

''Because there are situations in life that are about survival… And this was one of them.''

''I am fascinated how easily your family chooses to take lives.''

''I can't say it's just our family. If I am not wrong, your mother killed in cold blood Penelope's mother and Stefan…''

Josie felt sting in her stomach.

''It's not that simple?''

''Why? Because it's your family?''

''My mom…''

''Had reason to do it? Was her life in danger?''

''No, but.''

''So you justify some killings, when they are done by your family?''

''It's not that simple.''

''It never is.''

''I am just pointing out that nothing is black and white.''

''You can't compare this.''

''Why?''

''My mom was hurt by his actions.''

''And they could have been killed. So, don't be such a hypocrite. Pay attention to what your wife is doing and how hard her fights are. ''

''Hard?''

''Since Kathrine is killed there was not a day that she didn't wish revenge for her death… But she didn't do anything because it might hurt you. Her biggest wish is your mother's life, but she would never say it or do it because she knows it would hurt you.''

''That is a lie! Penelope is not someone who would wish my mom's death…''

Freya gave her a very sour smile.

''Wishing someone dead and doing something about it is huge difference. You know deep inside of yourself that she wishes Caroline's death and that she would be happiest it that could happen.''

''But she said she would never…''

''Oh, Josie… Her not doing it doesn't mean that she doesn't want it to happen.''

After hearing that Josie started looking at Penelope in a different way. She realized that she didn't really know her that well as she believed she did. She stood at the door of library and watched Hope, Penelope and their uncles sitting on the floor and chatting. They wanted to know about their adventures in the past and how they managed to survive some periods in history. Kole had craziest stories and Penelope laughed hart to them. Josie was glad Penelope had family, but she was not always very happy that she is Michaelson. She believed it's a very specific burden on her shoulders that Penelope and even Hope didn't' need. Josie believed they deserved better family members.


	46. Chapter 46

Girls came back home and Josie found herself haunted by the things that Freya told her. _Was she really holding Penelope back? Was she really cause of her not growing into what she was born to be? Could she love Penelope if she becomes Ester 2.0?_ She had so many questions on her mind. Penelope and Hope both noticed that something was on Josie's mind but had no idea how to approach her and ask what was happening. One day after classes they decided to talk to Josie but changed their mind when they saw her approach Raphael looking a bit guilty. She whispered something to him and then left. He left soon after her and it was suspicious to two other girls. Penelope looked at Hope who didn't look happy.

''Are they….?''

Penelope looked hurt and angry.

''They better not!''

They followed them and found them in the place that Josie and Penelope used to go. They found position where they could hear and see everything and they waited for the big revelation. Are they cheating on two of them?! Raphael looked a bit confused to why they came to this place.

''Why did you bring me here?''

''I need to talk to someone….''

''Ok? Why not Hope or even Penelope?''

''I can't talk to Penelope… It's about her… and Hope is not someone who could understand.''

''And you think I can?''

''Yes…''

''Ok… Why?''

''Because you are with Michaelson…''

Raphael didn't say anything. He just took a seat on the old stairs and waited for Josie to say something that actually makes sense.

''Do you think I am holding her back?''

''Penelope?"

''Yes, Penelope.''

Raphael was thinking about his answer. He wanted to give the best possible explanation of his opinion. On the other hand, Hope and Penelope were surprised by the question and everything that was happening. They came to uncover the affair and they were about to uncover something else. Something that Josie was not ready to talk about with any of them. They wondered why was it easier to tell Raph than any of them?

''I don't think that _holding back_ is the right term.''

''What is?''

''I think you don't accept her.''

Josie felt kicked in the gut. When she heard it from Freya, she dismissed it believing she didn't know her enough to speak of her in that way. But with Raph saying it, it felt different. It had more value to her.

''Ok, you accept some parts of her…but there are some of them you are either choosing to ignore or plotting in your head to change.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, you don't accept who Penelope is…You accept just parts that you are ok with… You want to change her… To melt her into perfect mold that you have in your head.''

''I DO NOT!"

''Yes, you do… You've always wanted to change her.''

She gave him a look. She looked a bit angry.

''When you were together before, you wanted her to accept that Lizzie will be your priority and that she will always come second. You wanted her to put her feelings aside and accept whatever crumbs of love you offer. You made her your fuck buddy, not girlfriend Josie… Then you wanted her to change and not have her sweet revenge on you by making nasty comments. In my opinion, you did deserve them and even more than she gave you. Then you got married, you wanted her to change and not embrace who she is… Josie, you keep wanting to see only her light… But you forget that there is no light without darkens and hers is strong… Her light shines bright, but her darkness is dangerous and consuming.''

''I don't want her to be a killer.''

''She is… I am… Hope is… Your dad is.''

Josie looked at him surprised. Why did he mention her dad?

''If you accept and love all of us, you owe Penelope the same.''

''But she is my wife.''

''That's why she deserves it the most.''

Penelope wiped her tears and continued listening. She was surprised how Raphael defended her.

''How do you accept Hope?''

He smiled at Josie.

''I love her Joe… I love Hope for everything that she is, was and would be. Yes, there are some things about her that I will never agree on or understand, but I love her. She is amazing…. She is caring, she is funny, she is strong….She is so many things and she is amazing partner. She is my rock and I really love her. I never felt safer in my life.''

''You don't need protection… You are wolf.''

''There are many levels of safety… I feel at home when I am with her. She is my safe space where I can be weak, sad, scared. And I know she has my back. Maybe she can't solve my problem but she is in my corner.''

He took a deep breath…

'' This is not about Hope and me… This is about you and Penelope. You don't get it… You have no idea what sort of safety Penelope needs.''

''I keep her safe.''

''No, you don't…. You keep her on her toes. I was wathing you in New Orleans. She was having fun and talking to her dad and uncles… And your face… You were disgusted by some stories they told. You don't accept the Michaelson family and all they did was show you welcoeme and acceptance.''

''How?''

''By not killing Caroline….''

''What my mom has to do with this?''

''EVERYTHING! IF I WERE IN PENELOPE'S SHOES SHE WOULD NOT BE ALIVE! ''

''What?''

''Penelope and I come from foster system. In system…only dream you have is that someday your mom and dad would shopw up and take you home… She found her parents… She had some short time witht hem and with Stefan… Remember Paris and all…. And your mom took it from her… She shattered Penelope's biggest dream to have a family… Have you ever wondered how much she loves you that she didn't kill your mother? Have you ever wondered how much strength it takes for something like that?''

''Not killing someone? Why should she be strong? It's normal not to kill Raphael! And all those witches, and when they were attacked… They died off Penelope's hand.''

''Josie… What would you have done if you were in her shoes?''

''When?''

''New Orleans?''

''I would have let them go.''

''Under the risk that they might come after your family. ANY member of your family…Including your siphoner wife?''

''They had no reason to hurt me.''

''But your death would hurt Penelope… Hope's death would hurt her…. Killing her family would…''

''So you think she is right?''

''Heavy is the head that carries the crown… I am not very familiar with magic and things related to it… BUT… I believe that Being related to Ester Michaelson or Dahlia is not walk in the park.. That it's some serious magic and spells she had were not naïve… And…. Hope has just a part of that burden of being a Michaelson witch…. On the other hand…Penelope has is worse.. She has the book of dead and pretty much Ester's signature with magic… Penelope IS one version of Ester… Maybe not in a physical sense… I saw the picture of her…and they don't look like… but in every other sense… She has to make big sacrifices sometimes… And let me remind you Josie…''

He took her hand and showed her the cut.

'' You blead on the book by your own will… You made your commitment to Penelope and this magic by your own will… And there is no way back now… You are her wife and her anchor in the world of the living.''

''When I did it… I had no idea…''

''I know… And now there is no way back.''

''Would you do it for Hope?''

''If she needed me…''

''Knowing what we know about the powers and magic and all?''

''Yes, because I trust Hope….''

He was sinlent for a moment.

''I would do it for Penelope too… Even loving Hope and being with her… I would do it for Penelope.''

''Why?''

''That one has good head on her shoulders and knows when it's time to strike, be cruel or caress… Penelope Park is a good general in battle… She makes her calculations quietly and takes very few risks.''

''One could think you are crushing on my wife.''

''No, I just admire her…. We have a lot in common… I am alpha… She is powerful witch…. I lead the pack, she has covens under her…. We both came from nowhere….and have to learn to play in team… And we both got family we never expected to get. I got it in the pack and she got it in Hope and Michaelsons.''

''And what about me?''

''I don't know Josie… Are you her family?''

''I am her family!''

She was angry at Raphael for asking her that.

'' I am her wife!''

''GOOD! THAN BE HER WIFE! Grow a pair and stand by your woman! She stood by you in many occasions… Grow a pair and own up to being a Michaelson… Not just on paper, but in life. Accept that she is not perfect! Fuck, she is far from it! She has flaws…like all of us, but Penelope Park, or Michaelson is a good man in the storm and someone who stands by the people she loves and cares about. Can you say that about yourself? Are you good man in the storm and a partner to her? Do you support her or just judge?''

He was about to leave that place when he turned back and got back to Josie.

''If you can't love her for who she is…than leave… Don't torture her and yourself out of some guilt or whatever… If you love Penelope, stay, if you don't… Leave… Don't torture her or yourself. Penelope will survive you leaving if she has to… She was abandoned so many times and faced so many loss in her life that you will be just one more person she loved and has to live without…. But know this… Once you leave someone with our mindset…. Mindset of a foster kid, there is no coming back… Walls are up and survival mode is on… So, before you do anything, think about what I said… Are you ready to love and accept the real person….or you will lose it all over some illusion you have in your head?''

He picked up his things and left. Josie stayed alone processing all the things Raphael told her. She didn't expect their talk to go like that. She expected more support and understanding from him. Hope got Penelope away from that place and they went to Hope's room. Penelope took a seat on Hope's bed and just sat in silence. She was about to break and Hope had no idea what to tell her or how to comfort her. That was not the sight she was used to. Penelope was always so put together and in control. She had no idea how to handle Penelope that is falling apart. Penelope noticed how Hope was nervous.

''Don't worry… I will not break… I will be ok Hope.''

''I was not afraid…''

Penelope gave her a look.

''Ok, I was… But just because I don't know what to do.''

''Nothing Hope…. It's my battle.''

''And you are my sister.''

''I know….''

She got up and fixed her hair.

''I have to go back to the room. Josie will be there soon.''

''How do you know?''

''That place will get too cold and dark for her. So she will have to come back to the room.''

Hope had small smile on her face. Penelope knew Josie too well….and she was under impression that Josie didn't manage to even scratch under the surface of her wife's interior. Penelope got into the room and it was dark. Josei was not back yet. She changed and took her homework assignment. She had work to do and it would get her mind off things…at least for some time. Josie came few minutes later. She was surprised when she saw Penelope on their bed deep in homework and papers all around her.

''Hey… What is that?''

''Homeweork Jojo…''

''When is that for?''

''Next week.''

''Why are you doing it now?''

''So, I don't have to do it later?''

''Hm… Ok.''

''Can I copy it?''

''Well, I am pretty sure that you can do it… But the question is will you?''

She just rolled eyes at Penelope.

''You and your word games.''

''Ah, you know me Jojo… I am master at many games.''

''When you cheat with magic…''

She put her pen down and looked at Josie.

''I never do… I win thing fair and squair… But you know that already… It's just that you are very sore loser…''

''I am not!''

''Yes you are Josie.''

She took off her coat and put it on the rack and took aseat on the bed.

''I am so cold.''

''Wondering around the woods is not a good idea.''

''How do you know I was in the woods? You followed me? I can't believe you Penelope… I can't believe you invade my privacy like that!''

She was now very angry at Penelope.

''I can't believe I can't walk around in peace and quiet… Why did you follow me? Why can't I have a moment alone? I needed some time alone… I can't believe you some time. You always have to have all the control and do things as you wish. I can't breathe anymore Penelope… I need space… I need to feel good about myself and things in my life… I can't just be where you want me. I am not a chess peace and you can't play with me. I am person.. I am real person and sometimes I need space… I need to think and sort my feeling and thoughts out. I need to be alone sometimes without you and your life invading every part of my life.''

Penelope got off the bed and put on her shoes.

''Where are you going now?''

''Diner, it's time…''

''Why did you follow me?''

''Where?''

''To the woods…''

''I didn't.''

''How do you know I was there?''

Sometimes Penelope was surprised how little Josie actually knew her and of her. She could bet that she knew many times more about her wife than Josie knew about her. She was sure that it was not easy to get to know her, but also she couldn't remember if Josie really made an effort to get to know her. Josie just wanted to know some parts other, but not real her. Josie's hands were crossed over her chest and she looked very angry ant her. Penelope looked at the floor and then back at her wife.

''Because I know you. I don't have to follow you around like lost puppy to know things Josie… I don't need magic to know things. I am making an effort to get to know you… I always did. I know most of your habits and things you do in different stages of your anger, sadness, and happiness. I know you that well that I don't need instructions on how to know what is happening in that head of yours. In all the years we spent knowing each other and being together I never needed instructions because I watch you Josie… I know you…Sometimes I know you better than you know yourself… That is why I don't need to follow you.''

Josie didn't expect that answer.

''You go there to think… And I noticed that something was bothering you. And I really don't' have to follow you to know where you went….Look at your coat Josie.''

She pointed to the coat rack.

''You have mud, dirt and leaves on your coat.''

With that Penelope left the room and Josie remained silent and feeling bad.


	47. Chapter 47

Penelope had dinner with Hope and Raphael. Hope looked around the dining hall looking for Josie. She was surprised she was not there. By Penelope's mood she was sure something happened.

''Where is Josie?''

''Either hiding or changing.''

''Hiding?''

''Long story.''

''Ok…''

Hope didn't ask anything after that. Moment later Josie showed up and took a seat beside Penelope. Penelope noticed that Josie played with the food more than she ate. She was not there for the meal, but to keep the appearance. Penelope knew her too well. If she is not seen eating with them, something is wrong. Hope felt some tension in the air and choose to try to brake it. She started some small talk with Josie about school dance that was happening soon. Since Lizzie was gone, spot of the event coordinator was not vacant.

''So, who is in charge this year for the summer formal?''

''I have no idea… That was Lizzie's thing.''

''But you always helped.''

''I did, but she was in charge.''

''Want to do it this year?''

''I don't know… I didn't think of it.''

''It could be fun. You like to plan things and you are good at it.''

''You think so?''

''Yes, and you have us to help.''

And that is another moment that brought some awkward tense feeling. Penelope pulled it together and smiled at Josie.

''Sure, Josie… Hope is right. We are here to help.''

''Oh, ok…''

''Good, so talk to your dad and tell him you will do it.''

''I'll talk to him tomorrow.''

After diner Penelope and Josie went back to their room. Penelope went to the bathroom first and then changed for bed. She picked up her papers and books and put them on her side of the desk. Josie took a shower and changed for the bed too. She was nervous and had no idea how to talk to Penelope after the things she told her. So, she chooses her favorite strategy, she ignored what happened before diner. Penelope was in bed with her book and Josie was watching a movie. After some time she turned off the TV and turned her back to Penelope. She expected her to spoon her at some point and fall asleep together as they usually did. But it didn't happen. In the morning Josie woke up to an empty bed and Penelope's books gone. She saw Hope in the hallway and asked her about Penelope.

''I have no idea where she is.''

''Ok, thanks.''

She looked for her at almost all the places she could think of but in the end she found her in the library surrounded by books from the Michaelson section.

''What are you up to?''

''Nothing much… Just doing some research.''

Josie took a seat beside her and pulled her into a kiss. She simply needed to kiss her and feel at least some closeness to Penelope… She looked at the paper and realized Penelope was looking into resirection spells. She was trying to find the way to bring someone back.

''Who do you want back?''

''It's just a theory… Hope told me that you can try to bring someone back using the objects they used or loved instead of the actual body…''

''You are trying to bring your mom back?''

''It's just a theory…And I am not sure I would do it.''

''Why?''

''Because she would not be happy without Stefan.''

''But you would have her back.''

''Yes, and she would me missing him forever.''

''Do you think she would care? She would have you!''

''But I would care and know… I would see that sadness and emptiness in her eyes because he is not with her.''

Penelope took her hand and laced their fingers.

''Let me ask you something…''

Josie was curious what was that all about. There was no malice in Penelope's eyes or voice. She genuinely wanted to know what Josie would think of something.

''You watched Alaric be a shell of a person because he missed Joe… He didn't properly even enjoyed you and Lizzie because you reminded him of his loss… Especially you Jojo who are the spitting image of her…''

Josie nodded.

''Now imagine they were both dead…. Would you bring him back knowing you can't bring her back?''

Josie understood what Penelope asked her. She knew how sad her dad was and how much time he spent hiding in his sorrow and glass of whatever was hidden in his desk. She knew that he would go back to that or be even worse if Joe was to die again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

''I would resurrect him… I would need my dad… I will need him always….BUT…. I know he wouldn't be happy. He would miss her and probably be angry with me for bringing him back.''

Penelope looked at her with understanding.

''That is why I would not do it. I am just looking into it if we ever need someone to come back… But I would never hurt Katherine like that.''

''You really grew to love her?''

''I am a foster kid Josie… I spent most of my life daydreaming about someday seeing my parents and them taking me back home… Whatever that home was… And when I found her and after that my dad… I was so happy… Especially after I learned she didn't abandon me…but I was taken from her. I spent so much time thinking about all the things I will share with her… I couldn't wait for you to meet her… And then you did… We had amazing trip to France… We had wedding that was out of this world… And all I could think of was her getting to know our kids, grandkids… Traveling with her and Stefan….all the things I would never get to do.''

''…because of what my mom did…''

Penelope just looked at her.

''Do you hate her?''

''Your mom?''

Josie nodded. Penelope looked at the floor thinking about what to tell Josie. After hearing her talk to Raphael, she had to be careful what she was saying.

''Just be honest P. No bullshit…''

''Ok… I will be honest.''

Josie was waiting for the answer she was sure she knew.

''Yes… I do. I hate your mom.''

''If you hate her, why is she still alive?''

''Because of you… I know that you would be gone if I ever did something to her.''

''You could always send someone and pretend to be surprised.''

''Oh, Jojo… You know me better than that….''

Josie gave her surprised and curious look. She had no idea where Penelope was going with that comment.

'' The day I decide that Caroline Forbs is to die, I am doing it myself… I don't need anyone to do it for me. And I want her to look me in the eyes when she dies.''

''So , that is your fantasy of my mom's death?''

''It changes… It's not always the same…but the point remains…. If she is to die because of what she did to me.. She will die from my own hand… Not my dad's or any of the Michaelson family member… I settle my scores Jojo… I've always been like that. No one fights my wars and battles.''

''So, as long as we are together, she is alive?''

''I never said that… I said I could never kill her for you. I have consideration for your feelings. I lost my mom and I don't want that pain inflicted to you. So, I will never kill her…''

''Should I thank you?''

Josie was a bit sarcastic and angry. Penelope felt it but ignored it.

''There is no need for that tone… You asked and I answered.''

''You want my mom dead.?!''

''And your mom killed mine! ''

They were both silent looking at the book shelf. Penelope was first to speak.

''We can't do this Josie… If we continue down this path… we will never reach the common ground. I will never get over her death…and you will never understand how much I struggle with my need for revenge… And her being alive is my biggest proof of love. As long as I love you and care about what you feel and how you are, she will live… So, we end that talk now and here… If we continue, you know we will go in circles. We will get nowhere if we continue this talk.''

Before anything more was said, Joe showed up.

''Hey girls.''

''Hey mom…''

''Joe…''

''I was wondering if you two wanted to go and have lunch with me… It's nice outside and Rick is being boring again with his books and monsters and things… So, what do you say? Lunch? Shopping? Girls day out?''

Penelope smiled and Joe and nodded. She knew how much it meant to her. She really wanted to bond even more with Josie and honor her and Penelope as couple in doing so.

''I am in…''

Josie nodded too.

''It's a good idea mom. Just give us a minute to get this books back and change. We can pick you up in your room when we are ready.''

''That sounds amazing girls.''

''Good.''

She left and Penelope collected the books from the floor. Josie helped her place them in their shelves and they picked up the papers from the floor. They went back to their room to change and Penelope was picking her clothes when she felt Josie's arms around her.

''I love you.''

She leaned back at Josie.

''I love you too…''

''I hate when we fight and there is ''a thing'' between us.''

'' I know.''

Josie just held her for a moment and then Penelope spoke.

''You know I love when you hold me and these moments. But I think your mom is waiting for us. We don't' need her to get any ideas… Especially if she is wrong…''

Josie blushed a bit.

''Yes, you are right.''

They got dressed and went down the stairs to leave their room. Penelope was about to leave when Josie stopped her. She pulled her into a kiss and they kissed for a moment.

''Jojo, we have to go…''

''But when we come back….?''

Penelope smirked at her wife.

''Oh, don't worry Jojo…''

''Now I am worried.''

''Oh, you have no idea what you are in for.''

Josie had frightened face.

''Penelope….''

Penelope just took her hand and they went to Joe's room. She was already out when she saw them.

''Are you ready girls?''

''Yes, we are.''

''Good, let's go….''

Josie had to admit she was a bit excited to spend a day with Penelope and her mom. Penelope used magic to help Joe change her appearance in case they see someone she knew from the time she was alive. Josie was impressed how Penelope thought of everything. Even Joe was impressed by her idea.

''This will be fun day!''

''I agree.''

''I can't wait to test my new face.''

''Enjoy Joe… You deserve it.''

''Thank you Penelope.''

They entered the mall and the world was theirs. Joe and Josie wanted to see so many things and Penelope couldn't help to laugh at mother and daughter.


	48. Chapter 48

Three of them had a very nice time together and when they came back to the school, Penelope and Josie were much better than they were just a day ago. Josie was much more affectionate and she held Penelope's hand all the time. Hope saw them from the stairs and she was a bit confused. It didn't look or sound as Josie who was talking to Raphael. She came down the stairs and greeted them.

''I see you went shopping.''

''Yes, mom wanted to go out so we did.''

''Can I have a word with Penelope?''

Penelope looked at Hope and at Josie and Josie smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

''Stay with Hope. I'll be upstairs waiting for you.''

''Ok… See you soon.''

Josie went upstairs with her mom and Hope stood very surprised with Penelope.

''What is happening? Who did the body swap on your wife?''

''No one…''

''Some spell?''

Penelope just rolled her eyes to the other girl.

''No spell either Hope…''

''Really? What happened that she is so nice and sweet?''

''I don't know Hope and I don't' care.''

''You didn't ask?''

''Why should I?''

''Because you were there! You heard what she said to Raphael.''

''Maybe she changed her mind?''

Penelope looked at Hope and the other girl was silent for a moment. She tried to figure out what was the logic behind Penelope ignoring very clear signs that she has to talk to Josie. She was trying to figure out what was on her sister's mind and why is she not diving deep into all the things she heard Josie tell Raphael. Then it dawned on her. She knew what was the matter.

''You are scared to ask her!''

''Hope, I don't want to ask her.''

''Why?''

''Because I don't want her to go. If I ask or say something she might leave.''

''So what? If she can't love you for who you are, let her go!''

''Hope! ''

''I am serious Penelope! She can't play hot and cold with you. If she loves you, then she will stay and say that she accepts all of you. If she doesn't love you, she better leave and get out of your life.''

''It's not that easy. I love her Hope.''

''I don't get you sometimes… You are the bravest person I know…One of the most powerful witches and you are scared to talk to your wife if she loves you?''

''I can't take the abandonment. I can't take people leaving my life… I am so tired of being discarded. I am tired of always ending up alone! Every time I have it good, something happens and I am all alone again… My foster parents, they lost their jobs and had to return me to the system, other family I was placed with, they also had to give me back due to some paperwork that social workers forgot to tell them to get… Then I get to meet my actual parents and my mother is killed by Josie's mother… Do I need to continue?''

Hope understood. She knew pretty well what Penelope was talking about. Her life was colored by loss too.

''I get it… I know the feeling… But you have me… You have dad and entire Michelson family by your side.''

''I know, but I love her.''

''I know you do… But did you really think about if she loves you too?''

Penelope was taken back a bit by this comment.

''Hope, what are you saying?''

''You know I love Josie very much…But if she can't accept who you are and she constantly asks of you to change…That is not love Penelope…''

''None of us is perfect Hope… We all have things we would like to change in our partners and ourselves.''

''We do… But we don't try to change their essence….who they really are… and she is trying to do that with you.''

Penelope looked at the floor.

''Josie has some romantic vision in her head who Penelope is… And she is failing to see the real person… Who is amazing by the way…''

Hope took her hand.

''You are my family Penelope and I just want you to be happy. I know you love Josie… Every single person knows how much you love that girl and how important she is to you. But it's better to be alone than in a relationship where your partner doesn't really see you for who you are.''

''Hope, please… Just drop it.''

Penelope left and they both knew this was not over. Hope will not stop until things were out in the open. Hope watched Penelope leave and she was very angry at her sister. She was fascinated how little she thought of herself. She wanted Penelope to have the world but this was not the way. She knew Josie was not worth that much self-sacrifice from Penelope. She loved both of them, but she was sure that her sister did already a lot for the girl she loved. Now it was time for Josie to step up and be the wife Penelope needs. She was going to talk to Josie and make her see how much she is hurting Penelope with her actions. She was done with watching her sister suffer.

Penelope entered the room and found Josie putting away things they got at the mall.

''I can't believe we spent so much money today.''

''I know Jojo… You really went crazy. Your dad is not going to be happy when he sees it.''

''I know, but mom will soften him.''

''Let's hope so…''

''What did Hope want?''

Penelope didn't want to mention what they talked about and Josie didn't insist.

''Nothing… It's just Hope, being Hope.''

It was clear that there was something more, but Josie didn't push it.

''Ok…''

Penelope took a seat on the bed and watched her wife put things away. Josie looked happy and Penelope didn't want to start any conversation to ruin that.

No matter how hard Penelope was trying to forget about what she and Hope heard, she couldn't. It was haunting her, along with Hope following her with her look like hawk. Even Josie noticed that there is some tension between the sisters…and she was well versed in the sister tension department. She tried talking to Penelope but she got some weird and vague answers, so she decided to go and talk to Hope and learn what was going on between two of them. She knew times when Hope would go for her runs so she went to the garden and sat there waiting for Hope to come back.

Penelope and Raphael were sitting in the common room and working on the paper they had with Hope. Since two sisters were avoiding each other and there was weird tension in the room when they were together Raphael was ok with working alone with Penelope and later working with Hope. Raphael also knew there was something going on between the girls, but Hope didn't say a word about what it was about. She simply said that Penelope was being a coward and an ass and that's where it ended. Penelope was deep in her notes when Raphael spoke to her.

''How long will two of you avoid one another?''

''Your girlfriend is being an ass…''

''I have a feeling there is more to that story…''

''She thinks she knows everything…''

''What is it all about?''

Penelope was silent for a moment.

''Would you really spill your blood on the book for me?''

It took a moment for him to remember when that was said.

''Oh, you were there?''

''Yes…. We were…''

''How long?''

''Entire conversation?''

''Then you know my answer?''

''Why?''

''What why?''

''Why do you believe in me when…?''

''Your own wife doesn't?''

It took Penelope a moment to answer.

''Yes… Why do you believe in me when she doesn't?''

''Because I accept who you are…''

''That simple?''

''Yes…''

She noticed that her eyes were full of tears just waiting to start spilling.

''Do you need a minute?''

''Yes, I'll be back…''

Before Penelope got up, Raphael covered her hand with his.

''Maybe you should take the evening off… I will finish this with Hope…''

''You don't have to.''

''I know… But you need some time for yourself… We will manage.''

''Thank you.''

Penelope got back to their room and just threw herself on the bed. She couldn't stop crying and she felt so many things at the same time… She had no idea what to do and she was afraid to face Josie. She had no idea how to even start the conversation.

Hope was coming back from her run and she was surprised to see Josie sitting in front of the kitchen alone.

''Why are you sitting here alone? Where is Penelope?''

''Working with Raph…''

''Oh…''

''Yeah…. I wanted to talk to you.''

''What about?''

''You and Penelope… What happened there? I can see that there is some problem between two of you and I have no idea what is going on?''

''When she is ready, she will tell you.''

''That is why I am asking you…''

''Josie…''

''Hope, we are friends… I want to know what is going on… None of you is ok and both of you are avoiding the issue…''

Josie took Hope's hand.

''Tell me what the problem…is''

''Josie… Penelope and I don't have a problem…. You have it. Penelope and you have a problem…and both of you are avoiding it.''

''What?''

''She knows…''

''Knows what?''

''We heard you and Raphael talking… She knows how you see her… She heard every word you said and I had to hold my sister after hearing what her wife really feels and thinks.''

Josie didn't expect that.

''So, it's not about me and her… It's about you and her… And when it comes to me… She is avoiding me because I told her to talk to you and figure out things…. I love you Jo, but I will not let you use my sister and hurt her even more… So, it's up to you… Love her or leave her…. It's very simple…''

Hope left and Josie stood there kicked in the gut. She was so scared of going back to the room and facing Penelope… Now she knew Penelope was very aware of all of her fears, insecurities and things she was not over processing yet. She knew that next few hours, days… until they talk would be hell… And she was pretty sure that hell would even come after the talk…especially after the talk.

 _Now what?_


	49. Chapter 49

Josie entered the room and saw Penelope sitting on the stairs.

''Why are you sitting there?''

''Just thinking.''

''On the stairs?''

''It offers some perspective…''

''Ok…''

Josie was about to pass her when Penelope took her hand.

''We have to talk…''

Both of them dreaded this moment but Penelope knew she had to be the brave one…as usual…and address the issue(s) they had.

''Ok.''

She took a seat beside Penelope and both of them had no idea how to start and what to say.

''I know what you talked about with Raph… I heard you.''

Josie was silent.

''Do you really think that of me? Do you really see me as a cold blooded killer?''

''No, but… I can't say I understand and support what you did.''

''You know they were after me? They could have killed me…''

''But killing them was not the solution Penelope… They have families and friends. They have people who care about them…''

''So do I…''

''I know… But killing should be last resort.''

'"I had no choice…''

''There is always a choice Penelope. You must know that… You must know that killing should never be a choice. Taking life is cruel…''

She just looked at Josie and couldn't believe what she was hearing from a person she loved so deeply. Her wife, her lover, her entire universe saw her as a cold blooded killer and cruel person. That was the moment when something inside Penelope broke and she made a choice. She choose herself.

''Maybe it would be a good idea for us to spend some time apart…''

''You know we can't Penelope… We have to be together.''

''No, we don't… I can use my magic to fill the ring with it so we don't have to be together as much… Hope can deliver it to you….''

''What? Just like that?''

''Yes, just like that… Your wedding ring has my magic and our codependency is fed by physical closeness and magic. Instead of being physical, I can put magic in the ring.''

''And if it doesn't work?''

''I guess we can spend a night together once in a blue moon…It would be good omage to the time we were in a relationship.''

Hurt Penelope was capable of hurting other people and Josie knew that. But still, she was really surprised how far her words could go. Hurt Penelope had no limits and no mercy.

''We should totally bring Lizzie back…It will be just like it was when we dated…Us having sex in secret and her taking up all of your time.''

Josie's eyes were wet. She was crying now. Penelope got up from the stairs and looked at her.

''Do you want to sleep here or you want to go somewhere else?''

''What?''

''If you are staying here, then I have to leave, and honestly… I am not in a mood to leave my room… Maybe you can go back to your old room or sleep with your parents?''

''I'll go back to my old room.''

''Good… I am going for a hike with Hope and Raphael tomorrow and you can use that time to move out. I will not be in your way.''

''Penelope…''

''Good night Josie.''

She climbed the stairs to the top and waited for the sound of the door. As soon as Josie left the room, Penelope fell on the bed and started crying. She was heartbroken and so sad. In a way she felt betrayed by Josie. She got up from the bed and spent the rest of the night sitting in a chair in front of the window. She couldn't sleep in the bed. It still smelled like Josie and it was too hard for her. Images of their time together were flashing in front of her eyes and she kept remembering only good things and happy times.

Josie entered the room and didn't even try to turn on the light. She just fell on her old bed and started crying. She couldn't believe Penelope left her. She was sure they would always be together and that they could face any problem on their way. She couldn't understand how could Penelope be so cold and cruel to her. She picked up her phone and called Lizzie. She needed someone to talk to. To say that Lizzie was glad because of the brake up was putting things mildly. Lizzie was over the moon. She was trying to get Josie to come to Mexico to her and Caroline and she was close to convincing her. She did want to get away, but she also knew she couldn't. Problem was that she needed to be close to Penelope in order to live.

Following morning Penelope got ready for the hike and went down to meet with Raphael and Hope. Two of them were pretty eager to do this hike and so far it would be the most demanding they did. Right thing to match their strength and stamina. Some other wolves were coming too and Penelope was not really in a mood for crowd, but she had to go. She had to keep the appearances at least for today. She had her sunglasses on and large cup of coffee. Hope teased her that she looked as she partied for days.

''I feel that way too.''

''Oh, what happened?''

She took off her glasses and Hope saw that Penelope cried.

''What happened?''

''We broke up.''

''What?''

''Well, I did what you told me to… I talked to her and ended things. I hope everyone would be happy now and get off my case.''

''I am not happy it ended.''

''Could have fooled me… You were the loudest one to end it.''

''Penelope…It's not like that.''

''Yes, it is. You wanted me gone for a long time now.''

''Because you were not happy.''

''And how do you know?''

''I saw you! I know how happy couples look like… You were happy until she realized you are not what she imagined you were supposed to be…and don't blame me. You broke it off…not me…''

''You make me miserable Hope right now.''

''I may be…but I still love you and you are my sister. I will always want what is best for you. And I will always do what is in my power to see you happy.''

''I know…I am sorry if I was…''

''I get it… You need to went.''

''I love you Hope.''

''I love you too Penelope… And remember, us Michaelson girls stick together…no matter what.''

''I know…Thank you.''

Raphael smiled at them and came closer.

''I know I am not Michaelson girl, but I have your back too Penelope.''

''Thank you.''

They all hugged and it felt good to feel loved and accepted. Penelope really needed that from someone and her sister and Raph were there. When everyone gathered, it was time to leave for the hike. Raphael gave them some space to talk and just be together and he went with boys using some less accessible paths.

Josie came to her patent's room and found Joe reading a book. She sensed right away that something was wrong.

''What is it love?''

''Penelope left me.''

Jose hugged her and held her when she cried. Josie tried to explain why they broke up, but it was still so hard for her to talk about it. Pain was too fresh. Joe helped her move out from their room and get things into her old room. Josie's heart broke when she closed the door for the last time. Now it was just Penelope's room, not theirs, not anymore part of her everyday life. Alaric was sad for Josie but part of him felt relief that hid daughter would be out of Michaelson family mess and all they bring.

Few days later, Hope came to see him and tell him that she, Raph and Penelope would spend holidays in New Orleans. Josie was there when Hope came so Hope just went to her.

''I need your rings…''

''My rings?''

''To take them to Penelope… I will return them in few hours…She needs to put her magic in them so you… you know.''

''Oh, ok.''

Josie took off her engagement and wedding ring for the first time since they married and the rest of the day without them felt like she was naked. Hope brought them back to her few hours later and just put them on her finger.

''Will you ever talk to me Hope?''

''What is there to talk about?''

''I don't know… We were friends…''

''And then you broke my sister's heart.''

''She broke mine first… She left me.''

''No, Josie… She just said what you had no courage to. You left her long before she said those words. You left her when you looked at her in the way you did when we were visiting my family, you left her in that talk with Raphael… You left your marriage long before she gave up on you. You have given up on her first… And I warned you Josie long before I knew she was my sister… Penelope is not your average person and she has so much to give and take. She is my family and I love her more than you can imagine. And that is why I am telling you this Josie… Penelope would stand by you thrugh thick or thin…but you could never do the same for her… First bump and you are abandoning the ship… That is not cool…''

''You have no idea…''

''You point blank said she is cold blooded killer…and she is cruel… If that was true, why is your mother alive Josie? Why didn't she kill her? And let's face it… Penelope wants her dead…and you have no idea how much restraint she is showing in not doing it.''

Josie was feeling angry now.

''So what? I should thank her for not killing my mom?''

''Yes, because her still being alive goes against everything that Penelope believes in…''

''Lucky me…''

''Yes, lucky you… You have someone who loves you so much…and you fucked it up because you have stick up your ass…and believe you are so high and mighty.''

That was the moment when Alaric believed was perfect time to get involved.

''Hope, I think it's enough.''

''I am sure it's not, but don't worry… I will not face our fragile little Josie with more truths that are about to bight her in the ass…''

With that Hope left and Alaric took a seat by Josie.

''Are you ok?''

''I don't know… I just feel so tired…''

''I know love… Go to your room and get some rest… Sleep cures everything.''

''Even broken heart.''

''It helps it heal…bit by bit…day by day.''

Penelope needed to be away from school too. She needed space to start healing and getting over their new relationship failier. She hated that feeling that she and Josie didn't manage to be together and make it work. Hope and Raphael were her major support and she really loved their company. Her aunts and uncles were there for her and they all did all they could to make her feel good. After two days of moping around the house, she got up and decided to face the world head on…just like she always did. One more loss will not kill Penelope Rose Pierce Michaelson… One more loss will just show her how strong she really is and that whatever life throws at her, she is there to take it…with or without Josie…


	50. Chapter 50

As soon as Lizzie told Caroline about the brake up and Penelope leaving for a few days, she got them tickets to go to Mystic Falls to see Josie and try to get her to come with her to Mexico…at least until she ends their bond. She has been researching ways to do it and there were some solutions to it, but she was still not sure what was the right one for Josie and her case. Josie was sitting in the garden with Alaric and Joe when she saw Lizzie and Caroline walk toward them. All three looked surprised to see them, but Alaric and Joe were worried too. They had no idea how Penelope would react to seeing Caroline. Now that she was not with Josie anymore Penelope had no reason to keep her promise of not killing Caroline. Jose got up and went to say hi to her mother and sister.

''Mom? What are you doing here?''

''We came to see you Josie…''

''Thank you…but you know you can't be here mom.''

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

''She devil is in New Orleans…so, who cares?! We can enjoy in her absence.''

She took Josie's hand.

''Let's go to our room… I have so much to tell you.''

Lizzie dragged Josie to their old room and spent hours talking to her about new boy she liked. Josie listened for some time and then just pretended to listen. She was not really interested in those stories, but she kept façade on for Lizzie.

Penelope spent a lot of time at the cemetery in the family crypt. She felt like that place had some meaningful connection with her magic. Yes, it was the place where she killed her grandmother and Dahlia, but it also felt like place where her magic was recharging…in a way. That place kept her strangely calm. So, every time Hope and Raph had troubles finding her, they knew she was there. She would sit there for hours and read or just meditate and think. Michaelson family had beautiful house, but it was very loud place and there was never a dull moment there…that is why she loved the quiet of the cemetery. And other thing, she didn't tell them about her and Josie. She made some stupid excuse and none of them asked more about her wife. This time Hope found her sitting there with her rings in her hand. She was playing with them and didn't really pay attention to who was coming.

''You are starting to worry me with how much you love this place… Will I have to bring your suitcase here soon?''

''It is nice and quiet… I can think here.''

Hope took a seat beside her and watched her with rings.

''Josie? Again?''

''It's always here Hope…''

''Why this time?''

''I don't know… I just miss her.''

Hope didn't say anything. This time she just listened. No matter how much she didn't want to hear her sister say she loves the other woman, she knew she had to listen to Penelope and what was on her mind and heart.

''I can't sleep…''

''Why?''

''I miss her… I have no one to cuddle with…''

''Oh…''

''Yes, and bed smells weird without her.''

Hope just looked at her.

''It's usually softener, our perfumes and some of the vanilla from the candles…Now it's just softener and my perfume…Even her pillow doesn't smell anymore.''

''I am sorry Pen.''

''I know… And I can't stand the looks…''

''Looks?''

''Pity… People pity me for what happened. We were this perfect couple in the eyes of the others and now we are not together anymore… Just another teen marriage that fell apart.''

''You know two of you were never anything ''just''. You have that scary bond and love like I've never seen…''

''And then why are we here?''

''Because love is not all you have… You also have different moral codes.''

''Josie believes I don't have them.''

''Josie is an idiot sometimes.''

Penelope just smirked at that comment.

''That she is.''

Their conversation was interrupted when Raphael came.

''Your aunt sent me to get you. Keeylen made her famous lasagna and everyone is waiting for two of you.''

''Oh, it must be good if the vamp side is eating too.''

Hope just winked at Penelope.

''It's the best… But they put some blood over it…You know, instead of ketchup…''

''We have to eat it with blood?''

''No, Rebecca, Koll, Elijah and dad put blood on it.''

''Ah, ok…''

They went home and when they arrived, there was perfectly set table and everyone was doing something to make dinner even more special. Rebecca made salad, Elijah got the wine, Klaus played with Freya's son so she and her wife could finish in the kitchen what they had and Koll and Davina were putting glasses on the table. Davina smiled at three of them when they got into the house.

''Wash your hands and let's eat.''

Raphael nodded.

''Sounds amazing.''

Hope was counting seats at the table and realized there was one extra.

''Who else is coming to dinner?''

''That would be me…''

She turned and saw her own mother standing behind her.

''MOM!''

She jumped into her arms and hugged her tight.

''What are you doing here? Aren't you in Europe?''

''No, I am back… I just came back few days ago…That is why your dad invited you to come.''

Penelope waved from the back.

''Hi Ms. Marshall...''

''Hello, Penelope….and please call me Hayley.''

Raphael was very glad to see her again. It felt nice to be in presence of someone who is just a wolf. They got to the table and Penelope found it interesting how crazy dynamic their family had. Marcellus and Finn were there too and they were busy talking to Klaus about something happening in the city. Elijah saw her watching everyone and smiled.

''Are you ok there?''

''Yes, I am good… And you?''

''I am… I think I am good.''

''You think?''

''Well, I did have some unpleasant moments recently.''

''Oh, what happened?''

''My romance with one lady just ended.''

''Don't even get me started on that topic…''

Just as she was about to tell him something, Marcellus got up and asked for everyone's attention.

''I am happy that all of you are here, because we have some news… Rebecca and I are finally getting married. After almost 200 years of trying to convince her to marry me, she said yes.''

Everyone was very happy for them. Rebecca showed her ring and Hope was first to jump into her aunt's arms to congratulate her.

''I am so happy for you!''

''Thank you Hope.''

Klaus was next.

''I can't say I will ever be comfortable with this, but if you are happy, I am happy for you…''

''We are very happy brother.''

''Good...''

Freya hugged her sister and smiled.

''So, when is the wedding?''

''How about day after tomorrow?''

''We don't have that much time to get everything ready…''

''We got your wedding ready in matter of hours.''

Freya smiled at the memory.

''I guess we did.''

'"So, we are going to have another wedding in the house… Good… Can't wait for it.''

Penelope came to Rebecca and Marcellus and hugged them.

''I wish you all the best.''

''Thank you Penelope.''

Then she smiled at them.

''And I must say, I am about to get a very hot uncle… Can he come to PTA meetings from now on?''

They all laughed at her comment. Marcellus hugged her again and teased her.

''Honey, you don't need anyone at those meetings… You have enough magic to make them all listen to you.''

They all nodded in agreement.

''And plus, you are married to the principle's daughter.''

And that's where Penelope's smile was gone.

Lizzie was sound asleep and Josie simply couldn't find a way to get any sleep. She missed Penelope like crazy. She got out of the room and went to the kitchen. She found MG and Kaleb there with blood bags talking about some NFL dream team they would make. They loved their video games and sports in general. They were surprised to see her there.

''Hey Jo… What's up?''

''I can't sleep.''

''Oh…''

And there was the sad face people gave her.

''Can we help?''

She looked at Kaleb and smiled.

''Use your mind controlling tricks to get me to sleep.''

''Sorry, it doesn't work like that.''

''You can't compel me?''

''Oh, I can… But what you need has nothing to do with supernatural shit. It's more of a miracle…''

''And what is that?''

''Getting your head out of your ass… Saltzman? Michaelson?''

Hearing that last name made her flinch…

'' Whatever name you use now… It's the same…head out of the ass…''

He left and MG stayed with her.

''Do you agree with him?''

''Does it matter?''

''It does… You are one of my best friends MG.''

''Care to take a walk Jo?''

''Sure.''

They got out of the school and started walking around the building. They both needed some air. He was surprised to see Lizzie was back. Some of his feelings were back, but he tried to push them away.


	51. Chapter 51

Josie was sitting on her bed and reading a book. Lizzie was out spending time with very few witches who actually liked her and missed her since she left to live with her mother. Josie really loved the quiet of the room and the fact that her sister was not there. She needed something to get her mind off Penelope and things that were happening with them, so she took the book from the nightstand and started reading it hoping it would provide short escape from reality. Her escape was interrupted by an unexpected phone call. She picked up the phone and saw Rebecca's name. She was confused and scared why would she be calling. Her mind went from _she is calling to shout at me to something happened to Penelope_ in a second.

''Hello….''

''Hi Josie, I am calling to invite you to my wedding day after tomorrow. I know Penelope said you were busy with your parents, but I hoped you would be able to come. After all it is a very special occasion and not to mention that my niece is very moppy without you. She is such a party pooper without you. I am sure you are the same… So, please… could you come? I would really love to see you as one of the bridesmaids and I am sure that Penelope would be out of her mind happy to see you.''

''She has no idea you invited me?''

''Well, I wanted to surprise her… She is too absent minded to notice that I am plotting behind her back… And you know she would love for you to be here… This is family affair and you are family Josie… You are her wife and that makes you one of the members of the Michaelson gang… And I am pretty sure that Davina will give birth to their baby any day now too… So, many reasons for you to be here and celebrate. Don't you want to share that with Penelope?''

Without too much thinking Josie just answered…

'' I do…''

''You see! I am sending you ticket and you are coming here first thing in the morning…''

''Rebecca….''

''I'll call your parents and talk to them if they cause any problem.''

''No need… I will be there…''

''Thank you Josie… And you have no idea how happy I am for this.''

''Congratulations… I know two of you will be very happy…''

''Thank you… We waited for centuries for this…''

''I am sure it will be amazing day.''

''I know it will… I love him so much…''

''I know… I see it.''

'' Thank you Josie… See you tomorrow.''

''See you Rebecca.''

''Oh, and don't tell Penelope you are coming… I want it to be a surprise.''

Josie took a breath she held… Seeing Penelope again was not what she really wanted and was ready for…

''I will keep it a secret..''

''Good… Have a nice rest of the day.''

She put the phone down and just stared at it. She will be going to New Orleans tomorrow… She will see Penelope… She will spend few days there…She will be close to her and the entire family… And then the question started to bother her, why didn't Penelope tell them they were not together anymore? What was going on there?

Josie got up from the bed and went to her parent's room. She found her mother sitting on the sofa with a book and her dad was not there. Joe was surprised to see Josie. In these few days since Caroline and Lizzie came, she and Rick didn't spend much time with her.

''Hey honey… What brings you here?''

''A situation?''

''Ok? Care to explain?''

''I am invited to come to Rebecca's wedding… I leave tomorrow…''

Joe was surprised by this comment. She had no idea what happened between two of them in the meantime.

''So, you and Penelope…resolved things?''

''No… We haven't spoken since she left.''

''I don't understand…''

''She didn't tell them about us…you know?''

''Splitting up?''

Josie didn't like how that sounded.

''Taking time…''

''Oh, ok…''

There was a moment of silence where both of them waited for someone to speak first. Josie wanted her mom to tell her what to do and Joe had no idea what to say to her daughter.

''Why do you want to go?''

Josie was silent for a moment.

''Because I think there is a reason why she didn't tell them… and I need to have her back…at least at this…''

''Ok… So, you are going?''

''I have to… Do you think I shouldn't?''

''Honey, you have the answer to what is the right thing to do… I can't tell you. If you think you should be there, for whatever reason, then…I will gladly help you pack your things to join them.''

''I have to go mom… I think that my absence will cause Penelope to answer too many questions we haven't talked about at all.''

''Honey, are you still together?''

''That is one of the questions we don't have answer to.''

''Ok… I think you have to figure it out and then you will know how to move on.''

''Move on? I don't want to move on mom! I want her!''

''I meant what is the direction your relationship will take.''

''Oh, ok.''

''I am scared…''

''Of?''

''Her ending things…''

''Baby, that is always an option… Love is not easy… It's tricky and it takes work…HARD work Josie… And one more advice. You don't solve problems in bed… You talk…''

Josie blushed… She knew her mother was aware of them having sex life, but there is no child who wants to talk about sex with their parents.

''Mom…''

''What?''

''I can't talk about it with you.''

''About sex?''

''Yes!''

''Oh, Josie… If you can't talk about it, maybe you shouldn't be having it.''

''I can talk… But not to my mother.''

''And why not? Because you are sleeping with a woman and you think I wouldn't understand?''

''NO! Because it's not topic for mother –daughter talks…''

''It is… It's important topic…''

''It is…but we don't have to go there… It's a bit too late for _the talk._ ''

''I know… But I missed almost everything in your life…So I think I deserve at least some of the juicy stories you have… ''

''Mom…''

''What? I was dead for sixteen years Josie… I have no idea about the journey of you and Penelope and whatever Lizzie's story is too… So, tell me about two of you….How did you and her happen?''

Josie started telling her mom everything and showing her pictures and messages from her phone and along the way she realized how much she really loved Penelope and how hard it was for them to get together and manage to stay in that relationship both times… She remembered how painful was when they fought and were apart and how she promised herself that she will fight never to feel that way and for Penelope never to feel that way. She remembered the letters they wrote to each other after the first fight they had and how they listed promises to each other. She suddenly got up and smiled at her mother.

''I have to go… I have something to find and a suitcase to pack.''

''Good luck Honey. I'll tell your dad that he has to give you a ride to the airport tomorrow early in the morning.''

''Thank you mom.''

''You are welcome baby…''

She left her mother and went to her and Lizzie's room. Lizzie was already there and she was sitting on her bed a bit angry.

''What is it Lizzie?''

''Where were you? I have a date tonight and I need you to do my nails.''

''I was with mom.''

''That's a lie… I was with her all day.''

''Other mom.''

''Oh, I can't believe you call her mom.''

''Well, she is.''

''She is…mombie… Someone Satan brought back to our lives.''

''And we are so much better for it. Haven't you seen how happy dad is?''

''No, I haven't since thanks to Satan mom can't be here.''

''Lizzie, you know what happened and WHY mom is not allowed here when Penelope is here.''

''So what?! She was a bad person… She took Stefan from mom.''

''Lizzie, she didn't take him… He choose to die and then they settled things… It's no one's fault.''

''It is that woman's. Because of her mom is not happy.''

''I am sorry that mom is single or seeing some people who don't get to keep her attention enough, but you can't blame Penelope for it. She didn't even know her mother then. You can't hold her responsible for something that happened between our parents and what was out of our control.''

''Fine, now let's get ready for this date. You are coming with me.''

''What?''

''I have a date and I want you to come. Mom also agrees that it's good idea for you to go out, get to know some new people and get over…you know who.''

''Let me remind you and mom that I am married and until things with Penelope are not resolved, you are not forcing me to date or do anything that could put my marriage in some inconvenient situation.''

''What?''

''And one more reason I can't go anywhere with you is that I am getting ready to go to New Orleans.''

Just as Josie said that, Caroline entered the room.

''You are not going there!''

''Yes, I am…''

''No, you are not… Why would you go there Josie? You have no reason to.''

''I do. Rebecca is getting married and she invited me and Penelope needs me there too.''

''Penelope needs you? Who cares what she needs?! You are done…''

''No, mom…We are not… We still haven't had that conversation.''

''I don't care. I am not allowing you to go. You are my daughter and I am not letting you go. You have a chance to get rid of that family and I think you should take it.''

''Mom, I love her… I can't give up on her and disrespect Rebecca after she personally invited me to the wedding. And I already spoke to mom…''

She noticed how Caroline flinched.

''…Joe about it and she is ok with me going. Dad is taking me in the morning.''

''No, he is not. You are not going. You are going with me to Mexico and forgetting about this insane family and marriage. I might have found a witch that can break the bond you have… So, soon you will be free from the Michelson family and evil they carry inside. And I don't care if you want to go or not. You are coming even if I have to use force or magic to make you do it… And mark my words Josette Saltzman, you are coming with me and there is no discussion. I am not letting you back into claws of that family.''

She put her hands on Josie's face.

''I am doing this because I love you and I want to protect you. You are my child and I want you safe and happy… Penelope Michelson is not person who could make anyone happy.''

''Maybe she is not the person to make anyone happy, but she makes ME happy… You should know that.''

Caroline was getting angry at Josie now. She started shouting at her that she is ungrateful and that she doesn't respect what she did for her and how much she scarified in life for her and Lizzie. She also couldn't understand how could Josie ever side with Penelope after knowing what she did and seeing all the bad things she did in last few months. She loved reminding Josie of the dead witches and how their families now mourn their loss. She knew how to push her daughter's buttons and she was close to getting Josie to say yes to leaving to Mexico and Penelope never really being good for her or good at all. Lizzie saw that they were close to winning Josie back when the door opened and Rick came in with Joe.

''What is going on here? Why did students come to get us?''

''Dad, mom wants to foce me to go to Mexico with her.''

Rick just looked at Josie and then at Caroline.

''What?''

''I think she should come with me. It's better for her to have some distance. Now we have a chance to get rid of that bond and get her away from that bloody family.''

''Caroline, she is the part of that family.''

''No, she is not. She and the…girl ended things.''

''Mom, we are just taking some time.''

''Well, the time is up. You are coming with me and you better not stop me from taking her. I will not hesitate to hurt you Rick…''

Josie looked at stunned faces of her parents and very angry Caroline. She had no idea how this would end and for the first time in her life she feared that her parents might die by each other's hands.


	52. Chapter 52

Caroline smirked at Alaric and Joe. She knew they couldn't take her. Joe had no power and Rick was only human… She was a vampire and she had Lizzie as a witch.

''Oh, Rick… How will you stop me from taking her?''

''I don't know, but I will protect my daughter…''

''From me? Her mother?''

''From anyone trying to harm her… You are hurting her Caroline.''

''Me? Hurting her?''

''Yes!''

''She is my child! I am protecting her from that family and Penelope. That girl doesn't deserve her.''

''Why? Because she is Katherine's daughter?''

Rick really pushed too far with this. She came to him and threw him against the wall. Josie and Joe screamed and covered their mouth with their hands.

''Never use her name in my presence.''

''Why? Because I am right?''

''Because she took Stefan from me… She deserved to die…and Penelope deserves the worse too… She took Josie from us.''

''Mom, no one took me… I am here.''

''No, you are not! You are my child and you are siding with her…''

''Mom, you blame Penelope for someone else's sins… She has nothing to do with Stefan choosing her mother over all of us.''

''He didn't choose her! He loved me!''

''Maybe he did… But she was the love of his life… He died for her mom… He choose death knowing that arrow could kill them both… He choose to jump in front of it and die with her.''

''He didn't want to die… It was an accident.''

Caroline was crying and Josie felt bad for her mother at one moment. Josie sat in the corner trying to check on Rick's injuries. His rib was cracked and his arm was broken too.

''You hurt him Caroline…''

''He deserved it and he is not going to die from a simple fracture.''

Josie took a seat on the floor by her parents and tried to help her dad. She knew she didn't have enough magic to fix him, but she used some of it to ease his pain.

''How could you do it mom?''

''He deserved it… Please don't tell me that you are siding with him in all this?''

Josie didn't say anything. She just looked at her mother with so much disappointment in her eyes that Caroline's heart broke and it got her even more angry.

''We have to leave… It's time.''

''Mom, please don't do it.''

''Get ready Josie… We are leaving…''

''I don't want to go… I want to go to Rebecca's wedding and to be with Penny.''

''YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!''

''No, I am not!''

She just turned to Lizzie who nodded and casted a spell against her dad and Joe. It paralyzed them and they couldn't speak or move. All they could do was to sit and watch Josie being forced by Caroline to leave.

''We are leaving… Lizzie will cast another spell… If they tell anyone where we went, they will die…And if you refuse to come with me, they will die...So, make your choice… Are you coming or are you letting them die for you Josie?''

She turned toward her mom and dad and few tears escaped her.

''I will come… But please, don't hurt them.''

''I will not… Let's go… We don't have much time.''

When they got to the car, Lizzie used some spell to get Josie to sleep and when she woke up, she was already in Mexico in the bedroom she didn't recognize. From what she remembered from Lizzie's stories, Caroline got a new house recently and Josie believed that was it. She was locked in her room and she spent a lot of time crying on her bed. Her mind left to Penelope and all the good times they had. She really missed her and wished she would come and somehow save the day. She closed her eyes and focused on thinking of Penelope.

Penelope was sitting in her bed toying with her rings. For the millionth time she had an argument with herself what is the right thing to do when it comes to her and Josie. She was not sure if they had future but she knew how much she loved the other girl and how bad she feels since they are not together. She really missed Josie and part of her hoped that they would resolve their issues and find a way to be happy and together. She was woken up from her daydream of Josie by hearing Josie's voice in her mind.

 _Penelope, can you hear me?_

 _Jojo?_

 _Yes, it's me…_

 _Where are you?_

 _In Mexico… My mom…she kidnaped me. I was on the way to New Orleans…. She threatened my mom and dad that she will hurt me if they tell anything…She got Lizzie to cast a spell that would kill them if they said or somehow suggested they might know where I am… I am so scared for them…_

 _Do you want me to come and get you?_

 _I don't want you hurt Pen…_

 _Don't worry about me Jojo… Just tell me do you want me to get you out of there?_

 _YES!_

 _Where are you? In her house?_

 _She got the new one… It's close to the old cinema…_

 _Hold on… I am coming to get you…_

She jumped out of the bed and got dressed. She got down the stairs and was caught by Freya and Marcellus.

''Where do you think you are going?''

''To Mexico…''

''Mexico? Is that some joke?''

''No, aunt Freya…''

''Care to elaborate why is going to Mexico more important than the wedding?''

She hesitated for a moment. She knew how much her aunt didn't like Josie.

''Caroline kidnapped Josie….''

That got Marcellus's attention.

''What do you mean she kidnaped her?''

''Well, she was supposed to come to the wedding…and she found out and took her to Mexico.''

''Are you sure it's not a trap?''

''Yes, I am… We used our bond to talk.''

Freya was not sure what to think. She didn't want this to be trap for Penelope. She didn't want her niece to be hurt.

''Hmm…''

''What is it aunt Freya?''

''Well, if she is really in danger, then you can't leave alone.''

''I have to… You have wedding on your hands and this is my problem.''

Out of nowhere Hope showed up with her parents and Raphael.

''I guess you still don't understand that problem of one Michaelson is the problem of every Michaelson.''

She gave her father a weak smile.

''What is bothering you love?''

Penelope told them what Josie told her and Klaus gathered the family. He put his arm around his daughter and turned to face the rest of them.

''I will come with Penelope to Mexico to settle something.''

Rebecca was pissed at her brother.

''You are not going anywhere. I am getting married and whatever it is, it can wait.''

Before anyone spoke, Penelope did.

''I am sorry I would miss your wedding, but this can't wait. It's about Josie… Her mom took her and forced her to come to Mexico with her. I have to go and get her. She will try to break our bond. If she does…a lot of bad things could happen…including Josie's death.''

Rebecca knew there was no argument with Penelope when it came to getting Josie back so she just looked around the room and realized that they all shared the same idea.

''You are not doing this alone. We are family and whatever problem you have, all of us have it too… We are coming with you.''

''No, you are getting married. Don't ruin your big day.''

''Penelope Michaelson, the point of tomorrow is to have friends and family with us. Without Josie, family is not complete. She might be a lot of things and maybe some of us are not mad about her, but she is your family and we must respect that. If we hurry, we might even get here in time to get married.''

Penelope was very grateful for her aunt and the entire family.

''Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your wedding….''

''Honey, if someone ruins it it's that bitch Caroline Forbs… You are just going to get your girl back with the rest of us. No one messes with the Michaelson family and lives to tell.''

''Please, can we not kill her? I promised Josie…''

Rebecca wanted to say something really threatening but Elijah stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

''We will do what is in our power to spare her life. We know how much Josie means to you and that you don't want to hurt her by killing her mother.''

''Thank you.''

Hope and Raphael came to Penelope and pulled her into hug.

''I might not be Josie's biggest fan at the moment. But you are my sister and I know you would never let anything happen to her. I am with you for whatever you need me for. We will get her back and then two of you can figure things out without meddling.''

''Thank you.''

Raphael just smiled at her and she nodded at him. They didn't need words to talk. Hope was happy that Raphael found family in her people and she was happy that he and Penelope found each other. They grew really close, but there was not jealousy in Hope. She knew it was not romantic. She knew they grew up in foster care and now they found family and held onto that. She was happy her family could provide that safety for them and that they found something in one another. Klaus and Elijah made plan how they would help Penelope get Josie back and it required separation of the family. All but Davina, Freya and Keelin who were going back to school to remove the spell from Josie's parents and check out if someone else was in danger at school due to Caroline's little stunt. Koll was not happy to be far from his wife, but he knew that she was needed more at school than at Mexico. He also knew that it was much safer for her to break spells than be close to crazy Caroline. They got ready an left the house in a next hour or so. Hope was surprised to see her mother join them too. Penelope was very grateful for what they were doing for her.

Penelope closed her eyes and tried to contact Josie.

 _We are coming for you…_

 _Penelope?_

 _Yes, Jojo…. My dad gathered the entire family. We are on our way…. Soon you will be safe._

 _Be safe._

 _Don't worry Jojo… I will do whatever to keep you safe….._

 _Penny…_

 _Don't worry… I will not kill her._

 _Penny…_

 _I know Jojo… Me too…_

She grabbed her bag and left the room. _Don't worry babe… I'm coming to get you…._


	53. Chapter 53

Josie was sitting in the room and waiting for something to happen. She was impatient to leave that place and for Penelope to come and get her. She was surprised to hear from Penelope that entire family was coming for her, but she was grateful for it. Lizzie opened the door to bring Josie some food. She placed it on the table and noticed that her sister didn't even bother to look at her.

''Will you keep ignoring us for the rest of your life?''

Josie didn't answer. She kept looking at the same place on the wall and ignored her sister.

''Josie, you know that mom was right. She is bad influence on you. You can do so much better than Satan… She doesn't deserve you… She is not good enough for you and…''

''Lizzie, please…just shut up!''

''What?! I am right and you know it.''

''No, you are not…but it's useless to talk to you about Penelope and now amazing she actually is. No matter what I say you will not believe me. I love her and you keep ignoring that.''

''As you keep ignoring that we don't like her and that she hurt mom.''

''How did she hurt her?''

''She is that woman's daughter and she was forced to see her with Stefan… and you didn't invite her to the wedding…and million other things.''

''I knew she wouldn't want me to marry Penelope and I didn't want her to be forced to see two of them at the wedding. I respected that she needed to be far from Stefan and Katherine.''

''But you didn't think they should be back together?''

''No, because he really loved Katherine… He cared about mom…''

''But she loved him! Don't you want her happy?!''

Josie felt a bit sorry for her sister.

''Lizzie… Have you ever loved someone and been loved for real?''

''What does that have to do with anything?''

''Lizzie, if you really love someone and that love is returned, no one else could ever compare. After living that sort of love, no other feeling can compare.''

''So, now you are some expert for love?''

''No, but I know how much I love Penelope and how it feels to be with her.''

Lizzie made disgusted face.

''I don't' want to know about you and Satan getting it on…''

''It's not just about sex… It's also about being held by the person you love… It's about sharing life with them and being able to see your future so clearly… I want to spend my life with Penelope and love her until the day I die.''

Lizzie made evil smile…

''Or she dies.''

''What?''

''Well, she might die any day… Life is unpredictable…Especially in the supernatural world where a lot of creatures fight for power and position… That is why mom wants your bond to end… So, you don't die when Penelope's time comes.''

Josie didn't want to explain how the bond really worked so she just kept her mouth shut and let Lizzie speak in order to find out what was on her mother's and sister's mind.

''Mom found someone to end that bond.''

''Bonnie?''

''No, she refused…''

''Who then?''

''Some other witch…''

''She wants to hurt Penelope?''

''I don't know and don't care… As soon as your bond is gone she can do to Satan whatever she cares… I hope that your brainwashing and believing Satan is a saint will be gone too.''

''She is not a saint…but she is not a bad guy too… She is just…surviving…''

''You think of her too much…''

Josie saw that there was no point in talking to Lizzie. She knew her sister woo good. She knew that she would never change her mind when it comes to Penelope and Lizzie had no love for the other girl. Speaking to her, she noticed that Lizzie blamed Penelope for things she had no control over. She was to blame for Stefan loving other woman; she was to be blamed for Caroline being forbidden to come to school and all. She felt sorry for her mom and sister, but she was sure that none of the things was Penelope's fault.

Penelope was getting very worried and nervous. She wanted Josie to be safe and far from her crazy mother as soon as possible. She was under impression that their airplane was the slowest in the universe and that they would never reach Mexico. Hope noticed how nervous she was and took her hand.

''It will be ok… We will get Josie back and even at school everything will be ok.''

''I just don't want Caroline to hurt her. I am scared for her.''

''I know P… But she will be ok… She is crazy, but she would never harm Josie.''

''I know… That is maybe only comfort I have at this moment.''

''We are here for you Pen and we will get her to safety.''

Penelope was quiet.

''I don't think she will be safe until Caroline is alive… But I made that stupid promise to her.''

''I know.. But the rest of us didn't.''

''Dad said that family will not harm her and uncle Elijah said it too..''

''Well, we have to find alternative solution then.''

''I have one.''

''What is it?''

''I have vervene in my blood and some of it in the syringe. I will inject her with it and then we can see what to do with her.''

''We will figure out something.''

''I know we will.. That is why entire family is on this.''

''What would you have done if you went alone?''

''Anything to keep her safe.''

Hope just nodded. She didn't know what to say. She knew how much Penelope loved Josie and that for her there was nothing she wouldn't do for the other girl. To her Josie was and all and be all…and Hope respected that , no matter how much she believed that Penelope deserved someone who would love and appreciate her for real.

Few hours later they reached the house where Caroline was and it was time to make their presence known. Klaus came to the door and knocked. Caroline opened and froze when she saw him.

''Hello love…''

''How did you find me?''

''Well, that is a stupid question? You know who I am and that there is almost no one I can't find.''

''So, you are here for Josie?''

''Yes, I am… You were a bad girl…''

He pulled her hair and she fell on the floor.

''How dare you kidnap member of my family and act surprised when I show up?''

''She is my daughter!''

''Well, she is Michaelson now and you know how sensitive I am when someone other than me tries to harm some member of the family… You are lucky I am in a good mood so I won't rip your heart here and now.''

Klaus didn't notice Lizzie in the corner getting ready to cast some spell on him. Just as she was getting ready to do it, Penelope casted a spell at her and pretty much smacked her across the wall.

''Hello, did you miss me Lizzie?''

''Satan…''

''Long time… I am sure you missed me and missed your ass being handed to you on daily bases.''

Penelope started walking toward stairs when Lizzie got her foot and she fell.

''You will never get close to my sister again!''

She started choking Penelope when Hope and the rest of the family came into the house. Hope got Lizzie off Penelope and casted the spell that pretty much made her glued to the floor. When Caroline saw all of them she was aware that they stood no chance against the Michaelson family. Hope looked at Penelope and nodded.

''Go and find Josie…''

She run up the stairs and started calling for Josie trying to hear the other girl.

Caroline looked defeated and sad. She now really lost her daughter. As soon as Josie walks out of that door, she is lost to her. She knew she would never forgive her for doing this. She looked around and saw way too many people for her and Lizzie to handle. She was aware that they are dead if they try anything.

Penelope opened the door with magic and found Josie sitting in the corner. She saw Penelope and jumped from the chair.

''Penny… You are here?''

''Yes, we are here… We came to get you Jojo.''

She threw herself in Penelope's arms and she held her tight.

''I was so scared Jojo…''

''I know… I was scared too… She found the witch to break our bond… I don't want her to do it.''

''I know…''

She stepped away from Penelope and put her hands on her face.

''I love you Penny…I am so sorry for everything.''

''I love you to Jojo…''

They kissed and held on to each other for some time. They broke the kiss when Hope came to find them.

''We are getting ready to leave… Are you ready Jo?''

''Yes, let's go.''

They got downstairs and she saw Lizzie and Caroline sitting in the room surrounded by the family. She turned to Penelope and whispered.

''Can I have a minute with them?''

''Jojo…''

''Please… They will not harm me.''

''Ok… Fine.''

She signaled the rest of family to give Josie a moment and they went to the other room. They were still close to react if Josie is in danger, but still far enough for Josie to say what she had to say. Caroline was waiting for the shouting, insults and a lot of things she would have said if the situation was opposite. Josie had so much to say and had no idea where to start from.

''I am sorry mom.''

Caroline just looked at her in surprise.

''I am sorry that we came to this… I am sorry that I need protection and saving from the woman who carried me and gave birth to me…and my own twin… I never expected this day to come. I know we had some disagreements in last few months, but mom.. How did we get to this? You threatening dad and Joe? Kidnaping me? What happened to the loving mom I used to have?''

Caroline just looked at the floor. She felt ashamed of what Josie said.

''I still love you…''

''No, you don't… You don't love me mom… You want to own me… If you loved me, you would have respected my choices and things I said. You love me when things go your way. I love Penelope and I love being with her. She makes me happy and so loved. I am sorry that it bothers you, but I can't do much about it. I will not give it up just because you don't like her and you have issues with her mother. I am sorry you were hurt mom and I am sorry that he picked Katherine… I am so sorry mom…. But… I think it's for the best. There is someone who will love you like that mom and who will make you happy. You should never accept crumbs of someone's love. You should know that.''

She looked at Lizzie and then again at her mom.

''Mom, try to be happy and try to teach Lizzie to be happy. She will need it too… It's important to live your life and to be happy, but not by hurting or blackmailing others. Try to live your life to the fullest with Lizzie and… Please give me some space and time… I am not sure I would want to see you any time soon. I need some time to put this behind us.''

With that she turned and left the room where her mother and sister are. She found Penelope and the rest in the dining room.

''Are you ready to go Jojo?''

''Yes, if I am not wrong….We have a wedding to celebrate….''

They all smiled at her. Rebecca put her hand on Josie's shoulder.

''Yes, we do… Let's go… Freya and the rest came back home and started working on wedding again.''

She turned to Josie….

''Everything is fine at school. Your parents are in the house waiting for you. They wanted to see you as soon as we get you so Freya offered them to join us at the wedding.''

''Thank you and I am so sorry for this…. I never expected my mom to do something like that.''

''I know… But don't worry. I doubt she will try something like that again… Now she knows that we have your back.''

''I hope so…''

Penelope squeezed her hand and smiled.

''You are a Michaelson after all… And we take care of our own.''

''I am, am I?''

''Yes, you are…''

They shared a kiss and Hope interrupted them by shouting at them to stop kissing and get into car.


End file.
